Watching Things (Unknown Version)
by The Unknown Plague
Summary: What is life except for a puzzle, a riddle, a test, a mystery, a game — whatever challenge you wish to compare it to. But with everything in life, there are things that affect your life with choices or events that are out of your control. What can the cast of RWBY see when they throw the dice and see what kind of life that their blond knight can, will, or has lived?
1. Intro

**This is my own version that I helped my buddy Shadowgumball of Death with. I will update this whenever I can or have the idea to so don't expect a constant flow. Also this is the into so the next ch will be the reaction. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was dinner as the students of Beacon flooded the hall gathering seats for their teams and fellow teams while many others would usually be in line to gather their food that was prepared by the chiefs that were excellent in their cooking. Today seemed a bit different as they all seemed to have been seated down at tables with their teammates and fellow teams that they were close to such as teams RWBY and JNPR. They all had been seated down at the tables as there were silver platters with lids all around the tables of different sizes and shape. Then the chiefs came out with more placing them out on other tables before finally standing around each table and pulling the lids off of the platters revealing a plethora of different dishes as the smell began filling the room as steam rose from the food that was still freshly prepared.

Many students stared at the food in amazement as others had their mouths watering from the smell of the meal laid out before them. The staff was no different as every teacher of Beacon was also seated in the cafeteria that was surprisingly large enough to hold every student and faculty staff of Beacon, along with the transfer students here for the festival. The cooks left them going to the kitchen while many of the tables began eating while conversations were going off.

"Whoa, this stuff is amazing! No wonder breakfast and lunch seemed so plain." Yang said as she ripped a leg from the turkey while everyone else had already started eating along with everyone else. Many of them enjoying the food and different flavors that they were tasting, even Nora was stuffing herself with the food as she found the ham glazed.

"Reeeeeeen, this is so good!" She said as she had a whole ham on her plate while the silent boy was eating the vegetables first enjoying the flavor while he silently listened to his friend speaking with a mouth full of ham. Across from him, Ruby looked at a small cookie that was shaped like a man wearing a funny looking outfit made from some kind of icing. She took a bite from it as her eyes lit up tasting the chocolate and the cinnamon inside the soft cookie. She soon snatched all of them as Weiss was choosing to ignore her while she ate her plate that she had made from the food.

"Will you please eat like a civilized person!?" Weiss said as she could feel crumbs landing on her skirt and plate from the red reaper who was devouring the cookie men.

"Mever!" Ruby yelled with her mouth full as Yang laughed at her baby sister's appearance looking like a chipmunk stuffing its cheeks. The others joined in while they all ate enjoying each other like everyone else.

Even the staff was enjoying themselves while they had their own conversations.

"I must say that this is such magnificent food," Port said while he eats as Oobleck was next to him drinking from his mug as there was a pot of coffee next to him with a small thing of milk and sugar. He had placed his mug down while looking at the milk.

"I would have to agree, I am never one for flavoring my coffee but the slight hint mixed in really makes the coffee much more enjoyable." He said at high speed while an empty plate sat in front of him while half a turkey was gone and many other things.

 **(One hour later)**

As the time passed the whole cafeteria had begun to slowly go silent as many of the students were starting to become very sluggish along with the teachers.

Even Beacon's rowdiest teams were very sluggish as many were out for the count. Nora was sitting still which was a rare thing as she was slightly drooling with a bone from the honey glazed ham that sat in front of her along with many empty plates and bowls. She propped her head up on her hand as she was slowly nodding off while Ren was silent and still as he seemed to be asleep. Nora looked over almost smashing her head against the table as her arm slipped and she caught herself on her best friend who stayed asleep.

"Rrrrrrrrrrren…..I'm…..tired," Nora slowly slipped off as her grip weakened and she fell back against the floor snoring as Ren leaned forward and smashed his face into his plate of mashed potatoes snoring. Across from him, Yang was petting an unconscious Ruby who had crumbs all over her face while constantly repeating 'I'm so sorry' over and over again slurring more and more until she fell out of her seat taking Ruby with her who just snored in response to the fall.

Soon everyone was out except Jaune who was looking around just as delirious as everyone was when they were awake. He then took a bite of the mashed potatoes as he poked his partner who was laying her head on the table until he suddenly felt something in his mouth while chewing. Jaune raised his hand up to his mouth and spit out what was in his mouth, he then looked down into his hand and saw a small white pill that had some words on it as he moved it closer to see what it said. He blinked his eyes trying to focus on what the writing said.

"...Mayaset…" Jaune looked around as he put the pill into a napkin.

"Grama...are you here?" He said as his eyes rolled back and he fell asleep against the table snoring away like everyone else.

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

Both teams RWBY and the three members of JNPR lay scattered around until suddenly there was a loud horn blaring. All of them woke up screaming and scrambling over each other confused.

"Ow, ow!" Weiss yelled as Ruby had grabbed her hair and yanking it hard before she shoved her off and making her hood wrap around her head. She got tangled up as she screamed flailing her arms still confused and half awake like everyone else as Yang heard her baby sister scream out. She stood up to help her until falling face first as her legs felt like jelly as she was still disoriented and failing to help her baby sis.

"REN MY LEGS ARE BROKEN!" Nora yelled in a panic as she couldn't feel them as she held one of them up as it was limp. Ren was just laying there with his head buzzing while Pyrrha was still out like a light. The last one was Blake who had jumped eight feet into the air and fallen on her legs only to crumble like a rag doll. As that all happen a person was seated on a wooden stool waiting for them all to come back to reality and calm down.

"Hey who's that!?" Nora called out seeing the person sitting down in the seat as they all turned to look at where Nora was pointing as she dropped her leg. They saw their appearance while they just sat motionlessly.

He wore an old military gas mask that had scrapes and cuts as the stitching ran down the center of the mask as the glass for the eye holes were pitch black. They then had on a hood that was similar to Ruby's but it was an old and worn brown as there were tears around the edges and holes around other parts of it. The rest seemed to be hidden as it was wrapped around their whole body except for their feet that were wearing old boots that seem to have been well worn.

"Well, you all are, for the most part, awake." The person said revealing himself to be a man as he stood up from the chair and held out his arms stretching to reveal his whole outfit that was some kind of strange black armor that had dents and scratches while his arms were completely covered in thick gloves that went up to his forearm.

"W-where are we!?" Weiss demanded as she tried standing but her legs were just like everyone else's feeling numb and limp. She then tried to grab her weapon by found that it was gone as she suddenly saw her rapier in his hands as he looked it over and spun the dust chamber. They all soon found that their weapons were gone while reaching for them due to their reflexes to reach for their weapon when in danger. Then they heard a whistle from the man as he held open his cloak and their weapons were attached to chains that seemed to come out of his hood. They then went up and disappeared as if there was more space inside the cloth before he put his arm down still holding Weiss's weapon. He moved and pushed it into his hood making it disappear as he stood still.

"You'll get them back later when we are done with this little fun activity."

"What are you talking about?" Yang growled as her eyes turned red until suddenly water splashed down on her making her spit and cough as her hair was drenched. Steam slowly rose off of her as the water out her semblance. Ruby was staring at him as her weapon was gone from her ad inside of his clothing, but she was just as curious wanting to know how he did that thinking about how many weapons she could carry with that.

"Look I'm gonna make this quick so I can leave. I have,"

"Wait where is Jaune!?" Pyrrha yelled awake now and seeing that Jaune was nowhere to be seen while completely unaware of the man standing before them.

"Like I was saying I brought you all here to watch something for entertainment." He said walking around them as he reached up to the wall and pulled down tearing it off revealing a white screen as if they were at the movies. He continued to pull as the black tore away like paper and finally revealed that they were in some kind of theater with seats and tables which confused some of them.

"Oooooooh," Nora and Ruby said at the large room while everyone else looked around confused about of how this was possible.

"I made this place so you can watch in comfort, you should also feel your legs again very soon as the Mayaset will be wearing off. I would have just brought you here without drugging but my friend had been very busy so I had to do things my own way."

"What makes you think we are just going to stay here?" Blake questioned as he looked over to her as there was something about the man with a scent that made her want to cough and cringe as it was strong.

"Well, it's because you can't leave and the clips will still play anyway, so you might as well just sit down and watch the worlds and lives of your blond idiot knight." As they all knew who he was talking about.

"You mean that dunch?" Weiss scoffed as the man scratched under his mask while Ruby could see that his skin was heavily scarred and damaged. She couldn't see his whole face, just the part of his chin and cheek but it didn't look good.

"That's about right, you are going to see the past and future that may happen to him. Even worlds that are not a part of yours." He said as he walked over to Ruby making her slightly scared as she backed up a bit making Yang yell.

"Hey stay away from her you creep!"

He just ignored her as he stepped on her cape making her stop and look into his mask as he kneeled down and reached into his pocket of his armor and pulled something out. He held his fist out for her to take it as she slowly raised her hand up and opened it still scared as he opened his hand and dropped what he had in her hand. He then stood up and walked away as she looked down at her hand to see dice that were strange looking with numbers letters and symbols. The fear left Ruby as she looked at them confused.

"That is how you will see the worlds or future that may affect your little blond knight. From his romances or to something else. Some good and some bad it all depends on lady luck." He said as he walked back to his wooden chair as they began slowly feeling their legs again. As he sat down he held up his hand towards Ruby and waved it around.

"Come on little red, toss the dice," He watched as she looked at them hesitant looking around at everyone who just shrugged before she pulled her arm back and tossed them watching as they flew and hit the wall before bouncing off and rolling on the floor before stopping.

"Well, that was a little hard, next time just roll them." The man said as he stood up and walked to the wall and pushed it and opened a door that appeared as he looked back.

"Enjoy the show," He closed it as the door was now gone and the projector slowly started up for them as they all looked at the screen.


	2. Skeleton Jack

**Well here is my first-ever attempt at the whole reactions to what they will be watching. Now I may not be very good with them but as they chapters continue on I promise that they will get better as I learn how they will go. I hope you enjoy this chapter since its more for Halloween, but I didn't start writing this story until a week after but what can I say? Better late than never. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **The screen slowly flickered to life as the lights dimmed for them to see better as whatever they were going to see began. As it started they began hearing music starting to play as leaves began to blow past the screen while the wind howled. As it continued a scarecrow began to slowly emerge coming into view dressed in a torn up red shirt that blew in the wind while it's pumpkin head glow from within as a face was carved onto it with evil eyes and smile.**

 **On the top of the scarecrow was an old wooden sign that had the words 'Halloween Town' painted with black paint.**

"I guess we are going to see some kind of song," Ren said as he pushed himself up from the floor sitting down now as he was beginning to feel his legs again. Next, to him, Nora was smiling as she watched the screen loving thing like this with music or songs.

"Hey sis that scarecrow reminds me of the ones that you used to use for target practice back when you were in your first year at Signal," Yang remembered as her sister began remembering the scarecrows that Yang was talking about. They were the ones that their dad made on her birthday during Halloween so she could fire her weapon without damaging something around the house. They were to scare kids that came around, but after that he just let her use them since they would just sit there otherwise.

"Yea, you're right. Too bad I couldn't use it after burning it down with fire dust." Even though Yang was the one who gave her the dust ammo she still got in trouble for almost burning down half the forest. Near her, both Blake and Weiss watched not interested since they were basically trapped her and had nothing better to do. Pyrrha was still worried about what happened to Jaune.

 **The scarecrow spun around as the wind kept blowing and they began seeing a gate that was slowly pushed open by the wind and they could see a whole graveyard. Suddenly they saw a shadow appear on the headstone that was on screen.**

" **Boys and girls of every age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" The shadows asked while they could see more of them on each headstone as the camera seemed to pass by them heading for the gate while a somewhat feminine voice began singing.**

" **Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween." The gates opened up as they saw a town in the distance while Ghosts suddenly appeared singing before pumpkins with carved faces began falling from the sky and landing on the spear tips of the old iron fence.**

" **This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."**

"WHOA! Ren look at all that!" Nora said excitedly as she saw all the new thing appearing on the screen like the shadows and ghosts that flew around the pumpkins leading them closer towards the town. Ren kept watching he began getting interested in everything that he was also seeing. The music was even starting to become much faster.

"Ghost!" Ruby yelled out while Yang just patted her head making her puff out her cheeks annoyed while the others continued starting to like the song that they were singing.

"It seems pretty interesting, must be some kind of play that they are putting on," Pyrrha said enjoying what they watched.

"Probably some kind of film that was made with special effects. There is no such thing as ghosts." Weiss stated as she was finding this childish.

 **The ghosts flew through the large gate at the front of the town while gathering all around each other.**

" **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween!" They screamed out before flying through a broken window and into an old bedroom that was covered in dust and cobwebs. It began to slowly move towards the old bed looking at it as a single person began to sing alone.**

" **I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" The voice yelled as a pair of sharp yellow teeth appeared followed by glowing red eyes that looked like Grimm as a black hand slowly came out and began scratching the old floor leaving claw marks. It then showed stairs that had darkness blow them as snakes began to slither out into the light.**

" **I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." The creature revealed itself to show a black skinned creature that resembled a snake while its hands had snakes and fingers and the eight-legged creatures crawled all around its head.**

"I told you that there was something under the bed and stairs!" Ruby yelled at Yang as both she and Tai used to say that monsters didn't exist and that she had nothing to be afraid of. Mostly Tiayang as he wanted to get some sleep at three in the morning while his six-year-old daughter woke him up frighten.

"Ruby there is no such thing as monsters, that's just a guy inside of a suit!" Yang said as this was all too cheesy to be remotely real. None of the thing that they were seeing even existed, the only thing that was scary was the Grimm.

"She is right Ruby, monsters don't exist," Pyrrha said helping out Yang while Ruby just ignored them as she knew that they were real.

 **The monster underneath the stairs began pulled itself out more before the camera moved out leaving the building and ending up inside of another room with four different coffins as the candles began slowly going out leaving the room dark except moonlight. Once every candle was out the coffins began to open one at a time revealing men wearing cloaks and pale as if dead.**

" **This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." The vampires sang out in unison as they exited their home together into the night and flew off and revealed a large man standing on a car. He was dressed up in a suit with a large top hat and a spider tie. On his suit was a ribbon that said 'Mayor' as his head suddenly began spinning around revealing a happy and sad face that was grey. It seemed to be sleeping while the happy one was smiling brightly while he sang out.**

" **In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" He yelled out ecstatic while they saw a staircase with a black cat jumping down them landing on the ground.**

"I like this song!"Nora said as it reminded her of all the things that she used to fear about when she was little and growing up before meeting Ren. Everyone was seeing things that used to scare them as kids while it now just made them smile until they started seeing some disturbing creatures.

 **As the cat continued walking along the ground the singing continued while it hopped up onto a trash can.**

" **'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll, Scream! This is Halloween. Red 'n' black and slimy green," A large creature covered in feathers and claws yelled a sit jumped out from the trash making the cat run off afraid as the wall next to the trash broke down and a large man that looked like a Beowulf covered in a red substance. Then what looked like a man came up from the drain pipe as his body looked to be melting while parts of him dropped off landing back down into the sewer.**

" **Aren't you scared?" The Beowulf creature asked growling.**

"No!" Nora yelled as everyone else agreed with her except Yang who suddenly had a flashback to years ago when she had taken Ruby with her through the woods to find a clue. About her mother. The red stuff that covered the things claws and muzzle made her mind imagine what would have happened if her uncle hadn't shown up due to her own stupidity.

"Yang?" Ruby asked tapping her shoulder making the blonde blink and looked back to see her baby sis. She calmed down and smiled patting her baby sis on the back as they kept watching the screen.

"I'm fine Ruby just thinking is all."

 **"Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night." Witches sang as they passed by the creatures in the alley and began flying through a tunnel on broomsticks. One witch was short while riding on the broom while the other was significantly taller than her. Their outfits were the stereotypical type that most people dressed up as while they flew out the end of the tunnel coming out of a well and flying into the sky while they saw a tree with a sinister expression.**

" **Everybody scream, everybody scream!" The tree yelled as it walked through the street with skeletons hanging from nooses on its branches. They all suddenly began moving as they began singing.**

" **In our town of Halloween!" All five said as the camera flew into the tree's mouth showing them nothing but darkness until a clown on a unicycle appeared moving around keeping himself balanced. He began singing as his arms flailed around.**

" **I am the clown with the tear-away face!" He reached up grabbing his head and suddenly ripping the flesh away from his head and revealing nothing but a hollow skull while he continued singing in a much deeper tone.**

" **Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"He yelled as he tossed down a smoke bomb and was gone when it cleared.**

"That's creepy," Blake said as there was suddenly a scream and they looked to see that Nora was gone and was now instead of hiding behind the row of chairs that were behind them. Weiss looked over to Ren pointing at the orange haired girl.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She...is scared of clowns, always has been." He answered remembering when she first broke a clown's legs due to her fear.

"Hey, she can walk!" Ruby yelled as she stood up now feeling her legs. Once she did everyone else began standing up while some were still feeling the numb feeling in their legs. They took their seats while the screen continued.

 **A woman with red hair was coming it while standing out in the wind. As the woman did the wind began to sing itself.**

" **I am the "who" when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair." It said as the woman turned revealing her face.**

"Hey, it's you!" Ruby said as she pointed as Pyrrha who saw herself up on the screen covered in stitches while wearing a dress that looked sewn together while the leaves passed by her.

"I never heard about you being in a film," Weiss noted while Pyrrha looked back at her and shook her head.

"I've never been in a film. I've had offers to do them but I never did any of them." She said making them go wide eyes looking back up at the screen remembering everything that they just saw.

"P-money, you telling us that if you haven't done any movies that this is real?" She asked as some began remembering what the man had told them.

"This is a whole other world," Blake said as they began looking back at the screen.

" **I am the shadow of the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" A shadow on the moon sang out before disappearing and becoming a swarm of bats that flew past the camera and then saw a gate slowly rising as more monsters began walking through singing the song.**

" **This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" They chanted while marching into the center of town surrounding a fountain while a guillotine suddenly fell and chopped a pumpkin into pieces.**

" **Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!" Two small monsters sang out while one looked like an obese child that had thor eyes sewn shut dead, the other was a type of bat that walked using its wings as legs. Then two people appeared looking dead while smiling as they sang.**

" **That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween." They sang walking off heading towards the center of town.**

"They actually seem more nice than scary," Ruby said after hearing the man and woman singing about how it was their job but weren't mean.

"Yea, you're right Ruby," Yang said.

"NO CLOWNS ARE EVIL!" Nora yelled still hiding behind the seat peaking over wanting the clown gone

"She'll be fine." Ren simply stated.

" **In this town. Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" The mayor sang out as a man with an ax in the back of his skull was pulling a wooden horse that has the scarecrow from the beginning riding on the back of it.**

"Hey, wait a minute if we are supposed to be watching Vomit boy then where is he? I ain't seen anything that looks remotely like him." Yang said as the others agreed with her. They haven't seen a single hint of Jaune throughout the whole thing. The only person they have seen is Pyrrha who was some kind of rag doll.

" **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin!" The monsters all sang out as they looked at the scarecrow making a path for it while holding out torches.**

" **This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?" The scarecrow suddenly began moving around as it reached down and snatched a torch from one of the monsters. It then stood up on the horse as it leaned back and stuck the torch in its mouth and light up in flames all around its body.**

"Whoa, he's on fire!" Yang yelled as everyone ignored her used to her terrible puns by now.

" **Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!" The monster all shouted as the scarecrow began spinning around on the back of the horse before leaning down and spewing flames from its mouth surprising them as they continued to chant in the song.**

" **This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" They watched as the scarecrow crouched on the wooden horse and hopped off diving into the fountain as the smoke rose up from the water. The monster children looked into the fountain as they sang out waiting.**

" **In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!" They sang as the water began to slowly move as something was rising up. They then began watching as someone with snow-white hair was slowly rising up from the water wearing a black suit covered in white stripes all around. The necktie was in the shape of a bat as it began to slowly open up as if spreading its wings. Then the man began slowly turning around while the monsters all sung out waving their arms side to side in excitement as they could see his face which was white as bone while stitches covered the edges of his mouth reaching very far. His neck also had stitches going all the way around as if he had been decapitated and put back onto his body.**

 **The man then opened his eyes showing that they were pitch black while his irises were glowing a pure white color with black pupils. Then both of his hands had absolutely no skin or muscle as he smiled out holding his skeleton hand up to the sky as the other stayed over his empty undead chest.**

"Is that Jaune!?" Pyrrha yelled out seeing her crush is such a state as if he was dead, his hands were missing the skin and muscle leaving only bone while his once blond hair was now a completely snow white color. He looked so different yet there was the Jaune that they had been seeing since the first day of Beacon.

"Oooooh, I wanna be like that!" Nora yelled forgetting about the clown that scared her as she sat down in her seat crouching instead of actually sitting down.

" **La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!). La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)" The monsters all sang out while the screen shut off.**

"Wow, I guess what that guy said was true we really are going to see versions of Juane," Blake said as she looked back to see that the projector has shut off.

"So Jaune was the king of that place, and why was his name, Jack?" Ruby asked as she was kind of confused.

"I would say so since they all seemed to respect and look up to him, and we are watching an alternate world. It's certain to say that Jaune may not have his own name when we are watching certain worlds." Ren said while he looked at Nora who was humming what she remembered to herself.

"Well if he is the king then I bet P-money here is the Queen with how she was looking at him." Yang teased making the spartan blush darker than Ruby's cloak. Said person was laughing at Pyrrha seeing her look of embarrassment while the laughing made her blush darker.

"Wait a minute if we saw a version of Pyrrha in that place just like Jaune, does that mean that we will see different versions of ourselves?" Weiss asked out as they all stopped and began thinking about that. What would they see in every new world that they saw, but then the man said they would see the future of Juane with his life.

Then a sudden thought came across some of the women in the room. He said that they would see his romances. What and who would they see?

While they were all thinking they suddenly heard the sound of dice and saw that the dice were sitting on a table in front of them. They sat there ready to be cast.

"I call next throw!" Yang said as she got up and grabbed the dice shaking them in her hand before tossing them for a roll.

As they waited for the dice to stop there was suddenly the sound of some people yelling as they all looked up and saw the ceiling opened up and people fell through landing on the ground groaning in slight pain.


	3. Silver Hand

**Hope you like this ch since it was started literally a few days after I did the last ch. I didn't think this would be so long since it's not actually the entirety of what this was based on but here ya go. I will be doing my others stories after this one is posted so have a good time and let me know how I did since it will help me get batter.**

 **Also the length of each ch will vary depending on what it was. Could be long or short.**

* * *

The dice finished rolling on the ground as the groans and moans of pain coming from the new people had stopped. Each of them slowly getting up from the floor or just stayed not wanting to move.

"Ah, I haven't had a headache like this since I was still a hunter in training. We had gone for drinks a bit before graduating and let me say that hangover was the worst," Port said as he began rambling on about his youth when he was still in training. He laughed before stopping and holding his head.

"Ugh, will you stop talking?"Oobleck growled as he stayed on the ground holding his head as he laid on his side. He was much more slugging than his usual self which would be speeding around examining everything. He was irritable and suffering from a painful headache due to his withdrawal of caffeine. He had only felt this once while being on a mission and having run out of coffee which never happened. After that, the people that saw him knew he was like a bomb with a two-centimeter fuse that would blow when lit.

"It's the professors?" Ruby asked as they were seeing them all along with Ozpin and Glynda. Then they all saw other people.

"Roman Torchwick? I thought he was locked up?" Blae questioned seeing the criminal on the ground along with a small woman with multi-color hair.

"I feel like an Ursa is on my chest," Mercury groaned out as he laid on the floor with Emerald laying on his chest having landed on top of him on her back.

"It's me," She said as he groaned out again.

"That's even worse than an Ursa," He said pissing Emerald off as Cinder sat up.

"Enough you two," She was annoyed of them acting like children after suddenly waking up in a freefall and landing in some room. It didn't help at all with her head hurting like a thousand drums slowly bating in her skull.

"Aw, is mom having a hard time with the kids?" Roman remarked as Neo sat next to him dizzy while her eyes were shifting color constantly. Emerald sat up off of Mercury as she glared at the orange haired criminal.

"Watch it or else that little ice cream midget isn't even going to be able to save you," She threatened as Neo shook her head and reached for her umbrella finding that it was gone. She looked around as the others soon found that theirs were gone also as a sudden ear piercing sound filled the room making them cover their ears yelling. The noise continued for a minute before stopping and leaving them in silence with a ringing in their ears.

After the ringing stopped they all began looking around to see where they were as both Goodwitch and Ozpin had seen the two teams along.

"What is the meaning if all this?" She questioned standing up along with all the professors as the others that arrived stayed a bit away and keeping to themselves.

"Yes, I would like to be informed of what is happening," Ozpin said as he stood with his hands behind his back not having his cane or mug to hold.

"I believe that we can...try and explain what is happening," Weiss informed them as they began thinking about how they were going to explain this.

 **(Later)**

"I see, so you are saying that we were brought here into this room by a mysterious man in a mask?" Ozpin asked making sure that he had heard them right. Both teams nodded as they all sat down in their seats looked back at their teachers while the others had stayed silent while also listening in on what was going on.

"And you are also saying that this masked man also stripped us of our weapons and is keeping them on his person?" Port said as he raised a brow finding that interesting as the man sounded like a worthy hunt or battle.

"And now we have to sit here in this room and watch the life that Mr. Arc has lived or will live in other worlds or our own?" Miss Goodwitch asked as she crossed her arms looking around the room seeing the theater look as there was an upper floor with tables for some reason.

"That's about it," Yang said as she pointed over at the dice that lay on the ground, "He said that if we're going to see the next world after the one we just saw then we have to role them, I already did so I guess when we are ready we will see whatever the world is that Jaune is in." Yang put her arm down as they all let the information process as the teachers took their seats. The criminals also took their own seats wondering why they were even here since they never even heard of Jaune Arc.

The lights dimmed as they were all now seated and the projector slowly began starting up again.

 **As the screen light up they could see a large kingdom that looked to have been built long ago. At the center of the kingdom, there was a large tower that flashed with a blue color as the sound of metal banging could be heard. The light was illuminating the sky as the screen was shifted inside the tower as a man wearing blacksmithing clothing, that consisted of leather and a metal belt that wrapped around his waist with marking all over it while his arms were sleeveless, worked over an anvil as the hammer in his right hand smashed down against the red glowing metal of a blade that was held by metal clamps in his left hand.**

 **He forged the blade until it was complete with an intricate design running down the center of the blade. The blade was sharp to the touch as he lifted it up to the hilt and inspected his own craftsmanship. His blue eyes scanning the blade for any signs of imperfection. He then placed the blade down against the anvil as he picked up a chisel and placed it against the blade and started carving words into the blade that were in a completely different language as they seemed to glow as he worked on them.**

"So I take it that this is the guy, Jaune?" Roman asked as he pulled a cigar out of its case and placed it in his mouth. He then cut the tip off before he lit it taking a drag from it while Neo sat next to him looking at the blade thinking of how much it could cut rather than her own blade.

"If you mean my student, then yes, but it seems that he is not a warrior in this world but instead a very skilled blacksmith, while almost being older than he is now," Ozpin said as he sat with his hands down in his lap. He wanted his mug of coffee but he had no clue where he could get it, the same for Oobleck who wanted his caffeine while suffering his withdrawal

"How can you tell old Juane is some skilled blacksmith?" Yang questioned as she looked at the metal of the blade seeing no scratches or dents from when it was being made.

"Well if you had the eye for such a thing like your sister then you would be able to tell." He said as he looked over pointing at the red hooded huntress who was looking at the blade like she did when looking at cookies.

"I've never seen the craftsmanship of that level when making old weapons, the skilled smithing, careful engraving!" She yelled as she was slightly drooling.

Cinder was watching the man work on the weapon as she knew that there was more to it than just an appearance. From the in scripture that he was putting on the blade there was a power behind it, the power she did not know but she would keep in mind to watch and see what it is and see if it could be recreated or put to use by Salem.

Mercury put his hands behind his head as he had a bored expression on his face. He put his leg on his knee not really impressed.

"What's the big deal? So he can make a bunch of old weapons, couldn't do much against guns or explosives," He remarked as most ignored him while Ruby shot a glare wishing she had her baby so she could show him what a blade can do.

"I wouldn't doubt what a blade can do Mercury, whatever it is he is doing that blade has more hidden within with that power," Cinder said as she watched the letters glow with a blue color as he completed it.

 **As he finished the inscription he placed the tools back in their places and lifted it as he heard someone enter. Looked to see a soldier wearing armor that had more patterns in it as it symbolized the kingdom. The soldier then got on his knee before Jaune as he places blade down on the anvil.**

" **Forgive me for my intrusion my lord, but there has been a request for your presence," The soldier said as the man moved closer to him looking down. He held his hand out towards him**

" **Rise, soldier," He ordered and the man stood standing up at attention as he kept his hands at his side.**

" **Who is it that has requested my presence?" He asked as the soldier reached into his pocket and pulled out a parchment that was sealed shut with a wax stamp. He took the parchment from the soldier and broke the seal opening it as the words were unreadable to those watching. His eyes read every word as until he finished and placed the parchment down on a wooden table.**

" **Alright, inform them that I shall arrive shortly and that they are to enter the main hall."**

" **Yes, my lord. I understand," The soldier marched out leaving him as he reached around and removed his leather apron and placed it on a rack. He then began walking out as the screen faded again before showing the man sitting upon a throne that had a design that made the metal seem like vines as they arched over him while dressed in armor that protected him while a metal crown that also resembled vines sat upon his head going all around his head. The blade that he had forged sat at his side next to his leg.**

"Wait _he's_ a lord!?" Weiss yelled in shock as her jaw hung open watching as their own friend or the version of him that was much older, was the ruler of an entire kingdom. His appearance was not of what the had seen from the blond goof that wore a black hoodie and jeans with his dorky smile. The man on the screen showed power and authority over his kingdom and its rule.

"Uh oh, looks like Pyrrha is starting to have some competition~," Yang said as she teased Weiss who was staring at the screen before her words kicked in and she blushed red glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Take that back this instant, Xiao Long!" She yelled with red still shading her cheeks while Yang just laughed at her reaction.

"I never thought that I would see such an appearance from Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as each one of the teachers agreed with him as they knew his abilities in combat and academics. He was average in his studies, but combat was below average when putting up against another student.

"Hey with the way he looks on that throne he looks like that chick Cinder listens to," Mercury said to Emerald before being jabbed in the side making him shut up for almost giving out that info.

 **He looked over at a woman and a younger girl that was dressed very similar while they smiled at him. He smiled back as he saw the girl look towards the large door with a worried expression making him turn his head and look to see the sender of the parchment that requested his audience. The wore white robes as the hood was drawn over their head while an object wrapped in white cloth was held in their hand. The person in robes slowly walked towards him as the guards all stood along the sides watching them for anything that could happen.**

 **As they got closer he held up his hand making them stop.**

" **What is your business here?" He asked as the person slowly reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal white hair and pale skin like his own before looking up at him with fiery orange eyes that glowed before stopping.**

" **I have come with a gift for the lord of this kingdom," She said unwrapping the object and removing it from the cloth. She then held it up towards him as he leaned in looking at the silver hammer that was expertly crafted with engraving running down the handle and head.**

 **As he looked at it his eyes glowed blue from the amazement of such a gift.**

" **It is so fine a gift…" He reached out and picked it up from her hands as he stood up from his throne. His eyes inspected the tool and read what was written on the handle.**

" **What is it that you seek?" He questioned as the woman looked up at him smiling.**

"She doesn't seem very trustworthy," Blake said as she watched the look in the woman's eyes glowing the deep orange eyes that resembled fire.

"I don't like the look in her eyes, they are like fires that cause nothing but pain and destruction," Nora said making all her friends look at her with wide eyes and raised brows while confusion covered their faces.

Ozpin had his hand on his chin as he focused on that woman's face. She looked familiar from somewhere, it was as if she had seen her and knew exactly who she was, but he couldn't figure out who she was. The eyes were even making him frustrated as he had seen that look before and knew that it would only bring destruction to the man before them on screen.

"So even in another world she still is the same as she is now…" Cinder whispered as she saw the woman on screen that she knew, but only the eyes were different. She wondered what this version had planned.

 **The scene was shifted again to later as they both could be seen walking out onto a large open balcony as they turned facing each other. He had his hand up holding his chin thinking before his blue eyes looked into her's as he slowly reached his hand out and she did the same. They grabbed their arms in an agreement while the scene shifted again to much later as he was no longer wearing his armor, but was once again wearing his blacksmith clothes as the leather was covered in old burns and cuts.**

 **He was standing over a mold as he held a large metal clamp that held a large stone cup that was filled with molten metal he poured into the center of a mold very slowly as the woman stood next to him watching. He was slow and careful as he watched the molten metal travel through the mold from the center. The metal moved through the lines as if making a star until it finally touched the edges where there were seven circles that flashed blinding the screen.**

 **Once the flash was gone they could see seven rings with gems in them as he began to use his hammer and chisel to break the mold around them carefully so that they were not damaged. Once he was complete he used the metal tong to carefully pick up each ring and place them down on the anvil for the woman to see. She picked up one of the rings and looked it over inspecting every marking that covered the sides that resembled a person in armor with their language carved into the metal along with the gem that rested at the top glowing slightly.**

 **She held it in her hand as she closed it and looked up at the man as he stood there waiting.**

" **Only you could accomplish such art, Jaune Arc." She said as the screen faded to Jaune as he was creating more rings for the woman who was nowhere to be seen.**

 **As he was working he suddenly saw flashes of a ring that was made of tungsten like all the others that he had created, but this one was different. He suddenly stopped as his eyes began glowing brightly and he could see the inside of a mountain as a path lead out towards the center where a person in armor stood holding the same hammer that he used to forge the rings, and in the person's hand he saw the ring that was in his visions glowing a bright color as if it was fire with the language written all around it.**

 **As he shook his head he looked out of the window to see the same light shining brightly in the distance.**

"He has been tricked," Oobleck said as he sat perfectly fine with a mug of his special brew. He took another sip as the two teams looked back at him.

"What do you mean professor?" Ruby questioned as she had a bad feeling about what she had seen.

"It is exactly as he said Miss Rose, whoever that woman was had deceived this version of Mr. Arc into creating her those rings for her. What purpose that those rings serve - I cannot tell you - but it seems that he has just learned about the truth of what she was doing," He took a sip from his mug as he finally felt a bit better having something in his hand.

"It seems that he may be expecting a fight very soon, but the question is can he win this fight?" Port was serious in his question as he knew that the thing in that world was serious, this was no movie they were watching. They were watching the life of a man. This was real and whatever happened will decide the fate of that entire kingdom and the innocent lives followed by whatever else after that.

"I do agree with you my old friend, it reminds me of Mt. Glen all over again. But much worse," Oobleck sipped his mug as his eyes watched the screen waiting for what was to happen.

"I hope that he is alright…" Pyrrha said as both teams were beginning to get worried.

"Now this is getting interesting," Roman said as he propped his leg up on the back of the seat in front of him. He looked over at Neo to see her eating a bowl of ice cream.

"How'd you get that?" He questioned her as it seemed like she suddenly found that.

"Cinder is this the same thing that she is planning?" Emerald asked her boss being as silent as possible. Cinder, on the other hand, was wondering what this version was planning.

 **It changed once again as they could see that Jaune had taken his family back to the main hall as he was dressed in his armor with a bow and quiver on his back. The sword that he had created also sat on his back as his soldiers all stood guard with shields against the main door that was being bashed against.**

"Oh no," Ruby said as the others thought the same thing.

"It seems that their battle had begun, and they are loosing," Port said as he had seen these situations before, himself being in them himself.

 **Jaune had cuts and bruises on his face showing the signs of battle as the gates were suddenly blown open and his soldiers were sent flying as smoke filled the place and strange creatures wearing armor made of metal or bone began storming into the hall. Jaune quickly reached back grabbing his bow and two arrows as he aimed them ahead and pulled back before releasing them, the arrows flew through the air at high speed.**

 **The first arrow stuck one of the disgusting creatures through its skull and made it fall back as the black blood spewed out. The second arrow then stuck another through its mouth making it fall as its head was spun around landing on the floor as more of them kept coming. As they fell more just kept coming leaving him no time to keep using his bow.**

 **He put the bow back and began running as he drew the blade and quickly ran to face them all. He ran for the first one, that wore bone armor and held a spear, and slashed his blade down slicing through the bone armor and spewing the things back blood across the ground before quickly spinning around and cutting the next one almost in half using the momentum to keep his swings going strong. The creature was sent flying as he did not stop. He quickly raised his blade and slashed down cutting through the shoulder and chest of the next one killing it instantly as the metal was cut like paper.**

"Come on Jaune you can do it!" Nora yelled out at the screen as they saw him fight the creatures. Each one of them from both teams and his teachers were all watching as he took on an army that was attacking his kingdom and winning.

"The man will go down fighting," Ozpin stated watching as they kept flooding in. He had seen so many who had fought to their last breath in order to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He frowned slightly as he began remembering the ones that he had found after their battles, or what was left of them.

"Look out!" Pyrrha yelled seeing one of the creatures swinging an ax for his head.

 **He looked ahead to see the ax and quickly ducked under the blade as he swung at the next one slicing open its belly spilling more of their black guts. He then turned his blade as he spun around and faced the one with the ax and thrust his blade up piercing its throat as he looked into its eyes as he forced it in deeper making the thing drop its weapon and fall back before he ripped it out. He spun around and stabbed another through its abdomen quickly pulling it out and pushing the dead creature away as he swung down again slicing through another one of them as he gripped the hilt with both hands and swung again taking its head clean off its shoulders.**

 **He spun past the body and stabbed another as he let go and grabbed it again pulling it out so that he held the blade facing the ground. As he pulled the blade out from the body letting it drop he spun around once more dodging the blades and spears coming his way as he cut one clean in half separating its legs from the body while spinning the blade in his hand and jumping into the air at the last creature and forcing the blade down into the metal chest piece making sparks fly as he broke through and forced it to the ground as he held the blade through its heart. Once it stopped moving he stood up and pulled the sword out, it was coated with the black blood that was dripping off the metal.**

"Did he do it? Is it over?" Nora asked seeing that they were all dead.

"No, he did not," Port stated pointing at the entrance.

"It seems that she has returned for something," Goodwitch said while they all kept a close watch on the screen.

Ozpin finally realized who that woman was and his hand was gripping his arms rest hard as it slightly shook. No matter where she is Salem causes nothing but destruction and death, however, she tricked him Ozpin felt sorrow that he was pulled into her lies and was too late to realize what had happened. He just remained silent in his seat watching as the scene played out.

"I guess this version takes matters into her own hands…" Cinder watched as this version of Salem stormed the kingdom bringing it to its knees with her own army of creatures that were completely different than Grimm. They could actually thing and fight on their own, she should inform her of such a thing when she returns.

 **As he looked around for more Jaune was pushed back by a strong force as he kneeled stopping himself from sliding across the ground as he saw a blinding light from the entrance. From the blinding light smoke came through as a large body of armor was walking in past all the dead soldiers and warriors as the mace was covered in their blood.**

 **As he saw this his hand gripped his sword harder and he stood up from the ground.**

" **Deceiver!" He yelled with rage filling his voice as he ran towards the large armored beast and jumped ready to cut its head from its shoulders, but as he swung Salem had done the same thing and was faster and the large mace smashed into his side sending him flying. He tumbled to the ground until he stopped and was not moving until he twitched and began slowly pushing himself up coughing as he grunted holding his side feeling the warmth of his own blood.**

 **He looked up to see the Urik-hai taking away his wife and daughter as they looked back at him scared. He held his hand out to them but was stopped as three more came over and grabbed his arms holding him on his knees as he watched them be taken away.**

" **Release my wife and child,** **Uruk-hai!" He struggled against them so that he could save them, but his struggling did nothing as he was forced to look up at the armored being before him.**

" **Take him to Mordor," Salem said as her voice was distorted and deeper as he was knocked out by one of the Uruk-hai and the screen was made black.**

"What that can't be all that's going to happen to him!?" Pyrrha yelled panicked as she felt a flush of emotions from what she had seen. She had to watch as Jaune fought for his family only to be defeated by the woman who tricked him into doing horrible things.

What she had made him do none of them were sure but from the reactions that they had and her attack on Jaune's kingdom.

"Whoa calm down P-money, look the screen is still on so it ain't over yet," Yang said trying to calm the spartan as they were just as tense wanting to know what was going to happen to him. Hopefully, nothing bad but they just had to keep watching.

"Yes Miss Nikos," Goodwitch said getting her attention as she fixed her glasses. "We will see what is going to happen, all we have to do is be patient."

"I feel pity for the guy," Emerald said to herself as she never really had a family so to watch as one was ripped apart like that it kind of made her feel strange. She had killed before, but she had never done something like that, ripping a family apart since most people she killed was whoever crossed Cinder and the only ones that did that were dumbass morons.

"Guy got played, should have been smarter," Roman said as he blew his smoke up into the air and received a glare from all of Jaune's friends as Ren held back Nora who wanted to beat him with her bare hands and make him take it back.

"All we can do is sit here and watch what happens, even if we don't like it," Weiss said as the teams agreed and Nora was sad as this made old memories resurface.

 **It shifted months later as Jaune had been tortured beyond all manner that would break any man. Once he was broken he was taken to Salem and forced onto his knees like before within the mountain as the Uruk-hai held him down, his hair was pulled back making him look up. As he was held Salem stood at the anvil that was shaped differently with a circle of writing in the center. She walked towards him as the armor began to fade away and she was walking towards him in her white robes, her right hand wore the ring she had created. It's light shining bright like the fires below them as she reached out and touched his face making him look at the ring before slowly pulling it away as she began speaking in some language.**

" **Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk," Jaune was shaking his head trying to fight what she was doing to him as her words made their way deep into his mind confusing him and twisting his thoughts. He kept trying to fight it until he let his head hang and he repeated the last line she said.**

" **...agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." His eyes were glowing blue under her control, once he was the Uruk-hai released him and he stood up looking at Salem as she handed him the hammer that she had offered him as a gift when they first met. He took the hammer from her hand and followed her towards the anvil where she removed the ring and placed it down on the center where Jaune began to work on it using the hammer and a silver chisel.**

"What has she done to him?" Blake said as some of them were in shock from his condition. He was beaten to the point of death several times for months until finally he was taken to her like a piece of meat ready to be cooked.

"Miss Belladonna the only thing that I can tell you is that she had dominated his mind so that he will bend to her will,"Oobleck said as he pushed his glasses up.

"W-what do you mean she dominated his mind?" Ruby asked afraid of what he might answer as her hands were picking at the ends of her skirt from the sign of nervousness.

"It means that she took his mind little red and made him her little toy," Roman interjected cutting in. He held the cigar in his mouth as he continued on.

"She had him tortured so that his mind would be weak for when she did her little trick on him, much easier than if he had the will to fight against her, you see what she did is no different than what we 'criminal scum' do when we want somebody to talk and tell us what we want." He said as he had seen Neo and many others do it all the time depending on what they wanted.

As he finished he sat back taking another drag from his cigar finishing it up and placing it in the ashtray that was next to him, how it got there who knew.

Oobleck remained seated as he released a breath.

"Yes, Miss Rose. As he put it she broke his will to fight in order to make him do what she wanted much easier."

"It is a sick and twisted thing to do," Weiss said while many of them agreed with her as Cinder's group found the whole event interesting.

 **The days passed as Jaune worked on the ring while Salem helped him. He tapped the chisel with the hammer creating more engravings all around it while the color flashed both blue and orange from their power being placed into the ring. Jaune's power was being used to perfect the ring adding to the power that Salem had placed inside the ring.**

 **His eyes continued glowing blue under her control as he finished the last mark and stepped back. Salem picked up the ring with the metal tongs and inspected it smiling as the power inside the ring had been perfected.**

 **As she inspected it Jaune had kept his eyes on it also as it began changing from its orange glow to a deep blue making her wide-eyed as the glow left Jaune's eyes and he raised his hand suddenly slipping the ring onto his own finger and disappeared. As he was gone Salem was filled with rage as she changed into her armor growing taller and bigger, her mace slammed down on the anvil sending sparks everywhere while searching for him.**

 **"Arc!" She yelled in rage as he appeared behind her crouched, she saw him and pulled her mace back to smash his side but he was gone instantly. She continued looking around as Jaune appeared behind a pillar near the entrance as he looked down at the ring on his finger. He looked back at Salem as she searched for him yelling in rage before he began running away escaping from her.**

 **He exited the mountain and kept running as he made it to the cliff. He did not stop running and jumped off falling down the mountain towards the remains of what was once a kingdom.**

 **As he fell he turned around and kept his feet to the ground before landing on the ground hard. He landed perfectly fine before instantly sprinting at high speeds and running past all of them as his eyes glowed brightly.**

"He was able to break her control!" Nora yelled happily as she saw her friend and leader escape from that horrible woman.

"I can't believe it," Oobleck said as he was happy for the man as he was able to regain his freedom and escape, but he was in shock as the mind was a powerful thing that was difficult to be broken, but when it was it was almost impossible to fix.

"Atta boy go run!" Port yelled not at all finding him a coward for running. He was outmatched and in bad condition while possessing the one thing that may help him.

"Go Jaune go!" Ruby and Yang cheered as they were all feeling a sudden rush of happiness while he escaped from that woman.

Ozpin himself was releasing a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. Jaune was able to escape from Salem which was a difficult task, but he knew that she would want what he stole from her which still made him worried.

"Well, he has the skill, I'll give him that," Roman said giving him credit for playing along acting like her puppet only to steal the ring right from in front of her. That look reminded him of every person that he has stolen from with that look of shock then rage.

 **Jaune had run for days hiding from the search parties that Salem sent after him as the Uruk-hai tore the land apart searching for him. He sat in an old destroyed tower as he hid from the latest search party sent after him. He hid behind a destroyed wall waiting for them to leave.**

 **Once they were gone he began pacing as he thought of what to do now that his body had been healed.**

" **Salem's army is without numbers, my kingdom lay in ruins and my family in chains…" He stopped and looked at the ring on his finger as it began glowing brighter.**

" **And yet...in The One, I have a weapon that could reforge my fates, and illuminate the path through this darkness." He looked out at the mountain as the fires spewed from the top. He walked towards the edge and jumped off landing right where the search party could see him. The first to see him was an Uruk-hai wearing body armor and carrying a shield and spear.**

" **There he is!"**

" **After him!"**

 **They all charged towards him as he held up his hand and looked at the ring once more before he put it down and drew the blade that he had reclaimed along with his bow from an Uruk-hai that dared try and make it into their own weapon. He stayed standing there not moving an inch as the first one wielding dual axes swung for his head.**

"Oh no!" Ruby yelled covering her eyes in fear of what will happen.

"Relax Miss Rose I believe he knows what he is doing," Ozpin said smirking behind his mug watching the eyes of Jaune.

 **Jaune disappeared as the Uruk swung at the air before looking around confused.**

" **Where did the filthy tark go!?" He yelled before instantly jerking as they all looked to see Jaune standing with his blade through his neck as the ring glowed brightly as he ripped it out and decapitated him. Once he did he was instantly gone again.**

" **Keep your eyes," The one yelling was instantly silenced as Jaune slashed down at his legs and then decapitated him making them all panic. They all tried to run but they were all killed in the blink of an eye with limbs severed and arrows in their skulls as the black blood covered the earth.**

 **A single Uruk was left as he looked around scared taking steps back before suddenly stopping and began gurgling his own blood. He looked to his left to see the blond man standing the opposite direction that he was facing as the blade went through the left side of his neck as his hand gripped the handle of the blade.**

 **Jaune took a few steps forwards making the Uruk-hai take them back until he ripped the blade from his neck and slashed once more sending his head into the air. Jaune left the body to fall as he flicked his blade making all the black blood come off before placing it back in the hilt on his back and the markings of the blade stopped glowing.**

"OMG!" Nora yelled in amazement from what Jaune had just done. She grabbed Ren by his shoulder and began shaking him.

"REN DID YOU SEE WHAT REN JUST DID!?" She yelled making him stop her as he was completely dizzy and felt sick.

"Yes, Nora I did."

"It seems that Mr. Arc is now a much more skilled fighter with that ring," Port said admiring how he swiftly took down every last one of them.

 **Jaune looked down at another search party as he began heading towards them.**

 _'_ ** _I have a power greater than death. I will forge these Uruk-hai into an army of my own. As the first Dark Lord tortured and corrupted the humans, I will redeem them in flame. They will be MINE!'_ He thought as he hid within a bush as they began to split up and search around for him.**

"Wait how is he going to make them his?" Yang questioned.

"I think we are about to see, look," Blake said pointing up at the screen.

 **Jaune held up his hand as the ring glowed and an Uruk with a shield looked over in his direction. It looked around before walking over to inspect what it was, but once the Uruk stepped near the bush Jaune stood up and grabbed the side of his face making the ring glow brightly as the sound of his flesh burning could be heard.**

 **He stayed like this before Jaune pulled his hand away and his eyes were glowing blue while there was a glowing handprint on his face that faded away until it was gone.**

 **He stopped shaking his head and looked around before seeing Jaune, he just began turning around and walking away.**

"What did he do?" Weiss said in amazement as to what had just happened.

"He did exactly what the woman had done to him. He has taken their minds and made them his, so now they will walk around ignoring him until he needs them." Oobleck said while Cinder was watching the power that he wielded in his hand. Being able to take over anything and make it his own would be a very large advantage for their plans in Beacon and the tournament.

 **Juane continued taking each one until he had enough that would draw out the captain. Once he was prepared he held up his hand as the light glowed bright and all the Uruk that he commanded began to fight against the others that he did not control. The place had become a bloodbath with each other killing each other.**

 **While the fighting continued until he heard a loud voice.**

" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A large Uruk-hai wearing large armor that covered more of his body along with red paint appeared followed by two others.**

" **WHY ARE YOU ALL FIGHTING!?" He questioned as suddenly he hears the sound of a blade slicing flesh and he looked back to see Jaune killing the Uruk that followed him. he ripped the blade from the neck of one bodyguard before he quickly tossed a dagger and hitting right into his skull making him fall back.**

 **"MAN-SWINE!" He as yelled Jaune just looked at him still holding his blade.**

 **"What do you think to accomplish here? You are a dirty thief! True power belongs to the dark lord!"**

 **"The Dark Lord will fall by my hand." He said as he disappeared and appeared slashing down on the captain's shoulder. But instead of slicing through him the captain stopped it with his hand and pushed it back as he swiped with his spear only to miss as Jaune rolled back and disappeared again.**

"It seems that her captain is much stronger than the regular ones he has been slaying." Oobleck pointed out as he had seen Juane take out many of them with an attack like that.

"I must be that she has made ones of higher ranks stronger than the grunts," Ozpin said speaking with Oobleck.

 **As he looked around he was suddenly being attacked by arrows that came from nowhere as Jaune fired them at different positions. They continued flying before he had them in all vital points on his body and he fell to his knees as the blond appeared before him. He looked up at Jaune weak as his blood dripped to the ground below him.**

" **The...dark lord….shall have your head on...a pike while your family...is flayed alive…" He growled out before Jaune raised his blade and smashed it against the shield that the captain raised trying to save himself before Jaune sliced through it and slammed it down on his skull killing him before finally decapitating him.**

 **Once the captain was dead he raised his hand up and smashed it down into the ground as a ring of blue fire ran across the land and any Uruk that was left was placed under his control.**

"Spectacular work!" Port said clapping his hands impressed by his skill and fighting prowess reminding him of himself when he is fighting Grimm.

"Do you think Jaune can take back his family and kingdom?" Ruby asked Goodwitch who was surprised that she would ask her since she seemed to be scared of her, especially during her lecture that she would give them due to their antics and problem causing.

"Well...I can't be for certain, but from what I have seen I believe that Mr. Arc could be able to take back his family." She said honestly as Ruby smiled and looked up at the screen as Jaune was rallying his Uruk.

 **Jaune looked over his new soldiers of Uruk-hai that would serve him with undying loyalty. This was the beginning of his growth, but he will need more troops which means he must capture captains and Warchiefs if he is to fight against Salem and her army.**

 **He held his hands high as he spoke out to them all.**

" **You will build a tower in MY name! Erect a monolith for your Bright Lord in defiance to the shadow!" His voice boomed throughout the land as all the Uruk heard his order as the began building his tower.**

"He has begun his rise against her," Ozpin said as he waited to see how this would turn out as Salem was never one to lose or take defiance kindly

"Come on Jaune take her down!" His friends cheered on watching.

"Cinder you know that this will end badly for him right?" Emerald asked as she knew Cinder knew more about that woman who orders her around.

"Yes it will not, she is now one who takes kindly towards defiance and theft of her property," Cinder said as she witnessed what one had received after defying her. The horrible scene still plaguing her mind and any that saw it.

 **Weeks passed as the tower was constructed by the Uruk that stood high into the sky. Once it had been completed Jaune had taken to the top where an anvil of his own design stood on the center. He raised his hammer high and slammed it down against the metal as his power flooded the tower and purifying the land all around him as he began hearing a voice.**

" **Silver hand!" Salem's voice growled in his head as he stood atop his tower. He walked towards the edge looking out into the distance at the fiery volcano where she resides.**

" **You dare stay in Mordor. You think to challenge me here, but you will fail. Your spirit will never see the Halls of Mandos." She said as he held his hand up making the ring glow brightly.**

" **Without the One Ring, You are nothing! I will tear down Barad-dur and rebuild Eregion in the ruins. Release my family and I _may_ let you serve me...Bringer of Gifts." He spat out the name that Salem used to trick him before he found out who she really was. **

" **You cannot resist my power, Silver hand. I can feel your rage. Your hate. Your pride. Your flames feed nothing, but evil." She told him.**

" **You know nothing of true power, Salem! The Light will always prevail! All who resist will be burned by it!" He said as he cut off her voice and jumped from his tower to continue his growth.**

"Haha, that's it show her no fear, my lad!" Port shouted out as he was standing up against the woman instead of getting down on his knees like most men.

"Yea Jaune go and break their legs!" Nora yelled while she had a bag of popcorn.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Ruby yelled seeing the popcorn.

"I was hungry and the robot arm brought it."

"What arm?" She asked while Nora pointed after shoveling more popcorn into her mouth. Ruby looked and saw an arm with a platter that had strawberries on it.

"Cool!"

"Quiet look!" Weiss said pointing at the screen.

 **The screen showed them glimpses of Jaune as he captured more Uruk-hai to fight for him as they all served him. He had broken each one of them making them weak before they were branded by his power and built more of his towers to insult and challenge the Dark Lord.**

 **He had even slaughtered many of Salem's Warchiefs and captains that he found weak and unworthy of being in his army as an insult to her.**

 **But finally, during his latest attack, Salem had had enough and called to him.**

" **ENOUGH! I will end you myself. Nothing will prepare you for what comes next." She said as he ripped the blade out of her latest champion that was sent to kill him. He held it up as the engravings were glowing while blue flames covered it. He looked up at the mountain that he had escaped from years ago.**

" **Come face me Salem! Let us end this once and for all! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" He yelled as his army all cheered out behind him following as he marched towards the mountain.**

"Look at the size of that army," Weiss said in aw as she saw the many different types of creatures that followed him. Large hulking monsters that were covered in spikes as there were many riding beasts called 'Caragors'. Then in the skies he had,

"Dragons!" Nora yelled watching as the flying beasts flew around spewing fire and roaring.

"Ren, I want one!" She yelled.

"They don't exist here, Nora." He said which made the pink bomber sad whining before munching on her popcorn.

"He may just be able to do it," Ozpin said impressed by the army that he has forged for himself.

 **Jaune's army stood waiting to attack as Salem's army was just as prepared. He stood directly at the front along with his strongest Warchiefs that served him as he called out an challenging her.**

" **Face me, Salem!"**

 **As he waited an eye made of flames appeared as the woman walked out wearing the dark armor standing in her real form.**

" **You will give me what is mine, Silver Hand!" She ordered as he slammed his foot down on the ground.**

" **You have no claim deceiver! I AM THE TRUE LORD OF THE RING!" He yelled out as he made his army roar out and charge into battle. He uses the ring to cut his way through the enemy as he made his way towards Salem as she continued speaking to him.**

" **Return to me what is mine betrayer. I taught you everything, without me you are nothing! The ring will never serve you. Every moment you resist, your family will suffer," She said as he slammed his hand against the ground and took more of her army as the flames washed over them.**

" **Silence, deceiver! I forged the rings, I perfected The One! You will bow before me!" He yelled as he charged towards her and jumped into the air before he seemed to jump once more as a gust of wind pushed him higher into the air and he landed on the ground before standing up and facing Salem. They stood looking at one another as the Uruk-hai fought around them.**

" **You have abandoned all reason human. You cannot hope to stand against me, there is no victory here for you, only death." She said as her mace was covered in the orange flames while Juane held up the blade that he had forged all those years ago and the blue flames washed over it as the engravings he created for his family were glowing brightly.**

" **You know who I am Salem, do you not even dare not even say my name?" He asked her as he turned the blade and tilted his head mocking her.**

" **You put too much of yourself into the ring, you are right to fear me." He threatens as he began walking in a circle as Salem did the same.**

"What are they doing?" Ruby asked confused.

"They are sizing each other up, this will be the final battle that will decide the fate of whoever wins and who loses," Ozpin said watching intently as his eyes narrowed watching.

"He will win he is stronger than her! Nora shouted as even the criminals were watching this battle that will decide the fate of this world.

" **You are vain, fall on your knees before me. And I shall make the death of your wife and child quick and painless. They may return to the western shore as we stay here together." She told him while the fires of his blade began to grow hotter.**

" **You are the master of lies, you think I am a fool enough to believe that they still live!? After what you did to Eregion!? You will be banished to oblivion, while their spirits walk the Wastern Shore!" He yelled as he disappeared and instantly appeared at Salem's side as his blade was plunged deep into her side making her growl as the black blood poured out. She raised her mace and swung down he jumped backflipping out of the way before drawing his bow and firing it hitting directly between the slits of her mask striking her face.**

 **He took the chance to rush and slam his blade against her armor cutting enough to hit skin and pull away cutting more as he spilled her blood. He was then struck by the mace and sent flying before he fixed himself and stood up as she pulled the arrow out and crushed it in her hand.**

" **Your family will die, you will know nothing but hatred and despair, you will know darkness!" She said as they continued fighting while Jaune landed hit after hit cutting through her armor. She then began blocking his attacks with her mace sending sparks flying while the war went on around them.**

 **As the fight went on he used the ring to disappear as he began cutting weak spots such as her sides and ankles making her fall to her knee. As he attacked her making her kneel as he shouted his rage.**

" **I will know victory, I will know glory, I will know revenge!" He finished as she stayed on one knee and he stood before her raising his blade pulling back.**

" **And you will know subjugation by my hand!" He stabbed the blade deep into her chest piercing her heart as he pushed it deeper until the hilt stopped his blade.**

"Yes, Jaune did it!" Ruby cheered as she saw the final blow until a hand was on her shoulder.

"No Ruby, it's not," Blake said while she pointed up at the screen with a worried expression.

" **Arrogant fool," Salem spoke out as she grabbed his neck and made him pull the blade from her chest. She began slowly standing up lifting him up while chocking him.**

" **Do you really think you can defeat me so easily?" She tossed him down to the ground, he rolled on the ground before getting back on his feet looking up at her.**

" **What's yours, has always been mine!" She yelled as the flames grew brighter and he looked out to his army as the blue light left them and his control over them was broken.**

" **The Dark Lord has purged us of these twisted lies!" One of his Warchief yelled pointing their weapon at him.**

" **Destroy the human!" He ordered as they charged at him and Salem disappeared to let her minions tear him apart.**

"What!?" The teams shouted as the teachers all sat there with neutral expressions.

"W-what happened!?" Pyrrha yelled as they watched Jaune having to fight against two armies that were ordered to kill him.

"There are no rules in fighting or war, Port said as he glared watching the man currently being overpowered by the armies as he kept killing them all.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Roman said as he grabbed a glass of whiskey and took a sip.

" **You will never leave this land, I will bind your soul to Mordor. You will find no release, no peace, no victory. You will never see your family again." Salem said within his mind as he held up his bow and disappeared until he then appeared on the head of a drake and taking it back as his own.**

 **He began flying around using the drake to burn down the Uruk-hai dwindling their numbers as many of the beasts were still under his command.**

 **He made them all turn on the Uruk-hai and make it a slaughter while he flew up towards the mountain where he could see Salem standing at the peak watching him.**

 **He used his bow to shoot and balls of fire that were sent his way in an attempt to stop him while kept pushing forward. The creatures of this land killing everything in their path as he went to finish off The Dark Lord.**

" **We will flay your corps for all of Mordor to see, your skin will fly in the wind as a flag to your failure." She said as Jaune jumped off the drake and landing on the ground as he stood weak, just as Salem was the same.**

" **There will be no limit to my power! All will tremble before the White hand of Mordor!" He began sprinting at her with his blade held tightly in his hands. He jumped up to attack her just as he did back when she attacked his kingdom. But this time he disappeared and reappeared behind her as he slammed his hand into her back and forced his power through her body stunning her and making her fly over the edge as her mace fell from her hand. Jaune quickly placing his blade on his back as he ran and jumped after her as she fell through the air. He caught her making each other spin before he pulled out his silver hammer and stabbed the sharp edge into her neck and facing her towards him as they fell.**

 **Once she faced him he began slamming the hammer down on her helmet making his power glow with each strike as he dents the dark metal and making her try to stop him before he just slammed her hand stabbing it with the sharp end making it bleed. He just kept swinging as they fell through the air quickly reaching the ground before he stood up and kicked her down hard and pulled back his arm making the blue flames of his power wash over the silver hammer.**

 **He then tossed it down watching as it spins through the air before slamming into her chest creating a large explosion of blue flames and smoke and launching her down into the ground slamming hard. As she laid there Jaune landed down on the ground as his eyes glowed with anger and rage before drawing his blade making the marking glow from blue to orange flames. She had begun crawling away looking pathetic as she coughed up black blood through the broken helmet. He walked and stood over her as he looked at the evil before him broken and defeated.**

" **You will die!" He yelled as he raised his blade to finish her, but then she turned around and held up her hand. The ring flew from Jaune's finger and onto her's as the blue light was gone replaced by her orange flames.**

 **Jaune fell to his knees as his body was weak from exhaustion without the ring.**

"Oh no," Ruby said with fear of what will happen to Jaune.

"Jaune don't give up!" Nora shouted.

"It is too late for him," oobleck said as he looked away from the screen.

 **Jaune looked up at Salem as the grip on his blade was weak and it fell to the ground no longer burning with the flames or glowing. She stood up with her mace as the flamed created another one that she quickly smashing against him and knocking him out.**

"It isn't over," Ozpin said as he placed his mug down not drinking from what they were about to see.

"W-wait you don't mean…"

"Yes Miss Schnee she is going to kill him, and not quickly," Goodwitch explained as Roman pitched in.

"She is going to make his heath slow and painful," he said smoking his cigar as he put his hands up seeing the glares as he didn't care.

 **The scene faded once more to the sounds of chains as Juane was chained to a wall struggling hard as he looked ahead to see his wife dead at Salem's feet while her blood dripped off the mace. He kept struggling against the chains as Salem began slowly walking towards his daughter who was scared of each step the woman took towards her.**

"Oh Gods," Emerald said holding their hand over her mouth shocked at what she was witnessing. Even the students were shocked as the teachers looked away in disgust from what was on screen.

"No this can't be happening…" Ruby said from under her own hood wishing she could hear the little girls whimpers.

 **Salem raised her mace up over her shoulder and swung down against the girl as she screamed out in fear.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled in a pain as he had been completely broken having no reason to live anymore. He hung his head as he stayed looking at the ground waiting now as Salem walked away from the dead girl and towards him as her armor faded away and she wore the white robes and held the silver hammer that he had used.**

 **He looked into her eyes broken and defeated as she lifted the hammer and smashed it down against his skull cracking the bone knocking his head back down. She did not stop as she began to repeatedly smash the silver hammer against his skull splattering his blood all over the ground as he twitched until she stopped and his head hung bleeding and broken.**

Nora and Ruby held their hands over their mouths as they felt sick from what they were watching as their friend was beaten to death right before their eyes.

"Sick," Goodwitch said a she looked away gripping her skirt in anger.

 **Jaune slowly turned his head to look at his dead wife and child as the hammer was turned around to the sharp end. He watched as Sauron raised it above her head and stuck him one last time taking his life.**

 **As the screen was made black a bright light shined as a voice could be heard speaking to Celebrimbore.**

" **Your soul has been cursed, until the One Ring is unmade you will be forever trapped within Mordor," The voice said as it changed hundreds of years later as they witnessed a sacrifice of a family. As the man was having his throat slit and choked on his own blood a light appeared as Jaune was kneeled before him looking at his face unable to be seen.**

" **Finally, all will fear me and rejoice. For the Bright Lord has returned." He said as a wraith still wearing the armor that he wore in the battle against Salem. His soul having wandered the lands trapped for hundreds of years. The screen finally stopped shutting off as the lights came back on.**

"What happened to Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as Oobleck coughed getting their attention.

"He has become a Wraith which is a ghost or ghostlike image of someone, especially one seen shortly before or after their death. He is trapped to wander around just like the woman had said," He informed them remembering them from old stories he found when looking for artifacts.

"So he is a ghost who can't move on till he destroys the ring?" Ruby asked as she tried forgetting what she saw.

"Yes, but he had become corrupted from the ring," Ozpin said continuing.

"He wants to rule the people just like that woman did due to the ring corrupting him from the years that he used it. We could even see it during the battle when his rage was consuming him." He finished as they all sat there letting it process.

As they were Cinder was processing what she had seen that version of Salem do. It was close to what she had done to the man but the body was then fed to the Grimm. It made her never question her word for any reason.

As they all sat there the dice were set on a table ready to be tossed fro the next throw.


	4. Neo

**Well here is the new chapter for this story, if you haven't guessed its gonna be Neo and then the next will be the kids for her. I already have names and the way that Juane and Neo meet is different as it could be the future later on, and the way that she falls for him will be strange and will be explained in the next chapter so enjoy or not. Don't bother complaining about it cause I won't care.**

* * *

Everyone had been sitting processing the death and corruption of their friend's death along with the death of his family right before him as he could do nothing but watch as that woman took everything from him in some kind of sick punishment. Then being banished from death and having to wander forever unable to pass on with your family, many of the young huntsmen wondered what kind of life that was for a person.

On the other hand, many didn't wonder like Roman who was getting bored with this, he turned to Neo tapping her shoulder. She looked up at him raising a brow as she ate a bowl of ice cream that she just got and didn't like that she was being disturbed, even if it was Roman. He pointed down at the dice from where they were as he took the cigar out from his mouth blowing the smoke before speaking up.

"Go toss the damn dice so we can go and move this along," He put the cigar back into his mouth leaving it there as Neo rolled her eyes and got up from her chair and jumping down next to the table and grabbing the dice. As she picked them up they shocked her hand making her toss them and hold her hand as she seemed to be silently saying curses as the dice rolled before finally stopping and glowing a bit before stopping as the screen light up.

 **Juane was chasing after Neo through a warehouse as he had his sword and shield gripped in his hands. The blade and shield looked different as there were gold trimmings around the edges of the shield and his armor had changed covering more of his body while he now wore metal gloves. He also looked a bit different as he seemed a bit older.**

"Damn is that Vomit boy? Looks like the end of puberty was good to him." Yang said looking him over as he had gained muscle and his facial features had become much more noticeable making him more handsome as many girls thought.

"Ha! The lad seems to have turned into a fine huntsman, he is even chasing down a criminal!" Port said as Neo had stopped holding her hand and glared at the dice before seeing herself up on screen being chased, she could tell that she was having fun with the blonde which is what she usually did with anyone she fought.

 **Juane kept chasing the small multi haired woman as he used his shield to block anything that she tossed back at him. She just seemed to be toying with him as she jumped up and hooked the handle of her umbrella onto the top of a rack and yanked it hard making the thing tip forwards and fall as she kept running, but Juane saw this and he slid down across the ground as it was falling and made it to the other side as the boxes and crates on it landed.**

 **He quickly stood up as he slid losing no momentum as he kept chasing after Neo who was beginning to get annoyed as the chase was starting to bore her. She turned around and draw her blade but Jaune didn't stop as he held up his blade and smashed right through her making the illusion shatter into a million pieces as he kept chasing her.**

" **I know that trick of yours so you're gonna have to do better than that!" He kept sprinting after her as he began getting closer.**

"Man Jaune had really changed a lot," Ruby said watching her best friend chasing down the multi-colored girl as she was trying to lose him.

"Lest we know how Jaune will turn out later," Yang said eyeing up Jaune on screen as he was running liking what she was seeing as he had moved. Made her wonder how he would be in a fight with her, made her heart pound a bit from the idea of a spar.

"Ren look at Jaune's weapon it looks sooooo much cooler than it is now!" Nora was looking at his weapon loving the color and details on it.

"Oh, you think it can transform now?" She asked getting Ruby's attention as Ren shrugged.

"I'm not sure he did say that it was a family heirloom, but it looks like he made some changes to it," Ren said curiously now that Nora brought it up.

 **Jaune kept running as she had turned the corner and lost him. She smiled as she had tricked him and he ran off chasing another illusion, she began walking as she put the blade back into the umbrella and began walking past the offices and towards the exit. As she was walking she passed by a window that was inside another office suddenly hearing the sound of glass breaking before suddenly as she turned to look she heard the sound of glass shattering again and felt the full force of someone slam into her as hands grabbed her.**

 **She felt her body roll before being tossed and smash into a few boxes breaking them. She shook her head grabbing the handle of her weapon and looked up as she lay down with her feet in the air to see the blonde that had been chasing her standing there brushing off broken glass.**

" **I said I already know that little trick of yours, so come on." He got into a low stance as he held the shield and blade. Neo glared as she was being mocked by this little blond with a toy, her hand gripped the handle and pulled it out a she rolled over and stood up moving her head shaking some splinters out before she placed the tip on the floor and leaned on it smiling as her eyes changed sides and seemed to glow. She raised her free hand and motioned him closer with her index finger while the smile stayed.**

"I haven't seen you make that kind of face for years," Roman said as he remembered that face Neo made when she slaughtered a guy that tried to kill her when she was younger, he never like that guy anyway. Least it got him this little psycho sitting next to him currently.

Noe nodded as she was watching herself onscreen getting ready to play with her prey before killing him. She usually did that anyway, but with how she had been described to herself by Roman she is a merciless predator. Least she gets to see what he was talking about now.

 **Jaune pulled his blade back and swung across making a gust of air fly towards her shattering the illusion as she was gone, but behind him a pair of brown and pink eyes could be seen glowing as the metal of her blade shined bright as she smiled and swung down at his neck only to be stopped as Jaune's own blade stopped her as he held the blade over his shoulder and quickly kicked his leg back actually hitting her. She stumbled back as he rolled away and stood up again keeping his eyes on her, she stood there with a shocked expression before her smile came back and she launched herself at him and clashed the blade with his as he dropped the shield to the ground making it imbed standing up.**

 **He used both hands as he held his ground and looked into her brown and pink eyes as they glowed slightly and the pupils began to slowly shrink as they became pins. Her smile stayed never faltering, but it seemed to get bigger just as she suddenly slammed her boot into his head making him move down but he quickly swung up making her flip back and land on a stack of crates sitting as she propped her hand upon her chin holding it as she crossed her legs looking down at him.**

 **Her blade hanging loosely in her other hand as the handle hooked over her fingers, Jaune looked up at her as he rolled away and put his blade down into the shield and pulled it out from the ground a sit began shifting around and became a large blade that he held with two hands. He held the large metal blade over his shoulder as he spits out some blood due to her kick making his teeth cut the inside of his cheek. The small cut healed quickly as he glared up at her. "How about you come on down you little midget," He insulted glaring up at her.**

"Uh oh," Roman said chuckling as Glynda looked back at him.

"What are you chuckling about?" She asked glaring as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth and pointed over at Neo.

"Last time someone called her midget they ended up gone, still don't know what she did with that chick." He looked back up wanting to enjoy this loving what he was seeing as everyone else was watching the fight.

 **Juane grabbed the handle with both hands and swung the large blade around slashing the metal boxes open spilling dust all over the ground as Neo jumped off her crate and aimed her blade down to stab him in the brain. But he swung up making their blades clash and spark before she flipped and then jumped away to avoid her attack. She tossed her sword like a spear and hit him on the side, he grunted feeling the pain as his aura blocked the thing from stabbing him. He had to put his blade down in one hand as he grabbed the metal sword stuck in his armor and pulled it out just as a heeled boot slammed into his face. Neo quickly then slammed her other heel right into his temple as the sparks flew from his armor and blade while scraping on the ground as Neo picked up her blade. She suddenly felt a sting as she touched her cheek and felt something wet, she pulled her hand back and saw blood on the fingertips of her gloves as she grits her teeth until she suddenly felt her ankle being grabbed.**

"Jaune had become much more resourceful in time," Ozpin said as he watches his student fighting the criminal and holding his own.

"Come on Jaune you can beat her!" Nora yelled as she had a small flag on it with the crescent moons, where she got it no one questioned. But Ruby was looking at his weapon that could now transform into a much larger blade and cause serious damage.

"Man Pyrrha look at what all that training you and him will do," Yang said while Pyrrha hadn't heard her while looking at his fight.

 **She looked down to see a chain before getting yanked forward and falling back as Juane got up dizzy from the kicks to the head. Luckily he found a chain that he used to trip her so he could reorient himself.**

" **Ah, next time someone else can go chase the runaway criminal." He muttered getting up as he picked up his blade only to suddenly feel the chain wrap around him and being pulled falling as Neo did the same thing he had done but now she had it around him like a rope pulling. Her cheek had healed but her eyes were white now no longer pink or brown as she glared at the blonde who shook his head and glared back at her as his eyes changed slowly to a yellow before he slammed his head into her's and fell, she let go of the chain.**

"Whoa, what happened to Jaune?" Yang asked as she saw the look in his eyes as they changed to yellow.

"It's like when you go into rage Yang, but different," Weiss muttered as the look in his eyes were something else that looked terrifying.

While they were trying to figure it out many of the older ones had seen that look before, it was as if something had snapped inside of him, Something that was very dangerous and shouldn't be taken very likely.

"Ozpin you don't think that the young lad will do something bad will you?" Port asked as Ozpin was a man who had seen something just like this before, and she wasn't a woman that was to be taken lightly due to her being able to control it. Unlike another who was consumed by it.

"I don't know, but there has to be a reason that he has become like this." He watched Jaune for any hints of why this part of him has woken up.

 **As Neo was launched back Jaune began taking the chain off of him as he cracked his neck. "I wouldn't have even been chasing you if you weren't gonna try and go kill my friend Ruby because that Torchprick is dead." Jaune pulled the chain up before he grabbed his sword and began wrapping the chain around it the handle of his sword as Neo got up glaring harder as he insulted Torchwick.**

"Wait I'm dead?" Roman questioned as he looked at Neo who shrugged.

" **Well, what you gonna do? Just sit there and glare or ya gonna do something about it shorty?" Neo lunged at him as she picked up her blade.**

 **(1 hour later)**

 **They saw a window of the warehouse shatter as an explosion followed the bodies of Juane and Neo as they flew from the force. Neo had tackled Jaune just before the dust inside exploded due to them fighting. She kept smashing her hand against his armor while he held the large blade in the other using it to hold her blade from stabbing him, both were beaten with cuts and bruises while they fell before Jaune smashed into the roof of a car and Neo landed on top of him.**

 **Jaune was unconscious as he was exhausted and his aura was drained from the fight so he just passed out. Neo, on the other hand, pulled her blade almost about to pass out as she aimed the tip right for his neck. She breathed heavy just as tired while Jaune's eyes had changed back to their normal blue and her eyes had gone back to pink and brown. Her outfit was ripped with cuts from Jaune's weapon.**

"Wow those two must have gone at it," Blake said looking at the two equally beaten and tired.

"But it wasn't enough as she's going to kill him," Ruby said glaring back at Neo who was looking at her scroll smiling with a strange look in her eyes as Roman had moved a few seats away from her as he looked at Ruby, he looked at her with his hand waving for them to look away and don't bother her as he had a serious and worried look in his eyes.

Like he wasn't trying to disturb the multi haired girl who was smiling at her scroll watching something.

 **Neo held the blade up to his neck staying there before she smiled normally and patted his unconscious cheek before putting the blade back into her umbrella that she picked up before tackling him. She climbed off him and took his scroll before looking through it and putting the device back into his pocket. Once she was done she walked away smiling as she cleaned the blood that was on her cheek as the screen turned off.**

"The hell was she doing?" Emerald questioned as Roman whispered into her ear so that Neo didn't hear making her eyes widen looking back at him raising a brow.

"You can't be serious," She asked as Roman only nodded to confirm what he had told her. Meanwhile, Neo was smiling as her scroll video ended and she smiled looking up only to see that the screen was off making her slightly upset.

"What did we just see?" Ruby questioned before the dice seemed to not yet have reset, but the screen was turned on again about to show them something else that they had no idea what they would be seeing.


	5. Stracciatella

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter for Neo and her kid. This won't be that good as it's the first time I will be doing such a thing but when I do go and write another ch about his romances and kids I will try to improve. Also don't be afraid to leave a suggestion in reviews, I look at them and may use one if I see one that catches my eye.**

 **Also sorry if there aren't many reactions this one was a bit tough to write since it's not some kind of kid saves the end of the world kind of thing since I see so many of those. Enjoy and if not? I don't care.**

 **Edit: messed up posting the wrong thing. If you saw the thing before that is something later.**

* * *

"Hey, wait we didn't even throw the dice!" Yang yelled as said dice were nowhere to be found while the screen started up.

 **An older man in his mid-thirties stood next to a car wearing a white suit and a blue silk tie. Hair tapered while reading the paper as he leaned against the car while under a large flood light that was in the docks.**

"Whoa, look at him. Is that Jaune?" Nora asked as many were looking at him and how much he changed.

"Damn, is that was Jaune is gonna alike like even in his thirties?" Yang asked looking him up and down eyeing him up.

"His style has certainly changed," Pyrrha noted while he no longer had the jeans and hoodie that he would always wear, but the outfit that he had on certainly brought on a certain charm.

 **Jaune kept reading the paper until he looked up and saw an article about an old friend of his.**

" **Hey, that's nice Weiss finally brought her family's name out of the mud." He remembered when she had finally taken the SDC from her father and began cleaning up and fixing every problem that he had ever caused or created. She repaired the trust that was between the faunus that worked for them and helped to have them treated better than they were before.**

" **Heh, if I gave a rat's ass I would wonder what happened to her old man," He folded up the paper and tossed it onto the hood of the car as many others began driving into view coming towards his direction. He reached down to his feet and picked up a metal briefcase that had been sitting there, he began walking towards them as they parked starting to get out of their cars.**

"Wow, Weiss you really changed your family's company," Blake said impressed as she remembered that Weiss wanted to change her family's company. Make it into something better than it was now.

"I said that I wanted to change my family's company and name, I'm glad knowing that I can." Weiss had a small smile as she could see her older self in the photo before Jaune had put it down.

Glynda and the other teachers were curious about what Jaune was doing as the whole thing seems suspicious.

 **Jaune patted his suit making sure to fix his tie after having to wait over an hour for them to arrive. Seriously had none of them ever heard of being on time? He expected the deal at midnight just like they had said, not one thirty in the damn morning! When he gets his hands on her she is going to be sorry.**

 **The doors began to open as men wearing black suits and yellow ties stepped out holding rifles and blades. There wasn't much thought when goons put on outfits is there?**

"Hey, they remind me of the guys over at the nightclub that I destroyed," Yang commented as they were missing the glasses and hats.

"What was that Miss Xiao Long?" Goodwitch questioned as she heard making the blonde brawler look away acting innocent. She decided to deal with her later.

"What is it you are doing Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked as he sat there watching the screen to see if he had become just like _her._ He placed his mug down on the table next to him and placed his hands down on his lap waiting.

" **Well, it's nice of you all to show up!" Jaune said she began to slowly put down the case as they aimed the guns at him. He laid it on the ground before kicking it over and watching as it slid across the ground until being stopped by a foot and picked up, they opened it and saw lien stacked inside the case before they closed it again and began walking away back to the car.**

 **A knife came flying and crashing into the side of the car making it move slightly as they quickly aimed back at Jaune as he stood there looking down at the ground as he twirled another knife around in his hand tapping his foot on the ground. He sighed as he kept looking down covering his eyes with shadows while he stopped twirling the knife.**

" **I gave you the money, so now I want what you owe me. Which is right over there." He pointed at the car where the trunk was dented with more being made as the car shook with whatever it was inside there trying to get out.**

" **Now, I believe myself to be a fair man. But if you don't give me what I want then I can't promise that many of you will be left breathing." He looked up at all of them as his eyes were green shining brightly as he held up the knife between his fingers.**

"Whoa, look at Jaune's eyes." Yang saw that they were like hers glowing when her semblance was activated, but they were different colors just like that crazy multicolor chick she fought on the train.

"It seems that Mr. Arc has changed drastically over the years, he may no longer be the same that you all know him to be," Ozpin said as he looked into the eyes of his student.

"What are you saying?" Blake questioned looking back at him as on screen the fight had started.

"It's simple little kitty, your friend right there on the screen." He pointed his cigar up at the screen blowing the smoke from his mouth.

"He learned that the world is a cold place that doesn't care about spirit, it will beat you down at every single moment of your life. It will take away everything that you care about until you have nothing left and are just broken and empty shell of what you once were, that is unless you go and take in into your own hands and change it. Do what you do best instead of pretending to be something else." Roman put the cigar back into his mouth as Ruby stood up glaring along with Nora who was being held back by Ren who was struggling slightly as the girl clenched her fists making the nails dig deep into her gloves.

"Jaune isn't like that!" Ruby shouted back at Roman.

"Yea!" Nora growled as she began moving a few steps until Pyrrha stepped in helping Ren hold the pink bomber back. She was also angry at what Roman had said but she was calmer than these two.

"Jaune is the nicest person that I have ever met, he cares about everyone around him and puts helping people before himself unlike you!" Ruby yelled as Yang grabbed her as the bigger in Roman's hand snapped from his grip.

"That is enough!" Glynda yelled making the students all sit down as Nora was pulled back down into her seat. She glared at Roman who only glared back as he looked back at the screen calming down.

As they had been arguing Cinder watched finding it amusing watching them bicker while Emerald and Mercy had been watching the entire fight that was missed by the and still currently taking place on screen.

" **Anytime you want to join you can!" Jaune yelled as he stood behind a large metal shipping container that was being pelted with bullets that were slowly eating their way through the metal. He held in his hand was a large metal club that had was collapsed into a smaller form. As he stood there suddenly a blade came flying through the air and stabbed right into the trunk of the car where the dents were being made.**

 **Jaune looked out and tossed one of his knives that held a piece of earth dust making the ground began to split apart as more rock was being made. He then reeled back his arm and tossed the weapon towards the car as the trunk suddenly busted open and someone came flying out into the air catching the club. The weapon began to shift and expand as the metal shifted and spikes began coming out of it as they flew down and smashed into the ground causing an explosion tossing the men away. They all landed around while the blade that was tossed into the trunk had been flung into the air and spun around before being caught in the hand of Neo who lazily spun the blade around by the hook handle. Her appearance was a bit different due to her age such as her hair which was a bit shorter reaching about to her mid back. Her outfit was relatively the same except for the parts of her outfit which was altered a size bigger while her coat was longer due to it being cold.**

 **She sat on top of a building as she swung her leg back and forth smiling as she watched the person stand up in the crater.**

 **As the smoke cleared a girl who looked relatively young stood up holding the large spiked weapon in her left hand while she used her right to pull off a metal device which was wrapped around her neck keeping her from using aura and smashing out of the car sooner. Her hair was brown with white streaks on the left side as it reached down to about her shoulders as there was a hint of fading color at the tips similar to how Jaune's fades when his hair is long.**

 **She wore white pants that came with brown boots that went up to her thighs and had straps on them, metal on the tips of the boots so that when she kicked someone it hurt much more if they didn't have an aura. Her shirt was just a black corset similar to Neo's while also** **curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips while a short grey poncho rested on her shoulders covering her chest while her Brown and white corset gloves ran up her arms to her elbow and exposing all her fingers.**

 **She dropped the metal collar to the ground while lifting the large metal club up and onto her shoulder jumping out of the crater and smiling as she waved at Jaune who just glared when she landed.**

" **Stracciatella Arc, don't you just smile at me! You are going to be sorry when I get my hands on you!" Jaune yelled before being hit with a large pipe and getting set flying.**

" **You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled instantly tackling the man who hit him.**

"No way…" Yang jaw dropped after hearing what Jaune just said and was looking at the miniature version of Neo.

Neo was currently smiling as she looked at herself in the late future, she looked good. She also likes that she got a bit more in some areas.

Pyrrha fell out if her chair having blacked out after hearing what Jaune had just said, all her hopes and dreams died as Nora appeared with a mini nurse hat sitting on top of her head that had a red cross on it. She raised her hands up and began performing CPR.

"Doctor we're losing her!" Nora said as Ren just watched his friend pressing on Pyrrha's chest.

"She's fine." He said as she suddenly pulled out defibulators making him get out of his seat to stop her from killing Pyrrha.

 **Stracciatella rolled her eyes at her father before tossing her club up into the air as she made it transform. She jumped up as a rocket hit where she was standing as she flew into the air and caught the weapon as it finished up. Once it was done it looked like a chain gun that was brown with white trimmings. She aimed up at the men on the roof smiling sweetly before pulling the trigger and making the weapon fire down the long ported barrel as the gun was spilling bullet casings down all around her feet. The bullets were tearing up the warehouse that they were on until a few that flew hit something inside causing an explosion making her stop and looked at the fire as smoke rose from the barrel.**

 **She looked at her destruction and then her gun before just shrugging her shoulders changing the weapon back into a club and running after guys that were trying to escape, she wanted some payback.**

 **As that happens Jaune was currently dealing with a few stubborn guys that wouldn't go down even after he ran out of knives, he looked up at Neo who was looking at his problem smiling. He currently had one under his foot while choking another one with a pipe that he found after being smashed into a pile of crates due to the explosion Stracciatella caused.**

" **Little help would be nice!" He yelled she just yawned her hand ignoring him making his green eyes flash yellow for a second. As that happens he pulled the pipe more choking the guy out before letting go and then stomping on the guy's head who was currently under his foot.**

" **If you got something to say say it then!" He yelled as there were cries and explosions off nearby from Stracciatella who suddenly came flying by in the background disappearing out of view again. Jaune then jumped up to where Neo was and glared at the ice cream woman who just looked at him with a sly smile.**

" **Oh you just love to push my damn button still I explode don't you?" He growled as she raised her blade and tapped his head making him even madder before suddenly there was a whistle making them both look away as Stracciatella was sitting on a pile of cars. She waved around her club before smashing it down on the cars making them explode before she had landed right next to Jaune smiling at him.**

" **I don't know who's worse you or your mother." He said suddenly getting kicked by Neo, his eyes going to yellow as he reached into his pocket and tossing his wallet over at his daughter who smiled looking at her mom who just winked smiling before looking up at her man who was glaring down at her.**

" **Sweetie, go do whatever while I and your mom have a little 'chat'," Jaune said as she rolled her eyes knowing that it meant they would fight for a bit until going somewhere to bang.**

 **She just put the club on her shoulder walking off as the sirens were slowly coming closer. Her parents grabbing their weapons glaring at each other as the screen shut off.**

"What was that?" Blake questioned as they looked back at the multi-colored girl who was smiling as her eyes flashed.

"I think we just saw what that guy told us...one of Jaune's romances and his kid with her…" Weiss informed them as she pointed at the small sadistic girl who enjoyed everything she saw and wanted to have that happen.

"Hey don't even think about it!" Ruby yelled while the table appeared with the dice ready to be rolled.


	6. Farewell from the family

**Alright, I want to give you a warning before you read this one, its based off of the DLC for Resident Evil 7 End of Zeo. I am just giving you a warning as this is the entire DLC with some parts cut out that were just boring exploration parts and then the game mechanic making it much more real. I also change some things in the fight which is much more noticeable at the end. So read at your own risk if having spoilers and misinformation if you plan on playing it. If you do read enjoy and I hope to see you in the next chapter of this story.**

 **Also thank you for the feed back which helps me write the story and know that you are enjoying the reactions as I try my hardest to get everyone and get the best reaction that they would give.**

* * *

As they all settled down and Pyrrha was awake again, sitting in a chair delusional as she mumbled things about how she lost and she could never have him. She was like that for a bit as they all messed around with things a bit such as the machines that seemed to bring them whatever it was that they wanted. They just thought about what they wanted and then a tray carried by some kind of robotic arm would be carried in from the ceiling or floor and held until they took it away, then when they had trash the arms would just automatically pick it up and take it away disposing of it.

"I gotta say that this place is pretty cool," Yang said as she ate a bowl of noodles as Blake sat next to her eating tune that was made into sushi. Ruby was eating a cookie that was made with strawberries and chocolate chips, Nora was also eating something similar but Ren made sure that she didn't have too much of it such as the stack of pancakes she just swallowed whole.

That made many of the people who had never seen her eat before look at her with wide eyes and confusion to how the students didn't even bat an eye to how she ate them. They all ate until finishing up as they suddenly heard something that sounded like yelling and banging far off and muffled. They looked around until suddenly the ceiling opened up again and more people fell through landing on the ground near the screen. They all groaned and moaned in pain making many of the ones who showed up before realizing that this is how it must have looked when they fell in and were in pain.

"Ugh, Coco gets off of me…" Velvet groaned, she pushed the fashionista off letting her role as she began pushing herself up and fixing the sunglasses. Velvet was just laying on the ground holding her belly after Coco landed on it knocking the wind out of her. Coco herself was dizzy as she tried standing only for her to lose balance and fall over after taking a few steps. She rolled over groaning as she just took her glasses off as it was too dark and they just made it harder for her to walk.

Nearby they then saw the general of the Atlas army slowly getting up as he held his head while the other one was limp unmoving. He stood up trying to keep his balance as he looked around as he saw Penny laying on the ground 'sleeping' as she was not moving, he tried walking over to her until suddenly the man appeared again falling down the hole and next to Penny.

"Ish him!" Nora yelled as she had her last pancake in her mouth before slurping it like a noodle. He just ignored her as he reached down turning the girl over and taking the small thing attached to her back like it was just a bag so that her secret wasn't exposed. He then pulled it into his hood were it disappeared just like all the others that teams RWBY and NPR saw. Once he did that he just jumped back up through the hole in the ceiling as it closed up.

"I take it that he was the gentlemen that you all told us about," Ozpin stated as they all just looked at the ceiling where he had disappeared. They eventually heard the girl get up and land on her feet after jumping off the floor.

"Salutations!" Penny announced as she saw Ruby and smiled making the red reaper drop the cookie before suddenly being tackled by the 'girl' and put into a crushing hug. As that happened some of them began to prepare how they were going to explain this to them.

 **(Later)**

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ironwood exclaimed as he listened to what they were telling him. They were brought here by a man that had no identity and stripped them of all their weapons, it was ludicrous! "How can you be so calm in this situation Ozpin!?" He asked the grey-haired man who only sipped from his mug as a response making the general clench his fist as the other one could move again.

"James. Please just sit down. You will only pop a blood vessel with how much you are acting." Glynda said as she sipped from her cup of camomile tea relaxing a bit happy that she could finally have some. After she had spoken to him Ironwood just sighed as he rubbed his eyes and a tray appeared next to him with a double that was whiskey. He just grabbed the glass and took a seat next to Penny who was done crushing Ruby in a death grip hug smiling excitedly she had never done anything like this before.

"How about we just throw the dice now?" Port said as he was drinking a diet soda that was in a silver can, he enjoyed it as he had never drunk one like this.

"I got it!" Nora jumped up from her seat and grabbed the dice picking them up and rolling them around in her hands. She then tossed them down on the floor and let them roll until finally stopping and flashing.

 **The lights shut off as the screen turned on showing a dark swamp forest that was filled with fog as they saw a girl wearing black pants and a grey tank top slowly walking through the swamp all alone holding herself scared as she coughed. She suddenly stopped as she looked up at the shattered moon begging as her body began to change into a hard crystal substance.**

" **No! Eve, I'm sorry please I'll be good!" She just began to slowly turn until dropping on the ground and laying there as it continued to spread more all over her.**

 **(Weeks later)**

 **Two heavily armed soldiers wearing black gear and gas masks stood over the girl as she was still laying on the ground has never moved. They held large assault rifle as they looked at her shining the lights attached to their guns looking at her body which had been covered by the crystal substance which had left her naked as the strange substance covered her body. Her hair was no longer black as it had become white like the stuff all over her body.**

" **Is this her?" One of them asked as they looked at her.**

" **Yep, this is Sophia Lie." One of them said as there was someone in the back looking at them hiding from behind a tree slowly coming out having heard them talk.**

" **She's still breathing. Call it into HQ."**

"Ren she has your last name!" Nora had sparkles in her eyes while Ren was just confused, he had no siblings and was an only child and didn't know any relatives.

"That poor girl," Glynda said, she watched the girl begging for her life until she dropped and became what she saw now on screen left all alone laying in a swamp surrounded by who knows what creatures could be wandering around out there.

"Man she looked like crap," Yang said looking at the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Velvet questioned as she looked at the woman's body as she laid there covered in some kind of crystal substance.

Ironwood was looking at the soldiers inspecting their uniforms trying to see who they were from, they certainly weren't from Atlas. Something strange that they noticed was that the moon was perfectly intact and not shattered.

"Hey, who's that?" Yang questioned seeing someone walking over from the trees.

 **As they were speaking an old man who looked to be in his sixties was walking towards them while wearing an old white long sleeve shirt as a pair of old black rubber fishing pants were on his legs going all the way up to his abdomen while one of the straps had been ripped. He then had a small pack on his back as a light was attached to it, his arms had some old tattoos that were faded from time.**

" **You say, Sophia?" He asked looking down at the girl as one of the soldiers stood up looking at him.**

" **Sir, do you live here?" He asked as the man just kept looking at the girl, he then pointed his finger at the soldier as anger began appearing on his face.**

" **What the hell is wrong with her!?" He questioned as the soldier was confused while he looked back down at the girl named Sophia.**

" **Sophia! What is god's name have they done?" He questioned before turning towards the soldier who was looking around and slammed his fist against the left side of his helmet before quickly following with a right knocking him out as he spun through the air a bit and landing on the floor unconscious.**

" **Stop! Stop!" The other soldier yelled grabbing his shoulder making him turn and swipe it away and then quickly slamming his fist right into the helmet knocking him out as he fell back unconscious. Once they were both out he kneeled next to Sophia and held his hands out trying to understand what was happening.**

" **Oh goodness, Sophia...what did they do to you?"**

"Damn that old guy is stacked!" Yang said astonished by his build and strength knocking the soldiers out after hitting their helmets and not even flinching from the pain in his hands.

"I don't like his clothes," Coco stated looking at that horrible outfit.

"You hate anything that isn't fashion." Velvet started looking at the fashionista.

"He must have experience with such things to do it. The tattoos looked like they had names on them." Weiss stated as they could see some parts of his arms but not all of them as the sleeves covered his forearms.

"Haha, that is the perfect example of why you should never think little about someone because of their age!" Port said smiling as he watched the sixty-year-old man dispatch of two trained soldiers armed.

"I could take him." Mercy commented as Emerald rolled her eyes listening to the idiot next to her.

 **Sophia and one of the soldiers were taken back to the old man's shack by the river. Sophia was slaying on the bed while the soldier was tied to a chair as the old man was doing something behind him.**

 **He looked up speaking to the man**

 **"Listen to me. We're here to help." He said trying to reason as the old man.**

 **"No, I don't believe you boy." He stepped past him and walked towards a table reaching out and grabbing some black moldy object lifting it up holding it in his hands.**

 **"Tell me. What kind of help comes in a gunship?" He said sitting down in the chair holding what could be seen as the head of a creature with sharp teeth that had been ripped from the body.**

"Oh, gods! What is that thing!?" Glynda was shocked by the creature that the man was holding in his hands. It seemed to be dead as he was just holding it and it seemed to have been ripped from the body.

"Ren I wanna poke it with a stick!" Nora yelled like a little kid seeing something for the first time.

"No." Ren simply stated.

"It doesn't seem to be a Grimm, it must be something else completely different!" Oobleck said as he was fascinated with the black moldy creature that the man was holding. He wished that he could study that beast and see what it was.

Ironwood was also curious as there was something strange about the creature, such as how it appeared to be somewhat human shaped. Another thing that was interesting was how he heard something about a gunship, so maybe the creature was created by them.

Cinder was also looking at the thing curious about what kind of beast it was and if it could be of some kind of use to her master's plan.

"That thing is making me kinda sick," Emerald stated as she looked at the head.

 **"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't get it!" The soldier yelled as the old man slammed the head on the table glaring at him.**

 **"You think I don't know who you people are? With all these monsters runnin' around here?" He slowly stood up from the chair looking down at the soldier who was still struggling.**

 **"Tell me, where'd they come from?" He questioned making the soldier shake his head.**

 **"It's not what you think. You don't understand!" He yelled as the man grabbed a machete and ripped it out of the table, he then held it against the soldier's neck.**

 **"Oh? I don't understand!?" He pushed the blade against his jaw making him turn his head to the side.**

 **"You see that girl back there? Look!" He yelled making the soldier turn more looking back at the raven-haired girl. She was still sleeping peacefully while the old man kept glaring.**

 **"That there's my brother's little girl. My nice. You understand?" He pulled the blade away and slammed the handle against his helmet knocking him over onto the floor and cracking the visor of his helmet.**

 **"And around here! The family is a righteous cause!" He yelled kicking him in the gut over and over as he spoke. "And you ain't gonna kill my family!" He stopped kicking the soldier as he groaned out in pain. The old man took a few breaths as he kneeled by the soldier and held to blade up threateningly.**

" **Now see, that ain't somethin' that I can abide." He threatens as the soldier was still breathing hard from the kicks.**

" **For fuck's sake. She's infected - she's dying - and we're both gonna fuckin' die if we don't get the fuck outta here now!" He was grabbed and pulled back up into the chair by the man as he held the blade closer to his neck.**

" **She ain't dead yet, boy! So I figure you better do something about it. Before I go and feed you with your little friends outside!"**

" **OK! OK!" The soldier yelled trying to calm the man down before he was made monster food.**

" **There's a cure." He told the man as he stood there for a few seconds until he glared again and raised the blade.**

" **You're lying to me!" He slammed the handle onto his helmet again knocking him over as he didn't believe the soldier.**

" **I'm not lying...I'm not lying. We were on our way to get her treatment, and you fucked that up when you Jumped us!" He yelled looking up at the old man. "They're probably still there waiting for us and the girl, right now!"**

 **Once he was finished the man stood there and thought about what he had heard them talking about before finding Sophia.**

" **Where?"**

" **They took it to an old shack, not too far from here. You can easily find it, it's there I swear!" The soldier yelled while the man stabbed the machete near his head and slowly stood up walking towards Sophia as he took off the necklace he was wearing and placing it in her hand closing it.**

" **We're gonna fix this, Sophia. You're my family." Once he was done he walked away leaving the shack and going to get the cure. They could see that inside the necklace was a picture of a raven-haired man with a pink streak as a blond stood next to him holding Sophia when she was a baby. In the corner, there was some writing on it in the corner.**

' **Jaune meeting his new niece Sophia.'**

"Jaune is so cool as an old man! And Ren you had a baby girl!" Nora shouted as she death hugged her friend who was slowly beginning to change from a red to a blue as she had never hugged him this hard.

"Well, I think it is nice that Ren and Jaune are families in that world. Even if not by blood they are close enough to be called that." Pyrrha said as she saw the happiness in the picture coming off of Ren and Jaune as they could see a hint of red in Ren's eye showing that he must have been crying when that picture was taken. Not of sadness but joy.

"That would be the best way to put it," Weiss agreed with Pyrrha as she smiled seeing the happiness in the photo before becoming sad, she saw the girl laying there in the bed slowly dying.

"I must commend Mr. Arc. Even if it is another world he seems to put family above all else, even his own safety." Ozpin said as Port held his chin nodding in agreement he found the grown man to be admirable. There was a sparkle next to Ports eye as he was nodding and Oobleck sipped his mug.

"Hey, bet you forty he gets killed and eaten." Mercy said making Emerald just slap him making him fall out of the seat.

 **Jaune traveled down a path from his home to the cabin that was nearby, used to owned by some people a long time ago and was boarded up so it would have to be where the soldier had told him about. As he walked through the path he suddenly began hearing a disgusting gurgling sound making him look ahead to see as a monster slowly began to come out of some hole in the ground slowly building itself up into a tall monster with claws and teeth just like the one on the head he had in his shack.**

 **Jaune held up his fists as he watched the monster slowly stumble towards him. He didn't step back or show any fear as he looked at the beast.**

" **Come on you moldy motherfucker. I can take you with my bare hands." Jaune waited until it was close and he began to punch the molded beast in the head making teeth fly broken as it stumbled back. He was faster than the thing as it was slow in reflexes trying to cover its head until he gave a hard punch into its gut and making it fall over onto its knees. Once it was down he grabbed its head and held it as he pulled back and then punched with all his might making its head cave in before shattering into pieces as liquid splattered everywhere as it fell back.**

 **Jaune shook his hand making the liquid fly off as he continued walking past the monster's corpse. As he made his way to the cabin he kept fighting more of the same creatures killing them with his hands or knocking them down and crushing their heads beneath his feet.**

"So awesome!" Ruby shouted as she watched him beating all the monsters with his bare hands like he was a hero. Granted it would have been cooler if he had some kind of weapon to use but it was still awesome!

"I wonder how it would go to have a sparring session with this Jaune." Yang wondered as she would have to make it fair and not use her weapons.

"It still wouldn't be a fair fight Miss Xiao Long," Glynda quickly told her making her look confused.

"Your aura would give you an advantage over him in strength speed and stamina. This Jaune does not have any, from what we have seen. The wounds that he has gotten have not healed and he has begun feeling tired

"Wait you're telling us that the old man we are watching tear apart monsters with his bare hands and can punch open doors has no aura?" Blake questioned as the teachers all shook their heads in agreement.

"Awesome!" Nora yelled breaking the silence as they watched Jaune walk to the place where the cure was.

 **Jaune walked through the door stepping carefully as he reached up and turned the light attached to his bag on. He looked at the boarded up doors and windows slowly walking down the hall until he turned and saw the soldier laying against the wall dead as he held a cylinder in his hand. It was about a quarter full of green liquid as he looked like he had been drained alive.**

" **What the hell?" He questioned slowly reaching and grabbing the thing from his hand. Once he did a black substance began pouring out of his mouth and eyes covering his body making Jaune leave quick, as he left outside he was ambushed by two more of the molded beasts that he killed running back to get Sophia the cure. As he was running he saw smoke coming from his home making his eyes widen.**

" **No! No! No!" He yelled as he saw his home burning as there were gators dead on land. They were strange as there were strange growths on their bodies which seemed to move but he ignored them while he ran towards his burning home. He ran towards the door and lifted his leg kicking it open breaking the lock as he saw that the soldier was still on the ground ties up while Sophia was coughing hard on the bed. He rushed over and gently grabbed her arm.**

" **Its okay Sophia I'm here with your medicine. Please, just….just let this work." He mumbled as he placed it on her arm and pressed the button making the liquid injected into her body. After a few seconds, she stopped coughing and he placed her hand gently on her belly as he watched her. After a few seconds, she began coughing much worse now as he panicked.**

" **Goddammit, why isn't it working!?" He yelled as the soldier looked up at the cylinder.**

" **It wasn't full, was it?" He asked making Jaune look back at him.**

" **What?" The soldier quickly spoke up as the fire was spreading.**

" **It won't be enough. She needs a full dose to heal completely and be cured!" Jaune was holding Sophia down as she was coughing and the crystal substance was slowly spreading more covering her body.**

" **There's more at our base! Just untie me and I'll take you there! Please!" He begged as Jaune nodded and walked over grabbing his machete out of the floor. "What base you talking about," He asked as he was about to cut him free until the wall suddenly busted open and something grabbed his legs. It began pulling as he yelled out for help and Jaune dropped the blade rushing over and grabbing him. He pulled hard as the soldier was panicking begging for his help.**

" **Aaaah! Help me!"**

" **I'm trying!" Jaune held him with an arm making it more difficult as he tried reaching for the machete so that he could cut what was grabbing him. He could almost grab the handle as he touched it getting it a bit closer until finally grabbing it. But as he grabbed it whatever was pulling yanked him outside and his screams went silent as Jaune fell back against the table breaking it.**

 **Jaune held his head sitting up before suddenly something came through the window and slamming into the wall and desk. He looked up to see that it was the soldier having been ripped in half as his legs were on the floor and his body up on the desk as his blood was pooling and dripping.**

" **Oh fuck," Jaune quickly got up and grabbed his machete placing it on his pack before walking towards Sophia and picking her up carefully. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He held her bridal style as her head rested on her shoulder while the stuff was still spreading, the wall then busted open as some swamp creature grabbed her trying to pull her through.**

" **NO!" Jaune yelled as he bashed his head against the things head and making it let go. He then followed up by lifting his leg and kicking it back out into the water as he went to the back door. He kicked it open as the fire was starting to consume his home and he started walking down the bride towards his boat.**

" **This is like some horror movie bullshit." He placed her down in the boat gently as he then climbed in and started the engine and slowly leaving his home as he saw the swamp man walking out if the fire looking at him as it then yelled up into the night sky as he left it behind.**

"That poor soldier, nobody deserved to die like that," Weiss said covering her mouth as she saw the body that the swamp man had thrown through the window.

"What was that thing, it didn't look like the monsters that Jaune was fighting before," Ruby asked as she saw that thing looking at them as they drove off leaving it behind.

"It certainly isn't something that can be taken lightly. It must have been what left those dead alligators on his land and destroyed everything." Oobleck was fascinated with the best as it has the most resemblance to a man with abnormal strength.

"I would love to have a chance with that beast and battle it!" Port announced as the creature seemed like it would give him a good fight, not the best but it would still make him work for it.

Please sit back down, Port." Glynda said as she rubbed her head feeling the headache coming.

As Ren was watching the screen he suddenly felt something pull at his shirt and he looked to see Nora looking at him.

"What is it?"

"...You think Jaune can help her?" She asked him with some worry as they knew this wasn't fake. They were watching a whole other world where this was taking place. If Jaune failed or died then that girl would also die. It would be just like with what they saw before when Jaune was forced to watch him families death and then killed last after watching. He knew that Nora almost cried watching that and being able to do absolutely nothing, it also made him sad as he watched it happen. He knew how it was to lose family, even Nora but they had each other. If he failed then he would have no one there to help him.

Ren placed his hand on Nora's head and rubbed smiling a bit.

"Jaune is going to be alright. You know that better than anyone else." Her smile came back as she flashed her big smile looking back at the screen.

" **Soldier boy said the meds were at some kind of base." Jaune looked around for anything suspicious until he came across a giant metal wall that was closed off which lead to an old part of the swamp nobody ever went to.**

" **Now where the hell did this wall come from?" he looked to see flood light shining brightly near the wall as he began driving towards land. "Looks like someone left the lights on, good enough for me." He parked the boat and picked up Sophia again as he stepped out and began walking through the path being careful as he couldn't fight while holding her.**

" **Don't worry Sophia, just a little further." He walked past dead trees and mud, it was like all the life was drained from the swamp and the only thing left was death. Jaune stepped into a small lake walking towards an old shack until stopping as a gator appeared snapping at him before swimming away. "Aw come on. Not now gator." He watched it slow stepping through the water as it swam away and keeping Sophia out of the water until he as back on land and stepped into a boathouse where he placed her on a couch while covering her with a towel he found as she was shaking.**

" **Now just wait here. I'll be back with something to make you feel better." Jane walked out and closed the door so that nothing got inside, he then began heading towards the camp. As he entered the place it was filled with more of the molded monsters that were unaware of him. As he snuck up on one he pulled it down by the shoulder to its knees and then grabbed its head pulling until finally, he shattered its head after crushing it and letting the body fall. He then hid as a strange one came in very fast while on all fours. It seemed to look around until he came up and began to stomp on it spine making loud cracking sounds as he broke it and then finished it off by stomping on its soft head.**

 **He kept going to the large tent he which should hold the cure. He began climbing up the back and then into a hole that was made before, he dropped in looking around seeing nothing until he found a paper that was written before. He read the paper hoping it could tell him where it was.**

" **The paddle boat? Dammit, you boys ain't making it easy," He looked up at the old rusted up tanker. He began walking down a path where suddenly he heard the sound of something coming and he saw the swamp man walking towards him. As it was he reached back and pulled out the machete.**

" **You!? You best stay back now…" He held the blade up as it kept coming and he swung hitting right in its neck, but as he tried pulling it out the weird substance that it was made from began growing all over the blade keeping it stuck and Jaune struggling to pull it until the swamp man slapped him away.**

"That thing is tough," Emerald looked at the hulking monster made of who knows what, but it was disgusting.

"I agree with Emerald, it seems that blades cannot work on such a creature. I wonder if she can make Grimm with such abilities." Cinder watched as the beast shrugged off the pain as if nothing, not even a tickle. Quite interesting.

"That creature can cause serious damage if it can take on animals and even fires as if it was nothing," Ironweed said referring to the dead alligators on Jaune's property and even the fires when his home burned and exploded. It just stood there as if it was nothing.

"Come on Jaune! Get back up and break every bone in its body!" Nora shouted as she stood up from her seat. Ren just sat there as everyone else agreed.

 **The swamp creature pulled the blade out and tossed it off into the swamp as Jaune pushed himself up again holding up his fists, "Alright you wanna go you ugly mother fucker!? Bring it on!" He rushes forward and began punching the swamp man as he groaned being stompy and slow just swinging his arm around which Jaune ducked under easily dodging them as his fists beat against his body splattering the slimy substance on the floor and his fists.**

 **He suddenly saw it pull an arm back and swing hard so he held up both arms and blocked feeling the shock as it hit. Jaune just clenched his fists tighter ignoring the pain that shot up and down his arms until it stopped. Once it had stopped he shook his hands and started to jab it in the chest until he clenched his right fist and then punches as hard as he could unto its face knocking it back against the ground and on a rock.**

 **Once it was down Jaune wasted no time as he rushed over and began stomping on the head over and over until it caved in with the help of the rock under it. He ground his boot against the beasts head before leaving it be.**

" **You ain't gonna be bothering us no more!" Jaune walked away leaving the body as he saw the door had been boarded up with bitch and pieces of wood like all the others, so he started kicking and punching the door until finally as he punched it hard and shattered the door he was turned around by something grabbing his shoulder and saw that it was the swamp man. It grabbed him by the nack and then pushed throwing him back into the water.**

 **As Jaune was getting up the swamp man stood there before just turning and walking away.**

" **What!?" He yelled as he stood up watching it walk away leaving him. "Come on. Just stay down!" He yelled as it left and he got up walking towards the paddle boat finding a way up.**

"That beast was able to survive it head being caved in and fully regenerate its entire skill and brain...fascinating!" Oobleck announced as Ironwood was looking at the creature. What he had seen in the notes, when Jaune was reading them, was that everything that they were seeing was caused by some type of infection that mutates and changes with its environment.

"What could that thing have come from?" Velvet wondered as she had read the papers too seeing that it affected things differently than just mutating. She had to guess that the alligators she saw were also infected with the growths on their body increasing their body mass and highly aggressive.

"Whatever this infection is it is quite dangerous with how unpredictable it is," Glynda stated watching.

"Yo think we could fight it?" Ruby asked as Yang just put a hand on her head and turned it back towards the screen.

 **Jaune had crossed a river filled with infected crocodiles thanks to some spears he made from branches and scrap metal he found after using the rope in his pack to tie it together. Once he was inside he searched around for the machine until seeing it sitting in the room a floor below him. He had to sneak past many of the molded creatures until finally finding the machine and turning it on thanks to it being a simple button press.**

 **As the stuff was being synthesized it stopped about a quarter from the way to complete.**

" **What!? Aaw, come on!" He yelled grabbing the machine and began beating his hands against it trying to make it work. She slapped the side like an old TV trying to make it work before his hands began smashing against the glass screen.**

"That is not going to work!" Weiss yelled as she watched Jaune smash his hands against the machine.

"I don't think he knows that Weiss, he is an old man and lives in a swamp," Yang stated lake also pitched in.

"I don't believe he has had much interaction with machines."

 **Jaune raised both hands over his head and smashed them against the screen making it finish up and the cylinder popped out of the side while steam rose out. He looked down at the cylinder completely filled with green serum standing there for him to grab.**

" **This is it, finally." He grabbed the cure and held it in his hand before reaching back and putting it in his bag. Once it was safe he turned around and was suddenly grabbed by the neck getting choked by the swamp man who was standing behind him. It lifted him up as he grabbed the arm trying to make him let go, the clouded orange bloodshot eye looked at him before it lifted him up higher and held him over its head. It then tossed him down to the ground where it broke due to being so rusted so Jaune fell down to the next floor and landing hard before rolling. Once he stopped he began getting up off the ground as the swamp man jumped down and landed on the floor in front of him. He spits out some blood before wiping his mouth and glaring.**

" **Ok, you want some? Come get some you giant pile of puke!"**

"That should not have worked!" Weiss yelled seeing him smash a high tech machine making it work.

"Come on Weiss it's not the weirdest thing. We did have a food fight like we were using actual weapons." Ruby said.

"I made a watermelon a weapon! Jaune breaks his legs!" Nora yelled as she looked at the fight match looking scene up on screen.

 **The swamp man jumped and slammed his fist into Jaune's face catching him off guard and stumbling back before he stopped and fixed his balance. He looked up with a bleeding nose and place his thumb against the nose bleeding one and blew the blood out before cleaning the rest with his blood.**

" **Not bad little guy, but it's gonna take a lot more than that." He ran and jumped up kicking the beast in the chest and making it stumble back as he rolled and got up. "Haha, haven't done that for a little bit. Come on, come get some." He taunted as it seemed to anger the monster into swinging at him as he had to block more hits now rather than before as it was fighting more than before, Jaune kept his ground dodging and blocking hits before getting quick jabs in and powerful punches that would make a cracking sound each time he hit its chest.**

 **As the fight continued and blows were traded the swamp man suddenly grabbed him by the head and then headbutted him to the ground before roaring up at the ceiling as if cheering, that just made Jaune angry as he quickly stood up and gave it a strong left hook smashing into the left side of its head. It spun around and fell to one knee which Jaune took advantage of.**

" **Fuck you!" He grabbed him and pulled him standing before turning him around and then putting a hand on his shoulder, the other going down behind the leg and lifted him from the ground. Jaune held the swamp man above his head as it looked down at him before being tossed over and landing hard on the metal floor making a loud crack come from its back.**

" **Haha, that all you got? Huh?" Jaune asked the beast got back up and continued their fight jumping back or to the side avoiding his attacks. The fight continued until the swamp man was down and he grabbed his head turning him around.**

" **Come here!" He grabbed the head and began to pull on it making the swamp man gurgle and groan as Jaune grunted, he kept pulling until he yelled and ripped the head off holding it in his hand. "HA! That's how you get it done!" He pushed the body by the shoulder and made it fall forward as he held the head up and the eye was still moving looking at him. Jaune then tossed the head into the water as he took a small break exhausted.**

"That was so awesome!" Nora shouted after watching Jaune fist fight the monster and tearing his head off.

"I'm surprised he could lift that beast over his head," Weiss commented as Yang leaned over to Ruby whispering.

"Yea, cause you can't lift a lot of things." Ruby snickered at her sister's comment which made the heiress angry after hearing that.

"I'll give it to him, for an old geezer he got some fight in him," Roman said making Neo roll her eyes as she knew how old he was, and the number of times she has had to save him from battles as a getaway.

"Ha, I must agree with him. That is the best way to finish off your opponent!" Port announced as he had used his ax to decapitate many different kinds of Grimm ensuring their death, or even just blowing them up.

"I wonder if the beast really is dead if it could come back from having its head crushed under his foot and a stone - then what's stopping it from coming back from that?" Cinder wondered as Emerald Shrugged her shoulders not sure.

 **Jaune finally caught his breath and reached back grabbing the cylinder where he put it in his bag, he checked making sure that it was still okay. "I'm coming for you, Sophia." He put it back before he pushed himself up from the ground after taking a seat. He walked over to a rusted up door and took a few breaths before lifting his foot and kicking the thing making it move but not open. "Come on you rusted piece of shit." He stepped back and kicked again making open a bit more but still shut tight, Jaune grunted before taking a few steps back and rushing towards the door kicking it one last time and making it fall back opening.**

 **Once that was open he walked out taking a path made from the part of the boat which had fallen apart over time. As he walked he found a quick path heading right to the boathouse where he left Sophia. He ran down the path and opened the door to see Sophia still lying there where he left her but the door had been opened to the river, Jaune ignored it as he walked towards Sophia. He kneeled next to her and pulled out the syringe.**

" **Sophia! I bought your medicine, you're gonna be right now." He reached back to grab the syringe but as he did the swamp man appeared standing up out if the water. He reached down and grabbed Sophia tossing her over his shoulder.**

" **No! Sophia, let her go you bastard!" Juane tried to grab her but he was too late as the swamp man began walking away taking her under away water. Jaune ran out opening the door and went to his boat. He hopped in and started it before driving out looking for him, he saw the swamp man walking through the gate of the large wall which was now open, he was still carrying her as he walked through fog disappearing.**

" **Hey! You leave my family alone!" Jaune turned the boat and began heading for the fog, as he passed through the fog he couldn't see a thing. As he passed the fog he couldn't see the swamp man or Sophia anywhere as he passed trees and empty water.**

" **Where the hell did you go you son of a bitch." He continued searching for them until he came across an old fishing pier that was falling apart and filled with those infected monsters, but he could see the swamp man walking towards the old church with Sophia, he parked the boat and began making his way through the molded beasts killing them slowly making his way towards Sophia.**

"Man that thing won't stay dead." Yang was in shock that it could come back from.

"Why does that thing want the girl?" Oobleck wondered as it seemed to be chasing after the girl.

"Go get it Jaune!" Nora yelled as she still had the nurse hat on her head having never taken it off.

 **He crossed the rickety old bridges which had been sloppily put together or were so rotted that they broke apart if he wasn't careful where he stepped. As he made it closer and closer more of the beasts kept appearing starting to become much more dangerous. When Jaune finally did make it to the cemetery that was near the church he was blocked by a giant fat one that stumbled towards him.**

 **It started puking up some nasty colored substance which burned the ground before he took some cover hiding behind a grave. "Get outta my way you fat fuck!" Jaune moved as it got closer and kept trying to kill him. He couldn't get close as it would rip into its own skin and spatter the acid all over trying to get him.**

" **If I could touch you ya fat fuck then you would be splattered all over these graves!" Jaune yelled hiding behind another grave before he saw a branch that was broken. Once the fat molded stopped puking he grabbed the branch and snapped it after stomping on it and making the end slightly shard, enough to stab it.**

 **Jaune stood up and pulled his arm back aiming the branch before tossing it. The makeshift spear flew through the air and hit the fat creature in the head and taking it down, the body fell against the door on the gate as its body began to rumble for a few seconds until exploding and putting acid all over the door. Jaune ran and kicked the door open running towards the church hanging off the mound of land it had been built on. He stopped at the doors and slowly pushed it open so he didn't alert the swamp man of his presence.**

 **As he walked in he saw Sophia sitting in a chair still unconscious while a strange statue made of who knows what was behind her.**

" **It's a goddamn sacrilege," he saw that the swamp man was nowhere to be seen.**

"This is just creepy," Weiss was weirded out by the strange statue hung on the wall as Sophia just sat there.

"Where did that creepy thing go?" Ruby asked as it was strange to just disappear, especially with its size it couldn't be able to hide.

"Why would it just leave here there?" Blake questioned wondering if it was a trap.

 **Jaune walked towards Sophia so he could give her the cure but suddenly he was turned around to see the swamp man throwing a punch, Jaune caught it holding the fist while he threw his own punch which the beast did too. They held pushing back trying to make one of them break, Jaune pulled his hand away getting it free and then grabbing the thing's neck pulling it close. He put it in a headlock as he grabbed its face and began pulling, the weird substance was starting to rip apart before finally it came off and exposed a face that was up to the nose and forehead of a man. Centipedes crawled around going inside as Jaune let it go taking a few steps back. He looked at the pink eye looking at him as he dropped what was actually a mask.**

" **Ren? What the fuck," Jaune was stunned seeing Ren that he was clocked in the face and knocking him out as his fatigue finally caught up with him. Ren laughed as he grabbed Jaune by the leg dragging him over to a coffin which was empty.**

"What the fuck!?" Yang yelled as she covered her mouth feeling sick seeing what Ren looked like.

Nora was shocked as she had her hands over her mouth wide eyes looking at her best friend, he had become a monster that wanted to kill Jaune.

She looked at Ren who was just sitting there looking at the screen, he looked fine but his hands were slowly clenching the arms rest. Ren was in shock to what he was seeing as that version if himself was placing Jaune inside the coffin.

 **Jaune slowly woke up just as Ren was closing the top sliding it. He closed the top as Jaune was looking through the hole in the lid looking at Ren.**

" **Goddammit, Ren! Don't you remember your own brother!?" He questioned as he smashed his hands against the lid trying to open it. Ren walked away out if his view as Jaune kept yelling.**

" **Don't do it! Don't you touch her! Ren!" Jaune yelled as Ren was pulling the coffin towards a hole in the church that would drop into the river. Ren just kept pulling him as Jaune was trying to get through to him.**

" **Let me the fuck outta here! I'm your family! How the fuck can you do this to me!?" He smashed his fists on the wood trying to break out as Ren was tipping him over the edge.**

" **Get me the fuck outta here, Ren!" Jaune's pleas went unheard as Ren placed his foot on the coffin and kicked it off and into the water where it began to slowly sink as Ren just watched him drown.**

There was complete silence as they watched Jaune drowning in his one coffin.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen something like this," Roman said to himself watching as the old man was drowning inside of a wooden box. Neo wasn't affected much since she had done this before, but with her future lover, it was slightly sad to see. Even old he still had lots of strength.

Ren was silent as his eyes were glazed over and slightly shaking. The voice of Jaune yelling at him and begging was playing over and over before he killed him. He killed his friend, someone he could consider a brother and he killed him. He couldn't believe it and then him becoming a monster. It was all just flooding his mind until he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Nora and Pyrrha smiling at him as they looked up to see as Jaune was pulling himself out of the river and on the bank.

Ren let out a shaky breath before smiling and putting his head in his hands, he cleaned the tears that were coming as he was happy knowing that he didn't kill that version of Jaune. It may not have been him but the thought that in another world his killed his friend was too much.

"For an old man he is tough as nails," Mercy said as he held a bottle filled with something.

" **God damn. What happened to you Ren?" He stood up as he looked around seeing small boats while a radio has static over the voices. He heard voices and walked over tuning it making it clear.**

" **Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We've been engaged by an unknown bioweapon. Lie house camp under attack! Gotta be the same thing that attacked the base. What the..." The soldier was silent as bullets were fired off and a helicopter flew over Jaune making him look at it.**

" **It's not going down! Pull back! Pull back!" he yelled before it went silent. Jaune looked up to see his brothers home, he hadn't been here for over six years after the fight they had about the influence that he had over the kids. He stood up walking towards the home cracking his neck.**

" **There you are you son of a bitch." He growled as he walked towards the large home, but as he was walking he looked back to see more of those molded but now they had changed with arms that were much harder and bladed to rip him apart. He just turned and ran to the home but turned as he saw the door bolted shut. He ran through the flower garden until he stopped and came across boxes that were glowing blue.**

" **Now what the hell do we have here? One of their fancy toys?" He walked over and opened the box to see that it was a metal hand with a blue light in the top of the hand. He picked it up and then placed it on his left hand feeling as it clamped on and started up speaking to him.**

" _ **Ready for use."**_

 **He flexed his hand feeling the metal move with him before he looked over to see that the other box which was holding the other one which looked to go on his right. He picked it up and put it on watching as it too powered up and spoke. Suddenly he heard more of the molded beasts and he turned putting up both hands as they came for him. He threw the punch and it smashed right through the head making it explode as it launched back slamming into a tree dead. Juane looked down at his hand before he chuckled and ran at them punching sending them flying as the limbs were torn off with each hit or their bodies were sent flying.**

" **Haha, you like that? Come on I'll take you all on!" Jaune yelled as they stopped coming as he pushed the last one down which grabbed him and smashed its head with the fist. Once it was dead he walked towards the metal door and pulled back his arm feeling as the thing was starting to shake and glow brighter. He then punched the door and watched as it broke off the hinges and flew landing in the water split in half. He looked back down at them as he didn't even feel them making his swings slow, they made them faster and stronger. He started walking towards the building as the lights glowed brightly.**

" **These just might be what I need to put ol'Ren down for good." He climbed up the side easily getting up before walking in through some double doors to see an old projector and a small clay tablet sitting on a table. He picked it up and looked at it to see a family made from clay like a portrait. He turned it around to see the writing on the back.**

' **Sophia Lie 4th Grade'**

 **He put it back down as he began making his way through the house.**

" **Don't you worry, I'm coming for ya Sophia."**

"Those gloves are so awesome!" Ruby yelled as she saw the complex exoskeletal gloves on Jaune's fists. "There is no kickback meaning there must be some kind of shock absorber, and from the force and power it must put out about," Ruby suddenly stopped mid-sentence as Yang put a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, we get it you love the shiny glowing gloves," Yang said as Ruby tried removing the hand from her mouth.

Ironwood looked down at his arm then at the ones on Jaune's arms. It somewhat resembled the old prototypes that they had when first creating prosthetic arms. Much stronger and faster than normal, but they were never able to make them into gloves and they had to be discarded due to never figuring out how to handle the kickback from the power.

"Penny, make sure you record any and all things you see from the actions of those gloves."

"Understood." She smiled looking at the screen.

Ren was watching the screen silently hoping that Jaune would be able to stop...whatever it was that he had become and save the girl. He didn't want any of them hurt so if he had to be put down then it had to happen.

"That kinda reminds me of my legs," Mercy commented as he moves his leg a bit.

 **The front doors of the house were busted open as Jaune walked out clenching his fists after punching another fat one out of the door. "Outta my way you fat fuck!" He ran across the bridge and towards the main house as he broke through the gate and stopped as he saw another dead soldier lying in a puddle of his own blood. He kept going and finally stopped as he saw the place covered in tarps and giant plastic walkways made to the front door leading inside, but nearby was a slaughter as soldiers lay dead and looking like chew toys as one was hanging from a tree missing both his arms.**

" **Lord, what the hell happened here?" He looked around searching for any clues of where Ren could have gone, he then found a file talking about what was happening to him. Jaune didn't understand most of what it was saying, but he knew that it meant Ren was long gone. He looked back at the house as he heard the yell that Ren would make, he began heading inside passing through the plastic tubes.**

" **Just you wait Ren, Sophia's coming with me." He walked up to the door and saw that the thing had been broken open as slime covered the door. Jaune slowly pushed it open as he looked around seeing the place filled with tables and plastic all over the walls and floor. In the center was Sophia looking worse as she was alone.**

" **Sophia!" He walked in heading for her and looking at her trying to wake her up. "Sophia, Sophia wake up!" Ren suddenly appeared and looked at him as he was leaning across the table. Juane stepped back as Ren grabbed the table and flipped it to the side tossing Sophia towards the wall and making Jaune glare as he clenched his fists.**

" **You're just a rabid dog now. And I'm gonna put you out of your misery." Jaune watched as Ren just growled before roaring up into the ceiling giving him the chance to rush him. He pulled back his left and swung slamming his fist right into Ren's gut making him cough up more slime and bugs as he slid back before stopping. He held his gut for a second before looking up and glaring at Jaune who just held his arms up waiting for him.**

" **Well? What you waiting for!?" He yelled making Ren angry and stand up straight as he rolled his shoulders and started walking towards him. He suddenly jumped and aimed his fist at Jaune's head, but Jaune moved to the side remembering that and then quickly jabbed him in the face splattering more of his body on the ground.**

" **Gonna have to do better than that now!" He grabbed his head and then kneed it as hard as he could making Ren stand up and fall to his knee dizzy from the hit. Jaune pulled back his right arm and charged it until releasing it and slamming right into his head again launching him back through tables and right into the wall before falling onto his face.**

"Who this is so awesome but sad at the same time," Ruby said as it was starting to get cool, but sad that she was having to family kill each other. She looked back at Ren who was silent and Nora who just had her hand over her mouth trying to stay quiet as she had nothing to say from what she was seeing. Her best friend and fearless leader fighting to the death until only one of them are left standing.

"Life is not always so fair, especially with family and friends," Ozpin muttered as their fight was soon to begin.

" **Yeah! You remember me, right?" Jaune spoke out as he ran over and pulled Ren over to his back and he began to punch him over and over in the face and chest. As he did he kept talking to Ren.**

" **You remember the time I broke your nose when we were kids?" He slammed his fist right into his nose breaking it as there was a sickening crack.**

" **You remember when I closed lined you into the swamp!?" He yelled slamming the metal fist right into his chest knocking the wind out of Ren and suddenly being tossed off as something Grabbed Jaune and tossed him. When he stopped rolling he looked up to see Ren's arm had turned into some kind of weird tendrils. He pulled his arm back and swung making it lash out like a whip and making Jaune jump down to the ground, as he hit the ground he looked up and saw Ren swinging the long arm down to crush him.**

" **Oh shit!" He rolled to the side and let it smash down on the floor as he stood up and shook his head. "You ain't cheating now are ya?" He asked as Ren had seemed to become even more angry and much more aggressive in his attacks. He ran towards Ren and tackled him up carrying him off the ground running towards the wall.**

 **As he was carrying him Ren grabbed both hands and began to smash them into Jaune's back making him bite his tongue and take the pain before slamming him into the wall and tearing the tarp open as they fell into a small room.**

 **When Jaune stood up he saw a metal statue and grabbed it ripping it from the stand and breaking something as there were hears inside, but he then slammed the statue against Ren's head doing little but piss him off. He suddenly kicked Jaune sending him across the room while getting up and walking out himself. As he did Jaune was getting back up cleaning the blood off his mouth shaking his head standing back up.**

"Damn they are going at it," Yang said watching the fight go on getting much more escalated. Everyone sat watching as the fight had gone one, between the two, watching as they seemed to be equal at first, but now had things that tipped the scales.

The robotic fists and Ren with his body changing. They didn't have a clue about who was going to win this fight.

"Come on, Jaune," Ren muttered as he watched.

 **Jaune stood up and waited as Ren jumped up and held his hands to smash his skull, as he was coming he sidestepped and grit his teeth as he pulled his arm back and charged the fist again feeling the pain from when Ren was smashing his hands against his back. He didn't stop cause when they were charged he swung down with his right and sent Ren flying to the wall again smashing into it before laying there on the ground.**

 **Jaune kept his ground as he shook his head and held his side. He looked down at the thing that once used to be his brother and stepped forward slowly having some trouble.**

" **You were a wimp, Ren! You never could beat me!" He stopped as Ren was slowly trying to push himself up, arms shaking as they gave out letting him fall back to the ground before he started trying again and this time succeeding, but he was weak as his leg shook and he stumbled slowly just like Jaune. He held up a fist and swung, but Jaune raised his fist and caught it gripping tight crushing it and breaking the bone.**

" **Just cause you a monster now...don't mean I still can't kick your ass!" He let go of his side and grabbed Ren by the underarm and then turned pulling him off the ground and flipping him over smashing into the ground. Ren just laid there not moving and just groaned in pain weak.**

" **Remembered that from back when we were younger," Jaune said as he reached down and grabbed Ren by the head pulling him up to stand. Once he was standing he held his head close as he looked into the one pink eye charging the glove to max power, Ren looked at him weakly and tired. He was finished and knew that as Jaune looked at him sorry.**

" **This is farewell from the family, Brother!" He shouted as he pulled his arm back as far as he could and then swung with all high night smashing it right into Ren's face making the forced pop his eye out while his head was crushed instantly. After the hit, Ren's body went flying back as the top half had exploded and the only thing left was his legs.**

 **Jaune fell to his knees as the legs began to crystallize just like Sophia was, but it was almost instant. The morning sun was rising as he looked over to Sophia and pushed himself up walking over to her.**

" **Sophia…!"**

"Ren?" Nora asked as she looked at her friend who was keeping his head down looking at the floor. When she touched him he looked up at her smiling as his eyes were slightly red, she looked shocked but was confused.

"He did it." Ren smiled as he was happy that Jaune was able to save the girl, even if it cost him his life. He was happy knowing that they would live rather than die by his hand like all the others who did before.

"I must say that man has the most impressive fight that I have ever seen. The struggle of having to kill family is tough, but to save the life of his niece and put that man out of his mise was the best thing he could have done." Port spoke out as Oobleck nodded in agreement sitting next to him.

"Whatever that infection was it had turned mister Lie into a bloodthirsty killer that could not be satisfied. There was no other option, and from what we saw his body was slowly breaking itself down due to his cells being forced to split apart at alarming rates. That is why his body had become that sludge substance and housed so many different things. He required other forms of matter to keep himself together." Oobleck stated while he sat there in his seat sipping his coffee.

"That infection was nothing but a weapon," Glynda stated as it was man-made and was unpredictable meaning it could do anything.

"I just hope that Jaune can save that girl before it's too late." Velvet looked at her as she laid on the ground not moving at all.

" **Sophia, hang in there. Everything's gonna be okay now." Jaune pulled out the syringe and put it in her arm pressing the button and making it slowly inject before finishing up and let her lay for a minute. When she started to stir he gently helped her up.**

" **Sophia? Sophia!" he shook her a bit waking her up as she shit up and looked around. She stopped when she saw Jaune and got worried.**

" **Jaune! What happened...are...are you okay?" She asked worried as he held his hand up calming her down.**

" **I'm fine, don't you worry about me. It's all over now." He calmed her while on his knees and she sat there, suddenly the door was kicked open and more soldiers came in with guns trained on them both.**

" **GO! GO! GO! GO!" They flooded the room and surrounded Jaune as he got up to fight but stopped when he saw the guns on him.**

" **Don't move! Get your hands up!" They ordered and he did putting them up and getting down on his knees. They kept him there as another soldier walked in ordering them to all stand down.**

" **Weapons down!" They put them down as the soldier walked over to him and looked at Sophia.**

" **You must be Sophia Lie." They asked as Jaune looked up at them.**

" **Who the hell's asking?" They reached up and removed the helmet to show that it was a woman with dark hair and skin.**

" **Ciel Soleil." She looked fairly young, much younger than Jaune as she held her helmet to the side.**

" **We've been looking all over for you." She said as it went dark and then came back to Sophia laying in a medical tent now clean of the strange white substance which was affecting her. The medic patted her arm walking away telling her she was going to be just fine. She at up wearing black jeans and a white tank top as Jaune walked in to see her. She looked up at him speaking suddenly.**

" **I was trapped with those monsters for three years - all of them trying to kill me. I can't believe its finally over," she said as Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.**

" **Ya gotta know, deep down somewhere, they were still your family and they loved you. Especially your daddy...even in his final days. He took you all the way back home trying to keep you safe, even with how far gone he was." Jaune finished as she sat there looking off while Ciel came in with a phone giving it to Sophia as Jaune walked away giving her some space. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he gave Sophia and opened the peace sign to see a photo of him and Ren smiling as a woman with bright orange hair hung off Ren's shoulder. Her smile the brightest thing he had ever seen.**

" **I'm sorry, I should have been there to help you all." He held the picture as he looked up at the sky.**

" **I hope that all of you can rest in peace, especially you little brother," Jaune said as he closed the necklace and put it back on over his head as the screen shut off.**

Ren smiled as Nora was crying with a happy smile on her face knowing that Jaune cared for them even in another world. She was sad they died, but knowing Jaune will watch over Sophia and protect her was enough to make her happy. Even if she was her daughter from another world.

"Hey, come on, you two. At Least we know that if you guys grew up together then Jaune and Ren would have been like family. Still funny to imagine Jaune busting Ren's nose and close lining him." Yang laughed as Nora smiled giggling.

"Yea, Jaune being the one picking on Ren. It's funny." Nora said as the tears were drying, along with Ren.

"Mr, Arc had become an excellent man in that world." Port nodded as he respected the man for putting family above all else.

"I wonder how he and Jaune were as kids, Velvet said being optimistic while Coco huffed.

"I bet their clothes would have been dirty and disgusting from messing around in the dirt and mud." She stated as Velvet just rolled her eyes ignoring her comment.

"I bet that would have been cute, watching Jaune and Ren fight as kids," Ruby said while the dice appeared again on the table ready to be rolled again.


	7. Spirit of Vengance

"That was so cool seeing Jaune as an old man, punching those things left and right!" Ruby said ecstatic from what they saw as she did random karate poses. Her sister laughed at her movements that were nothing similar to what they had seen.

"That's not what he was doing baby sis, but it was still pretty awesome." Yang smiled as she remembered some of the moves she saw, fast and quick while the slow yet powerful ones knocked them onto their backs. Then with her semblance that would just be destructive.

"Well there isn't much point in waiting around, let us toss the dice and see where our luck takes us." Velvet grabbed the dice and looked at them as they had the weird symbols on them and glowed.

"I just throw these right?" She asked as her response was nods and 'yes/yea' coming from some of them as they were waiting. Velvet shook the dice and threw them onto the table watching them roll around, they finally stopped and she saw what looked like a skull on one, then the symbol of fire on another. The dice then disappeared as the screen began to slowly start up.

" **Tell me, do you know what we are, son?" A man of forty stood in a field holding a blade and shield, two crescent moons were on the face of the shield. He wore armor that was designed to protect against some blades and arrows, one his face he had a small beard and deep blue eyes that were looking down at a small boy who looked around twelve years old.**

 **He stood there for a second thinking until he looked up at him with a nervous look.**

" **W-we are Arcs." He stuttered stating who they were as the man nodded and reached down to the ground and grabbed a sword. He picked it up and tossed it to the boy who looked down at it before he picked it up and held it looking up at the man.**

" **And what are the Arc's?"**

" **W-warriors." He said stuttering a bit as the man nodded his head and held up his blade**

" **Come, son. Let us begin your training." He held the blade up as his son held the blade looking at his own reflection.**

"Huh, well that's different." Weiss watched as they were to begin training, but for some reason, it seemed weird. Especially their clothes for some reason.

"I wanna see some awesome stuff!" Nora said starting to like some of the things that she was seeing.

"Has anyone noticed their clothing?" Blake questioned as there was one who did, Oobleck sat silently in his seat as he looked up at their clothing and the armor and could tell that it was the same from over two hundred years ago. He hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking about.

 **The image in the metal began to change as he became older and his hair became longer, he looked up from the blade to see a village that was bustling with people. In his hands was an old blade that looked ready to break at any moment. He dropped the blade to the side as he sat in an ally up against a building. His attire was different as it was an old blue shirt as a thick jacket was resting on him. His legs were covered by old worn blue jeans that were ripped in some places and dirtied with different substances.**

" **What day is it?" He asked no one looking up at the sky seeing the bright blue that was barren of any clouds. He grunted as the sun began slowly coming into view telling him it was noon. He reached back and grabbed the hood of his jacket pulling it over his head, he kept his head down keeping it out of the light as he began to slowly push himself up from the wall. His hand gripping whatever it could find while his legs were shaky, he cursed almost falling before grabbing onto a trash can and finally pushing himself up from the ground.**

 **He coughed into his hand while looking around at all the people walking around the village, most of them, human while there were a few faunus that kept to themselves.**

" **Even after all this time, nothing changes." He muttered to himself as he walked over to a bag that was on the ground and picked it up, something them fell out that he looked at as it stayed there. It was a small wooden coin that had the Arc crest on it. He picked it up and looked at the back that had writing carved into it.**

' _ **Return home my, son Jaune'**_

 **Jaune chucked at the words as he put it back into his bag, he put it deep at the bottom before walking over and grabbing the old sword.**

" **If only I could." He started walking deeper into the ally as he held his side.**

"This reminds me of when I found you Emerald." Cinder remembered that from the ally as it randomly popped into her mind.

"Yea…" Emerald had stollen Cinder's wallet when they met.

"Jaune looks...different." Ruby saw his clothes were old and dirty and the weapon was in such poor condition. It was strange that he seemed in such a state that wasn't sadness, but something else.

"He looks more like a bum on the street," Roman commented as Neo rested her hand on her chin. She thought that he seemed more like a drifter.

"I can say that the lad has seen things. Those are the eyes of a man with regrets." Port had seen that look before on many hunters, himself included at times. There was always mistakes made that cost something, but you must never be held back by those mistakes.

"What does he mean by 'all this time'?" Weiss questioned curious about his remark seeing the humans and faunus.

"He means that there is still hatred and fear among them." Blake started seeing what they were shown.

"He looks more tired than anything else," Glynda commented seeing the look in his eyes which reminded her of herself after a day of cleaning up messes and paperwork left to her by Ozpin.

"We can wait to see how this world is, and what Arc does." ozpin picked up a fresh mug of coffee.

 **Jaune stayed in the alleyways and empty streets staying away from heavily populated areas. He kept holding his side as he walked around trying to find somewhere he could just rest, he looked around until he found an old place that was pretty vacant. He walked over and finally collapsed to the ground as he dropped his things scattering it. He held the ground as he was on his hands and knees breathing heavily.**

 **He gripped his jacket trying to calm himself down while the sky began to darken as clouds rolled in. He gasped and choked on his breath as a shadow began to slowly appear before him and he slowly looked up to see someone standing there looking at him. He looked up at the person and glared as he suddenly fell and caught himself as his head rested on the ground suffering in pain.**

" **It's been a bit hasn't it, Jaune?" The man said as he walked closer to the blonde as he stayed on the ground in pain sweating like crazy. He clenched his eyes shut trying to focus off the pain and ignore the man as he was coming closer. The man's cane tapped the ground as he walked closer until he stepped past Jaune and pushed him over with the cane making him whiter in pain lying on the ground. His hands moved and gripped the hood pulling it down tight over his face as he shook.**

" **B-Bastard! Ah! Ugh!" Juane yelled at him as he growled and curled up making the man smile as the shadows hid his face. His cane poked Jaune watching him suffer in pain.**

"Leave Jaune alone you creep!" Nora yelled as she watched the man making her friend suffer in pain.

"Nora, there is nothing we can do. Please calm down." Ren wasn't liking this either but they could do nothing as they watched what was happening on screen.

"I agree there is nothing we can do," Weiss added in as Yang crossed her arms.

"I still don't like it." Yang hated watching her friends and family suffer, and being able to do nothing but watch made that feeling worse.

Cinder looked at the man as he stood there, his personality had shown slight sadistic characteristics maybe even more. But the way he was toying with the boy showed that he had some control over him. It made her very interested.

" **Is that really the way to speak when I saved you?" he shoved him with the cane making him roll onto his back and yell covering his face as it had begun to rain. The water hit him and was steaming s it touched him with the light sprinkle that was starting up. To Jaune, it must have been like hot metal was being poured onto him with the way he was reacting.**

" **Fuck you! You didn't AAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled out as he couldn't even speak as he was steaming more and more as he was shaking. The rain started up more hitting him harder as he laid there on the ground suffering. The man just watched him as he pulled the cane away and reached down grabbing the back of his jacket lifting him up.**

" **I didn't what?" He shook him as Jaune was still shaking making grunts of pain as he kept pulling the hood tight.**

" **Answer me!" He yelled as he let the cane go and it stayed standing up, he reached and pulled the hood off of Jaune and making him yell out in complete agony as the light peaking through the clouds touched his skin touching him.**

" **AAAAAH! Cursed!" Jaune was dropped by the man as he began to slowly crawl towards a building that was abandoned. His hands slowly reached out and began to slowly pull himself towards the building to escape the pain he was suffering.**

" **You call what I gave you a curse? Heh, that's funny because about a century and a half ago you begged me to help you. Had a pretty different tune back then." He slowly walked next to Jaune watching him suffer.**

Oobleck spit out his coffee as he heard what the man said.

"T-that's impossible! There is no way that he could survive that long and still retain such a youth full image!" Oobleck was skeptical of what he was hearing because that would mean that Jaune would have to be over a hundred years old and he looks no more than his early twenties.

"The lad said he was cursed, so maybe that has something to do with it." Port tried calming the green speeder down as he was rattling off things.

"Poor Juane, what's wrong with him?" Ruby was worried about Jaune and the way he was acting, he sounded in so much pain and misery as he crawled on the ground looking pathetic. She never wished to see something like this just like when they saw Jaune suffer as his family was killed before him.

"I wouldn't ever want to see someone like that." Velvet said as her ears drooped down as she watched the blonde suffering as he dragged himself across the ground.

"That man is enjoying watching him in such a state," Glynda said as she felt pity watching her student pulling himself across the ground in such pain.

" **We had a deal, so you are going to go ahead and act on that deal." He said as Jaune had dragged himself into the darkness feeling less pain as what water landed on him was evaporated and turned to steam. The man stood there with his cane smiling as Jaune was starting to smoke.**

" **I let you keep that thing hidden deep inside you, taking up that hollow space that once housed your soul, but now it's time for it to come out. It's awfully hungry." The man spoke as he lifted up his cane slowly, the handle was a skull made of glass. The eyes of the skull were filled with small flames. He slammed the cane against the ground as Jaune got onto his knees. He looked up at the ceiling yelling in complete agony.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Make it stop." Ruby covered her ears so to block out the scream that came from Jaune, Yang rubbed her back as she so wished that she couldn't hear him.

"He couldn't have done something like that." Ozpin shocked and horrified about what he heard, he no longer had his soul? Then something else was inside him? It was nothing he had ever heard of, or anyone really. The idea of living without a soul is completely unheard of.

"So he made a deal that backfired on him. Sounds about right." Roman had seen many deals go bad, but nothing like this.

"That man is a monster," Glynda said as she had no idea what kind of monster this man was or the one he had just let off the chain.

" **Hurry up and get this done with, I don't want to be here longer than we need to be." A man wearing a mask spoke out as he stood with another, around them were others that were wearing armor and holding rifles or blades. There were large shipping containers around them as they were sitting around inside of a large mine that was abandoned. It was located far from the village that was nearby so there wouldn't be many people to bother them or cause problems.**

" **You think I don't fucking know that? Like I want to be standing around in here because the buyers are taking so damn long."**

" **Well, where the fuck are they!? They said they would be here when we showed up and guess what? They weren't fucking here!" The other man yelled as they then suddenly heard screams and gunshots coming from deeper in the mine. The men all looked around as they could hear the sounds coming from every direction through the tunnels. They looked around trying to find someone or something that could tell them what was happening.**

" **The fuck!? What's happening?" One of the men yelled as the sounds began to die down getting quieter and quieter until everything was silent. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from somewhere and fast, they looked around until a wolf faunus heard the direction it was coming from and aimed down the tunnel as they all did the same. They all waited for whatever it was to kill until a man came running out wearing bandit gear as a chain suddenly came flying out of the darkness and wrap around his legs, yanking back they tripped him and he slammed hard into the ground as he was slowly pulled back into the dark tunnel screaming and begging until he disappeared and everything was silent.**

" **They didn't say anything about Grimm!" Men began to panic as they looked around fearful of what they just witnessed. Many of them began to run away in fear heading for the tunnel that they came from when entering the mine.**

" **No you idiots!" The leader yelled as they suddenly saw something inside the cave that began to burn. In its hands were two men similar to the first one they saw get dragged off, but they were silent and limp as they were dragged by their collars. The thing kept walking towards they showing more of itself to show a man standing there with his hood up covering himself as smoke rose from his body. He let go of the two and let them fall as they just laid there not moving as he began to slowly look around at each and every one of them.**

" **Well, what're you all standing around for!? Kill him!" The leader yelled as they aimed their guns and began to fire at the man as he stood there letting the bullets tear him apart. His body slightly flinching from the bullets hitting and leaving holes that leaked flames from inside before they closed up.**

"What is that?" Weiss asked seeing that the person just stood there taking the pain without making any sound. Then the clothing closing up from the bullets it just seemed like it wasn't even noticing what was happening.

"You don't think it's Jaune do you?" Ruby asked as the clothing was similar to Jaune's but more burned up as smoke rose from him. It was scary to look at as it just stood there taking the hail of bullets.

"I believe that it is, there is no other possibility of who it could be," Pyrrha said finally getting the screams of pain from Jaune out of her mind.

"You are partly right Miss Nikos. That may be Mr. Arc, but that is something else currently." Ozpin said as he saw the eyes of the men that he had dragged into the cave. Empty and devoid of life, nothing but empty shells.

 **The bullets kept coming until they all began stopping as they ran empty on their clips. They all stood there looking at the man that stood there just smoking more as he slowly looked down at his body to see all the bullet holes slowly closing up until they were gone like nothing happen. He then looked up slowly as he looked around at each and every one of them, his glove slowly moving up as he pointed at one specifically that had his interest. A strange hissing sound that sounded like breathing could be heard making them frightened as he dropped his arm and reached behind grabbing something.**

" **Reload and blast him! Why are you all just standing there pissing yourselves!?" The man yelled as they all began to reload. Some loading dust rounds as the man pulled out chains that began to slowly heat up, the chains fell to the ground rattling as they were long. The metal glowing as he began to slowly laugh which was hollow and empty, filling them with only one thing that flooded them all. Fear.**

" **Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggrrrrrry…" He spoke out as he suddenly started running dragging the chains behind as the bullets began coming again hitting him. He shrugged them off as he swung the chains hitting a row of men that yelled out before becoming ash as the chain passed through their bodies. He made a sound of laughter as he turned around and swung the chain again taking out more men that became piles of ash around him. They all kept firing as the dust just activated all around him and did nothing, the ice melted as it formed and the fire was just burning around him doing nothing.**

"So awesome!" Nora yelled as she watched the fight happening, even if they were dying it was slightly desensitizing as they were trained to kill monsters. She had also seen lots when she was younger, but these guys didn't seem like they were for good.

"All I can say is that at least it's painless." Velvet said hoping that it was painless since they were turned to ash almost instantly.

"The voice is the worst of it all, it's completely empty," Glynda said hearing the voice as it spoke.

"Whatever it is that he has become, it is something that has one thing on its mind," Oobleck commented as he watched the carnage unfolding before him.

"What would that be my friend?" Port asked curious about what he saw.

"I do not know yet," Oobleck admitted as he watched him.

"This is quite interesting." Cinder watched as the fires turned every one of them into ash not leaving them a second to run. It was interesting while also terrifying to see.

 **Most of the men were dead as their ashes were scattered all over the place. Jaune stood holding one up by his neck as he reached up and pulled the hood off his head and exposed what was underneath. They could see a skull that was scorched black as smoke came off of him. His eye sockets empty as they could only see black inside them while his hands choked the man keeping him on the ground on his knees.**

" **Let me go...you fucker…" The guy breathed out as he gripped the arms trying to get him to let go. He then reached down and pulled out a knife that he stabbed into his arm in an attempt to make him let go, but as he pulled the blade out the metal was glowing hot before dripping off the handle becoming molten metal. He had then realized that he had removed his hood showing his eyes as he looked into them unable to look away.**

 **Jaune let go and then grabbed his face making sure that he couldn't look away before he began to open his mouth and flames ignited all over him making the smoke darker and thicker as he looked into the man's eyes through the mask. He made him look into his eyes as he began to see everything as his eyes were burning inside of the mask. He screamed out as he witnessed ever horrible things that he has ever done, murder all the way to theft. Many of the things that he has done were just completely horrible that he was yelling in fear as he was feeling the pain and guilt flow into him.**

"Gods," Roman said as he looked at the screen witnessing everything that the guy had ever done, he was no different having done a few of those things himself. But he didn't care, he would lie, cheat, steal, and survive. The thing that made him uneasy was that if that thing got its hands on him. He would have a lot of pain coming his way.

"How can one man commit so much evil?" Weiss said astonished as she saw everything happen from the innocent people's begging to their final scream.

"That is just how the world is." Mercy muttered to himself remembering his father.

" **Feel their pain…" Jaune spoke out as his voice was different slightly echoing, the man's screams getting louder as his legs kicked and failed until he began to suffer more pain as Jaune opened his jaw and the fire began to go in pulling something out of his eyes as his screams got louder. The fires clung to something bright as Jaune kept his jaw open, it kept going until it was ripped out and pulled into his mouth. The man turned to ash as Jaune looked up growling slightly as he looked around, his eyes landed on the truck they had to transport whatever supplies they had. He made a sound that was of pleased as he walked over, stepping on the ashes.**

"D-did he just…" Blake was in shock of what she just witnessed. Her mouth slightly open as her eyes were wide, she had a feeling deep inside herself telling her to fear that thing. Velvet could feel the same thing that was telling her the thing was dangerous and should be avoided.

Ozpin had dropped his mug shattering it against the ground after watching as the man had his soul ripped out of his body. What had happened to it he couldn't imagine.

Cinder was surprised to see that happen, she had only seen that happen when she used the Grimm to tear away the maiden's power, granted she only had half of it, but that still made her wonder what he could do with this power and if the soul could do anything for him.

"H-he said he was hungry...you don't think…" Pyrrha said as she looked at the version if Jaune on screen, that things was him but somehow she didn't want to believe it.

"I think he did…" Ren said as he watched the screen.

 **Jaune looked at the truck, he reached up and opened the door looking at the interior before climbing in. He shut the door and looked at the wheel grabbing it as he chuckles a bit as he began to grip the wheel making the fire slowly spread off his boy and onto the wheel as the metal began to heat up an burn. The paint warped and bubble chipping away as smoke came off it. The engine roared to life as he leaned out the window and placed his fingers on his teeth.**

 **He whistled and it echoed through the mine as there was the sound if another engine roaring as a light shined bright. The engine became louder as it was revving and began to get closer until a bike appeared from the darkness and jumped through the air landing right in the back if the truck making Jaune laugh a bit as he leaned back in an slammed his foot down on the gas flooring it. He drove through the tunnels as he was heading towards a dead end.**

"He gonna crash!" Nora announced as she was still wearing the tiny nurse hat.

 **Jaune opened the door and began climbing to the back where the bike was sitting, he got on and revved the engine as he rolled back and got off the truck leaving it to barrel towards the dead end.**

 **They saw outside of a mountain that suddenly exploded as the truck came through destroyed and burning as it began to return to normal. Not even seconds later they saw the bike come flying out if the smoke roaring his engines as he began to fall towards the ground which was very high. He reached out as a chain flew from his sleeve that he began to spin around tossing towards the side and then pulling himself towards it as he slammed down and began driving down the side as he sped up more and more making his smoke fill the air. He laughed as he turned the handle back going even faster as he sped down the mountainside driving over rocks and boulders that launched him into the air before crashing back onto the mountain as he stared out into the night sky as the clouds began to clear away.**

 **(159 years ago)**

" **Just sign the parchment and we have a deal." The man said as he stood in the shadows looking down at a dying Jaune who looked down at the paper raising his hand up and placing it against the paper dragging it across as his blood stained the paper.**

" **J-just save…..my family…" Juane begged him as he smiles and raised his cane up and slowly pressed the end against Jaune's chest.**

 **(Present)**

" **That's a good dog, now go fetch your master's deals." The old man smile as he stood at the hole Jaune create in the mountain, smiling as he slowly disappears chuckling as they suddenly saw the appearance of wings and a tail. The screen shut off.**

"That was so awesome, I mean not awesome that Jaune became some kind of monster and lost his soul, but awesome that he could do all those things," Nora said excited before going off on her tangent until a pancake was shoved into her mouth. Ren pulled his hand away as he looked at the girl.

"We get it, Nora."

"Okie." She said sitting down as the nurse hat was gone from her head.

"Whatever he became it was completely frightening," Weiss said as the roars that he made where chilling and made her feel like death was hanging over her. She had never felt something like that and hoped to never feel anything like that ever again.

Ironwood had been silent as he watched what he could do, he was able to rip souls from a person's body and feast on it. The dust was unable to affect him as the fire seemed to just slide off him and his body melted the ice dust faster than it could form. He hoped that Penny record all of that so it could be analyzed later when her memories and records were searched during normal maintenance. The dice appeared on the table ready to be thrown and show them whatever they may land on.


	8. Vorkuta

**Put this thing together as I was just bored and had nothing else to do while working on my other stories. Hope you like this cause I honestly just type this up as best as I can. Also I honestly do look at reviews and think of what could be the next idea so don't be afraid to leave something.**

* * *

"Man, that was crazy." Yang sat in her, seat stretching her arms above her head, feeling a bit stiff due to sitting in place for so long, she wasn't one for sitting still for long periods of time.

"At least that one wasn't as bad as the other," Weiss referred to when they watched Jaune get beat to his death.

"Yea from what we saw he only attacks criminals."

"Or people who have done awful things," Oobleck interjected as it seemed that it was much different than that. Suddenly the dice were knocked over by Nora who was stretching her legs.

"Oops…"

The dice rolled across the ground until they stopped and disappeared with a flash as the screen began to go black and they could hear what sounded like voices yelling.

 **The screen started up to show what looked like a mine that was filled with many people all wearing prison uniforms, both human and faunus. The uniforms dirty and stained as they all stood around on different floors looking down at the bottom of the pit cheering as there was a fight going on down there.**

 **Two men were fighting each other as one was wearing a heavy jacket over his prison outfit, the other was a man with a pink cloth wrapped around his left arm as the man closed him in the jaw and making him land to the floor. The man quickly got on top of the other and pulled him up by his color as blue looked into magenta.**

" **I will break you, filthy human." He growled as he began to punch the man in the jaw as there were guards coming down with stun batons. The winning man held his arm up making them all cheer as he was pulled by the collar and then punched in the jaw knocking him off. The guards were coming down furious as the man leaned up from the ground holding his jaw.**

" **You hit like a child!" The man yelled as his bandana came off exposing long blonde scraggly hair that had grey in it, then the most noticeable feature was the ears that sat atop his head - ear would be better to say in the state they were in. In the blonde hair was one would ear that sat on his head while the other looked to have been burned very badly or was cut off. It was impossible to tell how damaged it was.**

"My gods his ear…" Blake said as Velvet had the same reaction covering her mouth. They both knew that something like that was incredibly painful as the ears were incredibly sensitive.

"They are all like animals cheering as those two beat each other," Weiss stated as she was focusing that comment to every one of the men that were in that place cheering as the two were beating each other.

"Hey, that's all the entertainment when you are locked up. A good brawl is the best thing to see when you stare at a grey wall over a day." Roman had been locked up a few times in his life and knew how boring it could get until a fight broke out, or a riot started.

"Those two seem familiar," Port said as he stroked his mustache looking at the two men.

" **What is going on here!?" A guard wearing heavy armor yelled walking towards the magenta eyes man, raised baton ready to beat him as the blonde man opened his mouth.**

" **Hey! Svoloch!" He yelled making the guard turn and start to beat him with the baton instead as sparks flew and he flinched slightly from each jolt. He covered his head and curled up to make sure that he wasn't hurt too bad.**

 **As he was getting beaten by the guard the other man stood up and grabbed a large stone, he walked behind the guard and grabbed his shoulder making him turn and smash the rock against his face. The stone shattered against his face as he fell back to the ground no longer moving as blood began to pool around his head. The man then walked over to the blonde reaching his hand out as he was still twitching slightly from the beating.**

" **Arc…" He said as the blonde saw his hand extended out to help him, their hands connected and he pulled him up to his feet as he placed his hand on his shoulder.**

" **Lie…every journey begins with a single step." He picked up his bandana and put it back on over his ears and hair making sure it was tight. He then turned to the guard walking over, he stood over him and grabbed his batton and then a remote that was attached to his belt. He turned, holding up the remote, as he showed it to everyone.**

" **This is step one!" He yelled making every prisoner cheer out as they yelled out in unison.**

" **Secure the keys!" They yelled as he began walking towards the mine shaft the guard came from.**

"Wait, Jaune is a faunus?" Blake was stunned seeing such a thing as she knew the blonde didn't care much for what you were or what your past was, just what you are.

"I can only imagine what they did to him," Coco said as she knew the ears for some faunus were sensitive, especially if they had good hearing. Then the state that they were in didn't look very good either.

"Hey, maybe we get to see others in this one," Nora said optimistically as she felt bad seeing ren getting beat, even if it was an escape.

"I wonder that myself." Cinder said to herself curious about what she would see as she had been keeping some notes.

" **What is step two!?" Jaune yelled out as they had started a riot and the prisoners had begun to overpower the guards that were stationed down here. The prisoners all chanting an answer while Ren had pulled a shive he made for their escape.**

" **Ascend from darkness!"**

" **Three!?"**

" **Rain fire!"**

" **Four!?"**

" **Unleash the horde!"**

" **Five!?"**

" **Skewer the winged beasts!"**

" **Six!"**

" **Break our shackles!" Every prisoner had begun making their way up killing guards that tried to push them back only to fail. As Jaune was running he stopped at a crossway as Ren saw a large man walking into view holding up a guard by the throat as another was in a headlock. He crushed the neck of the one in his hand before throwing him away and then snapping the neck of the guard in a headlock. He stood there glaring as his sleeves were ripped off and his facial features menacing, Jaune walked to him smiling as he held his hand up to him while looking at Ren.**

" **Allow me to introduce - Yatsuhashi Daichi the monster of Murande!" He then turned to run off ahead as Ren and Yatsuhashi looked at each other, he grunted walking in the direction of every other prisoner as Ren watched the seven-foot man walking away.**

" **Glad To have you as a friend, Yatsuhashi," Ren muttered as he followed them down a large tunnel where many were running.**

"Damn he is huge," Yang muttered looking at the large man who just snapped two necks with one hand each,

"That's Yatsu, he is like a huge teddy bear but when on his bad side he can take you down," Coco stated knowing her team member who was the strong silent type.

"It seems that they have been planning this out," Ironwood said as he heard each word they yelled out in phrases not giving away what they would actually be doing. He had heard codes like this used among prisoners so that the guards could not understand what they were talking about or planning.

"From what I can tell this is not a spur of the moment. This has been planned, and lots of time has been put into this." Cinder was impressed at Arc. He has proven many things, but now he shows that he is skilled in plans and strategy. Even with prisoners of both human and faunus he was able to plan an event that would overpower trained guards. He was certainly a very interesting individual. She would have to look into him when they leave this place.

 **Jaune made it to the end of the tunnel were a large elevator, he moved to a console and placed the remote that he had taken from the guard and placed it into a slot. The lights turned on and he powered up the elevator as he unlocked everything.**

" **Step two!?"**

" **Ascend from darkness!" They chanted as they filled the elevator along with Ren who stood behind Jaune as Yatsuhashi was standing near the wall holding a large pickaxe. As he stood there a faunus with scales on his face looked back at Ren before speaking up.**

" **Arc, you sure we can trust this human?" Jaune looked back at Ren as the elevator slowly began to ascend up the shaft. He looked at every other human that was inside the elevator before returning to Ren.**

" **With my life," He turned at the alligator faunus placing a hand on his shoulder.**

" **He and us, are not so different… We are all soldiers, without an army, hunters without purpose. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned." He placed his other hand on Ren's shoulder as he looked at them all.**

" **In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers…" He removed his hands as the faunus nodded and turned back to the gate as they were about to arrive. As they did a guard had his back to the door as he was surrounded by prisoners.**

"Jaune still doesn't care what you are," Blake was surprised that she would see something like this, she had seen it before but it was a surprise to see that Jaune would still hold that view even himself as a faunus. From his age and the scars, she could tell he has seen and felt the cruelty that can happen to faunus.

"This is so cool to see." Ruby was liking all the action that was happening on screen.

"I am impressed by his ability to rally two races together in order to complete one goal," Oobleck stated.

"Even if that is escaping prison," Ironwood interjected.

 **The elevator stopped and the gate opened, Yatsuhashi moved Jaune to the side as he pulled back the pick and swung up stabbing the guard right in his back lifting him up off the ground. He held him up as they cheered before he tossed him to the side and walked towards a large metal door, Ren picked up the gun the guard dropped while catching up to Jaune who stood at the side while they all began to push against the door trying to force it open.**

" **Arc, your men must now this is suicide, the tower will tear them apart,"**

" **Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice, Ren… we faunus know this better than anyone else." He said while the door began to slowly open up as they pushed. "Prepare yourselves!" Jaune yelled out while the sound of heavy gunfire could be heard, the second the doors opened the bullets began ripping the men apart spilling their blood all over the dirt floor. They just kept pushing as Jaune had taken cover behind a large cart filled with coal along with Yatsuhashi, he waved over to Ren who was still inside the doors taking cover.**

" **Over here Ren!" He kept waving while Ren saw him and rushed over as they focused fire on another group. He jumped and landed on the ground behind the cart while Jaune lifted him up to his feet as he had gotten grazed on his upper thigh. It was bleeding slightly but was not serious.**

" **Do not worry, once we get to step six your wound shall heal." He then moved over and began to push the cart along the rails with Yatsuhashi's help, they slowly moved down while Ren used the pistol to keep guards away from them as they kept pushing. As they were pushing the cart a guard came flying out of a window with a pipe landing next to him as another came jumping out and rolling across the ground behind another cart.**

" **Hey, Arc! next time remind me when we are going to spring!" Sun yelled as he was starting to push the cart he was hiding behind as more prisoners were joining him carrying something.**

" **Next time spend less time thinking about women and pay attention monkey!" Jaune yelled as he and Yatsu were almost across the yard. The bullets were still hitting their cart and ripping more men apart.**

" **Oh shove it you mutt!" Sun yelled back as he made it to the end as Jaune had done the same.**

" **Step three!" Jaune yelled out as Sun and the men with him began to put something together.**

" **Rain fire!" The surviving prisoners yelled out as Sun was pulling back on a slingshot while two others were holding the bands across their shoulders pulling.**

 **Watch what Ren's ingenuity has done, turning useless junk into our means of escape!" Jaune yelled as Sun aimed and let go as the thing went flying through the air and slammed right into the tower before blowing up, the tower crumbled as they cheered and began rising towards the gate leading to the center of camp.**

" **That's it my friends! Never lose hope!" Jaune yelled as they stormed the camp as Ren was running alongside him.**

" **Months of planning Ren! We will not pause, we will not falter! We will be free - or die trying!" They kept running as they approached a building covered in antennas, Jaune kicked the door open as he ran inside and stopped as he pointed to a large metal door.**

" **Yatsuhashi, break open the arms locker!" He ran up the stairs as the large man began to smash against the door in his attempts to break it open. As he did Ren followed Jaune who slit the throat of a guard and began messing with the radio equipment.**

" **What about you, Arc?"**

" **For our plan to work, we need every man to play his part."**

" **Step four...unleash the horde," Ren remembered as Jaune turned to the radio.**

" **I shall rally the men! You go up to the roof and assist our men to the south." Ren ran upstairs where he saw both Sun and Neptune who had the slingshot set up for him.**

" **Hey, Ren come on!" Sun yelled as they tossed him the explosives.**

"Have they planned for everything?" Weiss was shocked that Jaune was able to plan for everything and be able to think of every possible outcome. It was completely different from the Arc she knew who would constantly ask her out when they first met.

"This one is so awesome!" Ruby yelled as Nora shouted in agreement seeing her fearless leader in action.

"What did he mean by abandoned and forgotten?" Ozpin asked himself as he would never expect those words to come out if his mouth. Had the boy really been left to his own fate? Had he seen such a darker part of life? That couldn't be the case, he has planned for all of this so there had to be a reason.

"Was Jaune always this good at giving speeches?" Pyrrha wondered as she had heard the entire speech that Jaune gave out through the P.A. system getting every single prisoner to revolt against them. But from what they had heard this was not a prison it was a death camp forcing them to work until they dropped dead.

"This doesn't seem like a normal thing, they are all there while the same thing is happening. All the guards are also faunus and human." ironwood though as he looked at this all happening, taking note of everything that was happening and any sign of who owns that place such as a flag or anything.

"I'm surprised the Grimm has yet to arrive," Penny notes as all the destruction should have attracted them by now or even a few.

 **The three ran down the stairs as they saw Jaune tossing shotguns to each prisoner who ran out. "Everyone arm yourselves! They will be heading to the main armory!" He tossed one at Sun who smiled as he pumped it running out through the doors.**

 **They broke through and kept making their way through the camp as more and more as they destroyed the place. Some began to take the rifles off of freshly killed guards and even stripping them of armor to put on themselves.**

" **Yes, my brothers! Savor your revenge, spill their blood!" Jaune yelled out as he was then grabbed by Yatsuhashi and pulled behind a large truck as gunships arrived firing out at them.**

" **Ha, step five, my brothers!"**

" **Skewer the winged beast!" Some yelled as Sun was hiding behind a building while the thing was in the air firing. The men all taking cover while Ren was seen carrying a large gun that had a hook. He ran and jumped grabbing some pipe climbing up high and then hiding as the airship was moving.**

" **Take the shot, Ren!" Jaune yelled out as they were being held back. The man did as he was told and aimed the harpoon and pulled the trigger launching the spear right for the wing which hit, it then opened in a star and pulled back as the gun itself changed and speared himself into the building Ren was standing on.**

 **The bullhead tried to pull away only to be pulled back as the gun was retracting and pulling it down until it lost control and smashed right into the side of a building that was filled with guards. It exploded and made an entrance for them as something else blew up inside and some prisoners began to hold their heads as if in pain. Jaune held his head as he smiled.**

" **Step six!?" Jaune yelled as Sun stood up and slammed his fists together as the pain they were feeling had stopped. His semblance activated and he sent out clones to get rid of more guards.**

" **Break our shackles!" Many yelled as some of them began to use semblances while others unlocked the aura of others so they could be protected somewhat.**

" **Come, before the completely lock down the armory!" Jaune yelled as he picked up a rife that had a grenade launcher attached and ran in as many of them followed or forced their way in through windows and walls with their semblances. Sun stopped his semblance and grabbed a pipe that he began to spin around lie his staff getting a sense of its weight before he used it to vault up into the third story and take care of them upstairs.**

"They were keeping their aura contained?" Pyrrha questioned as she saw the reaction many of them had, they seemed to be in pain before they started using their semblances.

"I have seen many types that are used to restrain aura, such as when in custody. But I have never seen one on such a level that can reduce so many." Ironwood quietly said as he knew of the technology as it was in every cell on their airships when holding prisoners, but they never had one that could do such a thing like that. It was rather interesting.

"I think they did something to them," Ren said getting Nora's attention.

"What you mean?" She asked with a glass of something in her hand.

"Look at their reactions when whatever it was blown up, they held their heads in pain so they must have had something to keep them from using it."

"Oh….yeah, you right."

" **Hurry to the armory!" Juane yelled as they began to shut the doors, they were running for it as they ran over the corpses of guards. They could see the large metal door was closing, a door then busted open as Yatsuhashi rushed past them and caught it holding it up as he grunted, he was weak and did not have much strength left in himself. He held the door up as long as he could while Ren slid underneath and quickly entered a room to avoid gunfire.**

 **As he did the guards fired at Yatsuhashi and he let the door fall and crush him as he laid there.**

" **No! Ren, open the door!" Jaune yelled as many hands began to pull the door trying to get it off the dying man.**

Velvet covered her mouth while Coco was silent watching the screen feeling the sudden pain of watching their friend and partner die, the silent giant on their team. JUst crushed underneath a door.

"Yatsu…" Velvet silent mouth as he was the nicest person they knew, but knowing he risked his life to help them made it hurt less.

 **The door began to open up as Jaune and a few others pulled the man out of the way and Jaune began to do something as he touched around where he had been crushed. He kept trying and trying until he clenched his fists and picked up his rifle from the ground. He closed his eyes as he was rested up against the wall and walked into the armory.**

" **Arc! They sealed the vault!"**

" **It matters little! Step six!"**

" **Wield the fist of iron!" They yelled as they kept fighting.**

" **Paint the walls with their blood! Show them that we will not back down while we burn this place to the down!" He yelled as he launched the grenade into the air and hitting a group of guards they were sent flying as the prisoners flooded the room. Jaune ran up the stairs as they went off into another building where he rushed towards a maintenance area, sitting in a corner was a blowtorch.**

 **Jaune ran over and put it on as they began to hear the sound of them breaking through, Jaune quickly strapped on as he pulled Ren and Sun with him.**

" **They're going to breach the room!" He yelled as they jumped and took cover behind a pile of crates as the wall blew open filling the room with smoke. The whole room was blinded as a man wearing heavy armor wielding a shotgun walked through looking around. He couldn't see as a foot came out of nowhere and slammed into his helmet busting the glass and making him fly back as he dropped his gun. As he slammed into the wall the gun was caught by the blonde monkey faunus who smiled cocking it.**

" **That's better!" Sun was much better with shut guns, wishing he had his weapon again. He flipped back as more bullets came through the hole and another man walked through looking at Sun who was hanging off the ceiling from a pipe using his tail. He aimed and saw he was smiling as he pointed over and made him look to see Jaune glaring as he had rushed over and slammed his fist right into the mask shattering the visor and denting the helmet with a perfect indent of his mask.**

 **Jaune made a growling sound as he suddenly turned his body and opened his mouth before biting down on a blade that he held, he glared up at the armored soldier that Sun had taken down and stolen his gun.**

"Whoa…" Ruby was stunned at Jaune catching the blade with his teeth, then the sharp teeth that he had just made it look scary and awesome.

"Damn, Vomit boy's _bite_ is worse than his bark," Yang said before getting a pillow to her face courtesy of Nora.

"Boooooo!" She said as she sat back down on her seat cushion

"He shows some of the attributes that some faunus have," Oobleck stated as he saw the speed and currently the force of his jaw and bite on the blade, he had not taken any damage such as a chipped tooth. Then add the effect of his aura he was much stronger in a sense.

"Yes, his teeth would be a part of that as he seems to be a wolf faunus," Glynda added while a question floated all around.

What events lead up to this moment?

 **Jaune bit down harder and the metal shattered in his teeth as he swung and sent the man flying as he smashed into a wall cracking it, he was stuck as his unconscious body stayed in the wall.**

" **Come on, step seven!" Jaune yelled as he fixed the tanks on his back and spit out the metal shards in his mouth bleeding a bit.**

" **Wield the fist of iron." Both Ren and Sun said as Neptune came running in through the doors taking cover.**

" **They're starting to overwhelm us!" He yelled as he began to aim down the hall firing. The three then began to make their way back towards them.**

" **Don't worry! We will all have what was once ours!" Jaune yelled as he stayed in cover so that bullets didn't hit the tanks attached to his back.**

" **I can hear them up on the roof!" A prisoner yelled as Jaune stood up and ran back to the armory.**

" **Then they will also be lambs to the slaughter!" He yelled as he slid around the corner and ran towards the heavily armored door. He removed the tanks and light the torch as he began to cut through.**

" **Concentrate your fire! Stand your ground!"**

" **They broke through! Fall back! Fall back!" A prisoner yelled as they began to get pushed back. Jaune kept cutting through the door as Ren, Sun, and Neptune were keeping him covered so he could work on the door.**

" **Get that door open now!" Sun yelled as more men were being shot down by guards that were much more heavily armored. Jaune had been cutting slowly getting through the center cylinders that kept the door shut.**

" **Almost there…" Jaune muttered as he kept focusing the flame on the metal slowly cutting his way through. The sparks flying as he wore the goggles that were on the blowtorch when he grabbed it, his hand slowly moving until the sparks stopped at the door began to move open.**

" **Yes!" Jaune yelled dropping the tool and pulling the doors open, he looked back at his friends as he pulled the door open.**

" **Ha, come on, grab your weapons!" Jaune yelled as e ran inside with the other three, as they rushed inside many other prisoners ran in grabbing heavier weaponry. As they were inside the vault pulling the doors shut behind them, the guards were slowly moving in trapping them.**

"They're completely trapped." Weiss was concerned about how they were going to get out of that vault.

"Um, you remember that they just walked right into an armory right?" Yang stated as Ruby want to know what was inside the room, but couldn't see due to the angel that they were seeing. Then the doors being shut didn't help.

"I believe that Mr. Arc wouldn't have come all this way without a plan," Ozpin informed them intrigued about how the blonde would get out if the situation. If he had planned this far then there was more.

" **The second that door opens, turn them into paste." A guard said as they all aimed their rifles at the door and began to grab the door, they prepared to open the door as three fingers were held up. They began to put one finger down at a time until all three were down and they began pulling opening the door. As the door opened up everything slowed down as they began to open it up and then a long barrel came out that had begun to slowly spin making the guards quickly turn in an attempt to run away.**

 **Time then returned to normal as the minigun began to tear them apart spilling their blood. The weapon kept firing as Sun then jumped out swinging along the ceiling holding his staff slamming it into men that were in another path that wasn't currently being sprayed with bullets. He then turned the staff back into their nunchuck form spinning them around as he slammed them into more and firing them off tossing them around.**

" **This is our next step to freedom," Jaune said as he walked out past the giant man that was holding the mini gun and a giant pack attached to his back feeding ammo into the weapon.**

" **This is so much better instead of those crappy guns," Neptune said as he stood next to Jaune who reached up taking the goggles off his head and handing them to the bluenette.**

" **They may not be your old pair, but hopefully those can make a good temporary pair." He smiled holding them out as Neptune chuckled and grabbed them placing them over his eyes.**

" **They'll do." Ren then appeared holding Stormflower as they had a few scratches that he could fix later.**

" **Come on, we are so close to freedom," Jaune said as he ran into the building and had a prisoner fire their weapon at a wall destroying it. He hopped down as they saw the place being destroyed and torn down.**

" **That's it, burn this damn place to the ground and escape!" Jaune said as he leads them through the prison camp heading for the train yard which was where they would make their escape. As they were running there was suddenly canisters launched through the air and landed around them blowing up and clouding the area in smoke.**

" **They are using tear gas!" Jaune yelled as he held his breath, his eyes used to the gas as he had been exposed to it countless times. He suddenly saw Ren collapse behind his choking, the same with Sun while Neptune was safe holding his breath and the goggles protected his eyes. They both began to drag their fallen friends towards a large warehouse near the train yard.**

This is just getting more intense and awesome." Yang said as the death they were seeing seemed less shocking as it felt kinda like an action movie.

"Reeeen!" Nora yelled seeing her friend collapse due to the gas.

"Nora, right here," Ren said not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, okay." The bomber said sitting back down in her seat smiling.

"I must say, he is quite resourceful to have come this far with his plans. But it seems that he has run into a roadblock." Cinder was impressed that he was able to get them this far and cause an entire riot among every prisoner in the camp, with persuasion, or even more creative means. She could get him on their side.

" **Come on Ren, time to wake up," Jaune said as he slapped the magenta eyes man awake. He blinked and shook his head as Jaune walked over to a tarp that was covering something.**

" **After all of that planning and sacrifice, we are not going to just sit here and die." He said pulling the tarp off to reveal a bike. He walked over to another as Sun and Neptune climbed on to the one as Jaune pulled Ren up and both climbed up onto another one.**

" **Step eight, freedom."**

" **We will go all the way to the end," Jaune said revving the bike as Sun did the same and they sped up a path and straight out the large glass window. They flew through the air as they saw more guards and bullheads all around them. They crashed down and sped off after the train which had begun to take off. As they rode bullets began to fly after them as trucks soon came after them with more guards.**

" **They're not giving up without a fight!" Neptune yelled as he fired his weapon shocking many of them and making them fall off overpasses that they went under in order to catch the train.**

" **Ren, to the left!" Jaune yelled as he swerved to the right as a truck came barreling at them trying to crush them. Ren stood up from the seat and jumped landing on the hood, he pointed his guns at the glass and pulled the triggers spraying bullets all over the driver. He then climbed up and over the car running along the flatbed jumping back onto the bike as Jaune drove closer to it.**

" **Nice work!" Jaune sped up as the truck began to slowly move to the left and crash right into a ditch as they kept speeding along the dirt road following the tracks. They then began to feel the bikes slowing down from the damage they were taking as Jaune drove up to another truck as Ren shot the gunner on the back. Juane pulled up to the side and let Ren jump onto the bac as Juane drove up and grabbed the driver door opening it, he stabbed the guard in the neck and pulled his body out grabbing the wheel and driving.**

" **Hope on!" Jaune yelled pulling up beside Sun and Neptune who jumped as their bikes had begun to smoke up and slow down much more.**

" **Whoa! Nice work Arc!" Sun yelled as he stood up and held his staff while both Ren and Neptune were shooting at the men chasing after them.**

" **Where is the train!?" Ren yelled as he was starting to run out of ammo. As he yelled the train came out of a tunnel and was close enough to the road letting Jaune pull up to the side.**

" **Jump!" Jaune yelled as the three did as he said and went for the train, Ren grabbed the ladder at the side while Sun used his weapon to hang off. Neptune used his spear to stab the side and hang on.**

"They did it!" Ruby yelled out seeing them all escape.

"Yea, that's what I'm talking about." Yang smiled watching as they could get away from that awful place.

"What about Jaune?" Velvet asked out while they saw that the blonde was nowhere to be seen making them all get worried.

"Where is he?" Coco looked and saw nothing until they saw the truck still driving.

 **They all looked back at Jaune as he was driving the truck, he looked ahead as they all began to motion at him.**

" **Arc, come on!"**

" **It's your turn!"**

" **Hope on! Step eight - Freedom!" Ren yelled out as they all saw Jaune looking back at them as he changed gears on the truck.**

" **For you my friends! Not for me." Jaune began to turn away from the train heading down a completely another road. They watched him drive off yelling out his name.**

 **Jaune had begun to lead them away from his friends as the bullheads chased after him, he had disappeared from their sight as he went into a path that was blocked off. Jaune hit the brakes and stopped as he sat there in the seat and slowly put up his hands smiling as they surrounded the truck and loaded their weapons.**

" **Fire!" A man yelled out as the screen went black and there was no sound.**

"W-wait! What happened!? Why did he do that!?" Pyrrha yelled out as she watched Jaune leave his friends while he could have escaped with them.

"I don't know. Maybe he did it to ensure that they got away, you saw them all chase after him leaving the train completely safe from harm." Weiss stated as there was one thing that made her wonder. What was with that smile?

"Did anyone notice the smile Jaune had?" Blake asked bringing up exactly what Weiss was wondering.

"That smile looked like he had planned for them to escape while he was left behind." emerald said making Cinder curious. It was interesting as he had an entire plan that leads to success while he was left to his fate which was ultimately death.

There must have been something else behind his plan that only he knew about.

"What was it!?" Nora yelled wanting to know as she kicked a table that had a glass on it and launched the glass towards the screen making it shatter and leave a humongous spider web crack in the center while it glitched. They all sat wide eyes looking at the screen while it was dead silent, Penny was the only one sitting with a smile having no idea what was happening.

"Who did it?" A voice asked out as they saw the hooded man standing at the side of the screen looking at all of them.


	9. Nova

**Well, here ya go. I got a few requests in my PM about doing the Nova scene and continue Reznov Jaune. Now I won't do a lot of continuations from things unless it could turn out good. This took a bit to do as I no longer have a computer and have to type up everything on my phone. I did my best with this as it was a bit of a difficulty to do when typing up on a small android LG. So I'm sorry if this isn't as good which I could have done if I had a better way to type. So I will try my best at something new which will be the next kid or kids in the Arc kids line. Ya never know so see ya later.**

 **Also thanks for the adds and then the comments about me doing good work. It really helps with my work on this story.**

* * *

The room was quiet as the man worked on the screen with a drill and many other tools, he had removed the screen to show many things inside that made no sense when looking at them, there were even things that were moving like it was alive - but was just another metal part. He had been grumbling something to himself the entire time after he chewed out Nora who was currently hiding behind Ren, she had heard some very colorful and hurtful things that came out if his...mouth. They think he had a mouth.

He finished up finally after replacing many things damaged by the liquid which was inside the cup. He then snapped his fingers and multiple robotic arms reached down grabbing the giant screen, with care, lifting it up and placing it back on the wall. They then began drilling each bolt back into place, they all finished up and he reached inside his cloak pulling out what looked like a sledgehammer, he pulled it back and then swung the heavy metal hammer right at the screen and smashing right into it. A much large crack was made before it began to quickly fix itself back to how it looked before.

"There...now it shouldn't break once something smashes into it." He growled walking back to the wall where he kicked it and a door appeared letting him walk out, he then turned around

"If the dice haven't appeared, then it isn't done!" He yelled slamming the door hard and it disappeared. When it was quiet again Nora slowly poked her head out looking around.

"Is the bad man gone?" She looked around as her eyes searched for him as she was scared of what he was yelling at her and then getting scolded.

"Yes, he's gone," Ren said as some relaxed as he was now gone, he didn't seem like someone with a very long temper.

"H-hey its back!" Ruby yelled as the screen turned back on.

 **Jaune was sitting on what looked to be a box as he was in a small area of the mine looking at someone, they just sat there as he looked at them while his hands were fumbling around with a small trinket.**

" **Let me tell you about what true monsters are like, they are not the Grimm that have haunted us for as long as man first stepped foot on this ball of dirt. The very creatures that wish for nothing but to spill our blood and wipe us from the face of the planet." He looked up and got closer to the person and looked deep into their eyes. "The true monsters...are faunus and human, and I have witnessed these monsters hiding in the skin of them many times," Jaune said as he looked at them making it seem like he was talking to everyone in the room as he looked at the camera.**

"Wow...this is what Jaune is like before the escape?" Ruby asked as she could now see her friend who had given his life to allow his friends to escape.

"He is different than the Jaune we've seen before." Weiss had seen the personality of him and noticed he was still a man of honor, but something hidden deep in his eyes. A fire that burned strong, a fire that could not be put out, a fire that would burn even in death. It was a burning fire of revenge and hatred, a look she had seen in her father's eyes before.

"He has seen any things to become this. Something must have happened." Port was wondering what could turn such a fine man into a man burning with hatred.

 **Jaune kept messing with the small trinket in his hands while he seemed to be remembering something, the lantern hanging nearby still burning low keeping them hidden from others outside. His blue eyes lightly glazing over as he began to remember.**

" **My father was a great musician in Stalimo, during the occupation of the monsters, the sounds of his violin filled the air and could be heard all around the village from our home, my mother cared for me and my sisters while some of them even played along with him making the songs even more wonderful," Jaune spoke as they began to see the memory vividly, a small village that was similar to patch as a man with blond hair and a beard played the violin along with some girls who had different instruments.**

 **Some people came around to listen or would pass by to hear a glimpse before continuing off to do what they needed to do. Right next to the man was a small blond faunus child no more than seven as he sat next to him watching with nothing more than wonder and childlike innocence.**

" **Magnificent music - Kershaw, Stavros - many of the great nationalist composers…"**

"Oh, he is so cute!" Ruby and Velvet yelled simultaneously as they were looking at the blonde faunus as his ears would occasionally twitch hearing something.

"Come on, you know you agree," Yang nudged the heiress by her shoulder making her sputter words as a light blush was on her face.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of!" She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest trying her best to ignore the blonde brawler.

"Yea, and you don't have little episodes of talking to Zwei like he's a baby." That comment only made the red on the Schnee's face darken.

"I have to say, his father is very talented in his playing," Port said listening to the music played.

" **The people of our village saw his music as a source of hope, even through all the hard times that we would face through the Grimm attacks, and raids. His music lifted the spirits of those all around him and made the times much better," Jaune spoke as the memory kept playing, but as it was playing someone could be seen off in the distance watching them. They spoke into a scroll before disappearing into the shadows leaving no trace of their presence.**

" **But others saw his music as a sign of rebellion and defiance, even now his music still haunts me," Jaune spoke out as the memory faded into the night as the young wolf faunus was hiding under the floor in a basement which his father secretly had built for them to hide in whenever they were in danger.**

 **Above him was his father lying dead in a pool of his own blood as it slowly dripped through the floorboards and down onto Jaune and his clothes, his hands over his mouth trying not to scream and cry as the blood dripped onto him and he could see his father's eyes cold and lifeless. They were the only pair that he could see, but the other bodies that lay around the home were no different than how his father was.**

" **They had broken into our home late at night when I was playing around in the basement my father built for emergencies, my father knew that I was down there and blocked the door with his body after they slit his throat, I could do nothing but listen to the screams of my sisters and mother as those** _ **men…**_ " **Jaune stopped speaking as the memory of their deaths could be seen by them as the men used blades to slit their throats or stab them through the hearts. His mother was worst of all before her death, and all the young faunus could do was sit in the basement holding his cries as his family was butchered before him.**

"Gods…" Oobleck said as he had let the mug slip from his fingers and let the glass clatter to the floor as the liquid and stain began to clean itself up. He had seen many things before as a hunter and researcher, but he had never seen such brutality and horror committed to a family over something so petty as music. Whoever these people were they were horrible and deserved whatever hell came there way.

Many of the girls were silent as they had covered their mouths from shock, some had tears in their eyes from witnessing the young Jaune sitting there having nothing to do but watch, as his family was butchered like animals before him. The sight of him frozen and shaking as the blood covered him made the whole sight many times worse.

But one was silent from the person that they saw, or well a glimpse of a scorpion tail as a mad laughter could be heard.

" **I can still remember that night as I saw one of the 'men' who helped in the slaughter of my family and village. His laughter is still burned into my mind." Jaune spoke as his younger self-was still frozen and staring up at his father's body, but then he saw a scorpion tail moving around behind a man as he looked around smiling as blood caked his coat. He looked around as he was dragging one body dropping it as his tail was moving around more.**

" **I only count nine, I was told there was ten!" The man yelled as his tail slammed down into the body of Jaune's father making it twitch as he ripped it out and moved taking a step as the floor suddenly squeaked more than it should have, he froze and slowly look down. Jaune stopped breathing as the tears streamed down his face as he could see the eyes of not a man, but a monster that smiled looking down at the floor. He kept smiling as he moved his arms and blades, that was caked in more blood, folded out and he slowly began to walk over to the body. His boots made the floor squeak more as his tail moved around in excitement before he kicked the body over and saw the trap door which was hidden.**

 **He chuckled more as he reached down grabbing the handle, more tears began to fall from Jaune's eyes.**

" **Tyrian, it's time to go." Another voice called out, deep and calm, making the man stop as the smile left his face and he turned his body back towards the direction the voice was coming from. His hands were slightly twitching as he looked back at him with eyes of madness.**

" **But I'm not done, there's one more." He said as he gripped the handle more making the metal slowly bend from the force of his grip. "And I want to see the look in this one's eyes before I rip their head from their neck," He chuckled as he began to pull the door only to find that it was locked, he quickly sliced through the lock and ripped it open as he looked around inside about to go inside.**

" **We have done enough, now come before I tell our master that you have spoken, against her wishes." The other man said suddenly making the scorpion's eyes widen as his pupils became pin needles. He let go of the door as it slammed shut and he quickly turned around leaving as he made curses and other things that Jaune couldn't make out as he was stricken with fear staying in place never moving.**

"I'm gonna be sick," Emerald said as she held her hands over her mouth from witnessing what had been done to that family, some worse than others. She had seen some things before, but that was something she wished she could unsee.

Cinder said nothing as she had seen some things Tyrion had done, he was a sadistic man that was psychotic reincarnated. He would find anything gruesome to be enjoyment.

The others had nothing to say as they felt nothing but sadness and pity for the boy as he could do nothing but watch as his family was slaughtered and then left alive from just a small chance. There was now no surprise as to why he had become such a man that they currently see.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she had tears in her eyes slowly forming.

" **I still don't know how I lived that day, but after that day I promised to rid the world of these types of 'men' so that no one would ever be faced with their evils," Jaune said as more memories began to play out for them. His village destroyed by Grimm that were attracted before he had made it out and was left all alone, as the time went on he had become older and fought every day for survival.**

 **Each day of his life filled with nothing but pain and hatred from all of those around him, but he never once faltered or gave up on his promise. When they began to see memories of his adulthood they saw Jaune had joined some type of army and served it with loyalty. He was a sniper until his hand was broken in a fight, an entire city had been destroyed as the bodies of his fellow soldiers lay around him, he watched as more men wearing different uniforms walked around killing any that were still alive.**

 **Jaune stayed leaning against a destroyed fountain playing dead as a patrol was passing by him, but as they did he saw someone moving and he held his finger to his lips telling them to stay quiet just as a few bullets were sprayed into more of his fellow soldiers who were wounded. Their cries of pain ended swiftly as Jaune stayed silent and still.**

 **Once the patrol passed by he motioned for the soldier to come with him as he began to crawl along the ground. His rifle was in his hands as his right hand was bandaged up. The other following him slowly as they didn't have a weapon except for a mace that was at their side. It could do little with the armed enemy all around them.**

"Is that who I think it is?" Weiss pointed at the man who was crawling on the ground with Jaune keeping as quiet as possible as many patrols were moving around, overhead bullheads and airships flying around making loud noise defending any other sound.

"Cardin?" Yang said raising a brow seeing the one who is the biggest dick and ass hat seeming to be with Jaune even if he is a faunus.

"This is a different world," Blake stated as they watched Jaune hand Cardin his rifle telling him about his broken hand.

 **Jaune told him about the man who was surrounded by guards, he had been hunting him for three days waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He showed Cardin the best ways to use his rifle and take out many of the soldiers they saw when an airship passed overhead making the shots from the rifle silent.**

" **Come, this way," Jaune said as Cardin had cleared out the entire street and lead him towards some buildings as the target had left the building. They entered a bar that was destroyed as fires had burned here and bullet holes littered the place.**

" **This was once a place of joy and excitement for many, now it is filled with nothing but the silence of the dead," Jaune spoke out as they went to the bar and upstairs. They kept watching as Jaune and Cardin made their way through the city taking out any enemy soldiers that they came across. Jaune stole the SMG off a dead soldier as his hand would leave him unable to properly aim his weapon, so they continued their fight across the city chasing after the man that Jaune deemed his target which was the one responsible for the city being destroyed and all of the death.**

 **Jaune keeping Cardin with him the entire time as they kept making their way closer and closer, that was until they had to hide as armored transports came along making them hide. Jaune stayed under a window as Cardin was behind a bookshelf, the armor kept going until suddenly a dog started barking trying to get in through the window as the scent of blood hit its nose. Both Jaune and Cardin had to run as the giant mech turned towards the building and lifted its arm, the color of red dust began to pour out until suddenly flames erupted from the arm in an attempt to burn them alive.**

" **This way!" Jaune yelled as he leads Cardin up to the second story in an attempt to escape to another building by breaking down a wall or jumping a gap. They were then stopped as the flames made a beam fall and land right on Cardin trapping him underneath the burning wood, he tried to push it off but the flames were too hot and burnet the flesh. Luckily Jaune came back and tossed something off his back and right underneath the beam making it rise up before he began to lift it up more to free the man.**

 **Once he was free Jaune pulled the white shield out from underneath the burning wood and they continued running back downstairs into the next building. But as they were running the building exploded from an explosion tossing them out and into the street where they were quickly surrounded by the soldiers.**

" **Hey look at this one!" A voice called out as Jaune was holding his head in pain as his at that he wore was lying near him but was burning, the smell of burning flesh and hair could be smelled making Cardin want to be sick as Jaune was holding his wolf ears as they had been burned by the fires of the explosion. He was then kicked in the gut as they began to beat him with their guns or feet laughing in some type of sick sadistic pleasure.**

"Somebody help him!" Nora yelled as she felt the hot anger boil up inside of her watching her friend be beaten and laughed at by those men.

"The hell happened to Cardin?" Coco added as they couldn't see him after the explosion.

"Why isn't he helping Jaune!?" Pyrrha yelled as she watched the blonde getting beat.

 **Cardin was trapped underneath rubble which had fallen on him. His vision was blurry as he saw a gun that was tossed in the explosion. He tried to reach for it until a boot kicked it away and a soldier wearing a different uniform and mask looked down at him. He held a revolver as he looked down at him smiling as his teeth showed sharp canines.**

" **Look at this, another human trash that I get to clean up." He lifted the gun and emptied the bullets before putting one back into the cylinder and spinning it. It stopped as he stepped on Cardin's wrist crushing it.**

" **Let's see who dies first, you or the mutt over there." He said pulling the trigger only getting a clicking sound, he then spun the chamber again moving the bullet as he aimed down back at him about to pull the trigger again until suddenly blood spayed from his head as a nice new hole sat between his eyes. He fell back as more bullets began flying hitting each and every one of the soldiers leaving them dead before a rocket flew and hit the large mech blowing up the cockpit. The large machine took a few steps back before falling back as some men wearing the same uniform as Jaune and Cardin fell from the buildings holding their own weapons.**

" **Jaune!" One of them yelled as they ran over helping up the blonde who was bleeding from the mouth as he took the beating from the enemy before they were killed. He was helped to his feet before spitting on one of the bodies as he limped over to Cardin helping him up.**

" **Haha, guess I can't be a sniper anymore." Jaune smiled as he ignored the pain of his damaged ears leaving them looking horrible. His hearing was now damaged leaving him with less than normal, his position would be changed, but that was little problem with him.**

" **Come, men, we must not let that bastard get away," Jaune yelled out as he raised his gun leading them towards a large firefight that was where the target was.**

"Least we know what happened to his ear," Yang said as both Blake and Velvet felt their ears move from the thought of such pain happening to theirs.

"Jaune seems more like a soldier doing his duty more than anything," Weiss stated as she had been watching his behavior, it wasn't like the Jaune that they knew.

"Why do you think Jaune is reliving these memories? Who is he even talking to?" Nora asked as she had a tiny sloth plush laying on the top of her head.

Some wondered where she kept getting this stuff.

 **The memories kept playing as Jaune spoke of his time and duty as a soldier pushing back the enemy, making them leave the city and be pushed back out of the kingdom as they left not a single one of them alive. The target was the once proud headmaster of Haven, his head was blown open by Cardin who was instructed by Jaune during their firefight. The smile on Jaune's face showed how he felt ending the man's life.**

 **After that fight, they kept pushing on as Cardin had been lost many times from him, but he survived each and every time saved by Jaune who was in shock and then ecstatic that he was able to find his friend.**

 **They both had fought together pushing back the enemy from one village after another killing any Grimm that was standing in their way, Jaune led the army acting exactly like he did when he was trying to escape the prison. Filled with rage and wanting their blood spilled all over the earth.**

 **The fight leads all the way to Mantle where they pushed them all the way back to Haven, the once great hunter academy that was now reduced to an abandoned school that was the final push towards the large building. They fought up the paths and through the school until finally, Cardin had the flag for the kingdom in his hands, he walked across the roof to plant the flag and claim victory until he saw what looked like a whitefang grunt stand up and fired at him hitting him in the gut, his aura shattered as the bullet went inside making him fall to one knee and make him almost drop the flag.**

 **But then a voice of rage and anger rang out as Jaune jumped into view with his blade drawn, he slashed down on the grunts chest making his blood fly as he was too stunned to fire his weapon, he then turned him around and stabbed the blade through his back making more blood fly before ripping the blade out and kicking the body off the roof, he then began running towards the flag. He slashed the pole with his weapon cutting the rope and letting the White fang flag fly off to be forgotten as he stood looking at Cardin who was still making his way over even with the bullet wound.**

 **Jaune rushed over helping him towards the edge where they would plant the flag.**

" **Cardin helped me in many times taking back what we once lost because of the coward, I forget what his name was. But that spineless coward deserved to be forgotten." Jaune spoke as the memory played and Jaune helped Cardin all the way to the edge, he motioned for him to plant the flag as he the army that Jaune lead stood waiting as they had the enemy on their knees surrendering. He then placed the flag as they all cheered as Jaune placed a hand on Cardin's shoulder smirking as get wore a new hat that hid his damaged ears.**

" **As long as you live, Cardin. This army shall never fall. You represent our strength which can never be broken." Jaune said as he held his friend by the shoulder letting him stand as they watched their victory rain all around.**

"This world is unbelievable." Oobleck watched as the history and future of this world had been completely different than what he knew. Both sides of human and faunus working together, still to kill one another.

"Is this truly how the world can be?" Ruby asked out as she wanted to be the hero that protected everyone from the monsters and villains, but what if everyone was the villain? What if the people who were supposed to be good are just the ones wearing the mask of the good guys so that they can still be evil?

Ruby looked down at her hands moving her fingers messing with them as that thought went through her head.

"Something about this Jaune is different, more than what we knew before when he escaped the prison. He sees revenge as the ultimate goal." Blake said as Ren nodded watching this version of his friend become cruel and revenge ridden. Nothing like the kid that they saw who sat with his father as he played guitar. It was a sad sight for many of them to see, others not so much like the criminals.

" **That's what I believe when we were victorious, but I should have known that I was wrong. The monsters themselves were still among us, and I was too late to realize it. Schnee and Watts only wished to advance their own interests and agendas. Even if it meant betraying their own people, " Jaune spoke as screen began to turn white as snow began blowing in the way, it stopped and revealed Jaune as he wore a hat that was made to protect his head from the cold along with his ears as he had both of them.**

 **As he was walking he began speaking as they realized they were now watching a memory. He wore thick clothing as he held a PPSh-41 as his sword was strapped to his hip. He looked out at a snowy landscape as many soldiers that looked alike were running around preparing for a fight.**

" **The men and I had fought in the most bitter of winters in the eastern front - we were no strangers to the cold in Mantle. But even now the blood in my veins chill when I think of what happened on that day. Far, far from home..." Jaune spoke as they kept going loading onto a truck, as he pulled himself up a hand came into view for him to take, he looked up to see his friend, Cardin. He smiled reaching up and grabbing his arm pulling himself up and taking a seat right next to the man as the truck started up and took off into the snow.**

" **Cardin Winchester, was one of the bravest men I ever knew, granted he was an ass when he was younger, but he proved himself a better man. He fought by my side from the siege of Vale to the fall of Mantle…" Jaune said as the screen returned to him looking off into the distance, the thousand yard stare. The person he spoke to still lying there against the wall still and silent.**

"This Cardin doesn't sound like the one we know," Velvet said as she couldn't imagine the man she saw fighting alongside Jaune being the one who would yank on her ears and bully her.

"Yea, he is a better one," Coco said as she pushed up her sunglasses.

"I think something bad happened to Jaune and Cardin," Pyrrha said as she had been listening to everything Jaune had said. Then the look he had, it meant that something terrible happened to Cardin and the men.

"I believe you are right," Ozpin said as he had been silently watching the screen. Many names and faces had been mentioned and seen making some nervous such as Weiss who heard her father's name.

 **Jaune finally looked down as he broke the stare.**

" **The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome in his kingdom which he fought to help take back. But there was little need for heroes." Jaune said as a spark of anger was seen in his eyes as snow covered the screen again. They saw an all-out firefight of men and faunus as Jaune and his troops stormed a base set up in the farthest reaches of the land. Nothing but ice for miles, except a crashed airship that sat on the frozen land.**

 **Jaune had kept fighting all the way until he came across a small radio building that was filled with dead soldiers, and in the center was a man with white hair smoking a cigar as a pistol sat in his hand. Jaune walked in with his rifle aiming at the man as he sat there smoking looking at him with disgust.**

 **Whitley Schnee pulled the cigar from his lips as he blew the smoke out at Jaune glaring.**

" **Don't point that weapon at me, faunus dog…" He watched as Jaune glared at him, tightening his grip on the gun, he then smirked watching as Jaune pointed the gun away from him and towards the ground.**

"I take it your brother is no different than this one?" Blake said more than asking as the heiress didn't want to answer as the truth was the same thing they all expected knowing the SDC background.

" **You will take me to Watt," Whitely stated as he flicked the cigar at Jaune hitting his chest.**

" **As I looked into the 'man's' eyes I saw all the evil of that damn woman who infected the minds of men burning strong," Jaune said as it came back to him shifting on the box that he was sitting on. "At that moment, every fiber of my being yearned to put an end to his wretched life…but I was a soldier then…I still believed in following orders." Jaune said as the memory continued as he had to guard the Schnee all the way towards the downed airship with more troops. Cardin stood next to him the entire time watching his back.**

 **They had to make their way through the ship clearing away snow and breaking down doors so that Watts and Schnee could walk through easily. They kept going until they finally made it to the center of the ship where all the ammunition and other weapons were stored. Explosives, Paladins, robots, weapons all around them. But they were not here for any of those things, what they were searching for was giant tanks standing high to the ceiling while many smaller canisters stood around secured tightly.**

" **We had found what we were looking for...Nova 6. The weapon of mass destruction created by the Atlas military. It now belonged to us, we could fight back against the dangerous Grimm and those who follow their master." Jaune said as they inspected the tanks making sure that every one of them was safe and secure. But the man named Watts had a look in his eye as he looked back at Jaune and Cardin as they stood with their group of loyal men.**

" **Or so it seemed. Our victory was short-lived. Watts wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand." Watts snapped his fingers and Jaune was suddenly restrained by his own troops. They held him as his weapons were stolen from both him and Cardin, they were dragged towards two rooms that had glass windows. They fought and struggled to get free but were unable to get free.**

" **It was also an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have foreseen."**

"W-what are they going to do to Jaune?" Ruby was worried as the tanks didn't look safe and what Jaune had said made it even worse. She was scared to see what would happen.

"James, what is Nova 6 exactly?" Glynda suddenly asked the general as she glared at him knowing of the destructive things that Atlas has created. Most times they did worse than they did well.

"I don't know what Nova 6 is," Ironwood stated as he held his hand up keeping Penny silent. She had access to many files from the labs and she may know of that failed experiment.

"I know you are lying, what is that poison." Glynda knew when he was lying. She did now want to see with her own eyes of what that stuff would do to them.

"What is that stuff gonna do to our friend!" Nora yelled as she was held back by Pyrrha who used her semblance to hold her back. Surprisingly there was enough metal on her clothes to hold her in place. Then the help of Ren.

"I wouldn't bother. We're gonna see anyway." Roman twirled his hat waiting to see what would happen, he knew that men like him were stubborn bastards and would never talk.

 **Jaune was last to be tossed into the large metal room as Cardin and other men who wouldn't betray them were locked in the room right next door. Jaune began to get u as he looked at the wall to his left only to see a window to see Cardin and the men all smashing against the door trying to get the door open.**

" **Cardin was my greatest friend, he should have died that day back at Haven. A hero's death and received the greatest honor with dignity." Jaune said as his past self stood up from the floor and placed his hands against the glass watching as a green gas was slowly pumped into the room making the men panic. They all began to smash against the walls holding their throats coughing up and puking all over the floor.**

" **Instead I watched as my friend died like an animal in a cage…" Cardin was against the glass as his skin looked to have been rotting, he smashed against the glass looking at Jaune who could only watch as the man died before him with nothing to do. He puked against the glass before slowly falling to the ground and falling with a thump as him and the men were no longer moving. Each one of them dead as the pupils in Jaune's eyes shrank into pins as he looked back at the glass to see as Schnee and Watts looked at him with sick enjoyment like an animal in a cage.**

"Horrible," Oobleck said watching the cruel death.

Some students had their hands over their mouths from watching the death of Cardin playing. A cruel death it was as his skin and body were destroyed inside and out. It was a horrible death to watch as it was exactly as Jaune said. Like a dying animal in a cage.

Ironwood making the reminder for all notes and old research from Nova to be completely destroyed. It had little need for existence.

" **But at that moment, we were not the only ones who wanted Nova, the vultures came back to claim what was theirs," Jaune said as a rocket suddenly flew through the air and hit the door freeing Jaune and his men as they were knocked back by the blast, Schnee and Whitley both ran away like the cowards that they were.**

"Of course atlas wouldn't let their property go." Cinder said watching the Atlas soldiers flood the ship.

 **As the two armies fought Jaune and his men got up and exited the room grabbing whatever weapons that they would find, Jaune grabbing his sword and shield off the body of the one who took it from him.**

" **Who do we fight!?" One of the men there was with Jaune yelled as it was a firefight on the ship. Jaune responds by aiming his rifle and blowing the head off what was once his ally leaving the body to fall to the ground.**

" **It doesn't matter! We have been abandoned, we fight for each other!" Jaune yelled as he began to fight with his men through the ship killing both Atlas soldiers and men they once fought with. The bullets raging as Jaune lead his men back to the room that was storing the large tanks filled with Nova 6, they began to plant explosives as what he saw must never happen again.**

" **Arc! Explosives are set, we got less than ten minutes!"**

" **Plenty of time to escape and take many of these traitors down!" Jaune fired at a support making it fall and letting them climb up a catwalk and escape towards the deck where more of them were fighting, Jaune had to use his shield and hold up a falling support, they slid under it but when they did Jaune tried to retrieve his weapon.**

 **Sadly the weight on the weapon made it shatter into pieces. Some shards flew hitting Jaune cutting his face a bit, some shards getting buried deep into his arms and chest. He fell back holding his arms before getting helped up by his men and kept running.**

"That has to hurt," Ren commented rubbing her sleeves.

"It's actually not that bad. Only stings for a while." Port said as he had gotten injuries like that through his life, still, some metal in his body wasn't much danger.

 **Jaune and his men kept running before they jumped off the side and began to slide down the side. Jaune rolled a bit slamming onto some things before falling into the snow. He stumbled his way up and running as his men were much farther ahead, his head ringing from the slamming and hits as his aura shattered long ago when he was betrayed.**

 **His body was feeling fatigue before suddenly getting tossed from the force of the explosion that went off from the ship. He flew through the feet a couple of feet before hitting the ground and skidding across the snow. When he stopped he slowly got up and saw the ship as it was slowly sinking into the water underneath the ice. He breathed heavy slightly bleeding as how watched it sink.**

" **I knew that Watts would not give up on Nova, I knew that long before they brought me to Vorkuta." Jaune finished the memory flashbacks as he looked at the man he was speaking to. He looked back as prisoners were running around in a hurry. He looked back as he stared into the eyes of the man before him.**

" **They will not give up on Nova, do you believe that the ones you follow will really use it for good?" He stood up from the box and leaned in closer holding their shoulders.**

" **Watts, Whitley, Stiner. These 'men' must die." Jaune finished speaking as the camera moved to show who exactly he had been speaking too. Ren sat there against the wall with a blank empty look in his eyes, it was like they were glazed over and he wasn't there.**

"What is Jaune even doing?" Weiss asked looking at the two men on screen and the look in Ren's eyes.

"What's wrong with Ren?" Nora asked worried by the look in his eyes as Jaune had the same fire of revenge burning.

"It seems that he has an agenda to complete," Ozpin added in watching how this plays out.

 **The screen flashed as they saw Ren walking to a metal door and pushing it open. As he did the man named Watts was panicking and yelling into a scroll.**

" **You have to get me out of here! They are killing everyone who is no longer of use to their plans!" The scroll was then suddenly shot out of his hand as Ren grabbed him and turned him around gripping his suit as he looked at the man with wide eyes.**

" **You!?" He yelled in shock before getting tossed down into a chair and clocked in the jaw, shattering his aura as the force of Ren's fist was harder.**

" **You don't know what we did to you, if you kill me then you will never know!" He yelled as Jaune walked into view looking at the man with hatred.**

" **Your evil has claimed the lives of many men. Your evil ends here." He punched him in the jaw again this time making blood splatter as he kept beating him. He kept punching him in the jaw until he was limp in the chair with a bruised jaw and maybe a broken one.**

" **Killing me will not stop Nova, and it will not stop her plans!" Watts yelled making Jaune grab his throat crushing it tight choking him as he glared deep into his eyes. The fire of revenge burning bright as his eyes bore deep into the man's soul.**

" **I do not care about Nova or that bitch you follow!" He let go shoving him back into the chair as he reached into his jacket and pulled out Stormflower.**

"Wait, Ren why does he have your weapon?" Pyrrha asked as the one in question was also looking in confusion, they were always in his sleeves, why did Jaune have one of them?

"Oh no!" Yang yelled covering Ruby's eyes as she could tell where this was going with the gun.

"HEY!" The red reaper yelled trying to pull the hands from her eyes.

" **My name is Jaune Arc,"**

" **No!" Watts yelled panicked as his eyes were wide looking at him like he was a ghost from the past. The color from his face draining as he had nothing but fear in them.**

" **And I will have my revenge!" Jaune yelled as he aimed the barrel directly between Watts's eyes. The screen then flashed and they could see only Ren standing in the room aiming the gun at the man's head. The whole scene was frozen as Jaune was nowhere to be seen at all, except for the burning fire of hatred and revenge which burned in Ren's eyes. The same fire that had been burning in Jaune's eyes since they had first seen this version of him. They could see something like a ghostly version of Jaune stood next to Ren with the same expression as him, it went back a few seconds and played again as Jaune disappeared.**

" **My name is Jaune Arc, and I will have my revenge!" Ren had yelled out and followed the same exact movements as they had just seen before acted out by Jaune, he then pulled the trigger making the screen go black.**

The dice appeared on the table again ready to be thrown at this time, there was something else on the table with it. Lying on the table with the dice was a locket attached to a gold chain, it was faded and dented with some scratches.

"W-wait, what happened? What was that we just saw?" Ruby asked confused as Ren had yelled out calling himself Jaune, even though he was nowhere to be seen. She was trying to think of anything, but nothing came to her mind as she tried to think of something.

"I can't believe it." Ozpin mutter to himself as he witnessed what was done on screen. He couldn't believe that it was possible for him to do as it was a risky thing to do which could damage the person or even take over if not careful. But he wasn't sure if it was exactly what he was thinking of, could Jaune have really bonded his soul with Lie? But it seemed as if Lie believed that Jaune had been with him the entire time and wasn't dead.

Then he had a physical form that was able to be seen by Mr. Lie. What exactly had Jaune done to him when they were in that prison together, and could that man have had something to do with it?

"Was Jaune alive? He was gunned down when he helped them escape." Yang said remembering the smile on Jaune's face before they fired at him. It was like he planned for his death to happen, but then who was the one they had seen with Ren?

The locket was moved by Nora who had seen it when the dice came back, she looked at it hesitant to open it. She then opened it and held a hand over her mouth as sadness struck her chest making it tight and a lump form in her throat. She looked at the pictures in the locket, one of Jaune and his entire family all grouped together smiling happily as his father had him in a hug right in the center, then the other one was of Jaune with his father as he was a little younger and holding a violin that was made to teach children, he had a look of confusion and irritation as his father sat next to him smiling as he held his own violin. It was to guess that either the mother or someone close took the picture of Jaune and his father.

A tear dropped down landing on the smiling family photo as Nora was sniffling, she knew the pain of losing a family. It hurt more to see someone she knew so close be hurt like that and become someone filled with hatred and anger. Could she have become like that if she didn't find Ren? The thought scared her and made the pain worse as Jauen suffered the most.

"Why are there so many versions that suffer so much?" Nora whispered as the tears were held back, the locket was then taken from her by a metal claw and taken over to a collection of cases. One opened up and it was placed on a hook to hang as there were a few others that referenced things that they had seen.

"Man this is getting crazy," Yang said as she now let her hands off Ruby's eyes.

"I can see!"


	10. Shinobi

**Okay here this thing is. It kept getting requested in my reviews and my inbox. Now I understand that you can request things you want to see, but please do not spam the reviews with the same request because I will now delete them if I see it. I also am not a fan of naruto or many anime so I'm sorry there is a much smaller chance that I will do them. I do look at my reviews so that helps with my ideas and what to do next. I thank you all for sticking with me even though my laptop is gone and I have to use my phone. There might be some mistakes as I try my best spell checking but with a phone it's hard to do. So enjoy this and a bit of warning I changed some things around so it is similar but some stuff happens differently, not much though**.

 **Also I have a pole up for who you would all like to be seen as the next mother, you get 2 votes so go ahead and pick them.**

* * *

"Man, I don't know what to feel after that one," The blonde brawler scratched her neck trying to wrap her head around what she had just seen. Many of them were just as confused about what they saw while some were still drinking or eating something as it had been a while since they ate. She looked to see Ruby and Weiss over at the cabinets which held some stuff.

"When did these get here?" Ruby asked as she stood next to Weiss, they looked at the glass cabinets seeing things that started from one to another going down while listed with numbers under them. In the first cabinet there sat what looked like a bat-shaped bow tie, Ruby poked the glass and the bowtie moved open as if spreading its wings like a bat does. "Whoa…" She looked at it while Weiss just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the next and stopped as she squeezed her arms looking at it.

In the cabinet was armor that was bloody and broken, a silver crown was hung over the armor while cracked in one side and covered in blood. She looked down to see a blade that was dented and snapped in two while also a dagger and bow rested in their places for display. The worst things that she looked at was the silver hammer that was at lying at the bottom of the case, it shined bright as if it had never been touched before. It was beautiful, except for the dried blood that covered the head of the tool. Weiss coughed into her hand as the memory of witnessing Jaune being beaten to death with it made her stomach churn.

"Hey, what you...oh…" Ruby said as she now saw what Weiss as looking at, she felt the lump in her throat build while remembering Jaune screaming out as his family was butchered before him. His screams were nothing but that of a broken man who had nothing left to live for, then the look in his eyes as that woman looked down at him on his knees. She actually smiled as he was so pathetic looking, then she savored each blow that she stuck against his skull, Ruby knew the woman enjoyed it because she had killed his wife and child quick. He was left to suffer at the bitter end while his skull as cracked open and caved. She wanted to cry at that memory, but the worst thing about it was she had to know Jaune had not gotten peace after death, he had to keep going on as a ghost trapped and never able to see his family. That was the worse thing she could think of rather than death.

An arm suddenly slung around her and Weiss before getting pulled feeling their faces get pressed by something large.

"Hey, look at this," Yang pulled the two to the next one and they looked at the case seeing that inside was a ring. It was a small stone that was a crystal clear as it sat inside of a gold wedding band which was encased inside of metal vines that took shape of the Arc symbol with another in the center of the crescent moons. Yang whistled looking at the ring, "Daaaaamn never knew Jaune could pick a," Yang stopped talking as her mound caught up with her and turned along with Ruby and Weiss to see the multicolor woman smirking as she had her hand up moving her fingers as she mouthed 'Soon' as she smiled liking the ring she could see.

"Don't even think about it!" Ruby yelled again as Neo smirked and put down all four digits leaving only one up for the red rose to see. "Oh, you little bitch!" Yang growled seeing the finger and growling, water then once again poured down on her making steam rise as her semblance cooled. "Oh, come on!" She yelled looking up to see a hose go back up into a hole.

"You must be pretty bored," Roman commented at Neo as he was reclined in his chair with his hat over his eyes. A nice glass of scotch sitting next to him as a ball of ice sat in the liquor, they were all doing their own things. Neo, respond by only antagonizing them more as they all found out that the room wouldn't let them fight. It would stop them anyway even restraining them, such as arms from the ground held the blonde bimbo by her legs as she growled again. Neo was having so much damn fun, too bad she couldn't fight that was the downside.

As they did their own thing more were looking at the glass cases, such as the next one which held a large weapon that was in its carrying form looking like a bag with a metal handle.

"I never expected to see the future child of Arc, I can't tell if this one is better or worse than himself," Glynda stated looking at the weapon that was hung in the cabinet. "I say the lass has her own way of things, enjoying what she likes," Port said also looking while Oobleck had to the case that held the armor and weapons interested to look at the design and markings made in them.

"Still, she is destructive and has little care for others, you saw when she shot the warehouse apart and blew it up." She stated from the action she witnessed. The child cared little for property and people, then the way Arc was it was difficult to say if he was a good parent. Probably not.

In the next case was the gloves which were used by Jaune to kill Ren after he had become a monster, Nora and Ren were looking at these gloves with a sense of sadness and joy knowing how the ending turned out. Their suffering in that world was over and they could rest as Jaune would care for their child which they had there, it was more joy than anything else as Ren actually smiled looking down at the necklace that had the two pictures in them. It made the happiness build up more in Ren rather than the sadness staying.

"Heh, you and Jaune as brothers," Nora spoke up trying to picture what Jaune would have looked like as a little kid and playing around with Ren, then getting into little fights. The thought of it made her giggle picturing those two as kids fighting, it was the cutest thing she could think of.

"Yea," Ren said as he kept looking at the gloves thinking back to many of the awkward moments he and Jaune have shared, such as when he got out of the shower and was pulled by Jaune to talk about how to ask out Weiss. Yea, it was weird to sit there wearing only a towel, but that was a good memory he had with the blonde. One of many that he shared which always brought a smile to his face.

In the next three there was a necklace made from wood and then there was a bandana hanging in the next one. The last case had the gold locket which Nora had seen covered in some blood, it was a heartbreaking thing to see. But it was nice to see the happy memories that are stored inside.

"Well I guess we should go and toss the dice now," Weiss stated as some went back to their seats while others were still looking at the cases or eating. The dice were picked up by herself as she shook them in her hand and tossed them letting them role until they stopped, a flash went off as the dice were gone and the screen began to turn on as they began to see what looked like a desert.

 **The place was baron of any life for miles, any type of civilization was nowhere near this place. The only thing that could be seen was a man standing on a cliff wearing red armor as his hair was wild and long-reaching down his back. He stood there with his arms crossed looking out at something, his expression was neutral but there was something else that was hidden. As he stood there waiting a man completely covered in bandages from head to toe was looking out too his eyes were black except the white pupils that were glowing, he had a headband on as he looked back at the blonde who was still looking out at what they could now see was an army of hundreds.**

"Hey, this Jaune doesn't...look right." Blake looked at his face with black eyes and red irises. Then the scar on his face which looked like a crack in a glass.

"I don't like this already."

 **Jaune looked around at the army as he noticed something about them as they all stood there looking at him. "Their headbands all say ninja, but their wearing clothing from different countries." He stated as he remained motionless, his boredom was beginning to set in as he stood there looking at them all.**

" **We're in the middle of a war, they all banded together in order to...stop** _ **her**_ **plan." The man wearing bandages spoke up still not moving as Jaune watched the fear in some of their eyes. "So, she triggered this…she must have a reason behind it all," Jaune stated more than asked as he looked around more. "Looks to me like things aren't going exactly as planned." He looked down at himself as he looked at the armor and clothing.**

" **Why did you bring me back to this form?" He asked the man curious to know why he chose this body.**

"I don't like how this is sounding," Ruby hugged her knees watching as her friend was changed into something horrible, why were his eyes red? She wanted to know why he was like this in that world.

"Did he say they are all ninjas? Kinda like the ones in Blake's porn?" Yang asked getting a glare from the cat faunus.

Ozpin himself was looking at the eyes shocked as they resembled Salem's own eyes. The red glow as there was not a single hint of humanity left in them, just cold desire for destruction. Another also noticed the eyes and who they resembled making her slightly worried, she feared Salem more than any other person and if this boy was like her then it would be worse.

" **What's this all about?" Jaune asked as the man looked at him finally.**

" **Your reanimation is special, I brought you back from the dead better than you were back in your prime." That comment made Jaune glare at the man as he made the statement as if he knew what he was like when he was alive.**

" **How would you know what I was like?" He said hostile as the man gave off no fear, he simply looked out at the army. "Then do you care to show me? The legendary power of the Arcs," He said as they both suddenly jumped up into the air as sand suddenly came up the cliff as if trying to grab them both. Jaune flew through the air and began to fall towards the ground where he landed crouched, he slowly stood up as he opened his eyes making them glow brighter.**

" **Very well." He simply said as he looked at the army.**

"Wait, Jaune is dead?" Velvet asked shocked hearing such a thing even if he was there on the screen. It was hard to picture the nice caring guy she knows as the cold person up on screen.

"The guy said he...reanimated him. So he brought him back from the dead?" Coco asked more than stating as she wasn't very sure herself.

"That is a horrible thing to do, no matter who you are the dead should never be disturbed," Port stated as he was a man of honor and respect. He had allowed many of the foes he has put down a peaceful death. Never disturbing the body or disgracing it.

"What happened to him is just horror itself."

 **Jaune bean to take slow steps forward until he began to speed up and also lowered his stance suddenly sprinting off at high speed towards the army as he never slowed or faltered. They also ran towards him as each was carrying different weapons, some had scrolls or talesments with something written on them. Jaune just kept going as they clashed and he barreled through them knocking many out if his path as he was moving towards the center of the army. He began to knock them from his path as they began to lunge at him with their blades and other weapons that couldn't even touch him. He ducked under a staff that was swung for his head, he turned around kicking him away as he continued tossing more men away like they were rag dolls.**

 **Jaune moved sliding across the sand to one man who had on a mask and kicked him across the face knocking off the mask and breaking his jaw, he jumped up and kicked off the man flying through the air where he landed crushing another man. The landing made a force that knocked those around him away, he instantly reached down and flung him away as they kept coming for him trying everything to try and attack him but failed a she blocked their attacks or maneuvered past them. He continued breaking each one that dared come closer to him as his kicks and punches broke bones and even killing some of them as their necks broke from the force behind each one.**

 **Jaune had stolen a blade from one and was using to kill more of the ninja as he moved quickly and smoothly, he then turned around and lifted his hand catching a hunia that made him way with a paper attached to it. He snatted it from teh string as he moved spinning and slapping the paper against the chest of a ninja, he swiftly kicked him away into a large group that caught him before panicking as he tried getting the paper off. Jaune had spun using his momentum to throw the kunai and hitting the man who threw it right in his chest killing him as he flew back only for more to keep coming.**

 **He quickly jumped away as there was a large explosion of fire coming from the man who he slapped the paper on.**

"Such speed and agility, these men and women are no match for mister Arc. And for what he is doing that is not a good thing." Oobleck said as he had been watching the fight and paying very close attention to Jaune as his speed was shockingly fast with the armor that he was wearing and then facing off against so many different types of weapons.

"It's so amazing to see Jaune as a great fighter, but this isn't what I wanted to see." Pyrrha watched in horror as Jaune slaughtered man and woman left and right like they were nothing or even blinking an eye, it was frightening and not like the blond goofball she'd fallen for. This man was...a monster.

"He could do great things if his path had not taken this way, his family was known for holding honor above anything else. But like this his ancestors would be disgraced by such actions." Port said as he held his hand up.

"Hold on, I am only stating the facts, in the old times your honor was everything. If you broke that then it meant death, that's why many who abandoned armies were executed."

"Heh, their screams are kinda funny, I think I'm starting to see why you get a kick out of people suffering." Roman chuckled watching them fly around like ragdolls when he killed them, Roman himself had killed plenty of people so this did little. Neo next to him looked like she was having a blast silently laughing.

 **He grabbed one by the leg and spun him around in a fluid motion nocking those circling him, when he was done he let go having the body smash into some rocks while he was still moving past the attacks. His eyes could be seen glowing brighter as they looked around seeing everything around him as he was anticipating each and every attack that came his way. Jaune suddenly stopped fighting as he jumped back flipping off of his hands and feet over and over again as he kept ahead of sand which was rising up from the ground in an attempt to grab him.**

 **He then pushed himself up into the air gliding as the sand shot up to him, he twisted his body around and pushing off each pillar that came towards him.**

"The brutality," Oobleck watched each man that was trying to fight him, they were left with broken bones or killed with their own weapons which he ripped from their hands. This was certainly a much more different Acr, a dangerous one who cared little for the life of others.

"What made him like this?" Blake asked herself as she was wondering if the reanimation made him like this, or maybe this Jaune was like this even when he was alive. Just now he is a corpse that is fighting an army and crushing them like bugs.

"I don't like this one…" Nora said as she saw the look of his eyes when they were glowing red, nothing but the desire to kill.

 **The sand stopped and Jaune landed on the ground where he continued to kill more of them, he then hopped up suddenly as a pair of arms came up trying to grab him, he kicked two men away as he grabbed another kunai and then slammed it down into the ground where a man yelled in pain before his death, Jaune wasted little time as he kept up his speed now picking up two sword and then spinning around the battlefield as sand was being blown all over the place. He smashed right thru large stone pillars that tried stopping him, the body count growing larger and larger as he kept killing them.**

 **Jaune finally stopped as he was in a clearing where a single few were charging him and he slashed them with ease spilling their blood. He then dropped them when they snapped after he impaled a woman with both, he looked as one came at him carrying a blade covered in green energy. His eyes followed each swing moving to the side or ducking until he spun and kicked the sword from his hands.**

 **Jaune grabbed him by the throat as he picked him up and glared into his eyes. His eyes were still glowing as the man was gasping for air, he watched him like a pathetic animal squirming as it slowly died. "So, you wish to fight too?" Hus gripped begin to get tighter as the air was completely cut off, he was about to snap his neck but he was knocked away by a strong force of wind as he flew back off into another direction until he landed on his feet. When he stopped he began looking around as his left eye had changed into purple rings with a black center, a shadow appeared over him and he saw what looked like a giant glowing ball of energy being carried by some blonde that had a twin with him making it larger. He continued looking until the ground moved and a stone pillar shot up lifting him higher towards the ball of energy, his hands were holding the rock as the force was pushing him down but he turned his head to look at the energy as it was coming closer to him. He glared as his eye changed back to the blood red color as he let the energy slam into him.**

 **When the ball hit the force from it began to push all those around watching away actually being flung through the air. Many held their ground digging in their feet but were also pushed back as it was slowly breaking the stone pillar, but then it began to move back up making many of them shocked as what looked like a pillar of purple energy pushing it back growing larger and larger as what looked like a ribcage and spine began to take shape.**

 **Jaune stod under the ball within the energy as he glared at the blonde who tried to crush him with it. He stood up and then the ball was knocked away into the sky as a large hand had taken shape into a fist. There was too much dirt and sand to see what it was until suddenly a pair of arms began to move and a body came out revealing a beast that was made from the energy. It roared up to the sky as Jaune was standing at the center of the body on the stone pillar crossing his arms over his chest.**

" **Susanoo…" Jaune said as his eyes were glowing much brighter, but now there was a shape in his eyes that had never been seen before.**

"What kind of power is that…?" Ironwood was shocked to see such a thing created from one man, he had seen semblances which create fakes and then semi real clones. But this was something else, it was as if a beast that existed only of the soul purpose of destruction had just been born. It was something worse than Grimm themselfs, it was greater than anything they could even make.

"This is starting to get my attention." Cinder said getting very interested as this was something greater than the maidens power. Maybe even better than the relics, she would have to see what would happen.

 **Jaune stayed remaining motionless as he stood there, the beast closed its hands into fists as blue flames began to appear in its graph and take shape of swords. The people down below holding their weapons with shaky hands as some were taking slow steps as fear was starting to set in. Suddenly the thing raised its arms and began to slice at the ground knocking away more men and woman killing some as many were getting closer in order to fight it.**

 **Explosives were being tossed that did nothing as it wasn't even tickling it, they still kept trying as many lined up and began to suck in air after making signs with their hands, as they did they began to blow out flames and water that were hitting the body and only made it angry. It turned around and swing it's blade knocking them away as if swatting an annoying fly that was bothering it, the blades tearing the ground apart as it broke and they were blown away.**

'So they can control the elements, no different than the maidens powers. But they don't even compare.' Cinder thought seeing the flames they spewed out of their mouths, they were smaller than the flames she could create. Granted she only had half of the power, but that would change soon when she gets out of here.

She may also want to look into this Arc, he has begun to seem very interesting. Maybe even Salem could do something with him.

 **Inside the giant beast Jaune stood near the spine looking bored as he watched them all fight his creation as their attacks couldn't get him while he was inside. He looked at them all scrambling like bugs fearing for their life as the arms kept swinging the blades. He then notices the sand moving up around his creature slowing down its movements, he looked up to see that it was starting to get restrained as the sand wrapped around the arms and body.**

" **Pathetic," Jaune closed his eyes as he began to focus as the beast stopped moving and it slowly began to lean forward. Going limp while the arms stayed raised in the air, suddenly two more arms began to move raising up from the sides of the beast as the sand began to fall off of its body and slowly stand up raising the blades higher as the blades became larger.**

"Wait, did he just take control of that thing?" Velvet asked as she saw it act differently now that Jaune had closed his eyes, it wasn't acting like a wild animal swinging around at whatever attacked it.

"I think that he isn't even showing his true abilities." Ozpin said as he watched the battle rage on and this Jaune's abilities. They are destructive on a whole other level, it could level a city within minutes.

 **Jaune opened his eyes glaring as the beast swung down all of its arms destroying the ground and scattering the army all around him. The power from the blades flew out causing more damage destroying the area as clean slices could be seen as the smoke cleared and the beast roared into the sky continuing to attack the others who kept attacking him.**

 **Sand began to move again smashing against the beast, but it did nothing to move it or even touch Jaune as he stood there. "Even with an army this large, they are nothing but lamb to the slaughter." He said until suddenly the sand by his feet shot up grabbing his arm and yanking him from inside the beast and through the air as he stayed limp so that his body would be less broken. This continued until he was slammed into another stone pillar and he was held in place as he saw a bright light coming towards him as he realized that he had been flung far from the army.**

' **No…' Jaune thought as his eye changed back into the purple color and began to move turning white as he held his hand up towards the bright light. He watched as it made contact with his hands and instead of being hurt by it the energy began to break apart and be sucked into the palm of his hand where he stood frozen until it finally stopped and he stood unharmed.**

" **Too much power," Jaune lifted his hands up as they began to move fast making symboled until he stopped and he sucked air into his lungs as his hands were over his mouth. He released his breath as a stream of flamed began to shoot out from his lips, but they began to grow in size becoming a destructive force creating a wall of flames. The ground tore apart from the force as the size was easily able to blanket over the entire army.**

 **But many jumped ahead and formed a line as they began to spew water creating their own wall made of water which clashed with his flames and ebagn created major force as steam began to blanket the area blinding every one.**

Cinder was stunned if seeing such destructive force that he created with the flames, the size and sheer intensity easily out the maidens power to nothing but a light match. He could also feed on whatever was thrown at him making him stronger, she wondered if it was due to the energy that he had captured. This was just making him seem even better if he could be changed into something better and corrupted.

"Whoa…" Ruby and Nora both said after seeing the fire that Jaune had created when he decided to up his attacks. It was so cool to see despite what he was intending to do with the flames against them.

"You seem to like seeing him hurt people more and more." Roman watched as Neo had the biggest smile on her face as she was deciding more and more to take the blonde for herself, also the ring that was over there in the cabinet since it was tecniqually hers.

"They don't even realize what they just did," Ironwood stated as he had seen smoke and heavy fog used to an opponent's advantage, this was just the thing he needed tio to something worse.

 **The steam was clouding the main direction that jaune was until they began to see light coming from the heavy blanket, suddenly they could see giant balls made of fire being hurreled towards them that crashed randomly having no real direction. They were falling with gravity like mortars as Jaune had jumped back up to the cliff where the man was as he moved his neck cracking it.**

" **What did you do to this bod7y?" He questioned as the man just turned looking at him.**

" **Its like I told you, I made you better than you were before." He repeated making Jaune glare hard as he held his hands together.**

" **Do not misunderstand, this power is not of your doing." He growled as he began to create more of the purple energy that began making the large beast again. This time it was two that were merged together at the back as their hands were up looking exactly like Jaune's as he was doing something. He focused on something as there was a strange sound and then the army was looking up in shocked and emotionless expressions.**

 **Many of them dropped their weapons in fear as there were some that fell to their knees as some began to laugh at what they were seeing.**

"W-what did jaune do?" Yang asked as she was surprised by the army's reaction.

"I believe it would be better to watch miss Xiao Long," Glynda spoke up curious and worried about what the blonde was doing.

 **What could be seen was a giant meteor that was falling down towards them, the sheer size was able to match any large city as it was parting the clouds. The sheer size was able to destroy this entire area, but Jaune and the man did not move as they watched them begin to run away like scared animals.**

" **You are not running?" The man asked Jaune as he stood there watching, he had no fear in his eyes as he watched them running away from the meteor but it would do nothing, no matter how fast they ruin its already too late.**

" **The reanimating is to raise the dead until they are no longer needed, our bodies shall recover," He said as the man looked back out watching as they saw someone jump up to the meteor and suddenly slow it down.**

" **So, the brat became one of them. This should be entertaining." Jaune said showing no emotion as he watched the scene play out. The meteor was not stopping even if slowed down,but then the sand below it began to move creating gigantic hands that were slowly moving under the large rock to also help stop its decent.**

"This world is amazing!" oobleck said having watched the abilities that many of the ninja within the army possessed. The ability to control certain elements while enhancing weapons and the body.

"They are similar to us, but their abilities are much more destructive," Port added watching as they were all stunned that Jaune has brought down a meteor from space.

 **They just stood there and watched until finally it was motionless and the hands were keeping it up, the army had stopped running as they looked back to see the rock standing in place. As they did Jaune looked up at the person who had lighten it and stopped it.**

" **Impressive, but what will you do about the second one?" Jaune asked suddenly.**

"Second one?" Weiss asked confused.

"You don't think," Ruby was asking.

 **The sky opened up again and there above the first meteor wasa second that was much larger compared to the last one. It fell and rached into the first cracking it down the sides in perfect lines as they continued falling, large chunks now falling as they crashed down into the earth destroying the land as many were crushed to death and tossed around from the sheer force of the crash. When it did finally stopped the army had been wiped out except for a few stragglers, some pulling their dead comrades from their frozen positions as they tried holding their ground only killing themselves.**

 **As they did there was scraps of something flying through the air until they began coming together creating something until finally it was both Jaune and the man from before standing perfectly fine without a scratch.**

"H-how could that be possible?" Emerald asked as Mercy sat back with his eyes wide honestly surprised.

"They are already dead, so that would be no problem for them," Cinder said impressed that they could not be killed by the meteor, especially since they were so close.

 **Jaune opened his eyes as he looked at all the stragglers moving around in an attempt to escape. "Quite impressive, what about the stragglers?" The man asked as Jaune took a step forward and placed his hand against the ground. "I want to try something," He said as he closed his eyes and spoke something that suddenly made trees began to grow out of the ground in a destructive force, they moved and twisted in snake like fashion as he began to move them out to crush the last ones still alive.**

The screen ended as the dice came up on the table ready to be thrown by whoever would be willing to throw them next. A new cabinet appeared holding the same red armor that Jaune was wearing in what they just saw.

"That was...different," Ozpin said through the silence as he was shocked a bit to see what kind of power exists in all these different worlds. Many wondered what they would see next, some excited, some scared but most of them all wondered. Could it get worse? Seeing much more horrible versions that kill without remorse.


	11. Blake

**Here is the next momma chapter with Blake as the next momma. Now I had started making this when I saw that Blake was winning and now Cinder is ahead of everyone. Due to that the next mother will be Cinder because I literally have the whole thing for hers typed out which is the longest thing I've ever made so when I decode to make another mother ch she will be next in line. I'm gonna reset the poll taking off Blake and Cinder so you can go vote for who you want after Cinder.**

 **I'm also not good at romance like I have said before so I'm hoping that this turned out okay with how I did the when thing. So until next ch enjoy and go vote and leave a review**.

* * *

"Hey, you try it," Yang said after they finally decided to see the next one after the crazy ninja one, the blonde picked the dice up and threw them underhanded towards her partner who easily caught the small dice that she looked at for a second. She never got to look at them and could see all the different symbols on the two dice until suddenly they shocked her hand making her eyes widen and then scream as she chucked them away.

"Whoa, what happened?" Yang asked watching Blake shake her hands as it was tingling feeling weird, like pins and needles.

"Those stupid dice shocked me!" She glared at them as they flashed away and then the screen began to slowly come on as a certain mini criminal was feeling like that meant something.

"Wonder why that happen?" Weiss asked as she thought about it before looking up at the screen.

 **There was a small stand as two faunus were enjoying their meal, many faunus were walking around the place enjoying the nice peaceful day. Many shopping or running around for things.**

"Wait, that's...my home?" Blake tilted her head as she saw her home filled with faunus as it usually was.

"The place seems nice." Ruby smiled looking around as it reminded her of Patch. Quiet and peaceful without much problems.

"Yea, like back home, sis." Yang smiled as she patted her back as Weiss raised a brow.

"If it reminds you of home then I think something bad will happen." She crossed her arms looking at them, Yang roles her eyes.

"We aren't that bad," Yang stated as Ruby held up a finger.

"But what about the time you set the forest on fire?"

"I was learning my semblance." She stated quickly.

"What about when Zwei tore the tree out the ground and dragged it through town following us." Ruby had a hand over her mouth courtesy of Yang who had a slight eye twitch.

"Okay, that's enough baby sis," Yang said as she kept her hand clamped as Weiss had a smug look.

 **Suddenly there was a crash that made people move out of the way quickly as a create came flying past and smashing into the ground spilling its contents.**

" **It's Ghira!" A faunus yelled as they jumped out of the way as more objects came flying.**

" **He looks pissed!"**

" **Wait, whos that?!" Someone asked out as they jumped again or took cover inside their shops as there was someone running for their life like the most ferocious beast was after them.**

"Get back here!" A deep voice yelled growling as they saw a large man with a large black beard and claws out chasing the person through the streets, the chieftain himself Ghira Belladonna.

"D-dad!?" Blake yelled in shock seeing her father chasing someone through the streets. She had never seen him so mad before, he had a look of bloody murder. She then blushed hard looking down due to her sudden outburst.

"That's your dad!?" Yang jaw dropped seeing the large man as he barreled down the road trying to catch whoever it was he was chasing.

"Oh, it's Jaune!" Nora yelled knowing that sound of fear.

 **"Excuse me!" Jaune yelled as he ran and jumped over a fence, he didn't even grab on the top of the fence as he just jumped and flew over, he didn't want to take the chance of death. He flew over and then landed rolling as he started booking it again. He didn't have his armor so that would help make him lighter and not so bulky when he was running.**

Sadly as Jaune was running Ghira smashed right through the wooden fence turning it to splinters as his eyes were filled with bloodlust glaring at the blonde, death written all over them. He growled as he kept running after him which was a very difficult and impressive feat as some faunus had higher speeds than humans did when it came to running.

"Whoa, Blake your dad is pissed," Yang said with wide eyes watching as the large faunus was chasing after Jaune like he was a small animal fearing for his life.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jaune run that fast before," Ren stated and he witnessed him Run away from Nora after accidentally bumping into her and making her drop her plate of pancakes, that was a long day.

"Well, at least we know that Jaune is pretty fast when it comes to trying not to be killed," Pyrrha asked awkwardly really unsure of what to say about what was happening. Blake, on the other hand, was completely embarrassed by how her father was acting up on screen, who knows what her mother is doing.

 **Jaune booked it harder as he could hear Ghira getting closer to him, his legs were on fire from the pain of running for over twenty minutes straight, Nora never even made him run this hard after the pancake incident. Suddenly Jaune felt something fly past him before he was tugger forward as he was pulled from the ground. He slammed into a wall as he looked up to see a metal pipe impaling his shirt, luckily it missed his shoulder or else he would be in a lot of trouble and pain.**

" **Now I have you," Jaune heard as he looked up down and palled as he saw Ghira slowly walking towards him as his fists were clenched tight, the aura of death surrounding him as he reached up and undid the clip before he pulled off his heavy coat, he dropped it to the ground as he looked back at the blonde as his eyes were glowing slightly from anger. "I haven't been this mad in a long time, you running just makes it even worse." He cracked his knuckles walking closer as Jaune tried pulling the pipe out but failed as he saw Ghira standing before him pulling a fist back.**

 **Jaune's eyes widen as his pupils shrunk.**

"I can't watch!" Ruby yelled pulling the hood over here eyes so that she didn't watch her best friend get beat and murdered.

"Why is your father so angry?" Weiss asked as Blake only shrugged as she had no clue what was wrong with him.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Blake stated.

 **Ghira swung and smashed his fist right into the wall, it cracked and broke apart as he pulled his fist out looking confused before suddenly getting kicked in the back and pushed forward catching himself on the wall. He saw the pipe he tossed and then the white shirt that Jaune had been wearing but now it was ripped down the middle.**

" **I'm sorry!" Jaune yelled as he had slipped through Ghira's legs and then kicked off him like a sprinter to get a boost to run away. Ghira made what sounded like a growled as he picked up the pipe and instantly began running after the shirtless blonde who did not want to be murdered.**

"What a waste of a perfectly good shirt." Velvet only rolled her eyes at the comment that her partner made about Jaune's shirt getting ripped. She wouldn't outright say it but him running shirtless was a nice show as a light color came to her cheeks, obviously, she said nothing about this and was glad that it was just dark enough to hide the color of her cheeks.

"Well, this reminds me of a similar situation when I was young," Port said remembering a similar situation.

"I could say there was more than once my friend," Oobleck sipped from his thermos remembering when he was dragged into one of the man's mistakes involving an angry father.

Meanwhile, Blake had sunk into her seat getting more embarrassed by her father trying to kill Jaune on screen for who knows what.

"I actually wanna see where this goes," Weiss crossed her legs over one another as she had a cup of tea watching this chase go on finding it very interesting.

"He's madder than Yang after her hairs been cut," Ruby stated as she looked at the screen drinking some water.

 **The camera moved far showing the chase continuing on as it went into a window where two women could be seen. One smiling as she held a cup of tea and another one who had her head down holding it as the sounds could be heard outside.**

"Oh no…" Blake cried as she sunk deeper into her seat seeing the woman on screen.

"What's wrong Blake?" Yang asked as she looked down at her partner who was n the ground holding her knees to her chest as there was some steam coming from her. But the faunus said nothing as she stayed there about to face more embarrassment.

 **"Well your father seems to like him," The older woman spoke up as she sipped her tea, the other woman lifted her head showing an older Blake Belladonna who was embarrassed. Her facial expression showing she would rather be anywhere than here as her father was chasing Jaune outside.**

 **"I knew this was a bad idea..." She moaned out as her cat ears drooped a bit free from the black bow that she once used to wear.**

"Wow, Black you look so beautiful." Ruby said seeing her friend older and changed as she didn't wear the bow that 'hide' her ears from everyone. The comment made the faunus turn a darker red as she refused to look up and let them see her blushing as she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"I gotta say, you look pretty good Blake, would be a shame if this was never seen again," Yang held her scroll up as the camera was pointed up at the screen, suddenly the device wasn't there anymore as she heard a cracking sound followed by a glaring faunus.

"Don't even think about it!" Blake crushed the scroll in her hand as she didn't want to risk anyone other than the people in here seeing this.

"Hey, Ren," Nora said up poking the boy as he raised a brow still watching the screen.

"Yea?"

"You think this is another one of those things the guy told us about?"

"You mean his future partner?" Ren asked making sure he was right before there was a sudden thump as Pyrrha had passed out lying on the ground out of her seat.

"She's down again!" Nora yelled rubbing her hands again as she activated her semblance, electricity formed on her hands as she lunged for Pyrrha.

"Clear!" Ren instantly got up to stop his friend from killing his friend as Nora was wearing the nurse hat again and was about to shock Pyrrha.

 **"Oh stop," Kali said as she smiled looking out the window to watch the boys bonding. She smiled watching them getting to know each other.**

 **"Whoa!" Jaune yelled out as he could be seen flying through the air as Ghira was right behind him yelling bloody murder. They disappeared out of view as the chase kept on. She chucked watching this go on as her daughter was turning a bit red.**

 **"I like him, he seems much nicer than that Sun fellow you brought a few years ago. Least this one didn't stalk you home." Blake groaned more as she listened to her mother before banging her head against the table. She was regretting bringing this whole thing up more and more each minute that she was here.**

 **"Well unlike how your father is, I'm quite happy." Kali smiled as she put her cup down on the table, her hands clapped together as she smiled looking at her daughter.**

"Here drink some water, it'll help you calm down." Yang placed a bottled water at the feet of her partner, she let go of her legs and grabbed the water unscrewing the cap and slowly drinking it as her blush was starting to die down.

 **"I'm actually quite excited to be a grandmother," Kali said as Blake just groaned as she laid there with her head down.**

Blake spits out her water as she coughed having choked on it after hearing her mother on screen. "What!?" She looked up coughing as the burning blush had returned to her pale face giving it the color that was rarely seen on the faunus as her mind was racing until she just fell back having blacked out.

"I CALL BEING THE GODMOTHER!" Nora yelled hearing Jaune was gonna have babies.

"This is the future Nora," Ren simply informed his friend.

"Wow, didn't know Blake could get her face that color." Ruby looked over her seat down at the faunus who was beet red and steam slowly coming off her head as she was out. Yang pulled her up off the floor placing her in her seat letting her sit there until she would wake up, whenever that was.

 **"You know I never thought I was actually gonna be one. I honestly thought you were gay," Kali stated bluntly as she sipped her tea while Blake slammed her hands on the table with a blush darker than any rose.**

 **"Mom!" She yelled as Kali smiled.**

 **"What? I honestly thought you were gay, I mean there's nothing wrong with that if you were, but I wanted to see little grandbabies." Kali stated as the embarrassment in Blake rose higher.**

 **"What made you think I was gay!?" Blake questioned her mother as she placed her cup down and looked at her.**

 **"Well there was that nice faunus girl named Illia, then your partner, Yang I think it was?" She said thinking about her name exactly never really getting introduced to her.**

The teams looked at yang who rose a brow and held her hands up, her head slowly moving side to side as she denied what was said on screen.

"Hey, I flirt, but I don't bat for the other team." She said as they all kept looking at her.

"Kids," Ozpin said sipping his coffee enjoying the scene going on.

" **Come on those are the worst reasons I have ever heard!" Blake said as Kali refilled her cup with fresh tea.**

 **"Well, there was that whole thing when your partner came and found you after you left. Being honest you kinda had comment issues back in the day." Kali watched her daughter sink a bit.**

 **"Oh you're fine now, look at you, getting married and having a baby...or maybe two," Kali added as Blake fell back.**

 **"What!?" Blake yelled as Kali just laughed with her hand over her mouth. Her daughter's reactions making this enjoyable for herself.**

"Ha, that's actually funny since Jaune has so many sisters," Nora said as Ren nodded as it was a surprise if she only had one.

 **"Graaaaaah!" Ghira yelled from outside as Jaune could be seen jumping over roofs as Ghira was hot on his tail still.**

 **"Can we talk!?" Jaune yelled fearing for his life as he almost slipped off the roofs due to them not being secured right when placed.**

" **I'll snap your spine!" He yelled as a cart crashed outside that he threw in an attempt to hit him. Some people were recording this to upload for others to see. Blonde human chased by angry faunus father, that would be the most common name for it.**

"Wow, Jaune sure has some stamina to keep running like that." Ren was surprised to see Jaune run that much, but it did make sense as he didn't want to be caught and possibly killed.

"Oooh, then I bet this Jaune just tires out Blake~" The blonde brawler sang out making Weiss grit her teeth at the perverted comment.

"Shut up Xiao Long,"

 **"Oh calm down Blake I'm only joking," Kali began to pour Blake a cup of tea that just finished.**

 **"Partially joking." The mother said as her ears wiggled smiling as Blake grabbed her face groaning as her blush was as dark as possible.**

 **"So tell me, what got you'd attention?" Kali suddenly asked as Blake put her hands down as the blush was starting to lighten.**

 **"Huh?" She was confused by the question.**

 **"About him." Kali held her hand up to the window as Jaune was by still begging to not be killed by Ghira who had grabbed a metal pipe again and was getting closer.**

 **"What about him got your attention?" Her mother asked as she held her head in her hands as her elbows were resting on the table curious about this man who caught her daughter's heart and kept it.**

"Ooh, I wanna know!" Nora said as she was in her seat strapped down after Ren had gotten her to not shock Pyrrha.

"This is gonna be interesting," Weiss crossed her arms wondering how the blonde goof had won this Blake's heart.

 **"O-oh..." Blake looked down at her tea seeing her reflection as she was thinking back about Jaune.**

 **"Well, we really never interacted, our teams were friends and he was the blonde course who usually messed things up," Blake said as Kali had lifted her tea and held it in front of her lips letting it stay there as she listened.**

 **"The most noticeable thing about him was when he spoke about faunus," Kali raised a brow at that.**

 **"Anything bad?" She sipped keeping her brow raised as Blake shook her head.**

 **"No, no. It wasn't like that, he just said about how did it matter? Why did it matter if you were human of faunus, still look like people and bleed the same. The only thing different if faunus having animal parts." Blake spoke on as she kept remembering.**

 **"So was that it?"**

 **"No, it was interesting as I thought there should have been more people like that. Besides even if it was his partner had this biggest thing for him."**

 **"Really?" Kali asked as Blake rolled her eyes hearing that.**

 **"Yeah, she was basically a giant flashing billboard about her feelings for him." Blake watched her mother laugh a bit as there was the sound of people placing bets outside.**

 **"I take it she never told him."**

 **"...Kinda." Blake said as she thought about not bringing it up, yeah it was sad but they had all accepted it and moved on forward. Jaune especially.**

 **"Oh?"**

 **"When she told him it was too late as she ended up leaving after that," Blake said deciding to be vague.**

"Well, I guess Pyrrha right here wouldn't work up the guts until it was too late," Yang said tapping the redhead with her foot who was still out like a light.

 **"Hmm, I understand that. Almost happens to me and your father. But we are getting off track back to what got your attention." Kali placed her cup down very interested.**

 **"Y-yeah." Blake coughed into her hand clearing her throat still blushing slightly as her cheeks were a slight pink.**

 **"W-well after the whole fiasco after all those years."**

 **"The thing with the bull," Kali said bluntly with slight venom.**

 **"Yes, after all, that happened things started changing and we all began to still do things together and that's when I got the chance to spend time with him."**

 **"I take it that it wasn't willing," Kali added.**

 **"Yes, we were all together one time and eventually got separated, so I went to a bookstore,"**

 **"Of course." Kali got a glare from Blake only smiling sweetly as Blake kept talking a bit darker in the cheeks.**

 **"Like I said I went to a bookstore so I could pass the time until they came looking or called me, but when I got there I also found Jaune there. Which surprised me as I didn't expect him to be that much of a reader for anything other than those comics I used to see him read."**

 **"Looks are deceiving, sweetie," Kali told her.**

 **"Yes, I know. But back to the story, I found Jaune and I had found him reading,"**

 **"Your favorite erotic literature?" Kali suddenly cut in laughing as her daughter glared hard staying silent.**

 **"I found him reading old classics that aren't really favored by most people. Most of the time only read by people who are older or are very avid readers. I was interested so I asked and after that, we began talking about more things that he read and we began to talk about them."**

 **"This is so sweet."**

 **"W-well after that we became actual friends as I spoke to him more and more. Soon I began to find out many things about him such as his family, being able to dance almost anything. He is also a very good cook." Blake had been speaking this time without a blush, just a happy expression as she played those memories through her mind.**

 **"Was it him being able to make sushi what won you?" Kali asked as she saw the blush come back to Blake a bit.**

 **"...Partially." She answered as there was no hiding it as Jaune had made them fresh sushi with the tuna that he brought, mostly because she begged him to make some.**

"Hahaha, that's funny!" Yang laughed out hearing that a part of this was about him being able to make some tuna.

"This is really sweet," Ruby listened to Blake up on screen telling her mother how Jaune and herself became a couple.

"That actually makes much sense," Weiss wasn't much for romance herself but this made some sense.

Many of the teachers smiled seeing the young love that blossomed through the small tale that Blake gave to her mother.

"Haha! A true gentleman!" Port clapped his hands praising the young man who was still being chased by the angry father.

"I agree with that," Oobleck had seen this many times as being a teacher but this was a new one.

 **"Hahaha," Kali laughed a bit as Blake continued her story.**

 **"Well we ended getting much closer than I would have expected and he also learned things about me. Many things people don't know or I'm too scared to admit."**

 **"He made you feel comfortable, like a friend," Kali said as Blake was rubbing her hand.**

 **"H-he did make me feel comfortable and never judged me for anything or ever got really mad. He...he..."**

 **"Let me guess what you are trying to say. He accepts you for you liking the good parts of you and your flaws." Kali explained as Blake sipped her tea slowly.**

 **"Yea...kinda hit the nail on the head," Blake stated as Kali smiled.**

"Wow, her mom is really on point." Yang was surprised by how Blake's mother had put together what her daughter was trying to say with all the stuttering she was doing.

With Ruby she was thinking that it was sweet, Jaune was an understanding person and him being able to accept Blake would make sense. Showing something that Blake hadn't received from many people besides her parents and friends.

 **"I am your mother, and we mothers know exactly how our children feel. But you're lucky, there aren't many people like that nowadays." She smiled as there was the sound of more yelling from outside.**

"That is quite true," Ozpin hadn't seen many men like that with each generation. He looked at Glynda about to say something.

"Open your mouth and I take all the funds that are into the coffee will be quickly stripped when we return." The headmaster quickly averted his eyes back to the screen and silently sipped his coffee deciding not to bring it up.

 **"I got 80 liens on Belladonna!"**

 **"I got 75 on the blonde!"**

 **"Let's see who gives out first! The predator or the prey!" People outside yelled placing bets on the chase of Jaune Arc. Their fear of being caught in the crossfire was gone as they were now placing bets.**

"Come on Jaune!" Nora yelled as she heard the bets being made on her; leader, obviously she would root for him.

"Her dad is really dead set on killing Jaune," Weiss watched as there were glimpses of Jaune running through the window every now and then as he was looking more tired and tired from the nonstop running.

"Our dad is pretty much the same," Ruby added as she thought about her father when he lost his temper, usually it was to small stuff really no one paid attention to.

 **"They are really bonding." Kali looked out seeing the commotion before coming back to sit with her daughter. She saw Blake who was touching something on her hand making Kali smile as she saw what it was.**

 **"I see that smile," Blake quickly covered her hand trying to be unaware of what her mother was talking about, Kali only smiled at her daughter's embarrassment.**

 **"Come on, come on show me." She said as Blake was hesitant before moving her hand closer and letting her mom see the object on her hand.**

 **"Oh my, it's such a lovely ring." Kali was amazed by the ring itself as it had the Belladonna family crest as it was within the Arc crests as if being protected as the gems were held in place by silver vines around it.**

"Hey!" Roman growled as his glass broke covering him in alcohol and waking him up as he looked at Neo, but when he did he stopped and just looked at her as her eyes were both pink as her hand was clenched tightly still having glass in her hand making it crunch. Her aura keeping the glass from cutting her as she saw the ring. She didn't like this, he wasn't the one that she saw and he wasn't the man she knew who she claimed as hers after seeing the future.

He wasn't like all the others that she saw where he was merciless in killing his enemies, dropping them like flies and breaking them, or even killing them with his bare fists. Then the last one who was bored when killing an entire army. This one was not her future boy toy, she would have to make sure that she gets to him first and make sure she gets her perfect man.

"Here we go…" Roman grabbed a towel that was given to him trying to clean the alcohol off his suit which was soaked through.

"Damn, now that's a ring." Yang whistled looking at the stones and silver that was on Blake's finger, the colors seemed to mix as the crests were fit perfectly together.

"I have to admit, he can choose a ring." Weiss gave her two cents as she kept her admiration for the jewelry hidden, it wasn't flashy and it wasn't little. It was the perfect mix that showed his love for Blake.

 **"It's so beautiful," Kali said as Blake blushed more just like when Jaune proposed to her.**

" **Aaaaaaaaaah!" A scream could be heard before Jaune came crashing through the window right onto the table breaking it and shattering the teapot and cups spilling it all over the place, he was breathing heavy as he was ready to pass out.**

 **"I can't...I can't...run anymore..." Jaune was struggling for air as his legs were on fire and his heart ready to burst out of his chest laying there covered in tea and glass.**

"I gotta give him props, he can run to save his skin." Mercury was impressed of someone being able to run that long none stop. Even with his legs he got tired after a bit from running none stop with half as he did.

"Yea," Emerald was drinking something that she hadn't had before but didn't really know what it was. It tasted pretty good though.

"Its papa faunus," Mercury saw the large man climbing into the window.

 **Ghira was climbing into the window as he breathed out steam, he entered the second floor as the metal pipe in his hand was bent where he was gripping it. He looked down at the blonde who was out like a light from exhaustion making him raise the pipe. There was then a loud clang as he stood there and began to slowly fall over as Kali put down the metal tray she had for the tea.**

 **"I think that's enough bonding between them." She smiled as Blake was picking broken table and glass off Jaune.**

"All women are terrifying," Oobleck had many experiences with them angering them with his opinions as Port nodded in agreement. Most of his ending in pain for reasons.

Ren himself was remembering something that happened with him and Jaune during a sparring session. They were both quickly put down as he was sent flying into the wall by Yang, Jaune soon followed as Nora smashed Jaune with her hammer and sent him rolling which was worse and he tumbled along the ground before finally stopping right across from him as he laid there. Jaune then slowly raised his head up and looked at Ren.

' _Is every girl in this school insanely strong!?'_

' _You realized that now?'_

After that they slowly dragged themselves to the exit, they had to be slow or else be dragged back into that hell of a sparring match which turned into a free for all among the girls. They didn't want any part of that, they almost had a heart attack when Nora looked at them smiling and her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hair. Luckily Yang distracted her as they made it out.

 **"I can't wait for the wedding." Kali smiled as she was picking up the broken glass as Ghira snored unconscious. Blake smiled as she chucked a bit rubbing Jaune's hair as he rested.**

 **"Me neither," Blake said as the screen shut off.**

"Aw, that was just so sweet!" Yang gushed from seeing the whole scene play out before them of her partner and Jaune hitting it off later in the future. Ruby stood up and pointed at Neo smiling.

"HA! Eat it!" Ruby would have Jaune be with Blake rather than the little multi-colored killer who was gritting her teeth as her hands were gripping the armrests cracking them. But all she had to do was ensure that she got to him first and then corrupt him a bit then her little future toy would be all set for her just like the one she saw in the future. Or at least in any way aggressive, that's what she likes.

"Ruby don't antagonize the criminals," Weiss pulled her back down into her seat as the red reaper stuck her tongue out at Neo still smiling.

"Blakes waking up!"Nora called from her seat still strapped in as she saw the faunus stir.

"Oh, hey we're gonna be seeing the kid!" Yang saw the screen start to turn on again ready to show them the next part of this future.


	12. Violet and Lava

**Hey, here's the next chapter of watching things which took some time getting right. Also to get this out of the way the next three chapters are going to be based off this god of war franchise, doing it as I am hyped for the release of the new God of War. You can complain and moan all you want but I'm still gonna do it.**

 **Only issue I'm having is of who to make who for the entire thing through them, so I want to get your opinions about who should be who in the entire thing. I have a few thought of but there are still some that I can't think of. So if you are a fan of the games and can think of who should be who then review for when I type of the next chapter which will be the first one.**

 **Gonna take some time to write, and probably gonna be long. So enjoy this chapter for Blake's kids, it took me a little bit of time to try and get right**.

* * *

 **As the screen started up Blake's home could be seen again, this time there was no Ghira running around trying to kill Jaune. The only thing seen was a man sitting at a desk inside of a large study looking over documents and signing them as he wore a white button shirt as a large coat was over his shoulders, it was similar to Ghira's coat but was smaller in his height and body structure so it didn't drag behind him when he walked.**

 **His hair was now longer now, put up into a ponytail that went down to the base of his neck as he didn't really go and bother cutting his hair unless it was becoming an annoyance. Luckily he could keep his face clean shaven which was how he preferred it.**

 **Jaune had even gained some more color to his skin as he had a slight tan that wasn't too dark, having been in** **Kuo Kuana for a couple years now had made that become his look now and he had gotten used to it.**

"Hey Blake check out your future man," Yang shook the girl awake when she finally processed what had happened and what she was seeing a dark blush came back to her face in full force.

"Oooh, looks like somebody likes~" Yang purred making the blush on Blake heat up more if possible.

"He kinda has the skin color of Sun," Ruby was remembering the monkey faunus who she met when he hung upside down in the tree across from their window back at the dorms. She wondered if they dressed up Jaune up like him, then get the tan, and see if they look the same or similar.

"So he's taken responsibilities of Kou Kuana, that must not have been an easy one." Ozpin knew that many faunus there were accepting of humans but there was very little trust, so when the thought of a human taking over that would surely cause some problems.

"He seems to be handling things perfectly fine, in my opinion, there aren't people coming to him in hatred or letters showing threats and hatred." Glynda knew the types of things that people would do towards someone who is hated and doesn't deserve it.

"Hmm, acting at such a position has trouble and benefits." Ironwood rested his head against his knuckles as he sat there watching this go on.

"I see him as nothing but an extraordinary man! He will turn out wonderful when he ages!" Port announced seeing the pride in his student and one of many futures.

"Yes, like you have said many times now," Oobleck snacked on some chips as he crossed his legs watching.

"You haven't said much," Ozpin noted Penny who was still sitting there staring up at the screen. She gave him no kind of response.

 **Jaune continued to work as he was looking over some deals for trade that could come to Kou Kuana, he then suddenly stopped and looked up from the papers as he looked around the study. His eyes were scanning the room as he raised a brow slowly, the paper in his hands being placed down he stood up from his chair and taking off the coat.**

" **It's too quiet…" He knew that there is usually noise throughout the day be it screaming, laughing or whatever nonsense that would be brought up from his two bundles of joy.**

"Looks like your mom was spot on about you having two kids." Yang nudged her partner with her elbow as she sighed.

"Yang, please don't remind me of what my mother said." She was tired of feeling the heat on her face from the embarrassment

Now that Yang had ammunition to use, she was going full force with it.

"How can it being to quiet make him suspicious?" Weiss then felt a finger tap her shoulder to see Ren who was pointing his thumb at Nora who was currently humming a random tune that she thought of.

"Okay, I see your point now." Whenever Nora wasn't heard making noises or sounds it's a good thing to be worried as she would be doing something that could raise all kinds of hell. Such as the incident where she had taken over the cafeteria and then began to build a castle out of the tables, again.

"Meh, never liked kids. They're all brats." Mercury added before as Emerald rolled her eyes scoffing.

"Why? Cause they remind you so much of yourself?" She smirked seeing him glare at her while he grits his teeth.

"Why you,"

"Quit bickering." Cinder ordered as she held her glass of wine. After she said that the two went quiet but kept glaring at each other.

"Kids," Roman stated as mom was having trouble with the kids.

 **Jaune placed the coat on the chair and began to walk towards the door, his eyes looking around the place suspicious for something that may happen. His eyes especially checking the ceiling and corners, the man even looked at many of the high bookshelves. He was careful when they were up to something, especially when they were up to something that would cause him and his wife headaches.**

 **Then more paperwork for him.**

"Sounds like your kids are more like miniature versions of Yang and Nora instead of you or Jaune." Weiss had watched Jaune looking around suspicious like when a prank was set up for him when he hadn't heard Nora or Yang.

"Ugh…" Blake groaned holding her face just guessing what they are like.

"I don't know if that's an insult," The blonde rose a brow after Weiss made her statement. Nora herself took it as a compliment for she wanted to be the godmother of the little kitty kiddies.

"I'd rather take it how you would feel." Coco patted her shoulder not wanting something to start in the first two minutes of this starting.

"Yeah, I agree with Coco," Velvet added in as she went back to watching the screen.

 **Jaune stopped at his door and began to feel around the sides and top, feeling for any wire or triggers set up. He found nothing making him even more suspicious, he reached out grabbing the door and slowly began opening it as it was creaking a bit reminding him he needed to fix the squeaky hinges.**

 **He peeked out the door until he swung it open and stepped to the side waiting for something to come flying at him, he stayed waiting for over a minute until he peeked his head out to see nothing outside above the door. "I am getting worried," Jaune muttered as the feeling of worry was growing stronger in his gut.**

 **He stepped out of the room and into the hall walking slowly as he kept his eyes open for anything that could set off some kind of trap for a prank or joke, his tailbone still hurt after they set up some kind of trap that involved cooking oil and the stairs.**

 **He looked at the stairs and checked for any wires or anything that could be used as a slick substance which could make him fall, "Yeah, not gonna even try," he walked over to the rail and jumped over it and fell down to the first floor easily as he made sure there was nothing down there. As he stood up he looked around to see that there was no mess and nothing was broken as he wondered if that was why they were quiet.**

" **Violet, Lava, where are you?" He called out as he walked through the house hearing some sounds now as he called their names out. A loud crash and clang gave away where they were as he rose a brow walking towards the kitchen where the sinking feeling in his gut began to grow.**

"Your kids sound like little devils." Weiss looked at Blake who held the bridge of her nose from a headache from all the blood rushing to her head from blushing so much.

"Aw, don't be like that Weiss, they just know how to have some fun. It's not like they plan to hurt him. Things happen, right Nora?" Yang looked back at the pink bomber who n0ow had a plushie that she hugged close.

"Where did she get that?" Yang questioned as Ren only shrugged his shoulders, he was enjoying this as they seemed like a normal family. Or as normal as one could get when involving any of them.

"Ha, such rambunctious children!" Port remembered when he was a small child and caused havoc to his parents.

"All children get into some kind of trouble, even when they're in their teens they will still get into mischievous acts. Isn't that right Glynda?" ozpin questioned the blonde huntress who gave him no reply.

"I...kinda like this," Blake muttered to herself as she looked up at the screen watching how her possible future could turn out.

" **What are you two do," Jaune stopped in his tracks as he looked at the mess before him that was covering the entire kitchen. On the walls and every appliance that was in there batter was covering it, he even saw some of it end up on the ceiling which was dripping down landing on whatever was beneath it. He then looked at the culprits responsible for making this entire mess, but what shocked him was the third culprit that he never suspected.**

" **Blake?" Jaune questioned his wife who was standing in front of a bowl and holding a mixer in her hand. She was almost completely covered in whatever the batter was as two other girls of different heights stood like deer in the headlights matching their mother.**

" **Hi pops/dad," Both girls spoke out as the shortest one was licking the batter off her arm. Jaune slowly took a few steps looking around at the mess as he was trying to figure out what happened.**

Yang was holding her gut laughing as she looked at the scene before her, her partner covered in a batter that made her look like some mold as two miniature ones were also standing by her sides.

"Whoa, Blake are you a worse cook than me?" Ruby questioned the faunus who quickly declined.

"O-of course not!"

"Then how do you explain all that?" Weiss pointed at the scene before them of a messy kitchen and Blake.

"I am not a terrible cook...but my skills aren't that very wide in variety…" She blushed from embarrassment just as her older self was doing up on screen. After all that time it looks like her skills of cooking haven't changed that much.

"Hey," Yang said as her laughing slowly died down ut her smile still stayed as she looked at Weiss.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know how to cook things." She smiled watching as the heiress blushed staying silent and only turned her head away.

" **W-what the...what even happened?" He asked as his hands went up motioning to the whole mess that covered the entire kitchen. The smallest one still licking the batter off her arm as she was more focused on that rather than anything else that was happening right now.**

" **Uh, happy birthday…" Blake said hesitantly as she was standing there completely embarrassed by how she looked and how it happened. The two over to the door as the oldest was carrying the younger one like a bag. Jaune stepped to the side as they went to go shower all the cake batter off.**

" **Stop licking your arm." The oldest said as the youngest was still licking.**

" **But it tastes good,"**

 **As they left Jaune walked over as he was just in shock from the entire mess. He then chuckled a bit as he held his face, "This is why I do the cooking, don't need the kitchen becoming a murder scene for whatever sweet you were making." Jaune smiled watching as Blake sighed from her disaster, then she felt something wet touch her cheek as she opened them to see Jaune licking some of the batter off her cheek.**

" **It still tastes pretty good," He smirked watching the tiniest color coming to her cheeks, he loved seeing a blush on her cheeks. Sadly she had gotten over the things he did to make her blush, so now they were a rare sight that he loved.**

"Wow, Jaune is a lot different compared to the other one," Ruby noted seeing how he acted with Blake.

"Yeah, he seems to tease more and just roll with things. Hey Blake, you think Jaune would give you a bath all over later if you two end up?" Yang teased as the faunus blushed in her head as she knew what Yang was referring to. She tried to push that thought away but when she did more and more images came to her head, each one more vivid and detailed than the other.

"Hey!" Blake snatched a cup of water that Weiss was drinking and threw it on her face feeling as it cooled her down, steam rising off her face when she did.

"Hehe, I take that as maybe," Yang proceeds to laugh as some others began to join in making the faunus sink into her seat wanting to disappear.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha! You finally woke up!" Nora announced.

" **You know I wouldn't mind having another taste~" Jaune leaned to his wife smirking as she rolled her eyes.**

" **How you became like this is beyond me." She turned around to start cleaning until she suddenly felt him lick her nape.**

" **AH!" She let out a scream of surprise as she quickly turned and held a hand to her nape, she saw the smirk on Jaune.**

" **Well, I did learn from your books. Gotta make my wife happy."**

Pyrrha had a blush on her face that matched Blake's, but her blush was because she was having her own imaginations and fantasies from what she was hearing.

"Wow, he certainly is more different." Weiss watched his whole attitude change.

"Least the kid knows what he wants, and how to get it." Roman had moved seats away from Neo who was in her little anger fit which wasn't good, luckily a bowl of ice cream had appeared which she snatched.

 **As that was happening the two had finished washing up and stood dressed in fresh pairs of clothes. The oldest wearing old blue jeans and a black tee with the sleeves cut off. Her hair was black and shoulder length curling at the ends while her head had two black cat ears on her head which wiggled a bit from the water. The most noticeable thing about her was the two different color eyes which were a rare trait among feline faunus, her right blue like her father's as the left was identical to her mother's as she looked to be around sixteen.**

"Wow, she kinda looks like a smaller version of Blake, her eyes are also interesting." Weiss had heard that things like that could happen, she once had a kitten that had blue and green, but she never thought it truly happen with faunus.

" **Ugh, I told mom not to put the speed so high with the mixer." She began cleaning out her ears with a cotton swab getting out the batter which had gotten inside, the same with her cat ears which were clogged with them. She had to flush them out multiple times in the shower getting so much of the batter while also helping her little sister.**

"Ugh, getting anything in those ears is the worse." Velvet remembered when something similar happened to her when she was younger, took an hour to get everything out of her rabbit ears.

" **At least it tasted good this time," The little girl comes out with a towel over her head drying as she was wearing a black shirt, some random animal mascot resembling a rabbit printed on her chest and a grey skirt. She looked to be around eight years old as she pulled off the towel to show long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back and two little blonde bear ears resting on her head.**

"...What?" Both Yang and Weiss asked Blake was registering what she saw, one of her kids was a bear faunus.

"Jaune couldn't have," Pyrrha was asking worried until she was cut off by screaming.

"She's so cute!" Nora and Ruby yelled out as Velvet had also said the same thing surprising Coco who rarely saw her act like this.

"How is…?" Glynda was questioning as to how this was possible, except for one reason that would explain it and she didn't like it.

"Looks like blondie can't keep it in his pants." Roman seen things like this was surprised that she was still with him. A glass then hit him in the head knocking him out of his seat.

"Thanks," Coco patted Penny on the shoulder as she saluted sitting back down.

" **Right, Lava?" The youngest asked as Lava rolled her eyes finally finishing cleaning out her ears.**

" **Violet, you say that because there was honey in it this time, you're like dad - attracted to anything that has honey." She walked over kneeled as she began cleaning out her ears for her.**

" **Hey! You're no different than mom when it comes to tuna!" Violet yelled as she puffed out her cheeks.**

" **Yeah, I know and that's because it's good. You drool when dad cooks salmon." Lava added as Violet became even more mad from what she was saying.**

" **Yeah!? So what at least I and dad don't go loopy when smelling catnip, I'm glad being a bear faunus like dad instead of some cat!" She crossed her arm turning away from her as the wooden cotton swab snapped in her hand.**

"What?" Many of Jaune's friends said out suddenly as they heard the little girl spoke out.

"I never heard of that." Ruby looked over at Pyrrha like many others who were looking for confirmation.

"I-I don't know anything about that!" She quickly responded not liking all the eyes on her, she was used to it before but not like the stars wanting answers to nothing she knew about.

"So...then does it mean Jaune is secretly a faunus?" Ren knew Jaune since initiation and never once has he brought up he was a faunus or shown any traits.

"It could be, but the lack of traits could mean two things," Oobleck said quietly to himself as he knew the horrid things done to young faunus by racist humans.

"I can see the resemblance between them," Penny stated having been able to check with facial structure.

" **You wanna repeat that?" Lava asked raising a brow as Violet ducked down and went passing through her sister's legs.**

" **HEY!" She growled quickly chasing after her as she kept running right out the door and into the hall slipping a bit but quickly fixed herself and kept running.**

"Here we go now." Yang knocked her hand on the armrest like a bell.

"Let the chase begin." Ruby had popcorn ready to watch.

"What are you two fools blabbering about now?" Weiss rose a brow after hearing them talking.

"Me and Rubes used to do stuff like this all the time when we were little. I chase her when she gets me mad and she runs." Yang explained to Weiss while everyone else heard.

Weiss scoffed at the thought, she and Winter never did such things. She looked up at her sister.

 **Lava came out seconds later angry, but she failed to see the water which Violet left due to not drying her hair correctly. She slipped and fell right onto her back as she rolled to her side holding the spot where it hurt the most.**

" **Son of a," She muttered as her spine hurt from the fall. "When I get you you're dead!" Lava growled as she got up from the floor and kept chasing after her sister, another typical day in the Belladonna household.**

 **Downstairs, Jaune looked up at the ceiling as his hair had been undone from its ponytail. He sighed standing up as he could hear things breaking and the sound of feet running around frantically.**

" **I knew leaving them with Yang and Nora growing up was a bad idea." He began putting his hair back up, should have known leaving them with their 'aunt' and - mandatory self-proclaimed - godmother was a terrible idea. He also liked having his limbs so he really couldn't say no to either of them when they offered.**

" **At least Violet was the last one." Jaune sighed rubbing his head knowing a headache was going to form after this. Blake stood up coughing a bit as she fixed her blouse, lots of batter having been cleaned off of her.**

"Wow," Yang had her hands over Ruby's eyes as she tried pulling them away.

"Yang! Stop covering my eyes!" She yelled angrily.

"Looks like Jaune knows how to make this kitty purr~" Coco teased as Velvet felt sorry for Blake, worse cause if she got this right she may eventually come up on screen. Her face got warm a bit as she thought about having a kid with Jaune.

"J-just stop it, please…" Blake covered her face as she kept her scroll locked and deep in her pocket as she didn't want anyone seeing what was on it.

"Ah, youth." Ozpin simply said remembering all the things he has seen with young teens and adults.

"I agree with you there," Port nodded in agreement.

" **Uh...Jaune. About that…" Blake chuckled as Jaune looked back at her as he knew that tone of her choice, it was the same tone she used when she told him about Violet.**

" **Get back here you little rug!" Lava yelled as the sound of more things breaking was heard.**

" **I'm gonna go lay down." Jaune walked out as he was getting a headache from the news and then paperwork which would be coming as the two made it outside.**

" **The Belladonnas are at it again!"**

" **Move for cover!" People outside yelled as the chase went on, for now, stupid reasons that any sisters would fight.**

" **You ripped my favorite blouse!"**

" **It looked ugly!"**

" **It was a nice blouse!"**

" **I meant on you!"**

 **Luckily they could only make a mess rather than destroy anything thanks to them not having their aura unlocked.**

 **The screen shut off as Blake sat on the sofa with a cup of tea waiting for them to burn themselves out.**

"Ha, seems about right." Yang laughed as she remembers when Ruby

"I would hate to see how they would be with aura. Then being influenced by both Yang and Nora...that's just a nightmare." Weiss could just imagine the headaches and work.

There was a new cabinet as what looked like a photo sitting in a frame appeared on the table that held the dice. Blake had gotten up from her seat and walked over slow before gently picking up the frame.

She looked at the photo to see her family, the family that she could have.

In the photo was of them at some beach. Lava and Violet looking older as they sat on a beach towel wearing swimsuits as a small boy with black hair and blonde streaks was sitting in the sand right next to them building little sand castles. A black tail behind him as he enjoyed himself.

In some chairs underneath beach umbrellas was herself and her mother wearing sun hats, they had pale complexions and could burn easily. Her mom sipping on something in a glass while she herself was reading a book and a towel over her legs. But Blake laughed a bit and smiled as she looked at the part of the photo which had her father and Jaune.

Both of them seemed to be in some issue as her father was trying to intimidate Jaune as he glared at him towering while Jaune stood with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face which could only be making her father even angrier. The strangest thing she saw was the scar on Jaune's back. It was in the shape of the White Fang symbol, it was very old and faded.

It was almost hard to make out as the scar was warped and changed meaning he had gotten it a long time ago. The picture was taken from her hands by some of the mechanical arms and placed inside the cabinet. The lights flicked on and shined down at the frame.

"You know Blake, I think it would be pretty cool if things turn out like this." Yang looked at the photo having walked over as Blake had a smile on her face.

"I would hate to admit, but it seems that you and the dunce could work out." Weiss crossed her arms speaking out.

"Yeah! He even turns out better than with her!" Ruby referred to Neo who had kept to herself looking at her scroll.


	13. Ascension

**Goddamn, kill me. I was finally able to finish this up after it was such a pain typing it up on the phone then getting the whole thing right. It's a long one and there might be some bumpy parts as I tried getting it right with removing the game elements and make it realistic as possible.**

 **Starting off with the beginning if the entire franchise which is the start to even before the first game. Yeah, when I make the rest probably gonna be shorter and stick more with the other three in the cutscenes and bosses. So enjoy and also got a question.**

 **Should I make a version of this with rule 63 characters? That is probably gonna be similar to this one with a twist of my own since no one has done a version like that. I'm probably still gonna do it eventually. Enjoy, later, whatever**.

* * *

"Come on Blake, you gotta admit. That was pretty sweet, maybe you should give," Yang got a hand over her mouth from Weiss who was getting annoyed by the constant chatter.

"Please, enough." Weiss took her hand away from the blonde's mouth and grabbed her cup of tea taking a sip.

"Yeah, give the girl a break, you could be next." Coco heard Yang blow a raspberry at that idea.

"I hear something," Velvet moved looking around as her ears stood up hearing the faint sound of screaming and yelling, Blake could also hear it as it was getting louder until they all began to hear it coming up from the ceiling again; screams also coming from the walls.

"Look out!" Yang shoved Ruby and Blake as she jumped back as the wall had slid open and out came three people, two tall as the other was a bit smaller.

"Winter, Whitley, father!?" Weiss looked at her older and younger sibling lying on the ground delirious as their father was trying to get up looking to be confused.

They were in a pile while the other wall across opened up and two came out rolling and yelling, the sounds of hits being traded heard by the fists moving.

"Pathetic drunk!"

"Psychotic bitch!"

Two large robotic hands reached down and grabbed the two from their little pile and began to pull them apart until holding both of them apart in each hand, they both then gripped hard making cracking sounds be hard as they grunted before lessening their grip letting them breathe. Once they were done the hands let go and dropped them to the ground where they lay groaning in pain.

"Mom!?" Yang was in disbelief seeing her mother for the first time in years.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled excited to see her uncle but unsure of the other woman that she knew as Raven, she also knew of Yang's issues with her. She rushed over and helped him up as he groaned feeling his back cracking as he stood up.

"Aw, that hurts…" He mumbled as he was helped over to his seat by Ruby as many of the others were helped off the floor.

 **(After some explanation)**

"Alright, I'm sure that I passed out in the bar." Qrow sat in the seat nursing a glass of water as he felt a headache. His body also hurting from the robot manhandling.

"I hate to agree with the fool, but he's right. That is nothing but insanity," Winter sat near Weiss as she had a cup of tea helping her relax from the sudden rush she experienced being thrown in here.

"I will have the head of whoever trapped us in here!" Jaque announced as he held his head from the pain, his son next to him agreeing as he held a pack of ice to his head.

"Can you shut your dad up?" Ruby asked as Weiss only ignored her father as she was with Winter, the Schnee family split apart into different seats not wanting to speak with each other or be near each other.

"Boring," Nora announced as she wanted to move on from this awkward situation with something, anything. She hopped up from her seat and kicked the table making the dice jump up and fly in the air before she caught them on her hand and rolled them down the length of her arm and back down the other arm onto the table where they stopped and suddenly flashed brightly in a dark color as she jumped back into her seat.

"How...uncouth," Whitley mumbled to himself seeing Nora's actions.

 **The screen started and luscious land miles from anything else could be seen as flora and fauna could be seen all around, untouched by anything that could harm it or ruin. A warm summer breeze moved the long grass and wheat which grew ready for harvest, in the center of this all was a small building that looked like a shack. It was made of stone and mortar as a tree grew a few feet away along the trail leading up to the wooden door which was open.**

"Whoa, that place looks so pretty!" Nora was in wonder of how amazing the land looked she had seen, many when she was younger with Ren, but this was like the perfect image that could only ever be imagined. Ren nodded in agreement as he looked at the landscape, even before the village was destroyed he had never seen such beauty in nature.

"Astonishing, you never see many places looking like this due to Grimm, and when you do it never lasts long." Port had seen this before villages were built and torn down by the beasts. Ozpin silently agreed as it reminded him of when he would live in his cabin alone, all until those four showed up and changed things for him.

"It's peaceful," Pyrrha notes as the silent but warm feeling of the area would be lovely for a family.

"Hmm, could be valuable resources in such a place, if not an excellent business opportunity of a resort for the upper class." Jacque pondered as he saw a future business opportunity or the SDC profit.

 **Inside could be seen as pots and pans made from cast iron and copper were hung along the walls or on hoods. On the counters were other things found in old homes which were slight decorations as a table sat in the center of the room, at the table sitting in a chair was a man.**

 **His flesh looked to be the color white as there was a red tattoo running across half of his body going up his left side and down his back while also reaching his leg. A red cloth with a design of red and gold covering his waist as sandals had straps which ran up to his calf. Around his forearms were leather gauntlets, underneath them was cloth wrapped tight as chains were also wrapped around above them. The chains were attached to two blades which lay on the ground.**

 **He held his head looking in distress as he seemed to be scanning the empty room and holding his head as the hair on his head was short greatly looking to have just been cut. On his chin was a small amount of hair which grew into a goatee.**

"Is that the fellow we are here to watch dear sister?" Whitley asked Weiss from his seat as she gave him no more of an answer than a nod.

"Well, he certainly looks barbaric." He stated looking at him as he sat there,

"Why does he look so...disturbed?" Emerald questioned as Cinder was looking at his body movements.

"Almost as if he's confused." Cinder noted from the look in his blue eyes which searched for something frantically, looking over every inch of the room he currently sat in.

"Jaune - Jaune looks different, lots of muscle," Nora noted as she had seen his body sometimes when he was changing, but this one looked like it was sculpted from years of work and training.

"Look at those blades," Ruby pointed at the two blades which looked like normal flat steel, the handles had what looked like the teeth reaching over the back and the head was the hilt as they laid on the floor.

"Creepy…" Velvet said as he watched him still sitting there.

 **He took a breath and looked down at the table, a ring with a gem glowing bright, next to it was what looked like a cloth necklace, a similar glowing gem attached.**

 **He slowly raised his hand and reached for them placing his hand over them on the table, he pulled his hand away and looked to see that nothing was there as he clenched his fist in anger and confusion as he sat there.**

 **As he sat there a man appeared from nowhere, his skin black, his eyes glowing orange similar to the stones in his flesh around his arms and chest. He watched the warrior before speaking to him.**

" **Your mind is troubled." The warrior instantly grabbed the chains, he stood up and pulled his right arm bringing the blade from the ground and it the man's neck. But he disappeared leaving a thin curtain of smoke which was quickly gone. He pulled back and the handles of the weapons were in his hands.**

" **But you're skills are still without equal." The man spoke again, now behind him near the door to outside. He turned still holding the blades ready to kill as he watched him**

" **What business do you have with me?" The warrior spoke in a rough voice, the man nodding his head keeping his hands where they could be seen.**

"He was quick to attack," Pyrrha saw the speed and reflex which were used to attack without hesitation.

"He didn't even hesitate when he swung," Ironwood noted as he watched his movements.

"That's a good thing," Raven stated fast as she herself had cut down intruders without a second thought.

" **I do, but this is not the manner to discuss it."**

" **I see no other way." The warrior quickly stated stepping closer to him.**

" **You have no reason to trust me. Spartan I only ask that you try." The man asked him as he began to soften his glare, he saw a woman walking behind the man. His eyes locked onto her's never leaving them as she walked slowly, the other man not aware of what was happening.**

 **She had skin which looked to have been kissed by the sun leaving her beautifully tanned all around. Her hair, which made him think of dark amber pulled deep from the earth, it was tied up behind her as she wore a blue dress. She smiled at him lovingly before walking out toward the door never breaking eye contact with him. Her eyes a dark brown as the beauty mark beneath her eye accentuated her looks even more. She began to leave the small home heading towards the outside fields. The warrior placed his blades on his back and began to walk towards the door following her.**

 **When he made it to the door he saw that she was now gone.**

Many of the group who had seen the woman was shocked.

'The maiden? Interesting.' Cinder thought while many others were wondering what was happening.

'The maiden, what is she doing there?' Qrow remembered the last place he saw her was inside the giant metal machine that they were going to use to move her soul out and put in some new girl. Now she was walking perfectly fine.

'So different than seeing the poor girl laying in that machine…' Glynda remembered when she was brought to them and placed in that machine.

"Who's she?" Coco questioned looking at the woman as her outfit was not the best, granted it must have been that back then. Today it would be an embarrassment.

"Why did Jaune react like that, and where'd she go?" Ruby asked as she saw the look in his eyes. Confusion surprise and fear like he did not know what was happening or what he was seen.

"I don't think she was real, like the jewelry that he tried to grab the table, she just disappeared." Winter had been watching and noted he must be hallucinating.

" **Your thoughts are not your own but I can help you." The man spoke up as he held his hand up to him offering something.**

" **I believe these belong to you?" The warrior held out his hand when he did the other place the object into his hand while his own was passing through, but the object stayed within his. He looked to see the pieces of jewelry that were on the table before they disappeared.**

" **Use these items to still your mind, Jaune. Do not let the illusions deceive you." He spoke as Jaune was looking at them in confusion as if he was trying to see what he spoke of. As he did the room began to disappear as all that was remaining with sand and dirt with destroyed furniture, decayed walls slowly falling apart from time. He looks around confused until he saw that the only thing that remained the same was the man who had given him the jewelry.**

"That was all fake?" Port was shocked by what had happened.

"Hey, similar to your semblance," Mercury said to Emerald who agreed with him. She could create many illusions to trick, but they were never real. Cinder found such a trick interesting.

"How did those things help him?" Coco wondered.

"Maybe they have deep meaning to him." Velvet wondered herself seeing his reaction to the jewelry.

"Maybe something to do with that woman he saw," Wheatley stated as his father was watching in silence.

" **Have the visions ceased?" He asked him remaining where he stood as Jaune turned to face him, his hand still clinging to the items in it.**

" **I see only you."**

"Great job captain obvious," Mercury muttered.

" **Good, you will need the skill for the path ahead." He quickly moved closer to the door checking for something.**

" **And what path is that?" Jaune questioned as he stood there.**

" **The path of freedom, Jaune."**

"Jaune's trapped?" Ruby was confused by what the man stated.

"Within his mind, Miss Rose." Glynda answered for her, she made an 'oh' sound before nodding and looking back.

" **Freedom?" Jaune questioned confused by his statement. He had no chains keeping him in place or guards watching him.**

" **Freedom from the furies who relentlessly hunt you in the name of Ares. And ultimately freedom from your bond to the God of War himself." He informed him as he stood there with a look of disbelief.**

"So he serves the god and now wishes to break it?" Penny asked as this was new information to her as she tried processing it.

"Not an easy feat to accomplish." Ozpin silently spoke into his mug.

" **Break an oath with a god? Ha," He listened the man's words and nonsense, nothing but insanity behind each word.**

"Gods? Like actual gods?" Yang asked as there were lots of religions, but to actually see one that is real was different.

"This is another world it is a possibility. They could truly exist in physical form." Oobleck informed her.

" **Of all the mindes in question, mine is not one to worry about." Jaune then heard the noise that sounded like screeching, he turned to face the window where you can see the woman walking away down a tunnel. The man disappeared as he broke out into a sprint going out the door and looking around frantically as the woman was now gone again. The man once again returns looking at him frantically searching.**

"Hey, its that woman again!" Nora yelled pointing to where she once was.

"It was a fake, Nora." Ren reminded her.

" **You go from sound mine to chasing an illusion in the beat of a heart. Is that any life for a great warrior?" He yelled as the sounds were getting louder.**

" **The furies are near. They cannot know I speak with you." He began walking past Jaune heading for the tunnel.**

" **I will lead them away. The truth waits for you in Delphi, Jaune. Seek the oracle in the mountains, free the serpents and they shall reveal the path!" The man informed him before dashing away leaving him alone, he looks back at the jewelry before placing it in a pocket of his belt. Once he did he began making his way down the tunnel into an abandoned village that was destroyed centuries ago.**

"These Furies seem to be hunting Arc like an animal. The sounds they make are much worse." Oobleck watched and waited to study all the things that were within this world.

"They must be relentlessly from what that guy told Jaune." Coco reached grabbing her cappuccino which she ordered from the arms.

"What do you think the oath he made was?" Nora questioned.

"I'm not sure, I wonder why he made it." Ren himself was curious as to why he would do such a thing.

"Well, whatever it was, must not have been good." Weiss knew all deals had a bad end to them.

"If it was to the 'God of War' then it must not have ended badly. Possibly bloodshed," Oobleck quickly answered from his knowledge of God's and beliefs in war.

 **He walked down the tunnel until finally making it to the village where homes had collapsed and filled with sand, he slowly walked around as he went deeper inside. As he walked he came across a metal club which had been jammed into the ground by the path he was taking. As he looked at them a screech was heard and he walked over grabbing the handle, he then pulled and easily ripped it free from the ground before holding it over his shoulder looking around. He kept walking deeper in until he stopped feeling the ground shaking from something. They grew stronger as the sound of something stomping towards him could be heard.**

Soon an elephant blowing its trunk was heard as a home crumbled with something smashing through. When the dust cleared a large monster looking like a man and an elephant in one stood holding a giant metal club.

"Fascinating, such an interesting creature." Oobleck began to quickly sketch a picture of the beast finishing in seconds.

"Indeed, I wonder if it would be worth the hunt! A worthy opponent!" Port announced seeing the power of its strength.

"These people are weird," Emerald noted for the professors.

"That thing is huge!" Ruby was stunned it curiosity seeing the monster mashing through a building

"Come on, break its legs!" Nora yelled wanting to see her leader kick some butt.

Many watched as they were interested in how this version of Jaune fought. It was going to be an experience indeed.

 **The beast blew it's trunk before it began charging at him aiming the sharp tusk right for his abdomen. Jaune quickly rolled out of the way and left the monster to smash into another building that was behind him making rocks fall onto it.**

 **He quickly stood up and began watching its movements. The elephant's club swung around smashing more buildings and throwing dirt all over the place making it difficult to see and make Jaune cover his face protecting his eyes.**

 **When it cleared he put his hand down and saw the club coming down to crush him, he rolled back leaving the spot empty which was turned to chunks of rocks as the elephant beast had gotten it stuck. It began to pull at its weapon attempting to dislodge it.**

"He is an agile fighter, he is trained." Ironwood watched his movements which were similar to a soldier fighting in combat.

"He's also learning what it can do, not just fighting blindly. He is highly skilled not to underestimate his opponent." Winter informed those watching **.**

"His anger seems to be the main factor in his skills." Ozpin watched remembering those who used anger in their skills and style. It was dangerous making one very destructive.

 **Jaune took the opportunity to strike as it was vulnerable. He lifted his own club as he ran towards it jumping over its hand as it swung at him. When he landed past the hand he ran up the club to see the monster eyes looking back at him right as he jumped and swung the weapon down with all his might smashing it into the side of its head drawing blood and making it let go of the club stumbling back holding its face. Jaune did not stop his attack as he landed back on the ground.**

 **He got up and ran forward as the club was low scraping the ground. As he got closer he yelled swinging up as the spikes tore the flesh off its belly making it blow it's trunk again in pain, he continued swinging smashing into its legs and knees in an attempt to disable it. Blood sprayed before it fell as he broke the club turning it into scrap and wood chips from beating the beast's limbs.**

"Such strength and power." Cinder watched as she beat the monster with an old club he tore from the ground.

"He fights so brutally," Emerald stated as Mercury held his knee, he could feel the phantom pain in his fake legs.

Suddenly there was clapping coming from Neo who had the biggest smile on her face watching. This one certainly was her favorite so far.

"Come on!" Ruby and Nora yelled as Winter glared.

"This is the people you associate with?" She questioned Weiss who looked down staying silent.

"Ugh, nothing but a barbaric animal." The youngest Schnee child spoke out from what he was seeing

 **"Raaah!" Jaune yelled as he shoulder charged the head and knocked it back breaking off a tusk. He gripped onto the head as he was in the air and pulled forcing it to the ground. He reached back and drew a blade which glowed white with fire as he began to stab the top of its skull over and over again.**

 **He ducked as it tried grabbing him to make his stop when it failed he continued stabbing until finally breaking into the skull and forcing it in deep until he began to pull with all his strength fighting against its own until opening its skull like a ball cutting it in half. Blood sprayed all over as the beast's brain fell out and it quickly turned to black smoke disappearing.**

"Haha! That's how you take down your opponent!" Port clapped cheering from the display of power and raw primal fighting. The true skill of a man fighting for survival.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick." Whitley was disgusted by the act of violence he witnessed. His hand clutching his gut as the other over his mouth.

"He is certainly an intimidating man if I had someone like that negotiations would be much simpler." Jacque was interested in seeing how violent and terrifying he was. The perfect guard dog if trained properly.

 **Jaune looked over to see another elephant climbing out of the ground from a portal releasing black smoke. He glared as more monsters kept coming resembling humanoid shapes which he watched holding blades. The goat monsters roaring as they held large heavy blades over their shoulders.**

 **He growled and started running towards them all as the chains we're glowing brighter after killing the last elephant. He dropped the blades and quickly grabbed the chains as he spun around pulling them along making a cyclone of fire that sliced a few in half. He stopped and rolled from the club which killed more monsters.**

 **The chains returned to his hands as he threw one and embedded it into one of the smaller enemies, he pulled them over yanking on the chain as he grabbed them before he punched his fist inside his gut, he then let go of the blade taking it back and forcing his other hand in the creatures gut where he began to pull them apart until finally ripping the beast into two.**

"Awesome!" Nora yelled as she watched to do that to a Grimm with her own bare hand.

 **When he killed the creature he tossed the two halves at others fast as he pulled his blades from his back and held them on front crossing catching a blade that was coming down at his head, he pushed back making them stumbled back. It turned again to strike as Jaune took the chance and crossed his arms and pulled the handles of the blades cutting the head clean off of the things neck. The body fell back turning to smoke as he continued to slaughter more of the beasts dodging each swing from the elephant until as one climbed onto his back grabbing his head he began to pull at its wrists in an attempt to pull it off. As he ripped its hands off he felt the cold steel smash into his side launching him into a pile of crates and leaving him with a large chunk of wood in his side.**

" **Ugh!" Jaune growled as he grabbed the wood feeling it in his side. He grabbed it and pulled forcing more blood out as they were slowly moving towards him drawing their blades ad dragging them across the ground drawing lines behind them. He kept pulling until finally he ripped out the chunk and rolled to the side as a blade came slamming down for his head, he grabbed the arm of the beast and slammed the wooden spike into its skull killing it as he ripped the blade from its hands and stood up slowly using the blade as a balance so that he didn't fall over.**

"How is he still standing?" Penny questioned as she saw the wound he sustained from the attack, his small intestine and liver would be destroyed as he would be left in agonizing pain unable to stand.

"Come on, don't give up!"Ruby and Nora cheered as they remembered when he was a ruler and lost due to being hurt and weak.

"Fight!" Pyrrha yelled surprising some as she covered her mouth blushing. "Sorry."

 **As he stood up he glared at the large elephant as more came in droves, he pushed himself off the blade as he started running for the monster. He threw the blade like a spear and got its arm stunning it as he pulled out both blades, burning hot, and jumped over the swing that it tried in order to stop him as he stabbed them into its chest. It didn't kill the monster but he began to pull himself over to its back where he ripped the blades out and stabbed one into the shoulder of it making it blow its truck loudly.**

 **"Move beast!" He yelled stabbing the other blade into the bare shoulder and making the elephant beast swing its club crushing more of the smaller enemies, he forced the elephant to do his commands by stabbing it in its shoulder or both at the same time.**

"He's using the monster against them? Fascinating," Oobleck noted that down as he kept watching.

"That's awesome," Ruby had stars in her eyes as she thought about using crescent rose on a big Grimm.

"Don't even think about it, the nevermore from initiations was enough of riding Grimm." Weiss started quickly.

He continued using it until finally all of them were dead, once they were he jumped up with his blades and stabbed the elephant deep in its head before jumping off and ripping the hole in its skull killing it. He stood watching the beast fall back as all the bodies vanish, the blood dripping from his body, hard to tell if it was his or the monsters.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Weiss and Winter rolled their eyes after hearing their brother's words repeated. But they too felt queasy from such amount of bloodshed.

"He was able to withstand such injuries during battle to only finish them all off… spectacular." Penny said happily as that recording and data was stored.

"Does this world posses aura? Or does his abilities stem from something else?" Ozpin held his chin as he inspected this version of Jaune.

 **He put the blades on his back as the chains vanished and he continued moving through the village. As he walked his wounds began to slowly close up over time that he walked through the village. The large gash he got from the wooden stake had almost completely disappeared while he moved around a large cage to climb up to a wall he could not reach. He hung from the rope reaching the second floor, he kicked his feet back and let go as he went landing on the ground just as the hole closed up leaving no scar.**

"Interesting," Ironwood noted watching his healing abilities. The questioned begged, how much could he take before he was killed?

"He fights so brutally, very berserk like Yang when she's mad," Ruby noted.

"No, he's worse than me." Yang thought about his fighting. He didn't stop until every last one was down. But he made sure they stayed down by ripping them apart.

"He's better." Raven impressed of how he showed no restraint or mercy to his enemy.

 **"Father, over here." The voice of a child called out making him stop and look up, as he did he saw at the entrance of a room there was a little girl with big blue eyes filled with innocence. Her dress was white as she resembled the woman that they had seen before, but as she looked at him there was only happiness. Not a single sign of fear.**

"Wait, father?" Weiss questioned as she looked at the little girl who seemed so out of place. She was so full of life and happiness while everything around her was filled with death and emptiness.

"Ha, she must be blind or sorry." Qrow burped watching this still skeptical.

"He would certainly be better than you." Winter glared insulting him, his voice angering her as the smell of alcohol came from him.

"This version had a kid? What kind of woman would be crazy enough to sleep with him?" Mercury questioned as he was violent and bloodthirsty.

"He probably wasn't always like this," Emerald stated knowing people changed, herself included to something worse than you once were.

"But he became something better." Cinder smiled witnessing the power this version held, it made her wonder if he could become stronger. But also the thought of the maiden spawning a child with him, what could she be capable off?

"So that's what her child could look like. Could she have powers of her own?" Ozpin wondered.

"You think the woman before was her mother?" Velvet asked Coco who had taken off her sunglasses.

"Then that means she was Jaune's wife," Coco added her two cents as many agreed with that thought.

 **She waved at him smiling before she turned around and ran off in a direction deeper into a village through the room.**

 **"Wait, stop!" Jaune yelled as he broke into a sprint chasing after her, he kept chasing after the girl as he ran laughing which was becoming fainter. He kept running until he came across the large room she had entered. Inside it contained a giant metal door that housed the portrait of a man.**

"James?" Glynda questioned with a shocked expression seeing the metal portrait. He was different but the faces were similar that it was as if he wore a wig and grew a beard.

"Why am I not surprised?" Qrow yelled kicking his feet up.

"I believe that you are a god in this world, James." Ozpin watched the generals wide eyes scanning the door taking in its details.

 **Jaune looked at the door and glared seeing the god before him, a voice spoke out as he walked closer.**

 **"For those who seek the truth, the heat of Ares fire has no burn," It spoke out as he looked at a cauldron that had fire spewing out from it, Jaune reached back and touched the pocket which held the ring and necklace, they made the illusions stopped and the girl was heard no more.**

 **Once they did he walked towards the fire and grabbed his blades, he looked into the fires which would burn anyone to ashes who were not worthy.**

"A test which could end him where he stands." Port leaned back watching to see what could happen to him. Oobleck sketching everything he saw making notes which he could add to as this went on.

"This could kill him if he does not seek the truth," Glynda remembered the illusions, if he chased them would the fires burn him?

"You saw, he wants to know the truth," Pyrrha said watching as Nora had popcorn shoveling it into her mouth.

 **"Ngh," He raised his blades and slammed them down into the fire where he began holding it as the flames washed over his skin, his face right in the flames as his blades were drawing in the power and changing. A crack began forming down the center of the blade as the edges become slightly more jagged.**

 **Raaaaagh!" He yelled as the cauldron exploded and red fire covered each of the blades, their power now stronger than the last. He held them up before growling and slamming them into the ground creating a fire explosion destroying the ground beneath him leaving cracks and fiery embers. He ripped them out of the ground feeling the new power within them.**

 **As he held them more beast begin to crawl from the ground carrying swords and blades ready to strike him down. He reacted quickly as he attacked with the blades burning them and leaving fire all over their bodies which began to consume them and turn them to ash. He fought them stronger now as they kept climbing up or dropping down from the ceiling where they crawled out of portals.**

"The power is the weapon grew, he now controls the flames of a god striking down his enemies. Such an event." Oobleck scribbled down in his book

"What was that power before? It's like he released them into the ground creating those explosions." Ren was intrigued as it was similar to dust but much more destructive as the flames clung to its target burning till nothing's left.

They had managed a few lucky hits making his body with cuts that bleed profusely. Suddenly he was tripped from below at his feet falling down followed by blades being slammed down into his back and making him cough blood. He growled clutching the blades as they ripped them out flipping away agile, he slowly stood up on his feet making the blades glow hotter as he pulled them up.

" **Raaaagh!" He slammed the blades down into the floor where cracks began forming and fire spewed out heating it up more and then blowing up forcing him to stand up. Kratos quickly fixed himself in a second and yelled slamming them back down making a larger explosion blowing them all back and covering them with flames. They yelled out burning to death until nothing was left.**

 **The fight ended and the door open showing him the next path he would take. Jaune stood in place as he put the blades back and closed his eyes.**

"What's he doing?" Nora questioned waiting.

 **He grunted as his wounds began to close, much faster than before, and his blood evaporated until he stood normally as if nothing happened. He released his breath and looked around making sure nothing would surprise him, once he was sure he walked through the door continuing to make his way through the village. As he ventured deeper he began climbing up cliff sides and ledges reaching higher into the village ripping more of them apart. He pulled himself up onto the cliff and stood before what looked like a large temple, Jaune looked around seeing corpses of people who had died of dehydration as the spring which once ran through had dried up from some cause. He walked past a mother and daughter who lay against a door dead making him look for an extended period of time.**

"Such a shame." Ozpin place down his myg as some of the students held hands over their mouths in shock.

"Damn shame," Qrow muttered seeing stuff like this in destroyed villages, corpses of families strewn all around.

 **"Aaaah!" A young girl screamed making him stop and grab his head as he had a flash of fire and blood, the scream echoed louder in his mind. He tried blocking it out but it was too strong and the illusions took over making him run after it. He kept running making it into a room which had a large roller moving in a set path through the room. He looked at the center seeing three metal boys sticking up out of the ground, he waited for the roller to pass once more which he filed and then jumped over to the center. He inspected them looking around the room to see what could happen when he used them.**

 **Jaune reached back grabbing his blades throwing one at one hooking onto it, once he did he began to walk back pulling on the chain. As he pulled it one of the walls began to move out protruding into the path of some roller which stopped it, he looked at it seeing it was at mid-level of the whole room. He saw that there were two more similar to it but different sizes staying at small, medium, and large. The largest reached an opening of the room which could take him out. He released the switch but then it began moving back and letting the wheel keep moving, he said for a second until he saw the puzzle which was placed in this room. He waited for it to pass again until finally, he began setting each wall until finally he jumped off the platform and back on the path quickly climbing up the smaller one and jumping up the other two finally reaching the hole.**

"Such interesting mechanisms, they have such things without electricity. I wonder your the machine can keep working and never stop." Oobleck wrote down more notes for questioning.

"Sheesh, never stops does he?" Qrow asked as his headache was worse from Oobleck's constant writing.

 **As he entered the room there was a sudden flash of green light which suddenly made him stop as his flesh became some and he was frozen in place as his feet had grown into the floor. He was a statue as a smaller was heard slithering around closer to him from the shadows, it came out of the shadows to show what looked like a snake with yellow skin as its top half resembled a woman except for the head which was like a cobra. The creature's flesh was completely covered in scales as it looked at him inspecting the now statue before it.**

"Wow, after all that. He becomes a statue. Well done." Roman clapped his hands sarcastically witnessing his death.

"Pathetic," Raven said from a warrior losing in such a way.

"Will you two shut up?" Nora yelled as she watched him suddenly move.

"What is that thing? It looks like a snake which was a quarter of the way becoming human." Winter questioned fascinated by its ability to tire a living being into stone.

"Come on!" Ruby yelled from her seat.

"He's stone, there is no way for him to come back." Weiss started.

 **The snake kept inspecting as he shook suddenly making it reel back. It saw that he wasn't moving again and looked again checking him. As it did it didn't notice his hands closing sorry as the stone cracked. His arms began doing the same thing before suddenly shattering as he reached grabbing it by the throat.**

" **Out of my way." He growled as its hands tried removing his but he only pulled it closer headbutting it. As it fell he reached back drawing his blades as it got up hissing at him quickly retreating to the shadows. He looked around the room to see many statues of men and beasts all turned to stone. The sounds of it's hissing coming from different directions making him look around listening for it. He let go of the blade and began to spin the blade around as the fires consumed it, he heard the hiss again coming from behind him and he turned around throwing it into the darkness in hopes of tiring it. When the blade got the wall he pulled it back and began spinning it again, the slithering beast watching him from the darkness waiting to strike as it curled up a pillar and looked down at him. Its red eyes becoming slits as it lunged down to bite him.**

 **But he turned to pull the blade mid-swing and sliced across its face and chest making it scream out as it hit the floor spilling blood all over the floor. It curled around thrashing from the pain like any snake, Jaune wasted no time as he ran and started to stomp on its head stunning it until finally grabbing its hood and pulling it up, he then grabbed its throat crushing it. He pulled back his blade and slammed it down into the skull before pulling down and slicing it in half leaving it limp as it began to fade as he let go and looked at the metal bars which slid down opening up for him.**

"Those blades cause more damage than they look. Such simple short swords able to rip apart beasts with ease." Cinder noted as she had been fascinated when the flames danced over the blade and chain.

"He is a true warrior." Raven mildly impressed with what she was witnessing of this Arc boy. If trained correctly he could be strong.

 **Jaune kept walking through the temple finding it destroyed as parts crumbled from decay. He eventually made it out of the temple and outside a large mountain where he began climbing up jumping and swinging using his blades. Eventually, he found a set of stairs which led to another cauldron that had blue fire and the god of the sea made of metal.**

 **"It seems his body performs beyond that of normal human and faunus capabilities." Port noticed as he was not winded or tired from climbing the sheer face of cliffs and mountains making his way up.**

"Indeed, most would begin to tire and slow in their climb but he has no such needs," Oobleck notes down fast.

"Uh...Professor isn't that you?" Coco spoke out as they saw the man made of metal resembling the green haired man.

"That's doctor! And yes that would be me." He said with little interest or it had yet to hit him as his mind raced a thousand miles an hour.

 **"Take the ice of Poseidon and you shall find your path." The voice spoke out as he grabbed his weapons and slammed them into the fire absorbing the power into his blades changing them as the cracks grew deeper and a red light began to fill the cracks as it became more jagged.**

 **He ripped them out as it exploded and ice began to form all around the blades and on his arms up to his elbows before he broke the ice. The light within the cracks changed to blue now as they were deeper and much brighter as the metal had changed the design.**

 **The head at the top of the blade was also different, the metal which looked like the teeth had grown longer covering more of the flat edge. The eyes of the statue began glowing brighter as more goat monsters climbed their way up.**

 **Jaune ran and took a quick slash against a row slicing off the top half of the first one, but as the blade kept cutting them ice formed from the wound until they were solid ice.**

 **One they were he threw the blade and pulled one over yanking the chain poke before, but once it was close he grabbed it by the collar of its armor and spun around using the weight and momentum as he threw it at the frozen beasts.**

 **When it made contact with them the frozen beasts shattered into chunks of ice before quickly turning to smoke as they kept coming one after another.**

"This element is different than the fire, turning his foes into solid ice which he uses as projectiles." The pen writes down more.

"He is resourceful which is what a strong warrior must be," Raven stated from her seat.

"Yeah...crazy bat," Qrow muttered under his breath.

 **Jaune released his blades into the air and began to spin them around as the ice began forming and creating a cold storm around him as they spun over his head, the goat creatures began to slowly lock up until becoming solid ice trapped. He then pulled down yanking on the chains smashing each one shattering them into thousands of pieces which began melting into smoke. He pulled them back into his hands and let them rest on his back again as he looked down at them before the ice melted and flames heated up the metal again.**

 **Jaune grunted placing them on his back as he kept ascending the mountain leading up to a gigantic pillar and across past the mountains was a gigantic temple as giant metal snakes were pointed to the sky. They were locked in place by metal bars clamped around the heads.**

 **He walked closer to grab a lever but suddenly a claw came up grabbing the laver breaking it and tossing the lever. After that more of the creature came up showing a beast with a snake as a tail and the head of a goat with three sharp horns going back. Its eyes glowed red as it roared at him as he grabbed his blades, fire covering them as it roared spraying the ground with ice that he stopped by heating up the blades protecting himself. As he did that the snake moved up and opened its maw as a green liquid hitting the ground and his face.**

" **Aah!" Jaune grabbed his face dropping his weapons to the floor clanking as he began trying to get it out of his eyes. The green liquid began to sizzle at the ground as he scooped them off his face and flinging it away. But as he was stuck in that state the beast roared and charged smashing him in the chest sending him across the platform and almost rolling off the edge until he hooked his blades into the ground where it waa grates.**

 **He hung over the side as his eyes still burned with the venom until he reached up climbing and felt the snow, he quickly grabbed some and began using it to clear his eyes which helped greatly as his vision returned slightly blurry. Once he could see he began climbing up again where the beast was making its way over to see if it finished him off.**

"Everything in this world is trying to kill him," Glynda said in shock of such a creature existing.

"At least he can handle himself," Ozpin reassured.

 **Jaune suddenly kicked off and swung down before pulling his chains and launching himself up into the air, he threw a chain down stabbing its head and pulling himself down smashing his shoulder into the skull breaking a horn off. As the chimera was delirious he pulled the blade out and jumped slashing down removing the tail as it squirmed all over the ground hissing until finally dying. When he did that it stood up on its hind legs revealing a lion head which had glowing eyes also, it roared sending a wave of ice that he rolled out of as it began walking towards him. As it did he began to slash at it with his blades spinning and swinging them slicing it up until it finally kneeled down from pain, he jumped tackling it up into standing as hr grabbed the mane as he started to stab it in the side over and over repeatedly until jumping again and stabbing it in both of its eyes tearing them out leaving only the goat.**

 **He charged it this time to leave it no time to correct itself as his shoulder rammed into the side of it, he took his blades and stabbed them into its side and he pulled them up over his head yelling as it was pulled up and then slammed down getting a sickening crack vibrate through the air as it laid trying to get up once more. Once it was down he walked over cleaning his eyes once more with his hands before stomping on the head and grabbing the other horn, he began to pull as its hands swatted trying to stop him but it failed as he snapped it off and then spun it around slamming down right into the goat's eye piercing its brain. With that, it finally stopped moving and began to evaporate into nothing.**

 **With the creature dead he walked over and began to pull the switch using his blade slowly pulling it back, and when he did the entire structure began moving closer past the mountains until stopping as there were metal barriers bling its path. The gigantic chins in the mountains stopped moving, he growled looking at the snake and then the mural in the ground.**

"So there is a science in this world, I wonder what generates the electricity required to power such a large contraption." Oobleck was loving the information that he was getting from this world, no aura, dust, or Grimm yet the whole state is worse than their own.

"These creatures are worse than Grimm, they aren't attracted to emotion. They only want to cause destruction and death." Glynda had seen all the creatures which littered the village having been killed or died from starvation caused by the beasts.

"I feel bad for that village, it was larger than any existing in remnant," Blake stated as many of them never lasted very long outside the walls of the kingdoms.

"Yes, it is a sad thing but its expected when dealing with such places." Port grabbed a mug from the tray which was brought to him sipping it tasting what he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Nora turned back from her seat looking at the professor as he was downing the mug and grabbing another one.

"Well, from what I saw, there was a large wheel he used to ascend higher into the cavern. Those are usually made to turn mills or act as a pulley system with water pouring down and weighing each tub keeping it in a constant flow." Port explained as he had seen smaller versions in villages when he was younger.

"And it wasn't turning," Ren stated remembering that it had been destroyed.

"Yes, meaning something happened to the water leaving them all to die of dehydration and starvation due to probably not being able to grow food," Ironwood added in as he had seen it also.

"They all suffered slow painful deaths if they were not killed by the monsters populating the village," Penny explained as she didn't have much remorse in her voice.

"...Hey, looks like our albino blonde just finished that thing." Qrow pointed up at the screen as Jaune was riding up the last metal snake.

"Wow, he works fast, when did he get electricity in his blades?" Yang asked as his blades were glowing yellow and sparking.

 **The mechanical serpent moved through the mountains as Jaune road on top of it, he held on as the machine moved through the mountain he jumped off and slid down an ice wall using his blades to steer him around large chunks before finally jumping off and latching onto the pillar just as the snake bit the third handle sending a chain of electricity up the pillar. He began climbing his way up to the top until finally walking towards the lever again, but he saw a man with a wood woven basket carried on his back. He stumbled on the ground walking towards the switch.**

" **These should be enough, it has to be enough." He mumbled before tripping over and spilling the contents of the basket. Apples fell out and he began scrambling picking them up. "No, no, no. She must have all of the offerings," He said as Jaune walked past him looking with pity as he headed towards the switch.**

"He sounds so desperate," Pyrrha said as she heard the tone of his voice.

"Do you think he came from the village below?" Ruby wondered as there was no way he would have been able to make it up there.

"Has to be, but what could he want from this person?" They traveled who knows how long just to get a question answered?" Ren spoke out as he wondered the man's reasoning.

 **Jaune kept walking towards the switch and threw his blade hooking on, but suddenly the man began screaming out as he looked back to see some kind of dragon beast with a pincher scorpion tail eating him alive before breathing flames as he screamed out burning alive. Jaune pulled his blade back and threw it stabbing right into its eye and making it scream. It began to flap its wing pulling up into the air as he grabbed the chain holding on tight as it took him up into the air, he slowly began climbing the chain as it swooped and flipped in the air trying to get him off before feeling his blade stab right into its gut helping Jaune keep his grip on the beast.**

 **It roared out spewing flames into the air as he was getting closer and closer weighing it down until he yanked the one out of its face and stabbing right into the joint of its wing making it jerk in pain and toss him off. He kept his grip on the chains falling as the weight of himself was bringing it down. He landed on the ground as he watched it staying up after fixing itself, its wings flapping as it roared trying to pull away but he would not let it get free. He then began swinging his blade slashing its body spilling more blood until finally yanking it down and jumping on top of it letting the blades go and grabbing its face punching it over and over smashing his fists against its muzzle and breaking teeth, he ducked as its tail came down trying to stab him but he kicked its face before he grabbed his blade and cut off the base from the stinger picking it up and slamming the pinchers down into its mouth killing it as he jumped off covered in its blood.**

"Awesome!" Nora yelled as it reminded her of when they used the stinger on the deathstalker during initiation. That was such a fun day, even when getting to fly through the air on her hammer so much.

"Man, killing Grimm is cleaner than one of those. They just spew blood, can you imagine getting that out of my hair?" Yang questioned as she ran her fingers through her hair thinking about how it would make it clump and tangle up.

"Forget your hair, imagine getting such a thing on your clothes," Weiss stated as she motioned to her outfit consisting of mostly white that could easily stain.

"I have to agree, imagine ruining any good outfit with that much blood!" Coco would have a heart attack if any of her outfits got in such a state.

"You kicked a Beowulf in the sack for destroying a clothing store," Velvet deadpanned remembering the things her leader has done over fashion. Then blowing up half an area during a Grimm extermination mission when her favorite sweater had been nicked at the bottom. She almost lost her hearing after that.

"I'd do it again," She started crossing her arms.

 **Jaune entered the temple and began making his way through the traps and puzzles that were in place to stop any intruder's who dared to enter, eventually, he made it to the giant hourglass which he destroyed after being covered in a green gas which changed the environment into a decayed started falling apart. He used his blades to pull the platform he was on towards the hourglass and broke it spilling the sand as the room changed back to normal.**

 **He jumped off and stood on the platform which to him down towards the oracles chamber. As he arrived he saw the man before who had killed a worker in some act of disobedience, a woman wearing a told mask like the two men serving him say in his lap.**

" **Place your offering before us and we will decide if they are worthy of speaking with the oracle." He said in an uncaring manner, Jaune kept walking towards him and for the bridge.**

" **I bring no such thing," He started as he passed the man who grabbed his arm.**

" **You bring no offering but wish to speak with the Oracle. Brave, but stupid." He said letting him go. He then pushed him back with green energy making him glare at the old fool.**

" **Come back when you have brought a sacrifice."**

" **I aim to speak with the oracle, that is what I will do." He growled as he kept walking past him. He then sapped and the slaves grabbed spears to stop him but dropped them in rest of dying by his hands. Jaune let them run as he kept going.**

"He's much merciful than I expected," Roman commented.

"He sees no threat in them," Ozpin stated.

" **We need to get a better slave trader." He pushed the woman off as he grabbed the green amulet on his chest glow. He began to become younger before pulling off the cloth exposing a conjoined twin at his side.**

"Ugh, that's sick!" Mercy yelled feeling sick wanting to vomit looking at the deformed freak

"Same…" Emerald agreed she put her drink down not wanting it anymore.

 **He stood up grabbing his staff and jumping disappearing into the air, he reappeared over the ride as Jaune walked. He jumped forward as he blasted the bridge with energy causing it to fall apart so he began to run chasing after him hooking onto the pillars and jumping off falling debris until finally landing on the large platform. He could see the Oracle laying in her chair weak and pale needing help.**

" **You fool, I told you to stop him!" The slammer twin spoke out as the larger one twisted apart his staff into two blades. The began to fight as they kept using their powers to break apart the platform in order to drop Jaune to his death but he was able to keep himself from falling into the pit below.**

" **They will torture me if I fail!"**

 **Eventually, he grabbed the large twin and began beating him repeatedly until finally knocking him out, sadly when he did the deformed twin began to levitate their body along with the blades keeping the fight going.**

 **As Jaune was winning he suddenly turned blasting the oracle's seat making it fall apart.**

" **You will never see the oracles visions!" He yelled before Jaune grabbed him with his chains and pulled himself up and slamming his head into the floor and into a free fall. Jaune continued beating the deformed twin as he begged for his life until he stood on the body and began to pull on him. He kept going until ripping him off and falling the rest of the way down, Jaune used his chains to slow his fall as they ripped apart the walls until finally, he slammed into the ground cracking it. As he stood up he looked to see the deformed one trying to crawl away, he scowled and slowly walked towards him as he begged and panicked trying to get to his brother's body who was so close under a pile of rubble dead. Jaune lifted his foot and slammed it down crushing his skull before pushing more and caving half of it in.**

"Blegh!" A few people threw up from witnessing the kill as his brains spilled over the floor and his sandals.

"That was a tough fight for mister Arc, he was a strong opponent able to manipulate the environment," Oobleck said as he had been writing down notes from his moves and abilities he had questions about, he was also mostly fascinated with the green amulet which was around his neck that seemed to be giving him these abilities.

"That poor woman…" Ruby remembered as she screamed falling before they did, that horrible man deserved it for killing those workers. Then the woman. They did nothing.

"That guy was a fucking creep, he deserved it," Coco simply stated as many agreed with her, they didn't feel bad watching Jaune kill him. Some thought he deserved worse.

 **Jaune walked towards the other corpse and removed the amulet from his chest, he looked at the large amulet before holding it up and he began to make all the destroyed bridges and walls slowly move back into place fixing them back to before they were destroyed. He took the path leading up and found the oracle in a pile of rubble that he removed from her and tried using the amulet.**

" **The relic you carry has no effect on me…" She pushed it away as her blood was pooling all over the stones below her. He placed it on his belt while he kneeled before her.**

" **Then I fear you are beyond aid."**

" **Do not worry...the situation before me is clear. I have waited for this day," She spoke as he looked down as saw the woman he had been chasing from the start. She laid on the ground as her belly was covered in blood, fear was permanently stuck on her face.**

 **Jaune suddenly stood up walking a few steps back in shock.**

" **Your thoughts are clouded and your mind conflicted, warrior. I can feel it." She spoke as Jaune held the jewelry in his hands clutching them as he tried to make the vision disappear, he clung to them as it faded away and she no longer laid there.**

" **You seek the truth?" She questioned as he stood there calming down and looking back at her.**

" **...yes." He said as she nodded her head.**

" **So be it, but remember." She held out her hand as he kneeled again and gently grabbed her hand.**

" **The truth always comes at a price,"**

"That's not dark and ominous," Blake felt a chill hearing the dying woman's words. It signaled a feeling of dread in most of them.

 **As he held her hand his head began to fill with the sounds of people screaming in fear, men, women, and children all screaming out as fires raged and blood was spilled staining the lands forever.**

" _ **Enemies...innocent...kin… Your bond is complete, what's done is done, and can not ever be undone…"**_ **A different voice spoke out as the visions stopped and she let go of his hand.**

" **The furies infect your mind because you run from your oath to Ares, they will stop at nothing should you resist." She spoke out as she had opened her eyes showing that she had none, they had been ripped out leaving her blind.**

Weiss held her hand lightly touching the scar over her eye, she was lucky to have only received this scar. If that machine had gotten any bit closer then she would no longer have all her vision.

" **SO, the shade speaks the truth,"**

" **The intentions of Orkos are pure," She informed him as he knew that name and where it was from.**

" **Orkos? But he is a fury."**

" **And he will play his part, in time." She began coughing up more blood making Jaune grab her hand again holding it in a way to comfort her as she slowly died.**

" **My time grows short. To be free of the madness that infects you, you must defeat those who hold your bonds with the god of war." She informed him before coughing up more blood.**

" **How can I defeat the furies, when all I see is illusion?"**

" **Across the sea, the Lantern of Delos keep the eyes of truth. Find the eyes and they will show you the path to freedom." She put her head down as she let out her final breath and Jaune stood up to go and find the eyes she spoke of.**

"So they are torturing him so that they can capture him," Winter deducted with the information that she heard.

"What were those screams he heard when they touched hands?" Ruby was scared from the sounds of all the people in fear, the fire and blood didn't help her thoughts of what could happen.

"It could be something different, we won't know unless he finds out," Port noted as they could see his mind for a second clouded and scattered like she had told him.

"I wonder what happen to her eyes, you don't think they are the eyes of truth she told him about?" Velvet asked out worried as her ears slightly drooped.

 **Jaune had found the harbor and boarded a boat, as he did he saw Orkos standing as the shadow. He walked over trying to grab him.**

" **Come out, Orkos! Only a coward hides from a fight!" Jaune yelled as he appeared again but this time he was no longer a shade. He had flesh as amber to his chest and arms which looked like black sludge.**

" **If you had known who I was you would have killed me." He defended as Jaune stood closer.**

" **You were right," He growled glaring as he stopped him.**

" **I know...you do not trust me because of what I am. But I am here to help you."**

" **Why would you help me? Betraying your own kind." Jaune stated as he was curious about how a being made to uphold honor and blood oaths was turning on his own kind.**

" **You made me change," Orkos said without any hint of lying.**

"He turned...because of him?" Roman questioned hearing something so ridiculous.

"It must have been something bad if he turned."

"Maybe it was the deal he made," Glynda noted remembering the bits and pieces they had heard.

"Like the woman…" Velvet remembered how she laid there dead, even if fake it was haunting.

" **Me?"**

" **Yes, you. I saw the injustice if your oath, how you were deceived."**

 **Orkos began explaining everything to Jaune as they began to leave the cave. Ares wanted him so that he could take down the gods and Ares could take the throne as king ruling over all. Jaune listened to it all as he kept going on his journey for the eyes.**

 **He had traveled the sea before finally coming across the statue which had been destroyed. He kept going traversing the gigantic statue which he had to slowly put back together using the amulet at key areas on the body starting at the arm chest and then finally the arm, he then activated the light which traveled through the body then finally its eyes where he activated a large machine which focused it at the lantern. He climbed out the head and used the same beast he had killed at the snake's to crash inside the lanterns killing it before he had to start solving the strange puzzle that was in place keeping the eyes in a cage he could not break.**

"Such ingenuity just to keep a small object locked away." Oobleck was amazed at all the machines that were in place to retrieve such an artifact.

"It's scary to think those were ripped from that woman's head. She must have been left suffering." Pyrrha said remembering how she looked close to death all because she tried helping warn the gods about an evil plan.

"They should have destroyed the eyes leaving no way for them to be stopped." Cinder stated as this would be the whole undoing of their plan.

"I don't think they are going to let him just take the eyes," Ozpin spoke out watching still.

"What do you mean?"

"They were waiting so they could ambush him, even with the stone that the Orkos fellow gave him they needed a plan. This would be it." He finished.

 **Jaune walked to the door and pulled them apart letting in the light shine down to the cage as the crystals began turning before stopping and the cage opened up and the statue came down and the eyes came out when it opened.**

 **As it did the furies waited with Orkos who was tied up.**

" **Spartan, I tried to warn you that they were close but," Orkos was kicked down to shut up as one stood on his head.**

" **We have special plans for you our son," She spike as the queen walked with the eyes.**

" **All this effort and yet you still fail." She taunted as Jaune ran towards her only to but hit with a black sludge trapping him. He used the stone freeing himself but as he ran closer the bird came and swallowed the stone leaving him defenseless as he struggled in the tar.**

 **She grabbed his chin smiling as they caught him.**

" **Come, sisters, we will break him within the walls of Hecatonchires." She stated before the screen went black.**

"Whoa, wait what happened!?" Nora yelled as it wasn't even a fight. They jumped him out of nowhere.

"They had been toying with him the entire time," Port called out.

"What are they going to do to him?" Ren asked worried and scared of what they would do to him.

 **The screen finally turned back on showing Jaune chained down on his knees as he was covered in wounds that had healed barely. His flesh littered with fresh wounds as he woke up and moved a bit.**

"Look at him, he looks like hell," Qrow said looking at all the scars and dried blood on his body.

"What did they do to him?" Emerald questioned as he looked almost broken as he stayed there motionless.

"Damn," Mercury had seen some messed up stuff, but never what happened when they still lived.

 **He looked at chains which were covered in dust as he moved them making it fall moved, he then heard bugs which started climbing up on the pedestal he was chained to looking at him hissing.**

 **Suddenly** **one of the three furies landed in front of him wearing a mask.**

" **What's wrong? You seemed confused Jaune, having a hard time remembering our special time together?" She opened her hands and revealed claws that she began beating him with as his blood splattered all over the floor. "But then again, we were rudely interrupted by my sister. Emerald never was one for manners." She then slashed up breaking his collar and chains almost knocking him off before he fixed himself and stood again.**

 **She removed her mask revealing the face underneath.**

"Yang!?" Blake, Ruby, and Yang were shocked to see who it was and what she had been doing.

"This won't bode well," Oobleck noted down sketching more.

"I would never…" Yang tried to say something but was shocked seeing herself beat Jaune so brutally.

"Hey, like you all said it's another world. That ain't you and you could never do something like," Qrow calmed his niece as that version reminded him of a more aggressive and cruel that Raven. He wouldn't want that to happen to her so he would make sure that never happens. One of the reasons he helped Tai get rid of all Raven's tracks when Yang was growing up, so she'd never find her.

"He's right Yang, you know you would never do that." Ren had felt the same way when he saw the monstrous version of himself attempting to kill Jaune by drowning him. Then slaughtering all of the soldiers, he had to be put down and was glad that Jaune was able to put that version of him down.

Yang looked at her hands before she clenched them tight and smirked a bit. "Yeah...yeah, I would never do that." She glared at herself on screen.

"Kick her ass Jaune," Yang looked at the screen still in some worry but had a look that wanted him to stop her. Even if it meant killing this version of her.

"I'm in this?" Emerald questioned hearing her name.

 **Jaune stood up glaring at her as his face stayed neutral, he wrapped his hands around the chains as he stood up more.**

" **Don't worry, I'm quite skilled in teaching," She crouched a bit and four spider-like legs opened up and all pointed the sharps ends at him, she quickly attempted to impale him with the limbs but Jaune moved to the side using the chains and leverage to keep himself steady. "For what you took from me, I owe you that much,"**

 **Yang growled as she repeated the same attack trying to injure him. "Remain still!" She yelled as she slammed the top two down for his skull but he moved and pulled the right chain under them which he wrapped around the legs tightening it. She growled as her eyes flashed red pulling them away and breaking the restraint on his blade freeing his arm.**

"Atta boy Jaune!" Yang yelled cheering him on as he was freeing himself.

 **Jaune began swinging his blade hitting her armored body slowly breaking through, he leaned away having much more leverage now that one arm was free before bringing his hand back and then swinging his blade overhead slamming down on her helmet cracking it and knocking her down to her knees. "Is that the best you can offer!?" She yelled lunging at him as he caught her holding her back as they spider legs tried to impale him, he began to smash the handle of his blade against her skull cracking her helmet more until he pushed her back and then kicked her in the gut knocking her off the pedestal.**

 **Her hand caught the edge as she slowly pulled herself back up struggling a bit with one arm. Jaune put his blade back and grabbed his last restraint pulling on it as Yang pulled herself back up. "Your rage means nothing!" She screeched as he kept pulling on the chains making the metal creak and groan until shattering and his blade came flying towards him and slicing open her abdomen just below her breasts. She fell kneeling holding the deep wound as jaune held his blade to stab her, he rushed and tackled her off the pedestal falling down towards the ground smashing into some pillars until he landed on his feet and she was using her legs to climb building running away.**

" **I will not lose to a mortal!" She yelled as jaune kept chasing her using his blades to keep up with her holding onto large metal cages and swinging around gates. He crushed bugs that glowed red in their abdomens, he would rip some in half and throw them like grenades making a clear area spreading the insects as he kept chase with Yang. he kept fighting the mutated prisoners and dogs she created with the bogs crawling out if her body, their chase went on to where she mutated an arm of the giant made a prison which he killed by slitting its throat with its own claw.**

 **He then traversing through the prison as Yang kept hunting him down mutating more and bringing the limbs back to life grabbing sections of the prison trying to kill him, he always made it away as he kept searching for her and make it an even playing field.**

"By the gods, they made a living being into a petrified statue which they house the others who break oaths. It is such a fascinating world they live in with being able to do such a thing." Oobleck had seen so many interesting things in this world, they were in the area of stonework and no form of technology such as electricity or airships. Yet they are able to construct massive structures that act to their own accord and power many other things. What he would do to learn more.

"It's barbaric if I do say so myself," Whitley commented as he was disgusted that a corpse was turned into a prison.

"It's a warning to show what happens when an oath is broken, they made an example of him." Raven felt the glare from her twin, she could care less.

"How he has not lost his mind is a miracle, he can't even remember all he has done and they stripped him of all his powers before that were in his blades!" Weiss stated remembering when they took all of his tools and powers from his blades leaving him weak.

"I think that's why he's hunting down that version of yang, he needs to get them back if he's going to fight," Ren informed them.

 **Jaune came to a bridge where he walked towards a smaller building, he stopped and slowly pushed open the door to see the dimly light room. There was incense burning as candles and lanterns were hung up around the room, as he entered his eyes adjusted to see that it was filled with nothing but women sans almost any type of clothing except see-through material exposing their bodies.**

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as her sister clamped her hands over both her eyes.

"Avert your eyes," Jaque stated to his son who followed his orders and covered his eyes with his hands.

"The schnees are weird," Coco whispered to Velvet who nodded.

" **Is that Arc?" One of the many women spoke out as he walked in slowly looking at them all, his mind feels cloudy and buzzing with a noise that made it hard to focus.**

" **The gods have blessed us," Another spoke as one walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder stopping him.**

" **Glory to Eros, he has given us a champion~" She began walking around him slowly feeling him with her hands. "Come, show me your strength~" She purred as another walked up to him. "No, me!" She began doing the same as the first while he looked at them all, his mind becoming more clouded and fuzzy as he was starting to forget what he was doing. He just kept looking as their hands touched his arms and chest rubbing his skin until one wearing a different type of attire strode towards him**

" **They are nothing, come with me and experience the greatest of pleasures," She grabbed his hand and began to walk him deeper into the building, jaune followed without complaint.**

"What is happening?" Emerald was confused how something like this could be where he was trapped in a prison.

"Least he gets to have some fun," Mercury said as he spoke under his breath. "Lucky bastard,"

 **Jaune's mind was getting even worse as he looked at her until he stopped and saw a ring on her finger, similar to the one he had before but had a metal symbol around the gem. His eyes widen and the fog over his mind lifted. He yanked his hands away spinning her around before tackling her. When he did the illusion broke and he slammed her into the ground before grabbing her face to smash into the floor but as he did she disappeared and reappeared flying in the air.**

" **He's mine!" Yang yelled from the shadows latching onto his back and began to attack him. She used her legs to push them out through the wall and crashing right onto the platform which leads to the dead titan's mouth.**

" **Stop running and face me!" jaune yelled as he drew his blades and started ripping apart more of Yang's minions as she was slowly making her way up the head before standing on the eyeball.**

" **You have caused me pain for the last time, Spartan!" She yelled still holding her wound as more of the bugs crawled out of her chest and began burrowing into the eye**

"Oh, that's nasty!" Mercury yelled as many of the women had weird feelings in their chests, something crawling out sent a disgusting shiver down their spins.

 **The eyes began to move as it was reanimated and soon its face began to break apart until it exposed sharp teeth and many bug like appendages which grabbed onto the platform he was on starting to chew on it. Jaune kept himself balanced as he saw a weak spot in some and ran over holding his blades up and then lamming them into the exposed muscle, an explosion soon followed making it scream out in pain and almost dropping the platform but sent him flying off latching into a bridge slowly climbing up and watching as its dead eyes focused on him.**

 **He stayed back as it could not reach him where he was, but soon another mutated arm came up with the large beast digging its claws into the stone and climbing up. It focused on Jaune as he looked at its blade arms, then the mutated head, he acted quickly running towards it running up its blade after jumping, he drew his blades and shoulder charged its head making it smash into a building allowing him to climb up onto its head. He quickly stabbed his blades into its eyes blinding it as the screech of pain echoes through the air and it began to move blindly, Jaune took control as he forced it towards the head.**

"Yeah Jaune break its…." Nora stopped midway through her cheer.

"Mandibles," Ren informed her since it had insect limbs.

"Yeah, what Ren said!" Nora added on as she sat in her chair folding her legs.

 **Jaune held on tight before he stabbed right into its neck and making it slash removing some of the legs as blood flew, he kept repeating this action until finally, he made it slam right against its cheek where he started pulling it to raise himself towards yang as the mouth bit down killing his rode. He threw a blade stabbing her but she held her ground as he pulled himself closer and began to hack away at her spilling her blood and beating her**

 **He pulled his arm back and then stabbed her in the heart making her scream out as she fell and he chased after her in their free fall until crashing first followed by Jaune who buried both his blades deep into her chest finally killing her. All of her mutated creatures began to die going limp while he ripped his blades out and grabbed the amulet from her off her belt.**

"HA! That's it vomit boy!" yang cheered as she was happy to see that version put down, the realization that he just killed a version of her had yet to sink in.

"Damn, what does it take to put him down?" Coco wondered as he had basically torn his way through everything just to kill her. Similar to Grimm but it was completely monstrous.

 **As the life left her body a small charm that was on her belt began to crack until it fell apart and then his blades suddenly began to glow brightly as he held his head remembering everything that had happened to him. The spell on him weakening as the powers within his blades were unlocked and he grabbed them spinning them around his body as they flowed with the energy created by the gods.**

 **He put the blades back and grabbed the amulet walking up to the ledge and held it up as the green energy began to make the entire place turn back resetting back, the arm that broke off from the wrist moving back until setting into place against the mountain. Once it was done it allowed him to run making his way to another building that he entered, as he entered the building he saw that there were soldiers all wearing armor and holding spears. The entire room was leading to a balcony where a man wearing a helmet and sword stood as Jaune saw the woman again, this time she held a bundle in her arms as he walked towards the man.**

 **The one thing he didn't notice was that his flesh was no longer scared or white, it was a natural tan color while the red tattoo stayed.**

"Is this another illusion?" Winter wondered as it was so fast and everything had changed even his appearance.

"No, I think its a memory. He isn't reacting like when it was that whore house, he is reliving a moment." Roman called out as he saw the look in his eyes, it was of confusion but a desire within it.

"You are correct on that," Ozpin stated while many were looking at the men al standing at attention not moving as jaune walked past them towards the larger man.

"That guy seems familiar," Mercury could have sworn he had seen that guy somewhere before.

 **Jaune stood before his king and looked at him as he smiled. "Jaune, you have always been the greatest warrior I have had the honor of witnessing grow up. Even with the loss of your brother, you did not let it hinder you. You drew strength from that day," He reached taking a sword from a pillow held by some servant that he presented to Jaune holding them both in his hands. "You proved yourself to be the greatest spartan risking your life for your child and granting me extended life. For that, I am honored to grant you the ranking General of the Spartan army." Jaune looked at the sword until he saw the ring on his finger, he blinked his eyes before glaring and grabbing his wrist twisting it.**

 **The blade fell before jaune kicked him in the chest sending him back and ending the illusion which was made by Emerald who laughed flying up again with a strange bird behind her. "You will pay for taking my sister's life!" She yelled turning away but jaune didn't give up that easy**

 **He ran and jumped throwing his blade at her back hitting only the bird which took the blow pulling him along as they were heading for the hand where the throne for the queen was. Jaune kept his grip as it tried to fling him off until turning around and slamming into him trying to eat his skull. Jaune held it back as he remembered what was in its belly, he began pushing his hands inside the bird making it screech out until he ripped the glowing stone from its belly.**

 **It disappeared as Jaune looked up at emerald seeing the horror expressed before it quickly became rage. "I will trap you within the deepest desire you crave!" She yelled throwing a ball of energy at him that he tried blocking by holding up his blades. He kept his ground but felt nothing hit him, his eyes opened and he saw that he didn't have his blades or the chains, his flesh was no longer white again. He looked around confused as he saw that he was home again, he saw his own home where his family was waiting for him.**

"Again!? How is he falling for such tricks!?" Weiss yelled as he should know this is all fake.

"He is lost to madness, he can't tell what is real or fake when it takes over," Glynda informed Weiss as she sipped her tea waiting to see what was going to happen. What does he truly desire out of pleasure and pride?

 **He walked inside and saw everything how it once was, the cool night breeze flowing through his home as the candles gave him enough light to see. He stopped at a mirror and looked at himself, the jewelry in his hand. He turned to look at a door that had light coming through, he walked to the door opening it to see his daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed as the moonlight shown down on her. He walked over quietly and watched her sleeping.**

 **He kneeled down smiling as he placed his hand on her head, gently brushing the hair out of her face making her smile a bit. He leaned down and kissed her head before placing her necklace on the nightstand next to her, he put out the candle squeezing the flame with his fingers before standing up.**

"It's strange," Pyrrha spoke out watching this.

"What ya mean Pyrrha?" Nora wondered as she didn't see anything wrong, except for the part where it was all fake.

"It's strange to see how he acted like a rage-filled beast slaughtering monsters left and right showing no fear, but he is a man who loves his family," Pyrrha commented watching how he had an actual smile on his face. The only one they had seen this entire time.

"Fate is not a kind mistress. It can give and take away more than it ever gives." Ozpin Said softly as he felt the sadness for him. He has seen many through the years who wish for nothing but to protect their family and other. Things always turn out worse than they do better.

"Almost makes you forget he's a bloodthirsty killer,"

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Emerald asked Mercury.

 **As he stood there a pair of arms wrapped around her neck as he felt someone hugging him.**

" **I have been away far too long…" He spoke somberly as he kept looking at his little girl, he had not seen her face or smile in so long. He had almost forgotten what it looked like.**

" **You can see her in the morning. Come..." His wife spoke softly as she reached down and gently wrapped her fingers around his, he held her hands as she began pulling him out of the room. Jaune followed as his eyes were heavy, he was tired from the fighting and the bloodshed. But he could not leave his family in harm. He had to lead his Spartans to victory and spread the glory of Sparta so that his family was safe. He would not fail this; not like he did with his brother.**

 **He would fight to his last breath if it meant they would be safe, there was no limit to what he would do for his family.**

"Interesting, his mind has retreated to before any of the things happened, he really believes that this is his home." Oobleck wondered if it was the magic or madness; maybe it was what he truly wanted and he wished for it.

"Jaune...what have you sacrificed all your life?" Pyrrha was saddened by this version.

"Such an interesting version." Cinder wondered if Emerald's illusions could do such a thing. She would have to look into that tidbit.

"What happened to his brother? Who was his brother?" Weiss wondered as she had seen nothing of this version.

 **Jaune followed his wife into their bedroom, he then tasted pumpkin. He quickly melted into the kiss as his hands wrapped around her small waist holding her tight fearing that if he didn't then when he opened his eyes she would be gone again.**

 **They both walked towards the bed where she pulled him down as he propped himself up with his hands, he then began to kiss down her neck before moving to her arm working his way to her hand. He could feel her delicate touch as her fingers brushed his cheek melting away his stress and worries.**

 **His love who did not fear him for who he was or what he did, the only one that he knew did not treat him like some higher being or monster. To her; he was her husband that she did not fear. She would not bite her tongue when speaking her mind to him and never backing down. That was one of the many things that he fell for.**

 **A similar trait that their daughter inherited from her never showing any fear towards him, when marching home with his Spartans he would watch as she ran through every Spartan soldier only to see him greeting with her smile that warmed his heart every time he saw it.**

"It only makes it worse that he believes this is real…" Velvet spoke softly as she saw the way he was acting, he had been so lost and alone. He missed them greatly.

"You know, keep wondering why his skin keeps turning back to white and then tan everytime he gets sucked into these illusions," Qrow held his chin trying to figure out what was up with that.

"It's almost heartbreaking," Glynda herself spoke out watching how he was at a small sense of peace.

 **Jaune opened his eyes looking at her until he noticed something. He turned her hands and saw the ring which had been worn by the others, it was not hers. She grabbed his chin pulling his head to look back at her.**

 **He pushed up from the bed taking a few steps back as she sat up and smiled looking at him before the illusion around her broke and he saw the queen of the furies before him. On her hip was the eyes of truth which caught his attention, the eyes turned in the mask looking at him before flashing a second.**

"I am not surprised, fits you as a fucked up woman." Qrow spat at his sister who looked at the screen with interest. She completely ignored him as they kept watching.

"What did the eyes do?" Winter questioned.

 **Jaune held his head as the pain shot through it fighting the magic and illusions all around him.**

" **In time you will forget. All you have lost can once again be your." Raven stood up as she changed back into his love smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

" **If this is what keeps you in service to lord Ares, then this is what you shall have." She tempted Jaune who was trying to calm down. He was fighting the cloud over his mind as he grabbed her wrists.**

" **It...it is not real." He pushed her hands away as he closed his eyes while she kept walking back to him.**

" **I can be your reality." She said before changing back and walking away from him.**

" **The hard part is over Spartan. You have committed the ultimate sacrifice, offer yourself to us completely and you shall live in blissful illusion." Jaune looked down at the ground as she circled the bed coming to face him again as Amber.**

"H-he's not thinking of taking the offer, is he?" Nora was worried that they would turn him into a horrible monster of he took their deal.

"Ren?" Nora asked as he was holding his chin.

"Miss Valkyrie," Ozpin spoke up getting her attention as his mug sat on a platter held up by an arm waiting.

"If you had the chance to have what you once lost without ever knowing that it was fake would you be able to resist" He questioned her.

"Of course!" She yelled without hesitation.

"But what if you could be with your family again?" He questioned as she froze up hearing that which brought up horrible memories. The screaming, blood and horror as she began to tear up.

"Could you pass up such a thing? To be able to see the faces of those loved once you lost? To be able to finally hear their voices that have once gone dark within your memories? Have the touch that they once gave you?" Ozpin spoke as Nora had gone silent and sat down in her seat looking at her hands. Her mind bringing up old memories she wanted to never remember.

Nora sat with tears in her eyes as she held her hands over her ears trying to stop the memory.

"Ozpin, that is quite enough!" Glynda growled as he only responded by grabbing his mug and sipping it. Not an ounce of forgiveness in his voice. But after what he had said may who had lost someone close began to think the same thing.

" **Never!"**

"Wha?" Nora looked up with tears running down her cheek to see Jaune holding the stone he used to make fakes hiding behind him.

 **Raven was angered by this response as everything ended and they stood in the chambers where every blood oath was held.**

" **Then let death be your reality!" She yelled throwing a black ball of sludge at him trapping him as he struggled for a second waiting as she came closer.**

" **We will break you until you serve him once again. No matter how long it takes."**

 **He used the stone and left a copy behind reaching for her but she flew back at the last second ending up on the other side of the bridge. As she stopped she felt that the eyes were gone, she looked back to see Jaune holding them in his hand as they glow bright opening up.**

" **Don't worry, a simple trinket will not defeat us!" Emerald yelled as she flew up from below creating a barrier that was made from her magic which formed her bird. Jaune held up the eyes and slammed them against the barrier creating a flash and completely destroying it as he ran for both of them.**

" **You should have taken our offer. Now you will pay for your mistake." Raven yelled as she began to ooze the black tar laughing as she started changing into some beast falling off of the platform as Emerald grabbed him by his head lifting him into the air She used all of her magic to completely change the room. She made it a large sea as a whirlpool was sucking everything inside, ships littering the sea as they slowly were pulled into the whirlpool.**

" **Let us see if your brothers are forgiving!" She yelled dropping him onto a ship were spartan soldiers she created stood to kill him.**

"Fascinating!" Oobleck scribbled down more notes as there looked to be smoke coming from the paper.

"How is this even possible!" Yang couldn't believe that an entire illusion created an ocean as ships were everywhere, everything in the illusion was real until they disappeared.

"Your abilities in this world are vastly stronger," Conder informed Emerald.

 **Jaune kept fighting as he used everything at his disposal burning, freezing, electrocuting them and even using souls to put them down. As that happened he soon began fighting tentacles which came up from the sea pulling apart ships and trying to crush him but he swings around them while also sliding down them using his blades to also slice them open damaging them.**

 **Eventually, he fell into the water where he saw something gigantic swinging around, he used his blades to knock away the tentacles trying to impale him until he finally saw Raven. Mainly what she turned into.**

"Whoa!" Nora was stunned seeing the monster she had turned into, she was bigger than any Grimm they had ever seen and was much more fierce.

"I like the new look, makes you look like your true self," Qrow muttered as he slammed down his drink.

 **The fight rages on as he fought Raven and Emerald slowly weakening them both until finally, he had taken Raven down forcing her to change back into her normal form, he began walking towards Raven as Emerald came down to attack using her bird. Her bird came back but he used the eyes flashing it once, he blinded both of them but did not stop as he reached out and grabbed its leg.**

 **Jaune pulled it to the ground and then destroyed it permanently by forcing the eyes to shine through its chest.**

 **Once that was down he stood glaring at her covered in blood seeping from his wounds, he walked towards her as she stood up weak bleeding from her mouth. She changed into the king again as yelling.**

" **You are not fit to be called a Spartan!" Jaune punched her in the face making her spin around losing her form before changing back. She then changed into his past self.**

" **I lost everything because of you!" Jaune raised his leg and kicked her in the chest and turning her back into her real form, as she kneeled barely able to keep up her magic he reached down and grabbed her throat crushing it with both hands as the rage burned in his eyes. As he choked her she suddenly turned once again, this time into his wife. Amber.**

"Oh no," Blake said as she saw him stop.

"Horrible," Weiss stated.

 **Jaune stopped as his glare vanished, he looked into her eyes as he held up by the neck. He looked down as he felt her hand touch his face gently, but it was not his love. This was not Amber.**

 **He glared again as he began to squeeze her neck tighter and she gagged trying to breathe, as he slowly killed her she smiled and changed one more time and became an old woman who smiled.**

" **They were not there by chance, Jaune." With Emerald's final words Jaune crushed her neck snapping it and her body went limp as the illusions fell. He dropped her corpse to the floor glaring at Raven as he walked towards her.**

"Shame." Cinder spoke while Emerald held her neck after hearing the loud snap, she had a phantom feeling of his hands wrapped around her neck. She felt worried about if that could be a thing.

" **You think you want truth, but truth will only bring you pain!" Ravne yelled as she began trying to stand, she was weak and could no longer fight as he drew both his blades. He pulled them back and swung them over his head slamming them down into her chest spraying her black blood all over the floor. He held the blades driving them deeper into her chest as she screamed out in pain.**

" **My death...will not...free you from this madness…" She coughed out as he only growled at her and ripped the blades down slicing open her chest. When that happened her black tar began to form in the air as a light flashed, all around the room the oaths began to break blowing up one at a time while the place was being destroyed. The screen enveloped into white until it came back showing Jaune back at his home which had been abandoned for years.**

 **Jaune held the jewelry of his family while looking at the home.**

"I-is he free? Did he do it?" Nora had stopped the tears as she watched him fight for his freedom. To be able to live in what was real and not lies.

"It has to be, their all dead." Winter was intrigued by the strength to fight and be free rather than succumbing to someone who had power over him. Reminded her of what she did to free herself from her father just as Weiss did going to Beacon.

" **I would not have been strong enough to choose your path, Spartan," Orkos spoke as he stood behind Jaune making him turn to face him. He took his hands shaking it as he placed a hand on his shoulder showing his respect and gratitude towards him for all of his help.**

" **Orkos." He spoke.**

" **I would have taken what my mother's offer," Orkos admitted feeling ashamed.**

" **I would rather live in truth," Jaune stated as the smile left Orkos's face and he looked away holding his robe.**

" **I fear that you may come to regret those words, Lord Ares still hold your bond." He admitted as Jaune could not believe what he had just heard.**

" **This cannot be,"**

"How is it possible? He got rid of all three." Blake said as many were looking at how his hands were holding his robe.

" **Before you killed them, my mothers made me the keeper of your oath once more,"Orkos pulled his robe to show the chunk of amber which held his oath to the god.**

" **For you to be free, I must die by your hand."**

" **I do not understand."Jaune turned away as he clenched his fists, his nails dug into the skin of his palm making them bleed.**

" **If you don't release me, my father will retain power over you. But worse, I will remain in eternal torture." Jaune turned away as he could not face him.**

" **I have spilled enough innocent blood," Jaune admitted as he remembered some of his actions.**

"What?" Pyrrha held her hand over her mouth hearing the words, he had killed innocent people?

" **There is no other way, destroy the oath. Kill Ares. Have your revenge." Orkos grabbed his shoulder as Jaune did the same. He reached down drawing the short sword from his hip.**

" **I was never the warrior my father wanted me to be…but please. Give me an honorable death," Orkos asked him as he handed him his sword, Jaune looked at him with sorrow as he was in conflict. But he was right, there was no other way.**

 **Jaune closed his eyes and pulled Orkos towards him as he drove the blade deep into his chest and through his heart in order to make it a quick death. He held Orkos up as he released his final breath and began to go limp. Jaune caught him and slowly laid him down on the floor as the stone shattered freeing him of his oath. When it did everything rushed back to Jaune as his memories came back to him.**

"Hey what's happening?" Ruby asked as they saw the camera fly into Jaune's eye as if going into his mind

 **(Memories)**

 **Jaune rode on a horse as he was wearing an armor piece protecting his chest as an army in the hundred of spartan warriors carrying spears, shields, and swords road behind him as they charged for an opposing army that was in the thousands. As they road, an arrow flew striking one of his men right in the head knocking him off as his skull broke like a watermelon.**

" **Archers!" Jaune's voice boomed through the battle as the front riders drew their bows and arrows pulling them back. Jaune had his sword held up as they road closer to the barbarians and he dropped it down pointing it at them.**

" **Fire!" When the order left his mouth the arrows flew hitting them only killing a few as they began close in on each other. Eventually, they closed and many were knocked off of their horses, that was when the true battle began.**

 **Jaune had managed to stay on his horse as he slashed down taking the heads of his enemy. He pulled the reins and turned stomping on the skull of one crushing it under the weight of the horse. He was then pulled off by one that he stabbed through the chest before kicking him away, he reached down and picked up the shield of one of his fallen soldiers. He began to fight taking own every single one that came his way in an attempt to take him down. He held his grown steady and never giving them an inch until when he held up his shield to defend against another attack he was suddenly sent flying and landing on a pile of corpses which were some his men, he looked up before being crushed by the heavy weight of a hammer right on his chest making him cough up blood.**

 **He looked up and saw who he was sent to fight, the barbarian king who had challenged his home in an attempt to take it. As he laid there in his dying breath he raised his hands to the sky as he could see the light starting to form on the battlefield.**

 **He knew who it was as he had seen the same light appear many times in the many battles he fought and won.**

" **ARES! Defeat my enemies, and my life is yours!" Jaune promised as the god of war himself broke through the clouds coming down accepting his deal. He wore armor as chains were wrapped around his shin guards, his hair was made of fire.**

 **Jaune was brought before Ares who looked down at him.**

" **My life is yours, Ares. From this day...I shall carry out your will." Jaune promised as he pledges his oath to the god who did as he promised and used his powers to slaughter the barbarian army. They were slaughtered as fires consumed them and many ripped apart by an invisible force.**

Many said nothing as they witnessed the slaughter of an entire army by the hand of one god.

"T-this is what he did, this was his oath," Glynda spoke out as the pen and papers fell from Oobleck's hands as he looked at the bloodshed happening to men. It was worse than anything he had ever seen.

 **As he killed them all chains flew from his fires and towards Jaune as he held his arms out, chins flew from the flames and wrapped around his arms swearing to his flesh burning as they would be a reminder to his oath.**

" **AAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled out as they connected to him for the rest of eternity. When it was done he swung the blades and decapitated the leader and winning the battle. At the cost of his own life. Jaune stood at the center of the carnage as his humanity was stripped from him and only the will to murder was left within his eyes.**

 **As the memories kept playing they saw as he and his army slaughtered all who opposed him and his lord. Army's falling to their ruthless tactics as their brutality had become known by all.**

 **Cities falling to their power as any resistance was dealt with leaving every man, woman, and child dead in their path. All in the name of his master and god.**

"T-this can't be…" Nora held her hands over her mouth as the Jaune she knew was a kind leader who wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. He had even saved Cardin from an Ursa even after all the bullying. But this...this wasn't Jaune. He was gone replaced by a monster.

 **As they kept going the last one began playing as he held a torch before his army while a village stood behind him.**

" **They've built this temple to offer prayer to Athena! This entire village stands as an affront to lord Ares! Burn this village! Burn to the ground, leave none alive!" Jaune turned around and threw the torch at a building which began to burn as his army began to ravage it. The innocent villagers impaled by spears as he walked through cutting down any in his path as he walked towards the temple. The blood of the innocent staining his blades and body.**

No one said anything as they witnessed the slaughter of any who stood against him. A man turned into a monster who held no remorse or empathy as he cut down any who opposed his master.

"No, no, no…" Ruby repeated as she watched him murder. This wasn't Jaune, he was kind sweet and loving. That thing on the screen was not her friend, he was replaced by a monster.

"Gods…" Oobleck dropped his mug shattering it against the floor as he remembered a very old stone tablet. He finally remembered the tomb he had discovered very far from any kingdom or village. On the stone tablet was an image of a man with a red mark and blades as the blood of all he slaughtered stained the land. He prayed that this was not true.

Blake could only picture one man that Jaune had turned into, his blade red but had the blood of humans dripping off it. The one who she left on that train before coming to beacon and leaving the White Fang.

 **As he was about to enter the temple an old dark-skinned woman stood in his path holding onto a stick keeping her up.**

" **Be warned Spartan, dark things lie within that temple. Things that will cost you." She warned him as he pushed her out of the way and kicked open the door. As he entered the temple he saw men in his way and his vision became red with anger as he began to slaughter every single person inside the temple staining the walls and floor with their blood. The camera moved showing only the shadows on the wall as he ripped them apart and used his blades to put every single one down.**

 **He then stopped as he killed the final two in the temple, their blood splattering all over the statue of the god they worshiped. The statue looking down at what was before its stand as Jaune held his blades as the cloud of anger began to clear and he saw what he had done. His eyes widen as his grip weakened and he dropped his blades to the ground, he soon followed as his legs lost all strength and letting him fall. He sat on his knees as he reached out with shaking hands touching the bodies of his wife and daughter.**

" **Amber...Aria… how? They were in Sparta…"**

Many of the women had their hands over their mouths as they witnessed jaune taking the lives of his own wife and child. Many of them were too stunned to say anything as they saw him trying to understand what was happening. He was trying to understand what he had done had yet to sink in.

"This was the ultimate sacrifice." Penny suddenly spoke as she remembered before when had a memory earlier about his oath being tied to the blood of his enemy, innocent, and finally family.

 **Jaune looked at his hands covered in their blood as he was shaking, he grabbed his daughter pulling her close as he was shaking. The fire around him taking shape as Ares appeared.**

" **You are becoming all I hoped you would be. Now with your wife and child dead, nothing will hold you back. You will become even stronger, you will become death itself." He spoke as Jaune held his daughter's corpse, he stayed silent holding her until he finally spoke.**

" **I will hunt you...to the deepest pits of Hades, to the highest peak of Olympus. Traverse every inch of Poseidon's sea and every single inch of land to find you. I will stop at nothing until I drive my blades into you and take your life." His hands gripped his daughter's bloodstained dress as tears slowly built in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight making a drop land on her face before speaking again. "I vow on this day that your life will be mine, Ares. Nothing will get in my way while I hunt you down. Send your minions, warriors, the gods, and any being who dares get in my way. Because they will not save you from me! I will have my revenge!" Jaune roared a staccato of rage and anguish as he laid his daughter back down with her mother. He stood and met the glare of the god of war defiantly.**

"Jaune…" Pyrrha had tears in her eyes looking as he held his daughter.

"I have never seen anyone stand up to a god…" Ozpin whispered as he was stunned by such an action. He himself could never have done such a thing.

" **We will see, Jaune," Ares spoke as the fire dissipated and Jaune was left alone with the dead all around him. Eventually, he began to walk out as the fire spread consuming the corpses of his family. He felt numb standing before the burning temple as he fell to his knees looking up at the sky.**

" **ARES!"**

 **The Oracle once again appeared, this time she spoke something as her hand was in the air.**

" **From this night forward, the mark of your terrible deed will be visible to all. The ashes of your** **wife** **and** **child** **will remain fasten to your skin. Never to be removed." She spoke as the fire grew hotter.**

"What!?" Many yelled hearing what she spoke.

 **Soon the ash began to rise high into the sky before being carried to Jaune by the winds as the ash began to touch his skin. The ash fused with his flesh turning the tanned flesh into a pale white. This cursed would tell all of the monster he had become.**

 **The ghost of Sparta had been born.**

"There is no worse thing that could have been done," Ironwood spoke as he despised all this version of himself had done. He served the military to protect and serve to keep the kingdoms safe. That thing was a monster, he would kill himself before ever becoming such a man.

 **The memories ended and he dropped the jewelry of his family. He let it all sink in before he built a pyre within his old home. Orkos laid on it as he placed a light torch on the dry grass starting the flames as he walked off leaving his old life behind and heading off beginning his journey for revenge.**

 **The screen shut off.**

A new cabinet appeared this time holding the amulet and eyes of truth sitting neatly on display.

Many of them sat in silence as they could not believe what they had witnessed. A man made a warrior for the gods. Sacrificing his own soul for victory and power, it was something few currently in the room could choose.

Suddenly there was a slow clapping which made many turn around in their seats to look at the very back of the room to see someone sitting in a seat wearing robes and a cloak which hid them from being identified.

"Hey, who are you?!" Ruby yelled as not a single one of them had even noticed the person

"No one special, just admiring what I saw. Such a great warrior who could make a great champion. One only needs to know how to truly keep their pawns loyal to them." She spoke as white hair was seen when she pulled her hood down revealing a woman that none could tell who she was.

"You little," Nora growled as she suddenly stopped and sat back down seeing the man with the mask again.

"No fighting," He simply said standing next to the woman. He leaned down speaking into her ear.

"Keep quiet and Ozpin won't tell who you are."

"Fine, such a repulsive form," Salem spoke softly as she looked at her peach colored skin.


	14. Fall and rise of a god

**I finished this which is significantly shorter. I will do the last two eventually but I wanna move on to some new things. Now I couldn't spell check it so there is gonna be some mistakes. Enjoy and whatever because I'm tired and leaving for a trip after I post this.**

* * *

"No damn fighting, I don't want to be spending my time fixing whatever the hell you break." He spoke standing back up and walking down the steps heading towards the table as the dice popped up. He grabbed them and began to toss them up into the air as they were glowing bright, they spun around before flashing and then falling back into his hands now as four separate dice and no longer just six-sided. They were hexon with the symbols changing each toss.

"They're ready for use when this is done," He placed them down and they were gone again as he walked back up the stairs.

"Try to start any fights or something stupid and I'll leave one of my brats to come and babysit all of you." He opened the wall and walked through disappearing.

 **The screen started up once again as they could see Jaune in some type of hell as bodies fell through the sky landing in a river made of blood below. As he climbed a voice began speaking which Jaune did not notice.**

" _ **Jaune had served the gods for over ten years in order to gain favor and have them take away the nightmares and visions. All of them about the horrible deeds he had committed never leaving him alone, he had done everything they asked from saving their cities to the gods themselves. His final task was to kill the god of war himself. And have his revenge."**_

"W-wait, he served the gods for ten years? After he did all that stuff before? That's insane, why didn't he get his revenge until now?" Yang couldn't believe such a thing with the time frame.

"I do believe that he did not hold the abilities to defeat a god, he had then a small amount when fighting the furies, but he must have given them up when serving the gods as that power in his blades were theirs," Oobleck informed Yang along with everyone who kept watching.

"So we skipped ahead ten years to see him finally fight?" Ruby asked as there was a faint 'yes' from outside the room.

"What was that?" Nora asked looking around.

 **Jaune walked out to a ledge in a mountain as he looked up at the god of war, the very god he promised to kill.**

" _ **Jaune had traversed the desert of lost souls, bested the deadly traps of Pandora's temple, and escaped the depths of Hades itself. His final task stood before him."**_ **The voice spoke as Ares held a metal box on a chain within his hand.**

"Holy…." Coco spoke out as she pulled off her sunglasses looking at the sheer size of the god, he was large than any airship and Jaune was a simple fly compared to him in size.

" **Zeus! Do you see now what I can do? You cast your favor at Athena, but her city lies in ruins before me, and now even Pandora's box is mine! Do you wish for me to use it against Olympus itself!?" He yelled to the heavens before he stopped and slowly turned looking at Jaune.**

" **Jaune? Returned even from the underworld." Ares spoke as a flash appeared on the screen and showed him throwing a large rock shaped as a spear and impaling jaune to a wall miles from him completely destroying his lungs heart and major organs left to die. He turned back to the sky as he yelled out insulted.**

"How is he alive!?" Pyrrha yelled in horror at watching him be killed but stand there without any injury.

"I believe we watched him climb out from what they would call hell." Port had felt chills up his spine after hearing the men screaming as they fell all around him. If that was the fate of the dead he would rather not exist rather than be sent there.

" **Is this the best you can do!? You send a broken mortal to defeat me!? The god of war!?" He shouted in rage as he did not see jaune hold up his hand and conjured up electricity which began to take the shape of a spear, he pulled his arm back and threw the bolt straight at the chain holding the box which shattered. The box began to fall which Jaune quickly acted by jumping off the cliff and grabbing on as it was plummeting towards the water, he held on while planting his feet on the lid as it smashed into the water, it did not sink but sat perfectly on the surface as jaune stepped off and also remained on the surface walking on the water.**

 **Jaune placed his hands on the lid feeling the power within it.**

" _ **After thousands of years, Pandora's box was finally open. The power of the gods unleashed."**_

" **The power, to kill a god…" He spoke softly before he began to push the lid open revealing a blue light which began to flow into his body. As it did Ares turned to see Jaune starting to slowly grow from the water, hs size eventually matching him as he opened his eyes to show a blue flame within burning bright as he glared at the god. Ares stood there looking at him with the same glare from ten years ago when he made his oath to kill him.**

"Such power, what a wonderful warrior he could become. Truly the champion of the gods." Salem spoke softly as she watched the clash between a mortal and a god. A feat none had ever seen before.

Even Ozpin himself was stunned by the sheer power that now flowed within Jaune as he faced the god.

" **You are still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day you begged me to save your life," Ares spoke as every word was laced with venom while Jaune gave him no reaction other than the glare that stayed on his face looking into the god's very own.**

" **I am not the same man you found that day," He reached back grabbing the left blade drawing it over his shoulder while reaching for the right one. "The monster you created has returned, to kill you," Jaune spoke calmly as he held both his blades pointed at the god who clenched his fists at the mortal insulting him with such words.**

" **You have no idea what a true monster is, Jaune," Ares spoke as he suddenly twitched and something began to crack, as the noise continued the back of his armor broke open and something began to protrude out from his left shoulder. The same happened as it forced its way through his right spilling his blood and turning the sea completely red, finally, the rest broke their way free as six spider-like legs covered in flames all pointed at Jaune.**

"Whoa…" Nora was in awe watching such a thing happen. A fight between Jaune and a god.

"Impressive, I wonder how you face against your once Lord," Salem spoke out as she was beginning to become intrigued by the fellow named Jaune. He reminded her of someone but she wasn't sure why. But from what she had heard he had done a great thing for the gods and earned their favor, would he be able to retrieve the relics for her?

"Come on Jaune, you can win." Ruby cheered quietly as she looked at the horror that was protruding from the gods back.

"It would be a miracle if he can win this," Mercury spoke while grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

" **Your final lesson is at hand, Spartan. Prepare to join your family." Ares raised his hands and a giant hammer with a wolf's head on one side appeared breathing fire while the other end was spiked and covered in the blood of past victims. He swung his hammer to crush Jaune but he rolled out of the way and his blades cut through his armor spilling more of his blood into the waters at their feet, the wound did nothing but anger Ares as he ripped his hammer from the ground as Jaune kept attacking with his blades. Ares turned around and held the hammer close as flames spewed from the head burning the waters below.**

 **Jaune rolled out of the way and stayed low as the flames washed overhead. As Ares kept attacking he reached down and grabbed a chunk of earth from below the waters pulling it up which was covered in sunken ships which had been destroyed previously. When the flames stopped he stood up and lobbed the chunk of rock right for Ares which smashed against his head blinding him from the salt in the sea. As he was blinded Jaune took the chance and drew his blades once more jumping into the air and stabbing them deep into the god's chest pulling the chains and throwing him into a mountain. Jaune did not stop as he pulled himself over and began smashing his fists against Ares's skull making his blood fly painting the rock.**

 **A spider leg slashed at Jaune's chest knocking him away as he flew back and rolled through the water. His wound closing up fast just like Ares's wounds thanks to the power. Ares pushed into the air with his legs and a battle ax with blades made from fire appeared in his hands as he slammed it down on the ground knocking Jaune back more as he tumbled and rolled.**

"Come on Jaune, get up!" Nora cheered as she did not like when she watched her leader get hurt, she wanted him to win and get revenge for his family.

"Yeah, kick his oversized burning ass!" Coco yelled as she was liking this fight, no matter what no one gets away with what he did.

" **Is that the best you can do?" Ares taunted Jaune as he got up growling while his blades glow black and he spun them in the air, as they spun souls began to tear from the ground made from red and black as they carried blades. They circled around Ares tearing into his flesh slicing dripping chinks away as Jaune ran up and sliced down cutting deep into the god's chest piece and nicking his flesh before he jumped into the air and electricity rained down from above striking the god and the sea.**

" **Enough!" Ares yelled as the wound closed and his armor fixed itself, Jaune stood his ground as the magic ended. He caught the god's hands and began to use his strength against him pushing back as they held their ground. He pulled his hand away and punched Jaune before grabbing his arm and pulling him into knee making him cough up some blood. He pulled away glaring before he threw his head back and smashing it right into the god's jaw knocking him back. This time Jaune acted quick.**

 **He ran jumping on his shoulders and grabbed a leg impaling it through Ares's own back, he then grabbed a second on before jumping off and kicking both deeper into his back and out his abdomen. He jumped off and turned to see him rip the legs out before yelling in blind rage, his hands glowed purple as sparks of energy came from them. He held his hands up to Jaune and created a portal that began to pull him in. His blades flew stabbing the ground as he held the chains trying to not be pulled in, one was pulled in as he stayed strong trying to fight until his blade slipped out of the ground and he was pulled in. When he entered he began to free fall through space as he could see nothing around him.**

" **I have taught you many ways to kill a mortal, Jaune. Flesh that burns, bones that break. But to break a man's spirit is to truly destroy him." Ares spoke as Jaune finally saw something that made him turn placing his feet under him just as he crashed and left a crater of broken stones and rubble which he slowly stood up. When he did his eyes widen looking at a temple that he hadn't seen in over a decade.**

" **Do you recognize this place, Spartan? The location of your greatest failure, perhaps there is a chance you can undo the deeds of the past." Ares taunted him speaking in his mind.**

"Wait, is that?" Weiss held a hand over her mouth as her eyes widen, she remembered seeing that building in the last clip before. When he had lost everything.

"It is…" Glynda responded.

 **Jaune walked towards the door as he placed his hands on it, his fears rising within as he did not want to see their bodies lying in a pool of their own blood which he had spilled. The nightmares and flashes coming back assaulting his mind as he remembered that day perfectly. His hands gripping the door as he felt the rage rising within, the rage of Ares taking his family and the rest of himself for selling his soul to the god.**

" _ **Ares! Defeat my enemies and my life is yours!"**_

 **Jaune opened his eyes and kicked the door open; almost breaking it from the hinges; and felt the anger leave his body as he looked at the end of the temple. Standing before the statue of Athena just like ten years ago was his wife and child.**

" **Jaune!?" Amber yelled as she held their daughter close looking around. "Where are we!? What's going on, where are we!?" She asked him in fear while his daughter hid her face in her mother's dress trying not to cry as she had yet to notice Jaune.**

" **By the gods...can this be real?" He stopped and looked at them as he remembered the furies and their illusions, but this wasn't an illusion. They were there.**

"H-he brought them back...:" Ruby looked at them as they were terrified looking around, she didn't want to remember when Jaune had killed them before. With the look in his eyes, there was no way he would have done such a thing willingly if he knew they were there he would never have attacked the village.

"He brought them back only to recreate that day. That is what he means by breaking a man's spirit." Port knew too well of this, he had seen a similar tactic used on many men and women through the years.

"No…" Nora hugged her knees watching as they all heard the girl screaming.

" **Daddy!" Aria screamed out clinging to her mother as they both saw versions of him crawling out of the walls and floor looking like savage animals with their blades drawing nearing them both.**

" **Jaune!" Amber screamed as she wrapped her arms around Aria protecting her as his twisted versions closed in. The closest raising his lades to kill them until the same blades came out through his chest killing him instantly, Jaune stood behind the fake as he pulled them out letting the corpse fall to the ground disappearing, all the others dead missing limbs or their heads before also disappearing. The blades clattered on the floor as he hugged both of them, as he let go he looked back to see more fakes crawling their way in. He turned around and pulled on his chains bringing them back to his hands.**

" **Ares! There is nothing you can put in my way to stop me! I will protect my family!" Jaune's voices boomed through the temple as his fakes drew closer hungry for blood. The first one lunged at him but he swung his blades easily slicing it in half as Amber protected their daughter shielding her eyes.**

" **Away!" Jaune yelled at his fakes as they kept coming in droves trying to kill them, he never gave them an inch to even touch a hair. One reached out having lost its legs but jaune grabbed its wrist and flung it away smashing it into a few knocking them back as he continued to kill and take any blow for them. He suddenly saw a lightning bolt fly past as his family ducked screaming, behind them as the temple broke apart were a few on floating rocks holding the bolts aimed at them.**

 **Jaune acted quickly as he uses his blades to absorb the energy before charging his own and throwing it which hit one and chained to the others killing them as they fell into the bottomless space below. As the fight went on they began to come in fewer numbers until the final one was held by Jaune as his arms wrapped around its neck. He yelled before twisting the head with all his might and snapping its neck and letting it fall dead before fading away.**

 **He had done the impossible, he had saved his family.**

"Yeah, Jaune! That's what I'm talking about!" Yang pumped her fist into the air as she watched him protect his family. Never once stopping or allowing those fakes to lay a single finger on them.

"Yes!" Nora cheered as she bounced in her seat, her leader had done what he couldn't do long ago. He had redeemed himself.

" **Jaune, please take us home!" Amber cried as she held her daughter.**

" **Do you see, God of War!?" He yelled up into the air as he held his blades still dripping blood after protecting his family. "You took them once, but you will never have them again!"**

" **You can never save them, Jaune. You gave them up in your quest for ultimate power. There is a price to pay for everything you gain." Ares told Jaune who had slowly put his hands down along with his head looking at his blades, the blood covering them reminding him of that day.**

" **Not that price...I didn't want** _ **them**_ **to die…" He spoke soberly as his guilt slowly filled him from that day.**

" **NO PRICE IS TO HIGH FOR WHAT I OFFERED!" Ares bellowed as Jaune suddenly jerked and fell to his knees weak. His blades flew from his hands and lifted him into the air as the chains pulled at his flesh slow ripping it away as he grunted and held in his scream of pain.**

Ironwood held his arm remembering when his whole side had been lost. That pain always burned into his memory.

" **And you rejected** _ **me**_ **, a GOD!" Ares yelled as the chains pulled harder slowly ripping out of his arms. "Now you will have no power, No magic." The chains ripped out if his arms dropping him to the ground weak as the blood flowed out of his wounds where the chains had once been seared into his flesh. "All that is left for you," The blades flew through the air before turning around and aiming for his family. "IS DEATH!" The blades flew at blinding speed and impaled both his wife and daughter killing them and leaving Jaune to look at their corpses just as he did ten years ago. Jaune reached for them weak as he fell forward catching himself before staying on his knees, the tears building in his eyes as he looked down once again feeling the failure and guilt for failing to protect them.**

" **No...not again…" He choked out as the space around him melted away and he was on his knees in the ocean as Ares stood over him holding a flaming sword. He used the legs to push himself up higher as Jaune's back was to him, the warrior broke as he remains still.**

"Jaune! Come on move! It wasn't real!" Ruby yelled at the screen even though it would do nothing.

"Hmm, it would take that to break a man. I believe Hazel was like that before." Salem remembered the broken look in his eyes after his sister's death, then the fire burning in his eyes for revenge. But this one was different. He wanted to kill the god and forget the actions of his past. If the god knew how to control his pawn he would have been loyal as he was before their deaths.

" **You should have joined me, I could have made you the greatest warrior throughout history as my champion. But now you will join your family." Ares spoke as Jaune looked over at a statue holding a blade, as he did he saw a glow come from it. "By the gods…" Jaune rolled out as the blade came down missing him and stabbing the ground.**

 **He stood up and grabbed the blade pulling until finally, it broke free from the hands of the statue and the mountain face. He flung the blade over his shoulder while walking back to Ares. "I still have allies in Olympus." Jaune gripped the handle harder as the fire in his eyes grew hotter.**

" **Let us finish this, Ares," Jaune spoke low as they both clashed blades and their final battle again. They locked blades and began pushing each other back, Jaune forced him back slashing at his armor before driving it into his chest. He climbed up on to him and then pulled the blade jumping off and slamming it down knocking him away as the blade waken him. Their fight continues as the blades clashed until finally Ares fell dropping his blade and holding his side.**

 **Jaune walked over as the blade was prepared to kill him.**

" **Don't forget…it was I who saved you." Ares pleaded for his life as the memories flashed through Jaune's mind.**

" **I have not forgotten that day, and I have not forgotten what you took from me."**

" **That day...I was trying to make you a great warrior." He stated as Jaune pulled his arm back an stabbed the blade deep into his chest. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer as he pushed it in deeper.**

" **You succeeded," He pulled the blade out while pushing him back. Ares fell catching himself as he held the hole in his chest before he yelled to try sky as his blood flew from his mouth and chest as he fell back dead. Jaune had done the impossible, he had killed a good.**

 **A light began shining from the corpses Cher before suddenly what seemed like a bomb going off. The city had been saved, even if it was destroyed it would once again thrive.**

"Such an interesting boy, I may have to see to him when free of this horrid form and realm," Salem spoke as she crossed one leg over the other watching.

"Haha, Jaune did it! He's free!" Nora yelled jumping out of her seat.

"He got his revenge just as he vowed." Port nodded as he had rarely seen such promises full filled.

"Wait, is that Pyrrha?" Weiss pointed at the statue Jaune was standing at.

"What?" The said person asked looking.

 **Jaune stood at Athena's statue which resembled Pyrrha wearing armor and her hair up in a bun similar to Glynda.**

" **You have done well, Jaune. Though we mourn the loss of our fellow god, we are indebted to you."**

" **Then relinquish me of the memories that haunt me so," Jaune asked of her as her statue was silent for a second.**

" **We have forgiven you for your deeds of the past, but we never said that we would release you from your memories," Athena spoke as Jaune slowly looked at the ground.**

" **No man nor god could ever forget the deeds you had committed." She spoke as it changed and they saw Jaune standing on a cliff looking down at the ocean. He looked up at the sky as his nightmares continued to assault his mind driving him over the peak of his sanity.**

" **The gods of Olympus have abandoned me," He spoke with nothing but sadness. His foot lifted up and dangled over the edge.**

"No!" Pyrrha screamed as she figured out what he was doing.

"I can't watch!" Ruby pulled her hood down over her face as any could only watch in shock.

"They won't let him," Salem knew how gods were. They don't let go of their toys easily.

" **Now there is no hope…" He let himself fall off the cliff and began falling down towards the sea as he closed his eyes. He began pulling the memories that he sent with his family when he met Amber when he saved his daughter from death with the ambrosia. Her smile each and every time he saw her along with her mother. For once in over ten years Jaune felt at peace as he smashed into the water disappearing from sight.**

 **The water remained still until suddenly Jaune began to rise up from the sea. As if he was being carried up by an invisible force which flew him back up to the cliff and placing him down gently as he looked around confused. Athena's statue having appeared along with a door.**

" **You have done great things for the gods that we cannot allow such a champion to end himself by his own hand. There is an empty seat in Olympus and a new God of war is needed." The door opened revealing a shining kingdom made of gold marble. Blades made from gold appearing on his back the chains wrapped around his arms before disappearing.**

" **Climbed these steps and claim your ultimate reward." She spoke before the statue stopped glowing and he looked at the door hesitant until he began walking through and climbing the steps. When he finally made it he saw a throne surrounded by red velvet and fires. He touched the metal throne before he turned around and say in the seat feeling the godly powers fill him turning him into the new God of War.**

" _ **Jaune, the mortal who had defeated and become a god would now watch over every battle. When any man, be it for good or evil, would go to war. It would be watched over by the eyes of Jaune for all of eternity."**_ **The voice spoke as he now worse armor while his eyes filled with hate and the desire for war.**

The screen shut off and the dice appeared again while in a cabinet nearby appeared and hanging inside were the blades which had been torn from his arms. The blood and flesh hung from the chains as try dangled down glowing an eerie red.


	15. Terror Mask

**Yeah, I've been busy with lots of things. Take this as just a part one and then the next part will be the rest along with two new viewers. These should be the last two I will add and if you want me to make up what happens to the whole group until the mess is resolved and they come back to finish it let me know. Later I have lost to get done.**

 **Oh yeah, meet one of my kids.**

* * *

"Well wasn't that fun?" A new voice spoke out making many looks to see a girl who looked younger than Ruby with raven hair that had blonde streaks sitting on what looked like a ball. She wore normal clothes consisting of a blue tee and jeans, sneakers covered her feet while also holding a plate of some kind of biscuit.

"Who are you?" Winter questioned the girl as she had half a biscuit in her mouth before bitting it and swallowing.

"Oh, I'm just here to watch you while my pops go and handle some stuff." She ate the rest before she grabbed a bottle from one of the robotic arms, she opened it and began drinking it as they kept watching her.

"Your father?" Ironwood questioned as she tossed the now empty bottle down into a hole that opened up before closing just as fast.

"Yeah my dad, you know big guy." She held her hand over her head showing an example. "Wearing an old mask and old cloak." She explained nonchalantly.

"What!? That guy actually had kids!?" Mercury said in disbelief just before the plate that she had been holding flew and crashed right into his face shattering and making him hold his face. The girl had thrown it like a frisbee.

"Yeah, he has kids. Simple as that, no i ain't gonna go and talk about it," She pointed at Nora who pouted after putting her hand down.

"May we know your name?" Glynda interjected as the girl got up and walking down grabbing the dice.

"Sure, it's Tina." She put them down instead of throwing them, they flashed before disappearing.

"Wouldn't wanna eat anything. This one's gonna be bloody." She sang as she skipped back to her seat and plopped down grabbing a new plate that held some candy.

"Hey what did you do?" Emerald asked as Tina was eating small ring candies that looked like gummies. She saw the girl just put them down after turning them specifically instead of turning them.

"I can read the dice so I put the one I wanted to show,"

 **The screen turned on showing Vale being destroyed by Grimm and robots as they ran rampant, soldiers fighting on and falling to the Grimm and machines that once fought with them. As the fight continued on there was a lone building that had been destroyed long ago but there was a large hole in the roof.**

"No," Oobleck had flashed back to when he witnessed the same scene so long ago, the Grimm tearing everything apart until nothing was left.

"This cannot be the fate of Vale," Port spoke out as he had less of his usual enthusiasm.

Salem sat quietly as she watched her creations ravaging the city, she almost felt a sense of joy in what she was seeing. She once relished in watching humans be slaughtered and fall to her creations, but that had begun to slowly dilute itself until she felt nothing when she saw them be destroyed. So many of the smaller villages all falling just as fast as they were built until there were so few. The only ones that were much more difficult to make fall were the kingdoms.

When they fell she almost felt something, a sense of joy if you could call it such a thing. The best part about it was how the humans and faunus all just scrambled for themselves in fear. It was entertaining.

 **Within the museum, there were corpses of Grimm that were slowly disintegrating. Deep wounds from a blade covered their body while some even missed limbs or were decapitated. But in the fight, there was blood on some claws as a trail leading deeper into the building where it leads to a large circular room filled with paintings and slabs of stone that had ancient writing carved into them along with images that meant something of an old civilization worshiping some type of being that stood towering. At the center of the room was a gold coffin that was covered in symbols and images could be seen.**

 **That was until a body came and collided with the coffin and knocked it over opening the lid and exposing an old mummified corpse that wore a white mask carved from what looked to be bone. As it tipped over the body seemed to just disintegrate as the mask fell down clattering against the floor and sliding across the floor and landing near a pool of blood that was coming from the body which had collided with the gold coffin.**

" **Damn...it…" Jaune coughed out as he bled covered in claw marks and dents in his armor. He looked up at the beast that was going to kill him. He looked at the large Ursa as it stood looking down at him with its red glowing eyes. Just like the ones that he saw when he saved Cardin, then the one he decapitated when the train had breached the streets. Jaune almost chuckled as he realized that this was the third Ursa he faced and it would be the one to kill him.**

 **The irony.**

"Heh, I guess it's true. Third lucks a charm." Roman quipped as many watched in horror of what was happening. Pyrrha especially as she remembered when she moved his shield to stop the claws and allow him to kill it.

Now she wasn't there. No one was and Jaune was going to be killed and eaten all alone. That was the worst part for many of them who was his friends, he was gonna be killed and no one would know where get was.

"I guess not all versions are let to live," Raven compared this to the ones she saw and was not impressed.

"Ooh, I like this part," Tina spoke out smiling a but as she watched the scene like a movie.

 **Jaune only closed his eyes as his blood pooled out under him. He failed everyone, his friends, the woman in that machine. Most of all he faced his partner as she went to fight that woman.**

 **The main reason he began doing this. The trial all Arcs with a belief of honor did when they failed those important and wanted some type of redemption. Fight until you drop dead or are killed. But death never came as the Ursa kept standing still, but it seemed to be limp as Jaune looked up to see that it was dead. What he didn't see was the large bone spike coming out from his pool of blood and right I to the back of the Ursa killing it. Jaune passed out as his head fell to the floor, the Ursa fell back as the spike ripped out and slowly sank back into the pool of blood as the blood had been moving to the mask making a pool under it as it was sitting up sideways as if looking at Jaune.**

"What the?" Yang suddenly heard a glass break as they looked back to see Oobleck having dropped his mug.

"I remember a colleague, that was discovered by him." Oobleck had seen some of the images he was sent. Whatever this mask was it was not something good.

" **They took your friends, Jaune." A voice suddenly spoke out deep and hollow as he began to wake up again opening his eyes and looked at the mask. He was confused about what was happening, who was speaking?**

" **They took your dreams. They took your partner," Jaune looked at the mask more as he could hear the voice coming from it. He looked at the plain bone mask as if it was drawing him in while it kept speaking to him.**

" **Only thing you got left is your soul, and that belongs to me." The mask spoke to him as his blood was still polling around it as he began to push himself up off the floor. He couldn't get up to his feet but he used his hands to look up.**

" **Who am I? Let's just say I'm god. Your god…least the only god that's listening right now." The mask spoke as Jaune began to crawl towards the mask as he was on the brink of death.**

"That thing calls itself a god?" Cinder questioned as such a pathetic looking item was so simple. If it was left on a corpse inside of a coffin for anyone to steal then it must be all that powerful.

Ozpin tensed as he heard that word again. He never once could relax when get heard something involving gods. But he did not know that a certain individual in the room knew what the mask was. And she certainly had a worry of what it can do.

' _Watch me, you just got on my shit list. But I got some bigger fish to fry._ ' That was the memory she had of the being harbored within the mask. It was not to be taken lightly. She watched what it did with its host ripping apart Grimm and any living being without care.

"I don't like it,' Nora began hugging her knees watching as Tina was just eating as she watched this all happening.

" **What do I want? Ah, same as any god; little faith. For without faith I am nothing." Jaune kept crawling towards the mask as the blood kept pooling around it.**

" **And without me, you're fucked." Jaune slipped on his blood falling back into his own blood before getting back up and crawling. "No more of them have to die." That was the final straw that broke through to Jaune as everyone he cared about flashed through his mind. His team, friends, everyone. He could save them. He began to reach for the mask as it seemed to glow a bit while his fingers brushed over the bone.**

" **I can help you, I can heal your wounds." Jaune grabbed the mask and turned over feeling the pool of blood underneath him soak the entire back of his hoodie. The mask laid on his chest as he was slowly dying, vision becoming even more blurry as the screams and gunfire outside continued.**

" **We can save them, keep them alive and not end up dead like your partner. If you show me some faith. If you trust me." The mask spoke as Jaune lifted the mask up while his arms shook, he looked at the inside seeing that it was nothing, a simple white bone mask with no wires or tech. "If you put me on…" The mask finished as Jaune lowered it down onto his face and placed it gently. Once he did his arms went limp as he laid there in his own blood no longer moving.**

"Is he dead?" Cinder tilted looking at him just laying there, all of the blood that he lost would be evidence of that. If the mask really could do as it said, what would happen?

"Jaune?" Ruby quietly spoke as it was silent in the room as they all waited for something, anything to happen.

"I like when people see this part," Tina chuckled as she kicked her feet up using some of the arms to hold them up for her. She mostly watched their reactions as it was entertaining to her, she mostly wondered how long her dad would be taking. She did remember something about him having to go fetch two more, but he was taking a long time. He usually got them pretty quick.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune suddenly screamed out in horrific pain as the mask began to grow latching onto his face while he sat up holding his head feeling the mask tighten. The pool of blood underneath him began to move back to his body and sucking back into every major wound on his body before closing up. He let go and his arms began to make horrible sounds as if every bone in his body was breaking and being put back together, the armor on his body began to break off as the straps broke from the muscle mass that began growing all over him.**

 **He fell over slamming the ground as he kept yelling from the excruciating pain. He rolled over grabbing the mask. He began clawing at it as his hoodie began to rip apart becoming nothing but rags as his arms grew into muscular tree trunks as the veins bulge growing the new muscle that he was gaining. The same happened as the entire hoodie began to rip as his chest cage snapped apart and grew larger.**

 **His legs then snapped in opposite directions before fixing themselves again after growing and changing from what the mask was doing to him. Meanwhile, the mask was getting annoyed.**

" **Quit your whining. Did I say this was gonna be fun? You're gonna have to learn to love the pain, there's a lot more of it to come." The mask warned Jaune as the transformation had completed and he stood up growling and breathing heavy, he was clenching his fists as the pain was finally dying down and he looked down at his body. The eye holes of the mask no longer held his once blue eyes, they now held nothing more than two yellow orbs glowing.**

"What the fuck," Yang said not caring if Ruby heard her, she just watched her friend suddenly change into a gigantic walking behemoth

"Damn, he's bigger that Yatsu!" Coco yelled as she saw the gigantic beast on screen. He was taller than Yatsuhashi and even larger muscles than him. Made her head look like a grape.

"What did that mask do?" Oobleck was curious more than he was worried, a simple mask that seemed to possess some type of being was able to change the Arc's entire physical appearance through forced change. The bones breaking and muscles tearing all just to be put back together along with the newly build body. It was even able to manipulate his blood to return to his body and heal every laceration and gash from his fight with the Grimm. The major question within his mind was what more could it do?

"This is much different," Salem remembered the last host she witnessed was covered in bone armor and spikes similar to her Grimm. Blades made from bone as it laughed with a tone that made her Grimm fear it.

"I'm so torn…" Nora said looking at what she saw. She was scared of Jaune getting hurt but now he looked so cool as a giant walking mountain of muscle.

"I have no words," Ren agreed with Nora even if he did not say it out loud.

" **W-what? What happened to me?" Jaune asked as he looked at his gigantic hands while his armor laid around him on the floor broken at the straps while his gloves had torn apart. He felt his chest then the mask as he looked up at the shattered moon.**

" **What am I!? What am I!?" He panicked. His body. His body changed into some freakish monster!**

" **You're mine, Jaune." The mask spoke correcting Jaune and making him panic more. Thoughts racing a million miles an hour was he dead? Was all this some kind of dream he's having due to blood loss and blacking out?**

" **Until all your friends are safe and you help me get what I want; you're mine."**

"Such a disgusting scene," Winter had her hand over her mouth during the transformation as the sound of repeated bones breaking has begun to churn her stomach.

"What did that thing even do?" Weiss wondered.

"She made him stronger, can't do much when you're weak and dying. Like some kind of dog," Tina spoke out as she was just pressing buttons at this point. She saw the bow twitch from Blake cause of the dog comment.

"It's dangerous," Salem quietly spoke looking at what it had done. She realized that it wasn't even using all of its power on him.

" **What happened to me!?" Jaune was scared and confused as his head was spinning. "To us," The mask corrected as jaune felt the mask again this time feeling more and finding that the mask had stretched all the way around like fingers grabbing his head as his blonde locks stuck out a bit. "You're wearing me, I'm inhabiting you. We're a team now. You help me get what I want and I help you save your friends," The last of Jaune's blood slithered up his leg from the ground and traveled up his leg and into his jeans that had been ripped up all the way to his knees.**

" **What the fuck is going on!?" Jaune yelled to the mask having had enough, but after he yelled that he suddenly twitched before his arms began to bleed heavily as something was moving. His body began growing again this time the flesh ripped from the amount if muscle growing as his blood leaked out. Spikes made from bone began to form out of his back ripping through the flesh and muscle while on both his arms right above his wrists more bone came out sharp as blades.**

 **Jaune was hunched over as he was breathing heavily. His body completely altered again into some gigantic killing machine. He slowly stood back up and the mask had changed growing larger and covering more of his head. Bone moving down to his neck. But a subtle difference was that his eyes were no longer glowing. They were pitch black and hollow.**

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled up at the shattered moon before leaning back down.**

" **Oh, it is good to finally be free," The mask spoke out as 'Jaune' was looking around now.**

"Oh gods," Glynda looked at the body with horror. It ripped itself apart and destroyed flesh and muscle turning into some monster. More than before.

"How is he not suffering?" Pyrrha questioned in fear as all the bones were ripping through his muscle and flesh which was used for major motor control..

"I believe the mask has a part to do with it." Ironwood did not understand what was happening. Could something like that really be in the heart if Vale in a museum?

The pen on Oobleck's pad danced away as it copied everything it saw as records.

" **Come on, let's go kill something. It's been way too long. I'm way out of practice." The mask growled as he looked around the room and heard growling. He saw Beowolfs slowly coming in as they all looked at him with hunger. Jaune only clenched his fists as he ran towards the first one and pulled back his arm and punched impaling the Grimm with the bone before ripping it way and slicing the skull in half. Black blood sprayed all over him as he just began to tear them to shreds as they continued coming into the large exhibit.**

" **Thatta boy, rip em to pieces!" The mask yelled as jaune pulled back both his arms and the bones extended to the length of the room before he swung his arms together in a scissor motion and cut right through them. Their bodies slumping across the ground while the black blood began to cover the floor in a gory mess. Jaune grabbed two by their masks and lifted them up from the ground. Claws digging into his ripped and damaged flesh as he crushed them both in his hands, he then slammed them both down into the floor masking the bones impale their heads ensuring they were dead.**

" **Yeah, now you're getting it!" The mask praised Jaune for the gore and killing he was doing. Jaune's body moved like a killing machine; hunger for blood and murder channeling through him as he ripped the Grimm apart like they were nothing.**

 **When the last Beowulf fell he stood covered in black blood from the beasts as he was dripping his own blood. "Ah, you never forget your first kill." The mask commented as the bodies of the Grimm were slowly evaporating until suddenly more blood began leaking from jaune as he fell to his hands and knees.**

" **Aaah!" He grunted in pain as he felt like he couldn't breathe, it was like his body was ripping apart as the mask sighed.**

" **Aw, too much for you Jaune? Shit, you humans are too fragile." The mask began changing him back as the bones began to pull back into his body and he was healing. He began to feel better as he looked just like he did before after he transformed the first time. "We'll have to take it slow, build your strength up." Jaune began to stand up as he saw his weapon reaching for it. "Ah ah," The mask spoke up stopping Jaune. "Leave it, fucking things too small and it will just slow us down,"**

" **B-but,"**

" **B-B-But what?" The mask snapped back as the eyes began glowing yellow again as Jaune took a step back from the blade and shield. "Good, let's get going. Your friends don't look so good when you last saw them."**

" **What? H-how did you,"**

" **I'm apart of you now Jaune. You think it I see it. I know your favorite cereal, I know your favorite comic book. I even know what you like to think about when your,"**

" **Okay, okay! I get it!" Jaune panicked as he began to walk out of the museum. The screen suddenly posed as the lights came back on.**

"Hey!" Nora yelled as she hated when whatever she was watching stopped.

"Uh oh," Tina looked up as she heard a noise and they all soon looked up to hear the sound coming closer. Then the roof opened up as a group came slamming down right at the front of the room as the hooded man who brought them here was currently in a situation.

"Tina!" He yelled at his daughter who jumped up from her seat to see her dad trying to get some blonde woman off his neck while a man was currently under him with his boot on his face.

"Yeah?" Tina called as he grabbed the woman off from his neck holding her over his head.

"Take them out for a bit while I deal with these two!" He yelled throwing the woman and reaching down grabbing the man and picking him up. When he did the blonde woman came back tackling him as they flew smashing into a wall.

"Alright!" Tina yelled as she grabbed one of the metal arms and pressing a button on the wrist.

"What's going ON!" Ruby yelled at the end as the floor beneath them all opened up and they fell through suddenly not getting a chance to get what was happening. "Showers then some fun," Tin said as she jumped into her own hole going with them all as her father was busy trying to get a handle on the two blondes.


	16. Splaterfest

**Been having issues lately, sorry about the low updates. Next chapter will be better and something different.**

* * *

"Stay down!" The cloaked man yelled slamming his fist down into the blonde's face knocking him out. He stood up taking a few breaths before finally reaching down and grabbing his shirt from the back of his neck and dragging him towards the seats and tossing him into one next to the woman. He reached up and pulled off the mask, blood covered the inside around the nose and mouth area while he pulled out a cloth cleaning his mouth soaking it in blood. He felt something moving around in his mouth before spitting it out and saw a few teeth. He then reached inside and pulled out one that was hanging on my nerves, he flung the tooth away as the machines began cleaning the mess up getting rid of everything that had happened and replacing all the broken seats.

"Knocked out a few damn teeth, gonna take forever to fix that." He put the mask back on deciding to clean the blood out later while pulling out his phone. He opened it and pressed the first contact he needed right now while the dial tone went off until finally, they answered.

"I'm finally done with these two." He said as the other end began talking as he could hear the background noise.

"Yes, bring them back." He scratched his neck while listening to them on the line complaining a bit.

"I don't care, don't use that attitude on me. If you wanna make such a big deal about it go ask one of your other sisters to come watch them then. You know I'm busy with," They started saying something that made him put done the phone and rub his eyes under the mask. "This kid is gonna make me put a bullet in my head." he put the phone back to his ear.

"Just bring them back and I'll deal with the other shit, yes I don't care just do it or else you're gonna be sorry." He hung up and tossed the phone into his cloak while heading for the door which he went out before it disappeared and everyone fell back into their seats.

"Whoa...that was awesome!" Yang yelled as they had spent literally two weeks at some amusement resort. They got to do so much stuff they couldn't even tell it all at once.

"Hey! The crazy blondes!" Nora yelled poking the guy in his cheek as he gave little to no response to it. They were alive but wouldn't be waking up any time soon, not waiting the screen unpaused and continued from where they left off.

 **Jaune kept walking out of the museum hading outside while he kept getting questions forming in his head. "Who are you? I don't even know anything about you. Are you...some kind of Grimm?" He asked while stepping over fallen pillars and statues that were very old. Now nothing more than rubble.**

" **I saved you, you help me. Simple as that." The mask stated as jaune reached the front entrance which was busted in. "Doesn't make you sound very trusting," Jaune stated as he was skeptical of this being on his face,**

" **And I don't care," The mask stated simply with a slightly mocking tone as jaune tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Try breaking it," The mask called out making Jaune raise his foot and kicking open the door knocking away all the rubble that was blocking the way. As he did it caught the attention of robotic soldiers who were gunning down civilians. They turned their guns to him and began to fire littering his body with bullets but they were just like little mosquito bites that closed up as they passed through his body. "Why are you standing there like some limp dick moron!? Go rip them apart!" The mask yelled at him, he then didn't have control as his eyes went dark again losing their glow.**

" **I'll do it my fucking self!" The mask growled as he clenched his fists now in control of the body. The knuckles and joints popping as he looked at the buckets of bolts.**

 **He ran towards them before holding his arm and ramming them all out of the way with his shoulder as they went flying and skidding across the ground. "Damn it, like I have to do everything myself." The mask growled as he reached down grabbing one of the bots head and gripping crushing the glass and metal as it twitched before shutting down.**

' _ **What are you doing!?'**_ **Jaune yelled in his head while the mask began to swing around the broken machine like a club breaking more bots.**

" **Shut the fuck up!" He let go sending the broken parts smashing into a wall cracking it as wires and bits hanging out, the gigantic fists smashing into more as the rampage kept going with all the machines. He picked one up and grabbed the legs along with the head before pulling and ripping it in half. "I'm working! Haha!" He laughed dropping the broken machine and grabbing a street sign and pulling it from the ground.**

They watched as the being controlled the body and used it to destroy the robots with such ease like they weren't made of metal and wires. It was like they were nothing but sticks and styrofoam. It was like the body and the being controlling them were born and made to fight and kill, a deadly combination to face when in combat.

"I forgot what we were watching when we left," Weiss pointed out from the scene before them.

"Yes, the obscene mask." Winter watched as it destroyed the high tech Atlas property like they were cheap toys.

"What's it doing? Nora stop poking him," Pyrrha was pulled from her worried thought as Nora was poking the man who had arrived.

"It can take over when it wants. Not a good sign." Oobleck stated adding that down to his notes.

"This is kinda fun," Mercury tossed his can which landed into the bin an arm was carrying before going back up out of sight. "That mask is entertaining." He chuckled as the mask hit his sense of humor.

"Reminds me of someone I used to know," Roman commented as he remembered someone from a long time go who acted just like that mask.

" **This'll do," The mask began to swing the sign like a bat smacking more of the machines away breaking and utterly destroying them. But soon the enthusiasm began to slowly leave the mask as he finished off the last one crushing it beneath his foot. He lifted the appendage and saw the flatten machine as the head was flattened from the weight and strength in this body. He growled stepping away and looking around the street.**

' _ **Give me control! Give me back my body!'**_ **Jaune yelled within his mind while the mask just blew some breath in irritation as the light came back to Jaune's eyes and he stumbled a bit finally having control after struggling so much. He looked down at his hands moving them a bit breathing heavy.**

" **What did you," Jaune was furious that this thing had taken over his body and used him to do all of this. He felt wrong when it happens, like something deep inside growing, something that he didn't like. But the mask spoke cutting him off.**

" **Let me cut you off there, I saved your sorry ass. Again. I wasn't just gonna sit there and let your ass get shot up and die with your thumb up your ass. Get moving or else I'm gonna take over again and start walking myself." The mask threatens Jaune making him stay silent as he looked at all the broken robots littering the street, one hanging from the wall stuck from the sheer force of his fist slamming into it and keeping it there. The head slowly leaned forward until snapping off and rolling across the ground. Jaune was silent before he began running through the street heading for Beacon.**

They sat stunned from how the mask was able to just keep jaune in line from a short scolding like he was some kind of kid. Was this just how Jaune was, or was because of some kind of hold the mask held over him.

"How strong is that thing supposed to be?" Weiss asked expecting no such answer to come for her from the group within the room.

 **As Jaune was running through the streets past the many bodies that lay in the streets from poor civilians that couldn't be saved. Their blood soaked the streets making a mess staining the ground, but as Jaune ran through them the blood began to move following him and travel up his leg without him noticing.**

"It always had the most control over the host, but they were hungry for violence and the misery of those facing it." The biggest thing about the mask was its hunger, a hunger that was stronger than any of her Grimm that could even be created. The hunger was even stronger than any of the ancient Grimm that lay slumbering. "But the biggest hunger of all, blood."

" **Oh, wait, stop!" The mask called making Jaune stop as he saw the blood traveling all over him.** **It traveled up slithering around him like snakes before going into the mask underneath it. A red glow coming from the mask as it finally had a taste of fresh blood giving a satisfied sigh. Jaune realized what happened and he placed a hand over the mask where his mouth would be.**

" **Oh, gods!" He gagged a bit from the thought of the mask feeding on blood.**

 **"Oh C'mon! You've eaten plenty buckets of chicken wings in your time, and you didn't get all touchy-feely about the chickens, did ya? It's just a different flavor of meat." The mask stated to Jaune who kept gagging a bit before finally stopping. "Happy thought," Jaune repeated to himself as he tried not to gag again.**

" **Listen; I have a thirst Jaune. Call it a passion." The mask spoke up as Jaune was calming down. "See, when it comes to blood I'm something if a connoisseur, you know?"**

" **I-I guess?" Jaune wasn't sure himself of what that meant besides that he wanted blood. The thought made a chill run down Jaune's spine as he was processing the information.**

" **Look let me put it this way. You give me blood, I give you power; I make you stronger. Simple as that." The mask explained as he couldn't do anything himself and didn't feel like taking over his body to make him move every time.**

"I-It feeds off blood?" Pyrrha stuttered a bit as the image of Jaune covered in blood, this time red instead of the black blood of Grimm when he first changed. It was a nightmarish image.

"A dangerous being," Ozpin softly spoke as he watched the 'god' which was in Arc. He had no such knowledge from anything through his lives. Not a single thing was known to him about this mask and the being within.

" **Why do you need blood to make me stronger?" Jaune was curious as to why feeding it blood would make him stronger. It made him think of Grimm feeding off misery and negative emotions, he heard that they ate people but most of the time they left more of a mauled mess than anything else.**

" **Cause I was trapped for hundreds of years and I'm hungry, a bit weak you can say. Blood will help feed me and get me back up to my old self again and in return, I make you stronger. Understand?" The mask asked Jaune in its insulting tone.**

" **U-uh,"**

" **Good! Now let's get going!" The mask yelled making Jaune continue to move through Vale. A scream rang out as Jaune stopped skidding a bit, he turned to look at the source of the scream which let him see a family trapped by more Atlassian bots. They were behind a flipped truck as they were coming in closer to killing them, Jaune watched frozen as he could see the bodies that lay filled with holes.**

" **No, we have to help them!" Jaune yelled as the mask groaned a bit.**

" **We would be wasting time here, and if you didn't notice there are lots of Atlas soldiers and huntsmen around." The mask warned him as he was incredibly weak and they could get overpowered by how many of them were.** ' _ **This kid is too weak for killing anything other than Grimm, gonna get his dumb ass killed,'**_ **The mask thought to itself.**

" **We can't just leave them to die!" Jaune stated while the mask was getting annoyed by this kid. "Fine, but on one condition," The mask stated as Jaune began to run listening to him as he ran.**

Many of Jaune's friends sighed in relief as he was still himself willing to save any that were in danger. The mask hadn't changed him of who he was and what kind of person he was.

"So the mask is more powerful than we originally thought," Raven spoke as she watched the beast that he had become. He was weak still and could be killed easily enough if posing a threat that Salem could control.

"Why does an ominous feeling come from the mask?" Oobleck held his chin as he looked over his notes and scroll remembering that his old friend had sent him some of the images of stone tablets and art that was made. As he looked he zoomed in looking at one of the tablets that had the image of the mask and its host attacking Grimm, but the most interesting thing in the image was something that seemed to come from the corpses of the Grimm. It seemed to travel into the mask. Could it feed off Grimm?

 **As the family hid the truck the father held his wife and son using himself as a shield when one of the bots came around the corner about to pull the trigger. The man hugged his family tight waiting for death, but it never came. He opened his eyes and turned around to see the robot being lifted by its head limp while a walking behemoth crushed the part. Glass shattering while the metal whined from being crushed by the sheer grip it had. It tossed the machine like it weight nothing crashing into a car.**

 **It walked towards him and his family as he kept them behind him. "Are you okay?" The beast spoke to him making him look into the cold yellow eyes that stared down at him. The aura coming off it was bloodlust and death, while something else much darker radiated off its being. "I'm here to help you," It spoke again as he almost couldn't breathe from it just being near him.**

' **Did you forget you're new look blondie?' The mask asked Jaune as it clicked in his mind, he was a monster now and the mask only made it worse probably making people think he was a monster. He was pulled from the thought as bullets began hitting him, he covered the family taking the bullets as he looked reaching for the side of the truck and ripping off the back door moving it as a shield as the bullets began bouncing off. "Go!" Jaune yelled at them as he began to lead them away from the bots until they were at a safe distance away so he could let them run to the safe zone he was hearing about.**

 **Suddenly a pain rocked through his left arm as he dropped the door, he looked down seeing his arm lying down on the ground as blood spewed from his stump.**

"He can't feel pain?" Velvet asked as she had come back from the shock of seeing his arm cut off clean.

" **AAAAAAH! Oh, oh my arm!" He yelled clutching the stump that was once his arm.**

"Nope, he can still feel pain," Coco stated as she held her own shoulder.

"Qrow!" Ruby yelled as she saw her uncle on screen.

' **Son of a, get it together. I asked you to trust me; first sign of blood and you're crying like a schoolgirl. For a dick, you are such a pussy.' The mask insulted Jaune who was still holding the stump feeling as if the pain was quickly going away.**

" **Well, what do we got here? Ain't ever seen something like you." Qrow ripped his scythe from the ground swinging it over his shoulder. He watched the large behemoth crying out from taking its arm. 'What the hell is it? A geist take over a corpse or something?' Qrow wondered looking at the mask and the blood pouring from the wound. He's seen some messed up things those Grimm can do when they get corpses, they are bad when they make bodies from nonliving material. But when they took over corpses strange things happen.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked her uncle who was sipping a glass of scotch. He grimaces a little remembering it himself.

"It's hard to explain, just hope you never have to see it for yourself," Qrow told his niece before pulling her hood over her head.

"Hey!"

" **Ugh!" Jaune let go of his shoulder and watched as the bone began to grow back quickly followed by all the veins, muscles and tendons before the flesh covered it all and he was perfectly fine. 'There, all better now?' The mask talked to Jaune like he was a small child. 'Come on, time to go. If we stay any longer we'll end up dead. And by we I mean you.' The mask informed Jaune as Qrow quickly cut down the Grimm that was in the area.**

" **But he's Ruby's uncle is a Huntsmen and could help!" Jaune explained before suddenly a bullet tore through his side leaving a gaping hole in his side exposing his ribs and guts. 'They aren't gonna listen right now while the place is filled with Grimm, they think you're probably one because of me and the way you look. Up there!' The mask made Jaune look up at a building and focus on the fire escape. 'Hope you were good at jungle gym,'**

 **Jaune ran and jumped off the ground grabbing the metal fire escape as it creaked from his weight while the rivets and bolts tore from the building. 'Keep climbing!' The mask yelled as Jaune looked back at the person firing at him to see the general firing at him with dust rounds which explodes on contact. "We're too slow!" Jaune yelled as he climbed making it to the roof and started running. He looked back for a second already seeing Qrow in the air and landing not so far behind him.**

' **Damn you humans are much faster than I remember, are faunus the same way?' The mask commented as it noticed how they all seemed almost as strong as Jaune was after turning him and much faster. 'Oh, so this is why.' The mask suddenly spoke as Jaune had a familiar feeling once again as his eyes glowed brightly for a second as he suddenly had a boost of speed and began to jump across the city leaving Qrow in the dust as he flew through the air jumping once after another.**

' **I never knew you humans could do this with your soul, so I'm guessing this is what 'aura' is.'**

" **Wait you didn't know?"Jaune asked as he had no control currently letting the mask make way through the city heading farther out towards the forest and jumping through it at incredible speed and distance easily clearing the distance. 'I only know as much as you do Jaune. That's why i know lots of current things, but if you don't know it then I don't."**

"Whoa, he's clearing that like nothing!" Yang watched as they just flew through the air before hitting the ground and jumping right off clearing more than before.

"So the being learns all the information from the host," Penny noted as she made her own notes and recording of what the mask could do.

 **The duo kept jumping before suddenly slamming into a ship that was flying through, Jaune's head smashed through the glass from the hit and made him look at a terrified pilot that was trying to get the ship back under control. 'Pitstop!' The mask yelled as it punched the glass freeing itself and Jaune before pushing off the ship free falling through the air and slamming down into the arena of the battlefield. "Nice landing…" Jaune held his head as he stood up feeling his knees popping from taking the sudden force.**

' **Hey, you're balls aren't in your throat are they?' The mask snapped back as Jaune regained control now that they were back on the ground. 'You know, I could do a lot with that aura. If I could make us do something like that I wonder what else I could do,' The mask wondered as all its hosts before never had aura, or to be corrected they never had it unlocked and had no idea of what it was. The main reason to why he had no clue of what it was or what it could do until bonding with Jaune.**

" **Ugh, my knees feel like broken sticks," Jaune muttered before suddenly he could hear screeching. 'Heads up!' The mask yelled making jaune roll out of the way to see just as a griffin swooped down, the large Grimm got up as it looked dead at him with its red eyes.**

' **Oh; PRACTICE!' The mask yelled as Jaune rolled around as the griffin swiped at him. 'Climb on!' The mask pointed out to Jaune as it was low to the ground as it swiped at him. He took the chance and jumped grabbing into the wings as it began to try and knock him off jumping around to try and throw him off its back. 'Squeeze the jelly out!' The mask yelled as Jaune jumped wrapping his arms around the large Grimm's neck. He grabbed his wrist and began to squeeze hugging the beast's neck. It made choking sounds as he kept crushing its neck before suddenly the eyes popped out of its head while the black blood leaked down its bone mask.**

"Awesome!" Nora yelled as she saw jaune basically put that Grimm in a killer bear hug around its neck.

 **Jaune let go as it fell over and he suddenly heard the mask smelling the air.**

' **I smell ash...with hints of lavender.'**

" **That could be Yang!" Jaune looked around as the mask called out a direction.**

' **Over there!' Jaune turned to see the cafeteria and quickly ran over as the fires raged inside, smoke rose up as more parts began falling apart making him worried before he stopped and carefully stepped inside the building worried if it would fall apart at any moment. As he entered the building he suddenly saw blood moving across the ground and traveling up to the mouth of the mask drinking the blood. Jaune followed the trail and saw that it was coming from an arm. A severed arm that had a yellow gauntlet on it making him freeze before suddenly he felt his leg get sliced off and fall to the ground. He then felt a blade go through his neck and come out his throat. He looked up to see a faunus with red hair and a mask. Horns atop his head as Jaune looked at the blood splattered on his face and mask.**

Blake covered her mouth as she imagined what Adam had done to Yang, he hated humans so her arm could be that she's dead. He never was one to leave anyone alive if they were to die.

 **Everything began to go dark as Jaune woke up in darkness, he was normal as he looked around to see nothing but himself as he slowly stood up.**

" **So is that it?" The mask spoke to Jaune making him look around. He couldn't see anything except the darkness all around him.**

" **What happened? Where am I!?" Jaune yelled as he heard something move.**

" **You're dead Jaune; again." The mask stated as he felt his blood freeze. "What do you mean I'm dead!?" Jaune yelled out as he felt his head buzzing.**

" **I should have told you that if you take enough damage to your body then its game over, you're dead." The mask informed Jaune as he felt the buzzing in his head growing more.**

" **But here's something that I've noticed while digging through your head and memories. Plus from what I've seen you do when you have the wheel, you're getting kinda good at this now, Jauney boy." The mask sounded impressed as it spoke to him. "I saw how you had a rush of euphoria when you first killed a Grimm by yourself in the forest to save that bully of yours. The way that you felt the blade just fly through its hide and bone like butter, you felt powerful. Then when we were inside the museum and the Grimm flooded inside after you put me on you loved the sound of bodies bursting, the feel of flesh tearing in your hands. Admit it; the power, the strength - You like it, don't ya?" The mask asked Jaune as it had been reading through his mind and deepest recesses. It was learning everything.**

 **"Yeah- no! You're confusing me - I can't think." Jaune yelled as he grabbed his head digging his nails deep into his scalp. The buzzing noise grew louder as he was having trouble focusing.**

 **"You don't need to think Jaune; that's what you got me for; buddy."**

" **No! You're wrong I'm not like that! You don't know a single thing about me!" Jaune yelled as he kept trying to focus not noticing the large figure behind him, the large being moving to stand behind Jaune as the mask appeared on it showing it was Jaune in the monstrous form.**

 **"No, I know you; I know what you really are. I can see the real you..." The mask stated as Jaune felt fear rising up in his chest. The feeling spreading all over his body as the noise became worse.**

 **"What is it you think I 'really am?" Jaune asked through the static as he focused a bit trying to get through it all.**

 **"Ooh, you're a killer..." The mask stated in a matter of fact tone making Jaune's eyes widen as he held his head.**

 **"No; I'm doing this for my friends!" He screamed out at the mask hidden out in the darkness.**

 **"Oh, come on; it's not just what you do, it's who you are. You've always been a killer - In another life, in another game and show. You've always known it, felt that urge; you just tried to bury it. You've been wearing a mask your whole life. It's time to embrace it; this is who you really are..." The mask held out its arms as Jaune looked at the hulking beast he had turned into. "This is why I'm helping you Jaune, this is why you ain't going to die," The mask spoke as it pulled off the fake version and floated to Jaune who looked at it still holding his head.**

"What the hell is going on!?" Yang yelled as she had been trying to get a grip on what had been happening but everything was going crazy.

"Jaune isn't a killer!" Ruby yelled out in anger from what the mask said. He was the nicest person she knew and even after some versions she saw she knew that most versions of Jaune would not hurt anyone if he could help it.

"Interesting," Salem was interested in everything she was hearing, it almost reminded her of Tyrion.

 **Jaune looked at the mask as dark red energy began to form around his head and his eyes began to glow, he slowly let go of his head and began reaching out for the mask. He was hesitant but he couldn't do this without it. He couldn't help his friends; wouldn't be able to save them from being hurt. The mask leaned in closer looking at Jaune getting in his hands as it wormed his way deep into his mind.**

 **"Still wondering what I am, Jaune? I'm just a mask, waiting for the right actor to bring it to life. And you Jaune, you are the actor that I am going to bring to life and let the true self free," When those words were spoken Jaune gripped the sides of the mask and** **turned it around before slamming it to his face, the mask began chuckling as it grew to clamp on to his skull.**

"No, Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she watched Jaune be broken down and turned into a monster. He wasn't any of those things the mask was saying.

"Lies!" Nora yelled as her leader wasn't some killer. That was what many of his friends thought but many of the adults and those who didn't know him personally believed what that mask had said.

 **Outside of his mind, Jaune's body twitched on the ground as Adam pulled the blade from the neck letting the body fall. He swiped the blade across the ground splattering the blood and cleaning his blade as before he began to walk away. As Adam walked away Jaune's body twitched as red aura came off the mask and his legs began regrowing instantly. He growled and grunted as he moves his arms slowly pushing himself up. Flesh and muscle tore apart while bone blades and spikes began tearing through the muscle and his entire body grew in size. Adam turned slowly looking at his current kill getting up, but when he did he saw Jaune was the size of an Ursa Major and the mask had black hollow eyes as it had almost covered his entire head in more white bone. Jaune turned his neck having control for this moment as it slowly began to pop and crack as his hands were dripping blood from the bone tearing through him.**

' **Let's show him why we call it Splatterfest," The mask chuckled as Jaune looked down at the faunus with bloody murder as he saw Yang's severed arm. He took one step before lunging and making one of the blades on his arm longer ready to strike as he swiped and the screen shut off, ending the clip.**

"H-hey, hey what happened to Jaune! What did the mask do to him!?" Nora yelled as she was so confused but worried about what had happened. The same question flooded most of the viewer's minds as they wondered what the mask had meant by everything it said about jaune.

Everyone wore a mask no matter who they were but was their jaune back home hiding something buried deep inside. A mask crafted to hide such a thing from ever coming out?


	17. I am Human

**This is actually a sequel to a piece that I had given to Serendipitous House Pet so if you wanna know the missing parts to this then you have to go look at his story to get the first half as this is the second half which takes place after the end of the chapter currently over on his page. Also sorry for being gone so long because of so many things that have been gone for so long. Too many issues and too many problems. None of my stories are dead but i just have very little time now due to all my issues.**

* * *

"Ugh, turn it off," The masked man groaned as his head was down in his arms haven't been woken up. He reached out searching for the phone which was going off. His hand feeling around the desk he was seated at knocking over a cup filled with pens and pencils, papers and notes being scattered around while some even just fell from the desk and landed on the floor. As the sound reached his ears he called his hand into a fist slamming it into the desk.

"Damn," He growled through grit teeth before admitting defeat and lifting his head, he reached up grabbing his head feeling a migraine coming back to him. He cursed in his head as the pain began to spread and keeping his eyes closed. Be stayed there breathing through his nose taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down as the alarm was still going off. He slowly cracked an eye to first see an empty unlabeled bottle that had continued what he drowned himself in before blacking out. The feeling I'm his stomach contracting in rejection as he saw it. A groan was all he gave as the alarm got even louder only pissing him off more making him turn towards the alarm that was right in your left ear about to make him shoot it, but he then saw where the annoyance was making him let out a breath as the anger melted away. He reached down and grabbed the one holding his phone and lifting them up to sit on his desk. His little girl wearing her white nightgown like always as her long jet black hair was down covering most of her face; except for her right eye which was black and a single white pupil.

"Hey munchkin, thanks for waking me up." He let go of her and grabbed the phone from her hands turning off the alarm. "Piece of shit," He muttered tossing the phone onto the desk. It clattered before stopping and sitting along the papers. He rubbed his neck feeling a kink from how he was sleeping. "So, what is it?" She never really bothered him when sleeping unless something happened. So he watched as see pointed top the door of the room and then held up her hands waving them around. He continued to watch her as he understood her motions and body language.

"I told your sister to watch those idiots," He pushed back in his chair and stood up. He turned to leave the room but then he felt the tug of his hood making him look back as his little girl was grabbing him. "What?" He asked her until she held in his mask making him click his tongue. "Right, thanks, sweetie." He rubbed her head before grabbing the mask, she only gave a small smile as she watched him slip the mask back on over his head. He made sure the straps were right before pulling his hood back on over his head.

"Alright, let's go." He picked her up off the desk and held her in his arms heading for the door. It opened up as he came closer sliding up before coming back down and closed right behind him as he exited the room, he now stood in the hallway leading to many of the special rooms he used for different things. "Think you can watch them for me?" He asked her to which she nodded her head in agreement, he chuckled leaning his head into her own making her smile.

"That's my girl," He stated as he arrived at the door where he kept the ones watching realities, he reached down pulling out a doorknob from his pocket and inserting it into the hold at the side before twisting and getting a click. He pushed the door open and was greeted by yelling and a bottle flying through the air smashing into the wall near his head splashing his right side with liquid. He held up his cloak quickly to keep his kid dry after he saw it coming in his direction. He put his arm down and looked at the scene before him of a fight and attempt and subduing the violent viewers.

"Calm down!" Port was one to yell as he held down a man with blonde hair who was struggling underneath the portly man and Oobleck who were pinning him.

"Ms. Arc, please control yourself!" Glynda held up the blonde woman in the air with her semblance using her hand instead of her riding crop due to having it taken away from her. She had less focus without it but she could still hold one object or person with ease. The masked man sighed as he put down his girl near Salem who was just enjoying the scene playing out before her. "Wait here," He patted his daughters head as she sat there motionless like she usually would before he began to head over to the mess and shut them up.

"Gone for a bit and shit goes off," He muttered grabbing both Port and Oobleck pulling them off and almost in an instant dropping and smashing his knee down into the guys face knocking him out once again as he twitched before staying still. He stood up and looked to the woman as he jumped and grabbed her from Glynda's hold and pulling her down to the floor underneath him crashing down knocking her out. He let go and stood up dusting himself off before he grabbed her collar and dragged her over to the man doing the same and taking them back to their seats.

"Why the heck did they,"

"Shut up." The masked man said to whoever was asking the question as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small paper tablet and pressed a button on the chair making restraints pop out and grab their waists and legs. He then popped the tablet by squeezing it with his fingers turning it red before holding one under each of their noses. They quickly woke from the smelling salts which burned.

"Ah, it burns!" The man said as he grit his teeth from the burn filling his nose. He then did the same to the woman getting her up as she closed her eyes tearing up from the smell.

"Lord you people are a handful, Arcs more than anyone else," He growled standing up and tossing the packet into the hand of one of the arms that disposed of it. "Now I'm going to make this quick cause I don't have that much time for this right now," He checked his watch seeing the time, the math in his head going quick as he had to remember the time difference.

"They already explained to you before your little freak out over him," He stated as he knew it was because of Ozpin and really didn't care. "That you're gonna see versions of your kid; why? Cause it entertains some people." He stated bluntly before snapping his fingers and the dice fell into his hands.

"So give it a roll John. See what could have happened to your kid if they never figured out how to treat him," The masked man said placing the dice in John's hand gripping his wrist with great strength making him wince when he tried slapping them away.

"If you took the offer that man gave you," He leaned in closer to his ear speaking quietly only for John to hear as he froze and looked at him wide eyes seeing his own reflection in the black lenses. "Just roll the dice and see the possibilities," He let go of the man's wrist and leaning back to standing, he looked back at his daughter.

"Emma, come here." He waved her over and watched as she hopped off the seat and began walking down the steps to him. He then saw she was barefoot; again. "What happened to your shoes? Didn't I tell you to wear them?" He asked her as she stood to look up at him from behind her hair. He only sighed reaching down and picking her up from her arms. "Little demon," He held her up motioning to everyone in the room. "You're gonna make sure they don't do anything stupid and break something alright?" She shook her head understanding what he was saying before he placed her down in her own seat which was where Tina was sitting before she decided to go off and do her own thing.

"You know what to do if things get out of control?" She pulled out a little box with a button on the front. He rubbed her hair for being one of his good ones. "That's my girl," He got up heading for the door. "Oh yeah, another kid who's gonna babysit all of you. Don't piss her off," He said grabbing the wall and pulling it open and walking out closing it as the door disappeared just like every other time.

John, on the other hand, was staring at the dice in his hand and what that guy had whispered to him, a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow as his hand slightly shook remembering the mistake he almost took that day. But there could have been worse than what he almost did. He clenched the dice in his hand before it suddenly sparked and made him let go dropping them to which they rolled across the ground before flashing and disappearing. The lights dimmed and the screen activated showing them their next world.

 **The authorities surrounded a large home which had looked like Grimm had attacked it. Within the home was much worse as they were canvassing the area for anything that could explain what could have happened.**

"Our home…" John Arc breath as he looked at the destruction within his home. The place looked like a fight had taken place but the worst thing was the red which stained the entire room at the entrance. His wife June covered her mouth as she saw the same thing.

" **John Mathew Arc, age 42." A detective looked over John's ID that was in his wallet. The man spoke of laying on the ground underneath a white sheet which had been put over his body that lay at the base of the stairs. Around his arm was the family blade Crocea Mors strapped tightly as he must have been using it to defend himself.**

" **Got a time of death?" The detective asked a forensic analysis who was looking over some of his wounds. "From the state of his body and rigamortis has yet to set in; I'd have to say his death was almost about an hour ago." The woman commented as she lifted a camera and pulling back the sheet to take pictures of his wounds which was a nasty bite in the side of his neck severing his jugular. His face frozen in a look of terror and shock as he laid there dead from the fatal wound that took his life. "He also seems to have multiple cuts and scrapes along with what seems to be the killing blow up here to his jugular. He died to shock before blood loss" The woman said as she looked at some tearing in his clothes which had deep cuts.**

"Was it some kind of Grimm?" Ruby asked as she felt bad seeing the man who was actually Jaune's father up on screen. She could see that even Jaune's mother had some tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"Those wounds are far too small to be any kind of Grimm," Port noted as he had seen many wounds that comrades had suffered by those vile beasts.

"Then does that mean someone killed him?" Blake asked as she looked at the damage done, it was not a planned event and looked like he was unprepared for the attack. The wounds were a sign that he barely put up a fight.

" **What could have done something like this to a professional huntsman?" The detective asked looking around at the destruction. He walked over and looked at the claw marks deep in the wall.**

" **I NEED A MEDIC UP HERE!" A voice yelled from upstairs making medical personnel quickly respond heading up. The detective follows soon after as they ran to a room where a woman lay in a pool of blood.**

John reached grabbing his wife's hand gripping it tightly as they watched the scene playing out before them. He could already tell it was her suffering the same fate as himself up on screen.

"Oh, my," Winter coughed looking at the screen.

 **June laid on the ground in a pool of her own blood as she held her belly which had a nasty wound which looked like she was almost gutted her. The medics yelling at each other of helping her as they tried to help her onto a gurney that was brought in for her to be transported. As she was wheeled out she passed by the detective who she grabbed by the arm weakly looking at him in the eyes.**

" **P-please...don't hurt….J…." June stopped talking as she slowly put her head back and the life was draining her eyes. Her head falling back as they rushed her out yelling that she didn't have time and to prep the ambulance. He looked back at the room seeing how trashed it was with claw marks all over the place while the bed seemed to have the most damage with large amounts of the marks being bigger and bigger. But then there was something that made him stop and look at closely.**

" **Hey, someone give me a glove." He called at the forensic who handed him what he wanted. He put the glove on and reached into the bed grabbing something from the sheets. He pulled it out to see what looked like a scale. It was fresh looking with a bit of blood around where it must have come off.**

" **What the fuck?" He inspected the scale as outside the home far into the forest there were some footprints as they lead to the owner.**

"Let's see who the cruel person was that did this," Ironwood crossed his arms watching as he had never seen murder in a sick way. Almost gutting a poor woman before they killed the man by taking a chuck from his neck, he had to grab his own neck when he witnessed such a thing as the pain from his old wounds were acting up from that.

"It's more sickening that they are still close by, they must enjoy seeing such a scene with the authorities," Weiss stated while her sister nodded in agreement. She has seen a few like this while in the military.

"That scale was that of a crocodile," Penny stated as she could tell from seeing when the detective was holding it.

 **As the trail went deeper the blood began to stop and the trail was going cold when it ended it lead to a rover where there was a figure on their knees hunched over looking into the river with their hands inside washing off the blood which was carried down the stream. They breathed heavy as if trying to calm down before looking up and a pair of golden eyes with black dots in them was seen. They growled before suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and the figure yelled holding their side to see needles within the flesh.**

 **As they looked at who shot they saw what looked like a red eye, a smile on their face as they walked closer with what looked like machines to carry him. He growled at the man before he jumped in the river and swimming away from him. The man's smile only growing more.**

 **The screen went black as if turning off; it quickly returned to show what looked like a video on a computer. As it loaded up an old man with a red cybernetic eye was seen looking over notes.**

"Merlot!?" Ironwood yelled seeing the madman before him on screen.

"That man," Oobleck remembered what he had done to Mt Glen for his insane research.

"Who is he?" Ruby asked not having a clue who he was.

"He was a madman we threw out of Atlas after he became obsessed with Grimm experimenting on them making them much more dangerous." Ironwood informed them as they watched.

"He was the man responsible for the destruction of mountain Glenn," Ozpin announced as they kept watching. Both of the Arc parents were shaking in their seats from the man on the screen and the memory coming back to them. John, the most as he remembered how desperate he was.

" **We tracked the subject to a river located beneath a railroad passing over a gorge, located far from any nearby village allowing for a quiet capture. It did suffer minor injuries during capture, falling from the tremendous hight and then it awoke during transportation. My machines had to restain it. Fortunately, wounds did not impede immediate testing." Merlot spoke into his notes as he reached pressing some buttons and the view switched to a large beast strapped to a table as machines were all around it. A large saw blade coming down to the arm spinning up as it struggled to try to break free.**

 **Around the scaled monster were more scientists taking notes and observing the testing being done on it. The saw blade touched his flesh and began to slowly cut through as blood was spraying out from the wound, but then sparks began to fly from the wound as it hit his bones making all of them write this down upon sight as he yelled out in excruciating pain. The yell sounding not like a human and more of an animal as it echoed through the room.**

June sat in her seat holding her mouth shut with both hands as she could only let out silent screams along with the tears falling from her eyes. Her baby boy turned into that because they took Merlot's offer...he became something that he wasn't supposed to be.

"W-wait is that?" Yang asked suddenly as she had looked over to Ms. Arc and seeing her reaction.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that miss Xiao Long," Glynda stated as she looked away from the torture happening on screen.

"I'd say the nut still follows Atlas's standard of 'research' huh?" Qrow asked Ironwood who chose to ignore him as he remembered all the things Merlot had done with his research justifying everything before being blacklisted when Glenn happen.

Many of Jaune's friends shocked to see him in such a state, no longer human or faunus. He was something else. But others took an interest in this form and wanted to know so much more.

"I wonder if Watts could recreate such a beast," Salem held her chin as she listened to the human's notes. Regenerative abilities that can heal small wounds almost instantly regrow lost limbs soon after a loss. A wonderful pet it could make.

" **The creature's regenerative healing factor is quite remarkable, superficial lesions can repair almost instantaneously." It changed to the beast being locked up in a cage like an animal, holding the hand that had been cut off and left to regrow itself for their research. The subject's hand is now fully regrown post amputation," The camera zoomed in on the severed hand to show that the hands had infect grown back but it was now much more reptilian and less human. Thicker scales and sharper claws. Around his neck was a giant metal collar that had a blue light running through it, Jaune only sat in his cage quiet hunched over barely having any room to even move within the cage.**

" **More surgeries have been scheduled to see if tissue growth can be accelerated."**

"No one deserves to get cut up like some kind of object," Blake stated as she felt terrible seeing Jaune treated like he was nothing more than a freak needed to be researched on and cut apart. The roar of his pain when they were cutting him up made it worse to even see.

"Wait, does that mean what we saw at the start was because of," Ruby was about to ask until being cut off.

"Quiet," John said as he held his crying wife from the scene before them.

"This could have happened…" June said through her tears as she could hear the sounds that her...son was making as they recorded him. He sounds more like an animal rather than the sweet baby boy she knows, and the guilt that she almost let this happen made it worse for her.

"But it didn't...w-we made the right choice," John tried to calm her as some could hear her such as Blake and Velvet. But they said nothing as the mother cried.

" **Human trials are tempting, but stabilizing the recumbent DNA is our next step. We have a lot of work ahead of us. As an aside the subject's physiology is altering, possibly as an adaptive response to trauma. Sedatives are becoming less effective along with his collar, the voltage being raised more and more each time. Termination, although undesired, must be considered." Merlot stopped his notes as it froze on the look on Jaune's face. What he looked like was long gone as he was nothing more than a gigantic crocodile, his eyes glowing yellow and orange as they were slit staring into the camera.**

 **It changed once more to Merlot looking at a screen panicking. "No! Nooooo! My one if a kind specimen! This is inconceivable!" he yelled watching as his mutated deathstalker was killed by team RWBY. He smashed his hand into the console as he could hear Ozpin.**

" **It's all over, Merlot. You've got nothing left." He stated as the teams had destroyed his vats and power supply throwing his entire facility into chaos destroying his research. But Merlot gripped his prosthetic hand. "There is something I can do," He reached over tapping a screen entering a code before he placed his hand on a scanner giving him access. The self-destruct protocol was activated and ready to start, but before he could hit it a warning suddenly popped up as the place shook and knocked Merlot off his feet crashing to the floor.**

" _ **Warning subject 1849848-G7 has escaped from its holding cell, evacuation is recommended."**_ **The computer warned as Merlot got up from the ground. He held his head that bled a bit from the fall; he looked at the screen and panicked looking at which one had escaped.**

" **MERLOT!" A booming voice rang out through the facility as he panicked slamming his hand on the screen and activating the self-destruct. He grabbed one more thing which was a scroll of some kind as he quickly exited the room pressing something on the screen.**

"Hoo, he sounds pissed," Mercury whistled hearing the sound of his voice echoing through the place.

"I'm sure anyone cut up like they were some lab rat would want payback." Emerald suddenly slapped his leg. "Pretty sure that's what we saw when we found you and your dear old dad," Emerald stated making Mercury only click his tongue looking away.

"Whatever," He simply retorted after she brought up his father.

 **(Testing chamber)**

" **Team! Merlot is going to blow up the entire lab. You've got to escape." Ozpin warned them as a door opened up and allowed them to head for a landing pad. The team ran out onto the platform to see as the bullhead was making its way inside the place through the narrow entrance. The shaking and explosions not making it any easier for the pilot as they were having a bit of trouble.**

" **I'll see you as soon as you all land safely back at Beacon," Ozpin spoke to them as the airship turned and leaned into the platform opening the side doors.**

" **Come on! This place is gonna blow and I can barely keep the bird up!" The pilot yelled as she was barely keeping it in the air without slamming into something and crashing.**

" **Let's go team!" Ruby yelled as she jumped off the platform and into the bullhead followed by her sister, partner, and Blake. Once they were all on the door began closing as the explosions began to become more frequent as metal panels all fell off. Then as the bullhead began pulling away something came running out from the testing area where they had killed the mutated Grimm.**

"For a big one he's fast," Roman whistled as he got interested seeing little red in some danger, for all the times she ruined his plans it was satisfying to see her get the other end. Even if it was a different version.

"That can't be him, he wasn't even half that size when we saw the recording!" Yang yelled as it moved so fast she couldn't get a good look at him.

"Merlot stated that his physiology was altering due to adapting to trauma. His surgeries must have forced a sudden mutation to his body." Penny stated as she analyzed the notes Merlot had on him when he was making his notes. Then studying the form they saw when his hand was removed and too it regrowing, he had become less human and more of what he was crossed with.

"Merlot was always a twisted man, saying his experiments were for the good of humanity," Ironwood remembered one of the many times merlot was questioned in front of a committee.

"Fascinating," Salem was becoming more and more interested in this version as it had so much power and immunities to normal means which killed her Grimm. Watching what he could do was making the feeling of excitement come back to her after so many years. She hadn't felt the Joy of watching humans being killed for a very long time.

 **It jumped off the platform and went for the bullhead as it was pulling away when it crashed into the ship everyone inside fell over losing their balance as the pilot grunted feeling the force from the hit as she pulled the controlled trying to stabilize the ship.**

" **Something is weighing us down!" She yelled out as she was barely able to keep it steady heading for the exit. As she was heading for the exit the team could hear something scratching outside the ship before suddenly claws came through the door puncturing the metal and ripping it away.**

" **Watch out!" Yang yelled grabbing Ruby by her hood and pulling her away as the claws came back reaching inside reaching for the passengers.**

" **Shoot at it!" Weiss insisted as whatever it was pulled away and suddenly came down hanging off the side of the bullhead. Glowing yellow eyes watching them slit as it opened its maw roaring and exposing razor sharp teeth.**

" **Shoot at it!" Weiss insisted as the three members of the team with firearms activated the form of their weapons and began to do so. Yang swinging punch after punch sending the pellets at the creature from her gauntlets which only seemed to piss it off as it roared. Smoke rising off where the shits landed but doing no more than slight burns. Then as Blake began to fire it began covering its face with the free claw as Blake was firing towards its eyes in order to blinde it and let go.**

"They don't have a single effect on him, fascinating." Oobleck muttered as he knew it was horrid to think such a thing. But when something of ethical science and evolution is before him he could not help himself. Speed, strength and regenerative abilities made this version of Mr. Arc very dangerous as he must have an instinctual aggressive personality. It may have been the reason to why he did such an act to his own parents.

"Watts must begin research on this, maybe even my Grimm could be made to be as durable." Salem knew that if she could make her smaller Grimm such as the Beowulf's resilient to bullets as the beast was on screen then they would become much more dangerous and deadly. Being dragged her was so bad after all.

 **As the hail of bullets continued the pilot had made it out the exit just as the place was going up in flames followed by an explosion that threw off the bullhead. "Hold on!" The pilot yelled as she lost control of the bird and it was spinning out of control. Meanwhile, Ruby reached into her ammo pouch and pulled out normal bullets switching them with her dust rounds. She slipped in the clip and loaded the first shot as she aimed right at the beasts head.**

" **Eat it!" Ruby yelled pulling the trigger and large caliber round flew from Crescent Rose and hit right between the eyes making its head fly back as its grip on the bullhead slipped and it was sent flying as they were still out of control.**

" **Grab onto something!" Their pilot yelled as they were coming in hot, she pulled up trying to bring them up but the heat from the explosions and the damage done by the creature was too much for it to come up. The only thing to do was crash land and not kill them all in the process. She reached up and pulled down a lever which caused the thrusters outside to turn angeling for the decent slowing them. It touched down and everyone inside was knocked around as the pilot turned up the engines as she saw the cliff coming up for the large fall into the sea.**

" **Come on old girl!" She yelled as she pulled the lever more pushing the thrusters to their maximum amount of power as they kept sliding across the ground towards the cliff. She held it for as long as she could until closing her eyes and praying before she heard something in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Weiss who used her semblance to create glyphs that they crashed into acting like nets which began to slow them down.**

" **You damn huntsman got all sorts of tricks up your sleeves!" The pilot yelled at Weiss as they began to slow down just as they were going over the cliff. The pilot unstrapped herself and grabbed a box from under her seat.**

" **Out!" She yelled as the ship was teetering over the edge. She followed behind Weiss who used a Glyph to push her team out the door as both she and the pilot jumped just as the bullhead went over the edge. It plunged into the water crashing into the rocks that were underneath causing it to explode into a fiery inferno.**

" **My ship!" The pilot yelled as she watched her bullhead burn sinking into the water.**

"Impressive," Winter simply said to her younger sister's quick thinking to save them all from falling. Weiss only nodded silently on instinct when she was praised by her sister.

"I'm glad we made it off...but what happen to the big guy?" Yang questioned as she saw when Ruby fired that sparks came off where she shot and he only fell off after slipping a grip. It would have killed anything or anyone else but she was sure that was only going to piss him off.

" **Guys!" Ruby yelled as she pointed back to the destroyed facility as they could see something moving. When they all looked mutated Grimm was climbing out from the ruble. But they acted differently, they didn't seem to be coming for them, in fact, they seem to be running away from whatever was there.**

 **Suddenly the ruble moved as something was standing up creating a cloud of dust hiding the gigantic beast inside. The entire team aimed their weapons watching as the pilot was activating the distress beacon calling for a second bullhead to pick them up. Inside the dust, the beast moved grabbing its neck before yelling in pain as it began to make a horrible sound of cracking and tearing. The dust cloud became thicker hiding the beast until everything went quiet.**

" **Anyone see it?" Yang asked as she kept her stance ready to fight.**

" **No," Blake watched around as she listened carefully for the creature, but suddenly she smelled blood as an overwhelming bloodlust came from where the beast was inside the cloud. Her legs shook a bit as she knew this feeling but she couldn't remember where. It wasn't Adam; it was worse than his own.**

 **Out from the cloud flew something which landed on the ground which was metal chains and cuffs which were torn off with scratch marks and bites. Soon following the beast emerged from the dust was what could barely be described as a man. Standing before them was an eleven foot crocodile wearing orange jumpsuit pants which were torn up and held with a chain and lock. He growled looking at them all while a glowing collar was around strapped to his neck seeming to get tight he growled. He yelled as the collar shocked him and made his eyes glow green while a speaker was in the side of his collar.**

" _ **Good your implant works perfectly, kill them all."**_ **Merlot ordered him through the speakers as he grabbed his hands cracking them. He growled walking towards them as he followed the man's orders.**

" **I...aM...KiLler CrOc…" He spoke in broken English as he could barely speak.**

"Why is he following his orders!?" Pyrrha finally spoke as she was so horrified from what she had seen. He cut him apart and tortured him and he followed what he says.

"It might be the collar around his neck. Or as he had said he put an implant in him that's letting him control him." Oobleck stated.

"He changed his body…" Port watched what happen to him in the dust as he was much larger and more mutated when they saw him being cut apart. What is going on with him?

 **Jaune broke into a charging sprint as he turned out his shoulder charging incredibly fast. The team jumped out of the way while Blake used Gamble Shroud and pulled the pilot out of the way as Jaune dug his claws into the ground tearing it up and skidding a bit.**

" **I HaVE yOUr SceNT…" He growled out looking at Blake as he remembers her scent if blood and death. The scent having faded from time but it was still there permanently attached to her. He ran for her sprinting as she threw the woman towards Yang who jumped catching her.**

 **Blake changed her weapon back to its blade and jumped over him taking swings at him as she jumped over, but as she did all she could see was that shallow cuts barely scratched his scales. They healed closed as Jaune stopped staggering a bit as he turned around growling at her before the collar shocked him more.**

 **He smashed his claws into the ground and began to tear out a chunk that he lifted over his head and threw at Blake making her jump leaving a clone in her place to take the hit. She turned and time slowed as she saw the inside of his mouth an inch from her face about to bite.**

 **Blake in an instant attempt to save herself used the dust in her weapon to leave a clone that was made of stone and he bit down on tearing the head off. As Blake jumped away to get back with her team Jaune bit down crushing the stone head only making his aggression higher.**

" **We can't do anything to it!" Yang yelled as even when they littered him with bullets he didn't even flinch. Then Ruby putting a fifty caliber right between his eyes only seemed to annoy him more.**

" **Hey," The pilot asked them as Jaune was getting shocked again grabbing at the collar falling over.**

" **Then what are we supposed to do? We can't allow that beast to run rampant when the next bullhead arrives. It will just crash it again!" Weiss stated while the pilot sat on the floor having messed up her leg from the crash.**

" **Well, maybe we can freeze him! It's a big lizard and they hate cold right?" Ruby asked loading ice dust rounds into her weapon.**

" **Girls."**

" **We don't have enough to do such a thing and that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Weiss was cut off by the pilot who yelled.**

" **GO FOR THE COLLAR ON HIS NECK!" She yelled pointing to the large beast as it yelled on the ground suddenly growing more as the collar continued shocking him. He was in pain before growing more as it seemed to numb the pain. He grew bigger as his scaled were thicker, a tail sprouted from his back laying on the ground as his right arm which had been amputated was much more scaled and covered in spines. When he finished he stood larger now roaring as he looked at them all charging on all fours like an animal.**

" **Let's go!" Ruby yelled as they had little option and went for the collar. Yang went head-on with him as she activated her semblance and slammed her fists into his head holding him back, or attempted to as her feet tore through the ground pushing her back and he began to bite her head off. She used her gauntlets to hold him in place and not lose her head as Blake jumped over using her ribbon to wrap up the collar and pull up. She stood on his back waiting and pulling with all her might as Ruby ran along Weiss's glyphs speeding up more and speeding up turning her weapon into its scythe mode as her rose petals were trailing behind her.**

 **She jumped up Blake let go and let Ruby take the swing slicing through the collar which stopped glowing and loosened greatly around his neck. When the collar shut off his eyes stopped glowing green and he turned slamming Yang with his tail knocking her away reaching up at the collar pulling it off. At the base of his neck a long implant coming out covered in his blood and muscle making him growl and snarl before finally getting free. He dropped the collar and stomped on it shattering the device as he looked at the team towering over them. They all were ready for a fight until he fell back and crashed on the ground laying there unconscious.**

The screen shut off as a new shelf appeared with the others. In two cases was the bloody and torn hoodie along with a replica of the mask from the last one. Inside the new shelf was the hand cut off from jaune inside of a glass container preserving it.


	18. Pity

**Here's a little something that I hope is liked while I work on a special chapter that will be coming. I'm sorry about long spaces between updates but I just have very little time due to things lately. Enjoy.**

* * *

The room was mainly silent as the light began to brighten allowing the entire room to be seen again as the parent of Jaune sat silently to themselves, John his head hung in shame as he saw what would have happened to his son if he has been foolish enough to take that madman's offer to help. It was nothing but lies, proof of that was enough for him to see as he witnessed that reality. But even after what he saw he couldn't grasp what was going on; nothing made any sense to him.

June on the other hand only held her hands over her face crying silently as the tears ran down her face. The sounds that her baby boy made from the pain and sorrow he suffered because of one choice. A choice that ruined his entire life and leads to what she had witnessed on screen. She didn't want to believe what she saw but with what happened as that man forced them here kidnapping them. She didn't even know anymore.

"U-uh, excuse me…" June heard a voice making her take her hands from her face and seeing the girl who wore the bronze armor. She held a box of tissues that she held out towards her, June sniffed and reached taking a tissue from the box and began to dry her cheeks and eyes as the tears had slowed.

"Thank you," She muttered as Pyrrha placed the box down next to her where a table came up from the floor.

"Um...I know how weird this all is. A lot of us are still not sure what's going on either but with what we saw." Pyrrha motioned her arm at the blank screen as she attempted to help calm Jaune's mother. "Jaune didn't turn out like that, he's the kindest person that I ever met." She smiled watching as June had dried her eyes one last time from the shock of what she saw.

"He believes in the good of people and cares for everyone even putting his needs before everyone else's," Pyrrha stated remembering all the things she had seen from Jaune in their time together as a team since initiation. When she finished she stood silently as June did not respond actually making the warrior feel a bit uncomfortable worried that she may have said something wrong. "I-I'm sorry what I'm trying to say is,"

"I understand," June cut Pyrrha off as she sat up straight calming herself down. "Thank you for knowing my son, he always was able to make friends when he was determined. Even with his social skills." She smiled as she took a deep breath calming herself down realizing fully that this was not her son. It what could have happened but it didn't and for that she was grateful.

"Besides that, we've seen our fearless leader do some awesome stuff!" Nora yelled appearing next to Pyrrha, sadly she also yelled that right into her ear causing her to cover her ear in pain as it rung.

"You must be Nora," June greeted as the bomber gasped.

"How did you know? Are you psychic? Is your semblance reding mind!?" She suddenly gasped louder than the first time. "Are you a wizard!?" She yelled making someone in the seats choke coughing.

"No, Jaune just talks about his team in the letters he sends us," June responded remembering how her son spoke about each member of his team. Especially about the antics of an orange haired girl named Nora. Some things he wrote of what she did it was hard to believe; how could you possibly make an entire mound from tables during a food fight?

"Nora, please calm down," Ren told her as he had gotten from his seat when she had, he knew with what Jaune's parents saw they may not be needing her at the moment. Especially with Jaune's father who was silent as he held his chin with his hand silent. Even if he was silent he could feel the emotion coming from the man and he needed to be left alone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, she just gets," Ren tried to explain as June herself raised her hand.

"It's alright, I understand what she is trying to say." It's strange; she doesn't feel as upset when she arrived here in this place. Even the emotions from what she witnessed just seemed to vanish almost instantly without any trace to be left behind. It was strange.

Suddenly her husband stood up without a word and marched over to the dice grabbing them. His hand gripping the dice hard as he shook. He was breathing heavy before finally throwing the dice in anger, the dice bouncing off the wall as they stopped moving before finally disappearing and showing the next world.

 **A desert scene could be seen as bodies of soldiers in armor we're all around no longer moving.**

"By the gods…" Ironwood was shocked by the sheer amount of dead soldiers the littered the valley they were in.

"T-this is the next world?" Yang asked as she saw the massacre before her on screen.

Ozpin himself took a breath as memories of the great war returned to him. He buries those long ago but the sudden view made them return to him.

 **The sounds of heavy metal footsteps could be heard as a voice began speaking as a heavy metal leg came stomping on a dead soldiers head splattering it into a red mess.**

"Sickening…" Winter said as her stomach churned a bit from seeing a man's brain matter splattered all over the floor.

"The dead should not be tarnished such a way," Port muttered a he was a man of honor in many degrees. He believed that no matter who you were you deserved to be left alone after death.

"Agreed," Oobleck had researched many rituals that existed to respect the dead an honor them. To see them being desiccated made the anger he felt when he would find those who would ruin tombs and graves for profit.

" **Pity the guardsman," The armored being said as they removed their foot from the dead man. "A weak sack of flesh, destined to die for a dead God that never cared." The armored being spoke through a deep metallic voice carrying an ax as their armor was black and their helmet had a red glow. "It spends it's brief pitiful life alone in his foxhole with nothing to keep him company or to keep him safe." The armored being stated as they turned around looking at a soldier that was still alive but a shard of metal was stuck in their upper thigh making the leg useless. They crawled backward away from the gigantic being as they looked at him.**

"Look at the size of that sum bitch!" Qrow started looking at the hulking metal being looking down at the soldier like he was an insect.

"He's bigger that Yatsu…" Coco whistled looking at the right of the armored guy. Her teammate was a big and quiet guy but he looked like a midget next to him if she was to put them side by side.

"It's a brutal being," Glynda started looking at all the men and women hacked apart and blood caking the black metal as it dripped blood into a pool near his gigantic armored legs.

" **Than the cheapest, most disposal of equipment," He said mocking the guardsmen as he walked over looking down at him. "Perhaps the glow from his last gun barrel will keep him warm at night. Me?" He asked placing his hand to his chest as more sounds often being torn apart could be heard as this being was playing with his last victim in seeing sadistic joy.**

Cinder felt an uneasy feeling as she heard the metal being talked as it mocked the dying man. It was...familiar. The more she heard it the more the uneasy feeling kept growing.

Salem held her chin as she thought, the way it acted reminded her of someone. It was close but she couldn't remember who it reminded her of. The black armor and red glowing eyes of the helmet made her think of her Grimm. It would be amazing if she could create humanoid Grimm that could function as an army. That could certainly turn the rides against Ozpin.

" **As a servant to the powers, I enjoy the delights of all this world and the warp have to offer." He looked down at his hand clenching it into a fist as the metal groaned bending. "Power." He stated as he placed his hand to his helmet shaking a bit.**

"Hmm, sounds like Cinder," Salem stated.

" **It courses through my veins, the gifts of the Chaos God's will soon overtake me!" He exclaimed removing his hand and holding them out wide in excitement. "And one day I may even ascend." He leaned down at the dying soldier like he was a pathetic being.**

"Anything involving God's causes trouble," Ozpin stated as he had seen a pattern. Anything involving God's meant trouble.

"Chaos gods, interesting." Salem wondered hearing of them and how loyal that this one being was to it. If it was an army then it's loyalty must be undying.

"Where's Jaune in all of this?" Pyrrha questioned worries that the black armored being could be him.

" **What has the guardsmen have to look forward to but a grim life?" He asked as the soldier had begun passing out, but he was woken up as the man grabbed his head lifting him up like a rag doll with his ax ready to cut him in half.**

" **And if he is lucky, perhaps he will feel nothing as my ax sends his soul to korn. He lives for a corpse god, and he shall join his god as a corpse." He looked back at his ax gripping the handle and making the blades move like a saw.**

" **I shall spare a half second to think of him and his kind. Then I shall only laugh...hahaha!" He laughed holding the man up higher.**

" **Hail chaos!" He yelled pulling his ax back ready to cleave him in half.**

"No!" Ruby yelled not wanting to see a man be murdered in cold blood when defenseless.

Raven, on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with this. All things will die if weak and only the strong will survive.

" **You would laugh, monster." A voice stopped him as he looked back to see another being in armor similar to his own but blue and green lenses.**

"That voice…" Yang said as Nora jumped up.

"Fearless leader!" Nora cheered knowing his voice even if it was a bit deeper. Down below I the front row John sat silently as he watched with his chin resting on his fist.

" **But let me remind you. Within that weak sack of meat and bone, uncared for by his god and wept for by none beats a heart." He said making the black armored soldier drop the guardsmen. "A human heart, that carries with it the strength and courage of all mankind." He stated as the chaos soldier turned to face him with his ax ready.**

"This one certainly is different." Cinder remembered all the others. This one made her angry just from what he had said before. The only thing that mattered was power even if it's a monster. She had been called that by a few she's killed.

But silently the arc parents watched as their son was a man in this clip. He had a sense of honor and duty that made pride in June swell. John himself said nothing as his eyes watched this version of his son. The man he is going to be with how his training his going at Beacon from the letters he received. He should have trained him...he should have been a proper father.

" **Within that sack of meat is in sconed the hope, the will, and the fury," He listed as the soldier charged him with his ax raised high only to be caught by the blue soldier. He then raised his fist and began smashing it into the black helmet denting it as he continued speaking. "Of every man, woman, and child from every corner of the Imperium." He knocked the soldier over atop him now still smashing his fist into his helmet as he continued speaking. "Within that weak sack of meat. Festoon in thin armor and weapons only powerful in numbers…" He ripped the ax from his hand and tossed it back into the corpse of another chaos soldier. He then grabbed the helmet and began to crush it with his bare hands as the metal creaked and the glass lenses cracked. "Beats the heart of a man." He let go and head-butted the chaos soldier away who fell down on their face tripping backward.**

"You show him! Kick his ass!" Yang cheered watching as this version of her friend beat the shit out of that guy like he was nothing.

"He calls them all man," Blake said to herself as she had seen faunus dead along with human soldiers. But she did not think for he thought of them all as equal fighting together.

" **And for ten thousand years, the hearts of men have beaten strongly defiant of your so-called powers!" He yelled as the chaos soldier slowly got up yelling in pain grabbing their helmet. "For 10,000 years, the hearts of men have stood United against a Galaxy that despises them for no reason save that they have the audacity not to lay down and die." He said as the chaos soldier began trying to pull off the destroyed helmet as blood leaked out from underneath when it was removed the face of the soldier could be seen as it was pale like a dead man and eyes red filled with chaos.**

"Ah, so that's who it is," Salem knew how Tyrian was with his devotion to her as his god. It seems to fit with his loyalty and how Watts stated it as mentally unstable.

"He already looks dead," Port mentioned as the grey skin was of little life as metal and tubes were attached to his head.

"He may be a corpse in armor," Oobleck stated watching as Mr. Arc gave a speech similar to the lessons he tried to teach.

But the biggest surprise was was that they fought for survival. Similar to humans and faunus against Grimm. But they had only been doing it for hundreds of years. The Grimm were simple-minded beasts while the other reality battled other forms of life more dangerous than Grimm as they could act as an army with strategy, for thousands of years no less.

 **Tyrian was grabbed from behind and looked back to see a blue armored fist come down punching him across the face, a few teeth being knocked out, before being thrown against rocks bleeding. Tyrion spits blood along with more teeth as he tried to get up. His arms shook from the damage he took until he saw a pistol reached for it. He grabbed it and stood up as Jaune walked to him and kept speaking never faulting.**

" **For ten thousand years your black crusades have been pushed back, beaten down, and made a mockery of by weak sacks of flesh with cheap weapons and disposable equipment." Tyrian held the gun to the armored suit and pulled the trigger only for it to click as the clip was empty.**

"Haha, he's gonna regret trying that," Ruby said as she looked at this version of Jaune. He was strong and fast while he protected those and beat the bad guys.

"A soldier such as him could be wonderful for the atlas army." Ironwood thought as the strategies they had and used must have been far greater than any Atlas has had with all its technicians.

 **Jaune knocked the gun from his hands before he began to beat Tyrion breaking his nose and cheeks as he cracked his skull from the sheer force of his punches. He then tried to punch back only for his fist to be caught and crushed by Jaune as he sent another punch that sent Tyrion flying into a pile of rocks. He laid there unable to move until he was grabbed by his own throat being choked. Jaune looked into his eyes as he strangled him, his reflection in the lenses of his helmet.**

" **For that weak sack of flesh that you so gleefully mock is no super soldier, no immortal warrior, no creature cursed by chaos like you. He is a man," Jaune grabbed his armor and lifted him up tossing him away smashing into more stones within this cavern.**

" **An Imperial guardsmen drew from some forgotten corner of the Imperium to fight for his species, and the safety of the people he loves!" Jaune yelled walking towards the broken man who was too weak to fight.**

" **He is a factory worker, a farmer, a storekeeper, a father, a brother, a son… a mere man." Jaune stood over Tyrion who laid half dead as his blood dripped from his wounded head.**

" **And against creatures like you, teeming and numberless, powered by the very will of thirsty gods." He pointed back at all the dead men who had been slaughtered for even in death they fought to their last breath protecting mankind.**

" **HE HOLDS THE LINE!" Jaune yelled as Tyrion sat up dazed and weak.**

"Such spirits in his words, " Ozpin started as he thought of the speech.

"Yeah!" Nora yelled as she heard Jaune give a speech about how they were stronger than them. Many who heard the speech that was hunters could feel how the same speech could be referred to them. For hundreds of yours they have kept Grimm at bay, not as best as the other world but they had four major kingdoms that stayed standing strong against the creatures of darkness.

But the others did not like the speech as it was a spit right I to their own face. More so to those who followed Salem.

" **And he has held the line for ten. Thousand. Years." Jaune reached down at his hip grabbing a pistol aiming it right between Tyrion's eyes.**

" **So...what's your excuse, monster?" Jaune questioned him before squeezing the trigger followed by a gunshot as the screen went black.**

The lights returned as a new shelf appeared this time much larger as it contained within it the same gigantic suit of armor that this version had worn. But it was different, bullet holes and blood stained it as many more holes that were on it looked like blades that pierced through the strong metal. But among the damage, they could see that it had different emblems and symbols. These symbols seemed to be of some rank or honor which were displayed proudly. The helmet of the armor had dents and scratches as in the armors hands points down was a blade that was scratched up and had chips along the blade.

The hands held the blade with a sense of honor, John himself stood up and walked over to this display case as he couldn't hear anything around him. It was muffled as they spoke among themselves or argued something. But it all went unnoticed by him as he stood at this armor, larger than him by any stature which was his son from a different world. But his eyes caught something that was carved into the blade of which was displayed proudly. He turned his head to read what had been carved in only to see what was written.

' _Give any man the power of a God, and you better hope he's got the wisdom and morals of a God to match. There is nothing feeble about my moral line. I value life. That is why I fight to protect it. I mourn every man I lose and every sacrifice I make. One life or a billion, they're all lives.'_

John stood there as he slowly reached out and placed his hands against the glass. He stood still as a tear rolled down his cheeks as what he had been contemplating the entire time since he showed up here and was shown. What he had even been denying himself when Jaune first dreamt of becoming huntsmen.

Jaune was not weak, it was himself that was weak. The fear of losing his son and never giving him the training to follow his dream.

"I'm sorry…" John choked out as he felt the truth hit him as he glanced at all the cases and remembered the letters he got. His son was stronger than him, he couldn't be more proud of him.


	19. If I could save time in a bottle

**Here's the next chapter, I've been busy with work and trying to learn art. This one is a bit different in a way as to build up for something you will see next chapter so enjoy. I need sleep now cause I have work in a few hours now.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen the dice?" Nora asked popping herself out from under her seat as she had been looking for them. After the clip ended they hadn't seen anything while the dice had yet to appear, she remembers how they would pop up eventually or another clip would start but they haven't appeared. "I'm not sure Nora, just be patient," Ren informed her as he sat drinking one of his health smoothies which the arms were able to bring him.

It was hard to get the ingredients for them so being able to have one with fresh ingredients was lovely. But he noticed as Nora was very close look at him as if she was inspecting him. "Yes?" He asked turning to his friend who just squinted her eyes as if inspecting something.

"Renny you've been acting a little strange," Nora stated as she looked at him closely now. Yeah, Ren was a very quiet guy when it came to showing his emotions, then with his semblance, it made it tricky sometimes. But when she thought back to when Jaune was a badass old man she was pretty emotional but that was her. It took a lot to get Ren emotional as she had seen him. Then his face didn't seem right, it looked kinda softer and even his hair was a bit different. It looked a lot silkier than how it usually was.

"Nora what are," Ren was going to ask as they both suddenly felt a chill and looked in the direction of where it was coming from to see that it was the strange little girl who belonged to the masked man. She was looking at them both with her head turned revealing only one of her eyes which was pitch black except for a white pupil that looked at them.

"Uh, I think I'll go talk to Pyrrha!" Nora stated as she took off leaving Ren to his drink. Ren himself only took as he felt the necklace around his neck.

When they separated the little girl looked away and sat silently holding the remote her father gave her just in case something went wrong. He had a surprise ready but didn't want it out too early so when something was going to happen and make people realize then she was supposed to hit the button. So, for now, she sat here waiting for when her father would return and she could go and play.

Meanwhile, as John stood at the hulking armor that was work by a version of his son his wife came over beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder while holding out a tissue for him to clean his tears. "Thank you," John reached grabbing the tissue which he dried his tears with as he calmed down now.

"I'm just so proud. When we told him he could come back home if he failed," John took a breath calming down. "Makes me think how much we should have actually pushed him onward, should have properly trained him. But I was just so worried about him." He stated as June shook her head.

"I know dear, he was so sick when he was younger we were worried about him. Wanted to keep him safe. But look at what we saw from his letters, he was improving so much with how long he's been there." She informed her husband as he looked down.

"If I had actually trained him instead of thinking he'd give it up maybe he could have been great," John stated as he remembered when his son would run around playing a hunter with a little foam sword. They both began looking at each cabinet seeing each item that was held within them while some gave them an uneasy feeling such as blades attached to chains as flesh and blood were seared to the metal. But they both stopped as they stood in front of one cabinet that was among the earlier ones. The cabinet that they were looking at in question was the one containing a picture frame that held the possible future of the belladonna family.

"What?" John was the first to ask as they both looked at who they were sure was their son, much older but they could tell. Also being the only blonde let them have the bigger clue. Their main focus was the scar on his back which looked like the white fang logo. They didn't know what this was as they arrived much time after this reality was shown.

"Ugh," John reached his hand back on his shoulder getting a phantom feeling of getting something like that branded onto your flesh. A scar that would be with you for the rest of your life, the constant reminder of what caused it and your feelings attached to them. He also had a sense of anger as he would kill whoever did that to their son.

"Cruelty knows no bounds," June stated as they walked off still looking at the cabinets. As the arcs went to see what else there was Roman holding his head while a headache was starting to get him. Neo was really pushing the buttons now.

"No, I am not going to help you. This is the seventh time I have stated since we got here and you wanted that kid as your new toy. No," The man groaned as his bowler hat was over his eyes, a tray appeared holding a small paper cup that had two white pills inside along with a glass of brandy.

"I have no interest in this," Roman said as he reached out taking the small paper cup and popping the pills, he then grabbed the glass of brandy downing it as he could feel the headache suddenly dissipate. Whatever these pills were they worked amazingly fast. Then he felt another poke that made him pull his hat up a bit and look in the corner of his eye, Neo held up her scroll right in his face making him stop and look over the contents reading everything. That was on it instantly piquing his interest as he looked it over. "Now that makes me interested." He smirked as the gears began to turn in his head.

"Alright, I'm in." Neo smiled happily as she plucked her scroll back from his fingers and slipped it into her picket as another tray came down with a meal she had ordered which looked like some kind of soup.

Eventually, the dice appeared at the front again as the Arcs were heading back to their seats with questions, but John had not noticed the table suddenly coming up from the ground so he smashed his shin against it knocking it over and causing the dice to roll across the ground landing near the seats. The table and dice flashed as they disappeared again.

"AAAAAW!" Nora cried as she wanted to throw the dice that finally appeared again. The lights then began to dim as the next world was starting up.

 **A train was barreling down a tunnel, the cars all jam-packed with white fang members while team RWBY along with Oobleck had made it on board. Oobleck smashed a grunt on the back of their head using his thermos smiling as they fell out rolling along the side tracks.**

"Oh, I remember this!" Ruby yelled as she remembered when they boarded the train to stop Torchwick and the White Fang. It was terrible they couldn't stop the train from blowing a hole in Vale but they were lucky to save all the civilians and push the Grimm back into their hole.

"Yeah, we kicked some serious butt that day! It was awesome," Yang said enthusiastically until she remembered something. More of a memory that as she had a weird feeling she was forgetting something. She glanced over at her mother who was sitting there crossing her arms saying nothing. All these years of searching and here she is, all her questions wanting to be asked growing up and even now. But she can't say a thing.

"That was a dangerous day, could have been Glen all over again," Oobleck stated as he remembered how the Grimm just poured out from the hole. He had flashbacks at that moment and even after he had nightmares for a bit after that leaving him in cold sweats for weeks. He had given up coffee for a short time until he had finally gotten over the nightmares and returned to normal. "So many lost on that train," He muttered remembering the rail cars blowing up and then the crash which gravely wounded many of the fang.

"Where is my son?" John looked around in hopes of seeing him, he remembered finding out his son was apart of that incident helping defend against the Grimm. The pride he had hearing that made him the happiest as his worries had been lifted from hearing about his improving fighting abilities.

 **A blur followed instantly taking the unconscious grunt and then on the train once again as it moved back as the teams were fighting their way through the train. It kept going back grabbing any of the fang that was left behind and taking them in the blink of an eye. The blur speeding past the train heading much farther deeper into the tunnel and off into a side entrance that they were being placed at suddenly with over a dozen of them already in the position. They all landed rolling along the ground and smashing into each other not knowing what happened as they all groaned in pain from smashing into each other.**

 **Meanwhile down the tracks, the mechs were sent flying by Oobleck and crashing among the tracks before blowing up from the dust in them going off but the blur had run around them before they did and the cockpits were empty of any faunus. They were also back at the same place far down at the end of the tunnel before the blur went back towards the train. But soon the train was heading for the giant blast doors that sealed the tunnel uptight and RWBY was protected by ice that Weiss herself made using her glyphs and dust.**

"Whoa, what's that!?" Nora pointed at the screen of the blur they kept seeing instantly moving around grabbing people.

"I don't remember any of that," Blake stated as she was inside the train with her team so it was possible they missed what was happening outside.

"Did you see any of that?" Yang asked her sister who was outside while they fought through the train. Ruby then began thinking.

"Uuuuh...no?" She wasn't sure herself as a lot was happening so she didn't notice anything herself really while riding on a train full of bombs and dust.

"I honestly never gave much thought to that," Roman then glared at Neo to his left. "And where were you while I was being captured?" He questioned her as he had not seen her the entire time he was locked up, given it was the plan but it would have been nice to know she didn't just sit around while he sat in a cell rotting waiting for her when they pull off fire brains big plan. Neo only shrugged with a spoon in her mouth.

"I think I may have a guess as to what the blur is," Ozpin had seen many speed semblances and the blur most left due to their speed was something he had come accustomed to such as Miss Rose's semblance. But this was much more beyond any that he had seen before, it was certainly impressive. "I would also agree to that," Glynda stated as she pushed her glasses up watching the scene play out before her. She remembered all the damages that day.

Luckily her semblance was able to keep the hole sealed until proper actions could be taken to seal the damage.

 **The scene suddenly stopped just as the train crashed and it began to rewind all the way back to the beginning until it stopped just as the train was barreling down the tunnel. Time seemed to slow down incredibly as a fly was almost frozen in place but the very slow motion of its wings flapping down incredibly slow, time had not stopped.**

 **Stepping into view was a pair of sneakers, the view kept moving showing more of the outfit which was a pair of jeans and a grey jacket with a t-shirt if a certain cereal mascot. Then finally the blonde hair of Jaune Arc who was also wearing goggles and special earbuds that were over his ears. He held a small snack which was a twinkie while in his other hand was a paper that had the letter he was sent by an old friend of his who was caught up in the fang. He looked at the train surprised as he looked over the letter once more and then at the grunts who were running but seemed to be frozen in place.**

 **Jaune let go of the paper and reached down pressing the button on his scroll and started playing music into his headphones. A beat was playing on its own before suddenly he sped up to the train almost instantly leaving the snack and paper floating in the air.**

" _ **If I could save time in a bottle. The first thing that I'd like to do,"**_

 **He then stopped right on top of the train as he looked at team rwby and Oobleck, but even they were frozen in place moving incredibly slow. He moved over a hatch to see the explosive he was told about in the letter.**

" _ **Is to save every day. 'Til eternity passes away. Just to spend them with you,"**_

"Whoa!" Nora yelled as she shook Ren by his shoulders. "Ren Jaune can stop time!" She announced completely amazed by this version of her leader.

"I...don't think that's...it," Ren stated as he was getting dizzy from the sudden shaking that actually caught him off guard.

"He is moving at an accelerated pace," A voice suddenly spoke making them look up and see the masked man standing behind them. Nora screamed from surprise seeing this guy again as he had been gone for a bit and only the little creepy girl had been sitting there not saying a thing. He just ignored her walking over to his daughter and motioning her to leave which she did hopping off her seat and walking over to the wall leaving phasing through the door. He took the seat and held the remote she had placing it in his hood.

"What do you mean an accelerated pace?" Ironwood asked as he only sat there saying nothing to the man. His presence made everyone unsettled as he only sat there wearing that mask which hid where he was looking and what his expression was.

 **Jaune looked back and ran appearing at the next car opening the top to see another bomb, he did the same with the next only to get the same thing in each and every one of them. He had no clue how to disarm them and was sure if he moved it then he would go boom.**

 **He shut them all and ran through the train counting each and every single person on board stopping in one of the cars as he looked at Neo. He leaned down a bit and looked at her.**

" _ **If I could make days last forever if words could make wishes come true."**_ _ **  
**_ **  
**" **Huh," He zipped off through the door and all the way up to the front of the train. He looked around counting and then ran outside the train and all the way to the end of the tunnel where he saw the two large blast doors sealed up tight and welded shut. He looked around and saw the door off to the side and he ran over kicking it open making the entire thing fly off the hinges and slowly spinning through the air from his kicking it open. It was another hallway and he began speeding around looking through everything until he found a door leading above ground. He stopped and placed his hands on the door as time sped back up and the door he kicked open clattered across the ground.**

"Whoa, I can't even move that fast!" Ruby yelled as she could see just how fast Jaune was moving now. She did see some things move just a bit slower when she really tried but other than that she couldn't move even fast enough to what she's seeing.

"His speed is more than any vehicle or any semblance I have seen," Penny stated as she attempted to calculate his speed but she wasn't able to keep an exact measurement for his speed.

"How is this even possible?" Weiss stated as she had never seen the fool use his semblance before and she sure it wasn't speeding.

"Different worlds, the mirror of the souls and whatever shit," The masked man said as he grabbed a bottle and lifting it to his mask which he lifted up taking a drink from before putting it back down.

"You are a troubled man," Ozpin said as he suddenly felt a glare hit him and he saw the man turning his head slightly. He could feel the look coming from him before he just turned back to the screen watching.

 **Jaune placed his hands against the metal of the door and began to make his hands vibrate, he sped up the amount he was using while the music in his ears had stopped and was now just a speeding mess. He then suddenly made the welding around the door crack and fall apart as he took his hands off. He tapped the door and watched it fall back and expose the exit as he sped back down the tunnel to see that there were fewer cars now, he sped back down and grabbed the knocked out grunt and pulled him back to the exit leaving him in the air as he ran back grabbing more of them taking them off the train and back down the tunnel almost instant as he was running.**

" _ **I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you."**_

 **He looked through each car until he saw the mechs falling off from Oobleck, he ran down the car and jumped onto the mech searching and looking for the release lever which opened up the cockpit. Once it was open he grabbed the pilot and ran them back along with all the others until he had made sure to grab each and every single white fang on board.**

"He's saving them?" Blake was stunned as she witnessed him running through all of the cars and mechs making sure to check everywhere for anyone and taking them off the train and back down the tunnel.

"Our son always saw the value of a person's life, we taught him not to judge a book by its cover," June informed Blake as she herself did not want Jaune to act as some children who were like their parents hating faunus.

"But some books should be tossed away once you learn the contents," John glared back at Ozpin lacing each word with venom.

"Kids fast in this one, I'll give him that," Qrow added in his opinion.

"With speed like that he can evacuate an area in a matter of seconds," Port thought of how useful it could have been when they were faced with the incident all those years ago. Maybe then all those sounds of hands smashing against the doors and the cries for help could have been prevented.

"I bet with that speed he could go faster than rabbits," Coco smirked looking at Velvet who blushed elbowing her leader to shut up.

 **Jaune stopped as he saw that every single one of the White Fang members were outside of the train he ran grabbing the unconscious Roman and running back out leaving him above the group having to adjust him to due to the momentum that would be carried through him once he let go.**

" _ **But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want to do once you find them,"**_

 **He was about to run back but he turned back and grabbed Roman's hat and placing it on his own head after taking his hand and sticking a finger above his own nose. So now he looked at Roman with a finger up his own nose looking like he was picking his nose.**

"Oh you little shit," Roman growled as he clenched his fist, no one made fun of Roman Torchwick. He would make sure to make him pay even if this was another world.

Most of the younger hunters laughed or chuckled seeing what was done to the so-called criminal mastermind.

"I see this version has a bit of a more joking side," Glynda could only imagine the headache that she would have to deal with of their Arc was anything like this version able to speed off and cause any kind of action without a single person knowing he had even moved from his spot.

"I am astounded to see that even with all the few we have seen he shows compassion for others than himself," Oobleck started watching as Arc moved to inspect every inch he could get to ensuring he saved everyone.

 **Jaune moved back through the hall and back up to the surface after kicking open a manhole after running up the wall. His momentum having sent the thing flying as he looked around and saw just where the train was coming up through the ground crashing and all the civilians in the way. He rushed over and began to move each and every one of them out of the way picking them up and running them far from the damage as the concrete was breaking apart.**

" _ **I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with,"**_

 **He then jumped up over the broken cement as the train was coming through and he grabbed each of the civilians that were being pushed into the air from the sudden force. He stepped on each chunk pulling them along as he ran back taking them away as he remembered seeing Grimm coming from the tunnel when he was down there. When he had finished getting every single person out of the way at a safe distance he stood there and watched as the train busted through the ground destroying everything as it exited the underground.**

"His speed is incredible, he saved every single civilian who was within the damage," Port stated impressed seeing even though in the air from the force being saved from any damage.

"Imagine doing recon and even gathering enemy information." Ironwood thought to hold his chin. His speed was fast enough that no one could even realize what was happening. He could slip right into enemy territory and gather everything he needed and leave without a trace in seconds.

"It certainly would be good, lessen casualties of spies captured and recon teams killed," Winter herself added as she remembered all the scouts lost to Grimm when spending too long in forests spying on the enemy.

 **Jaune looked around at the mess before the alarms started going off. He looked at all the Grimm and he saw how they were just flooding from the hole now. "Huh, more than I thought," He pulled his goggles back down and zipped over looking at the open maw of a king taiju that was striking at the team who were still disoriented.**

"Oh does he have a different weapon!?" Ruby wanted to see some kind of weapon that Jaune could use in this world, she did love seeing all the different weapons in these worlds.

 **He pulled back his arm back and swung it right at the bottom of its jaw sending its head up, Jaune then ran up one of the cars jumping as he appeared back at the head and kicked sending its head back down while he falls for the ground and ran again catching up to the head just as it was about to hit the ground. He lifted his leg kicking it to the left and then ran over punching it again sending it the opposite direction. He moved past it one more time and held up a pipe that he held swinging it right into the top if its bone armor and piercing its head. He stepped back and slowed down as everything sped back up and the Grimm hissed and cried curling up on the ground dying. Luckily this one only had one head instead of two.**

" **Woa!" He looked at it die before he suddenly got slapped away by its tail catching him off guard, he rolled and tumbled before smashing right into a car denting it in. "Ugh," He groaned lifting his goggles up shaking the glass from his hair.**

"Oooh that's gonna smart," Nora cringed seeing Jaune flop along the ground like a rag doll.

" **Note, pay attention to tails swinging." He stated as he pulled off his earphones that broke along with his scroll. "Man, I liked that one." He slowly got up seeing the fight going on between the huntsmen, soldiers, and Grimm. He only pulled back down his goggles and ran off again this time being seen from a normal pace as his blur could be seen moving around the place pulling people out of danger and leaving thing sin Grimms way to smash into or impale themselves into.**

 **In a matter of less than a second Grimm ran into cars and piles that were moved into their path. The ones being impaled in pain or dead while suddenly there confused was Goodwitch looking around confused.**

" **Come on close the hole," Jaune suddenly said fast before speeding off again as he moved a civilian that was about to be caught by a Beowulf. Instead, he left a grenade he took off a soldier and tossed it down its throat before blowing up. He stopped for a second and ended taking a quick breather as he checked his watch at the time seeing that they could handle themselves now.**

 **Jaune looked down and saw a dog sniffing his shoe before looking up at him and barking. He reached down and pet the little guy until his watch beeped again with an alarm going off.**

" **Later little guy gotta get somewhere while all this is going on." He ran off leaving the small corgi who looked down seeing a bone. Zwei barked before picking up the bone in his teeth and chewing on it.**

The screen shut off and the lights returned ending this world, the first one to say anything was their masked captor.

"Hmm, these are getting too short." He got up from the seat and walked down to the dice picking them up and placing them into his hood, after a few moments he pulled his arm back out and the dice had changed shape along with the number of them now being four in total and becoming twenty-sided. He held them back up to the seats for one to grab.

"Who's first,"


	20. Toy Maker

**Got nothing other than being busy working looking for a new job. Made this to make way for the next chapter which is gonna be a bit of a guessing game for all of you. Here's the hint I am gonna give all of you, it's by Suda 51. Have fun guessing which one it's gonna be, it will be from beginning to end.**

* * *

The silence filled the pace as he held the dice out for them all, he remained motionless as the dice sat in his glove glowing slightly with all the symbols changing on them. He looked at them all as his irritation was growing from all this. He slowly closed his hands on the dice and dropped them down into the table, they did not disappear but just sat there to be thrown as a growl escaped his throat.

He lifted his arm and looked at his wrist as a screen light up and showed him numbers, another growl escaped his throat while he put his wrist back down. "Fine then, since none of you want to throw I'll go ahead and do a little differently," He walked over to the screen and slammed his fist right into the glass making it glitch and static before suddenly appearing back what looked like a stage that held plays. With that, he walked over and took his place in the far seat pulling out a glass and pouring the contents into a glass.

 **The sounds of gears turning began as a wooden puppet dressed as a soldier fell from the ceiling attached to strings, it dangled for a second as it wore a large hat. Upon its face was facial hair which it began to stroke suddenly moving as the strings pulled its limbs. But it was missing an arm which only had the empty sleeve sitting beside it.**

 **It began to look around as it seemed to be searching around for who had awakened it until it looked directly ahead of itself.**

"Well, I'll say!" Port yelled looking at the puppet recreation of himself, he was impressed at how much it looked like himself. "That is the greatest puppet I have ever seen!" He exclaimed in as he had a feeling this would be fun.

Many students groaned as they realized what they were going to see, a puppet of Port only meant that it was going to be talking about some tale. The man put many to sleep and could talk the ears off a barn filled with dead horses.

"It is well made, certainly resembles you old friend," Ozpin stated as he smiled slightly seeing the student's reactions along with Ports happy attitude of seeing a puppet of himself.

" **Oh!" The puppet exclaimed before waving its arm out at the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! If the dreams of reason produce monsters…" It waved its arm again this time much wider as to make attention to the theater itself. "Then the theater dispels them with its magic!" It moved from the center of the stage and headed to the side out if the spotlight.**

" **Now be afraid before the conjurer who conquered the creatures of the night with his genius and his heart," The puppet held its wooden hand over its chest and began to motion its arm towards the center of the stage. "Give a big round of applause for the mighty toy maker!" As he motioned over another puppet fell from the ceiling and stopped holding a hammer while it wore very old clothes of a shirt and pants with suspenders over the shoulders. Upon the face was a pair of small glasses which were round while the hair above its head was a faded blonde color as the eyes in the head were blue gems. It was thin and a kind looks upon its face as the background moved and showed a workshop filled with many different toys and trinkets which had yet to be finished. A small table that held unfinished toys touched the floor and the puppet moved over and began to work on them using the hammer to work in the toys.**

"We're watching a puppet show?" Mercury was bored already as he leaned back into his seat. Wake me when this crap is over," He closed his eyes deciding to nap through this one not finding any entertainment. Emerald more was fighting against kicking him to shut as up she didn't like the masked guy hearing them as he turned looking in their direction slightly.

"These puppets are better crafted than some I have seen," Oobleck stated as he remembered seeing a few when he was young. "I wonder where you are narrating the puppet," He asked Port who himself was intrigued.

"He's not," The masked man finally cut in saying something after all the times when he was here watching something. "The puppet is saying all of this itself with the magic within it." He informed them as he sipped from his glass lifting the mask slightly.

"Magic within a puppet? Ridiculous," Whitley said out as the man ignored him wondering why these two fools were here.

"Look how cool that puppet is!" Nora remembered when she and Ren were young and they saw a marionette show. It was fun seeing the stories the little puppets made as the person controlled them.

"He's an old man in this?" Yang was surprised as she had seen so much up to this point that a show of Jaune as a toy maker certainly caught her by surprise.

" **The famous and beloved toy maker, we will learn has a sad fate over his head. For in spite of his goodness a path of tragedy and death he will tread." The puppet ominously stated while the toy maker worked away making his trinkets and toys.**

" **Day and night in his workshop he labors, he hammers, he sweats, and he fasts." The puppet explained as the toy maker worked endlessly on his creations making sure that each and every one of them was perfect. "And with every blow, he strikes sighs fly from his soul to the figures he crafts." The toy maker puppet finished and held up a mask that moved and made sparks fly from the mouth as it was a model dragon sculpture. The toy maker placed it back down and quickly began to work on another creation.**

"He cares for his craft, a rare thing to see I might say," Ozpin remembered all the times he saw some who loved their work but rarely were there the few who cared so much for their passion that they would give up rest and food just to finish one thing.

"Haha, even if not a huntsman or warrior he certainly has the heart for his work." Port was more flattered as he thought of Jaune making the puppet from his likeness to narrate the play. He certainly picked the best man possible.

" **His fame spreads in whispers across the land far and wide. Until his name is known and respected by every man woman and child. Until one fateful day when a Noblewoman knocks at his workshop door. He's jolted from his work with a start," The toymaker put down his hammer, startled, and moved away from his table as another puppet dropped from the ceiling. It was dressed in a dress that was pure white while the hair of a pale blonde was attached to its head. The puppet was very familiar to a pair within the room.**

The liquid in Ozpin's throat was caught as he saw the puppet on screen, he had to force himself from coughing as the puppet resembled _her_ before she changed.

Salem herself within the body she currently was inhabiting glared seeing the puppet of her old self.

" **The promise and smile conceal a dark, perfidious heart." The narrating puppet warned as she walked closer to the toymaker who listened to what the woman had to say.**

" **She offered a roof, friendship, protection, and hearth. The castle shall be a dazzling mansion for the old toymaker and worthy of his craft." The toy maker was hesitant as the noblewoman held out her hand for him to shake, he reached out to shake but pulled away and placed in on his chin thinking about the offer as she leaned in insisting that he come and accept her deal.**

"Why would she care about an old man that makes toys," Raven saw no use from him as the toys were useless. He could not even fight as he was too thin so there would be no purpose of having such a man for any real purpose.

"It's because of his skills," The masked man said out loud having seemed to be her and give slight information with little to no actual care. He dropped the now empty bottle into the hand of a machine which was disposing of it.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked as he had little trust for the man but he seemed to be the only one who could give actual answers without them left to guess and wonder. He grunted as he rolled his neck making it pop before releasing his breath.

"The one who taught him his craft originally made weapons and dangerous contraptions which could kill any who were unlucky enough to have it used on him. Able to make things that were not known at the time seeming like impossible feats. I'd stay silent and watch for a bit," He explained simply before remaining silent not wanting to talk anymore.

 **But the toy maker accepted the deal and shook her hand with enthusiasm, the narrator shaking his head with a sad look looking at the two.**

" **A curse on you for deceiving such a good soul! May you be damned to spend all eternity in hells darkest hole!" He stated at the Noblewoman who's face changed from kind into a sinister expression as it was pulled back to the ceiling and it changed from the workshop to a castle which he now lived in having his own room that was made for him to work on his creation of toys. Many of them much larger in size and complexity now as he hammered away with much more joy as his face was that of happiness and content.**

"Wow, he made so many toys." Yang noticed how the puppet worked away hard one the toys but they weren't rushed. Each cut, screw, and bit he added to them was careful and handled with care, kinda how her sis looks like with Crescent Rose. But he wanted to make people happy and spread that happiness through his toys. A smile formed as she thought about how kind he was even as an old man.

"And constructs," Penny noted as she saw many in the background of he stage which all looked very simple but for the time very advanced as they could actually move on their own and take commands without orders.

" **Our hero works away happily in the castle of his dreams, but soon we will see his perfidious master's purpose is not what it seems," Suddenly down from the ceiling iron bars fell trapping the toy maker within. He stopped his work and looked around panicked as he did not know what was happening. His face changed to that of fear and sadness as he looked around for an escape.**

" **Gods! This is no castle but a prison! Poor toymaker, now you understand how close is your predition!" As the toymaker looked the Noblewoman appeared once more watching the toymaker panicked as she held her hand up. "Careful boys and girls! The noblewoman is preparing a spell! A terrible creature of hell is about to appear!" The narrator called as a creature made of black tendrils moved down from the roof and began to grab the toy maker and wrap his arms and body. They then moved stabbing into the puppets body making it go limp for seconds until the creature dropped the toy maker down to the floor where he laid motionless.**

 **The toy maker then began to get back up and turning around to reveal what had been done to him. His skin was now white while the blue gems that were his eyes had been turned black, the warm smile he had was replaced by a sharp smile of madness as he walked over grabbing his hammer and slapping away all the toys breaking them as they laid across the floor. He then began to craft dangerous things that would be used to hard people, his hammer smashing away with speed and force that was no longer like the kind toymaker who spent time and soul into each and every craft.**

" **Oh no! The toy makers craft now comes to the perfidious benefactors aid. Far behind him now are the toys and theater that he made. Oh, if only to undo this vile spell there was some chance and so release the good toymaker from the grip of his vile trance." The narrator said as the toymaker worked away creating a plain looking puppet which was covered in armor and even had swords attached to its arms. As final puppet appeared looking as a small child. The girl looking to have been wandering until bumping into the toymaker as he worked away.**

"A child?" Winter confused asked seeing the wooden doll moving across the stage behind the toymaker as if amazed by all the toys that lay on the walls and floor.

Two of the viewers stopped almost as if frozen watching the screen, Salem the most as she looked at the puppet that brought memories up to the surface. Memories she burned and buried deep inside long ago.

 **When she bumped into him he turned to look at her as she looked at him tilting her head. She looked at the toy maker and saw her looking down at the old toys that he made before being corrupted. She smiled and laughed as the toy moved when she played with it, the dragon sculpture shooting sparks as the wings flapped on its back. As she did this she was unaware of the toymaker with his hammer raised above his head ready to crush her skull.**

 **But the toymaker stopped as he held his hammer above his head shaking as if stopping himself, "His mind may be in a fog but the toymaker's good heart shines through, you can tell. " He looked at the hammer and tossed it away from himself. "And a little love is all it takes, to destroy the terrible spell." He grabbed his head shaking it as he tried fighting the fog which filled his mind, the laughter of the little girl playing with one of his toys making the memories flood back into his mind. Reminding him of who he truly was, not a builder of weapons and suffering, he made toys and trinkets for people to smile and enjoy. He was then free as he looked at the child in his workshop, he then looked back as the Noblewoman was returning.**

" **But now you must think fast, toymaker. Your situation is dire, the Noblewoman is returning. I don't know how you can escape from this mire!" The narrator yelled as the Toymaker looked around his workshop until he came up with an idea. He spun around returning to his natural skin tone before placing his hands on his chest and opening it to reveal an heart which looked to resemble a toy.**

"Whoa…" Nora said seeing the puppet remove its heart and holding it out. She shook Ren by his shoulder smiling that Jaune was able to free himself and think of a plan.

"He removed his own heart? How in the world would he survive!?" Oobleck questioned as no one would survive more than a minute or two without it.

"He didn't," The room was silent as the masked man said out loud before they all just watched the screen.

" **Oh what a terrible and fortunate idea, boys and girls." He placed both hands on it and gently removed it from his body and holding it out to the little girl. "Come on, little one. Hold onto that heart so pure and true." The girl gently reached out and grabbed the heart from the toy maker as he fell to one knee. His kind smile returning as he ensured her that everything would be okay.**

 **She began to leave with his heart as he turned to see the Noblewoman who was angered with his as her eyes glow red and swatted away the table he worked on. The curtain fell as the noblewoman grabbed the toymaker by his neck so his fate was unknown. But the child still held his heart taking it away as the narrator finished.**

" **In a distant and hopeful future, you may return it to the one who gave it to you." The puppet stopped as the narrator came back to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen this is the heart of a man who's goodness went deep. Listen now and decide if you will awaken him from his long slumber." With that, the puppet was pulled back to the ceiling as the child was left holding the heart.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cinder raised a brow unimpressed of what she had seen. The fool who had power and threw it away trying to be good.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out through the entire theater as they looked at the masked man holding a very large gun which was a five hundred magnum. The echo ringed through the room making some cover their ears in pain while he put his arm back down.

"Shut up and watch, someone opens their mouth again until the real part starts then the next one isn't going into the air." He growled.

 **As the puppet remained motionless someone began to walk up on stage, they stepped before the puppet and grabbed the heart from its hands looking at the object. As they looked the floor began to move as it was lifted up at and angle looking to be a door, gears turning as it spread open and revealed the body of the toymaker lying within his coffin.**

 **The figure had walked over as it was opening still holding the heart, they reached out and began to place the heart on his chest which began to enter his body glowing white. After a few seconds, he gasped for air taking his first breath in years. The color returning to his flesh as he coughed and gasped taking in the air until he turned to look at his visitor.**

" **Oh, hello there!" He got up and jumped from his coffin standing before them, he laughed with joy having been revived from his slumber. "Thank you for returning my heart, good fellow!" He bowed slightly before laughing once again as he looked around joyful and his warm smile once again appearing.**

"Just like his grandfather," Joan could see the similarities between this version of Jaune and her own father. He was a kind-hearted man who never took to violence and instead wanted to help those around him.

"He sounds like that guy who would spoil grandkids," John said getting and elbow from his wife who gave him a raised brow reminding him of what he does with his own grandkid spoiling him.

" **How long has it been?" He asked not knowing how long he slept. "Ah nevermind, that doesn't matter," He turned back to his visitor and looked at them thinking as he could see their face from under that hood.**

" **Say...you look...oddly familiar," He thought carefully looking at their features which made a buzzing within his skull, but he stopped seeing it as rude. "Ah, forgive me. I'm just a bit confused you see. I'm sure my memories will return in a short time," Jaune spoke as he rubbed his head trying to remember. But the one who revived him had little patients for that as they walked around him.**

" **Your memories are of little concern to me, Toy maker." The woman within the cloak revealed herself speaking out exposing her gender. She stood in front of him as he looked towards her. "I'm looking for the mirror of fate," She stated searching for clues from the toymaker as he thought.**

"The mirror…" Salem muttered as she remembered that item. Able to show the fate of your future unlike the relic of knowledge the mirror could show you your ultimate fate when you looked and focused on the question, allowing you to change what the outcome may be.

"Who is she?" Yang questioned as they couldn't see her face from underneath the hood as it closed her entire face and even the features.

"She doesn't sound familiar," Ruby didn't know that voice from anywhere but maybe someone in the room did.

" **The Mirror of fate…" Jaune began to pace as he thought very carefully trying to get through the fog in his mind. "If I'm not mistaken, the mirror was broken many years ago. Yes, I remember now!" He walked back towards the woman who watched him as it was coming back to him. "It was when the the queen had destroyed her castle after losing control and killing both her love and children." He held his hands out remembering that day as the castle crumbled from the power. "The castle came down and the mirror broke, I vaguely remember seeing it among the ruins." He then gasped holding his hands out at the woman.**

" **Wait!" He began to pat his clothes searching each and every pocket on him until he found what he was searching for. He pulled out a shard of glass which was made into a necklace. "I found a fragment and I kept it! Hahaha! Now I remember!" Jaune yelled joyously as there was a sound filling the room.**

 **His laughter began to die as he looked down seeing black liquid start to form beneath him. "W-w-w-w-what's happening!?" He panicked as it grabbed his legs keeping him in place. Thendral like arms began to grab his arms and legs as he fought trying to get free until one came up wrapping around his neck and pulling him down into the black liquid beneath him as it was silent.**

"What's happening!" John yelled as he saw the older version of his son being dragged down under the black liquid by those arms.

"Is he gonna be okay!?" June herself yelled as the two looked back at the masked man who was simply sitting at his seat with an empty bottle and glass having emptied both in the short amount of time.

"Depends on your version of okay," He simply informed them as John gripped his seat in anger. But there was nothing he could do, this thing could beat him before he got up from his seat. But to a good portion watching they didn't know what the black sludge Grimm came from could do to a person when falling into it. More importantly a mortal.

 **Suddenly he jumped back out of the black tar as he had been changed, his skin pale white as he had black veins all around his face and hands. They seemed to be pulsing as the black tar ran through his body taking control of him once again, the slight twitching a sign of pain. His teeth had become sharp like a Beowulf and his eyes glowing blood red behind his glasses while the shard was still in his hand. He waved it around and opened his hand to show it was gone, his smile growing larger before he held his arms out. "Tada!" The black tar moved from his arms up to the ceiling as he looked at the hooded woman watching him. "Time to play hahaha!" he laughed being lifted off the ground and up into the rafters out of sight.**

"What the hell!" John yelled seeing that thing which came back from the black tar.

"What happened to him?" Weiss asked in horror as she saw the face he had which was covered in painful looking veins which must have been filled with that substance. Then his eyes and smile were not like the warm and welcoming ones they had seen when he had finally awoken from his slumber.

"Hard to tell," The masked man muttered as he gave a glance back at Salem who had watched seeing what could possibly be done when mortals were thrown into the pools. Never had she thought to try, it simply just never came across her mind.

" **Watch me!" He called as the sound of saws, hammering, and metal was heard being worked on, the women looking around for him as it was too dark to see where the toymaker was.**

 **Suddenly down from the rafters fell a large puppet which he had created, the creation was some type of abominations which resembled the head and arms of a being. The eyes spun around looking at the woman while Jaune spoke out to her. "What have we here today? A walk-on actor, huh?" The face split open to reveal Jaune sitting in the head controlling the puppet with his smile still wide, but his eyes showed nothing but sadistic glee and madness. "Lets see how well you improvise!" He laughed as the face closed up and he began to ascend back to the rafters, but the puppet moved its arms and slapped them together making fireworks go off. When he did multiple puppets fell from the sky and landed before her as they all threw their hands out to their sides and blades shot out sparking from suddenly being drawn.**

 **They all then cut the strings connected to them as their eyes were glowing different colors, they all rushed towards her ready to cut her apart as she stood there watching them come at her.**

"What is happening? How are the puppets able to move on their own?" Ironwood was baffled at how they severed their strings and move freely. He could see no machines or devices which were allowing them to be controlled.

"That's because he isn't controlling them, they are moving all on their own." The masked man stated as he watched the fight breaking out up on the screen.

 **As the first of the puppets jumped lunging at her she suddenly jumped over it and time slowed as she lifted her arm. Suddenly black tendrils shit out smashing the puppet beneath her as it shattered into broken parts, she pulled away as she landed and then rolled out of the way as another came down trying to impale her with the blades before looking back up and running after her ripping them out from the ground.**

"How could simple toys made of wood possibly move on their own!" Ironwood questioned as the man looked at him, but he wasn't looking at him. He turned his head to see that Penny was looking right back at him.

"Simple, he ripped the souls from 'volunteers' who died from his normal traps and put them inside the puppets you see now." He then turned his head away as many were silent hearing that the souls inhabiting the puppets were once people killed by his creations.

 **She moved away and held up her other hand creating a small sphere that was a blue color that she threw right at one hitting it in the chest. It stood there looking down before suddenly shattering into pieces as ice formed from within its body. As she destroyed the puppets their body parts began to disappear as lights flew up from their body. The woman kept moving around as they slashed and hacked at her missing hitting only the air.**

 **She then spun in the air as two had come from both sides slashing from opposite directions. It slowed down showing as a tuft of blonde hair peaked out and was cut as they passed over her from and back missing her. When she landed her hand shot up grabbing one by its face crushing it with sheer force and then used the body to slam it right into the other behind her and watching as they fell apart finally destroyed.**

 **When that happened Jaune growled as he saw his creations destroyed, but as he was watching the fight he prepared a special puppet just for her to fight. He slammed the hands together as more fireworks went off and falling from its hands was a brand new puppet fell from its hands and stood before her wielding a staff with a green gem on the top. This puppet possessed no strings as well while the eyes were glowing green, it seemed to move as if it was waking up before lifting its staff and lunging for the woman.**

 **The woman lifted her arm and black tendrils came out from the sleeve and stopped the attack which was the staff slamming right against it making the ground beneath her crack as a small shock wave was created. She held on before pushing back and sending the puppet flying away from her; the wooden doll moved and landed carefully as it raised its hand and ice began to form around it. As they fought Jaune was above them narrating the story of the puppet.**

" **Hahaha, the valiant sir Ozma the great brandished his infallible septar, ready to defeat the sinister invader who threatened the kingdom!" The puppet sent out the magic and bega. to freeze the ground all around them. The woman only seemed to jump as he pulled back her arm and flames began to build which she used to counter the spell and create a thick fog of steam which hid both of them. She landed and looked around for the puppet as the wooden footsteps could be heard running around, she lifted her arm and carefully looked until suddenly throwing out her arm and the black limb caught the puppet who held on using its staff so that it would not be grabbed.**

As the fight went on the masked man chuckled slightly as he could feel the sudden rush of emotions coming from the room. The feeling so similar but drastically different. How pulling from different worlds was so entertaining.

" **Sir Ozma's skills were legendary throughout the kingdom. His magic above all others who dared to face him." Jaune spoke out as the puppet pulled back against the arm spinning and using it to pull her in as she let go making the arm evaporate.**

 **When she did the puppet of Ozma lifted its staff and created magic whips from the gem on the cane and sent them out trying to grab her, but the woman skillfully moved to dodge out of the way before she suddenly stopped and slammed both her hands down on the ground creating a barrier which blocked the whips which continued to slams against the barrier. The puppet began to act more aggressive as its gem eyes were glowing even brighter, the whips began to smash against the barrier even harder until it finally broke and the air pushed the steam away revealing that the woman was no longer there where they had attacked. But then a blade broke through the chest of the puppet making splinters and wood chips fly out, the puppet lifted off the ground before its head began to turn all the way around looking at the woman impaling it with a blade made of magic. He reached up and the black tendrils moved from her sleeve and pierced both of them gems within the puppet's head and they shattered leaving the puppet to go limp upon the blade and begin to fade into dust making Jaune yell in anger as his work was destroyed.**

 **The puppet came back down from the rafters and Jaune growled angrily making the eyes follow the woman who dared destroy his work. "Are you trying to outshine me!?" The puppet lifted its arm and smashed it down to try and squash her but she jumped out of the way and used the blade to cut into the arm of the wood but it could only scratch slightly as this puppet had metal parts in it so it would not be destroyed so easily. She was then caught in the hand as it was much faster than she expected from the giant puppet machine.**

" **I will teach you method acting!" He yelled from inside and smashed her into the ground pulling the hand away and slamming another fist down right on top of her creating a small cloud of dust. He went to do it again but this time she stood up somehow and caught the hand with two glowing gauntlets which she wore on both hands now. She pushed the hand away and jumped smashing the face of the puppet forcing it to lose control slightly. She continued the barrage swinging each fist against the wood cracking the face and making the strings attached to it suddenly snap and dropping it to the ground where it opened up exposing Jaune as he pulled the levers trying to unjam them.**

 **Before she could get him he got it to use the hands to stand up from the ground while closing the face back up. "Don't get up yet the show is not over yet!" He yelled as it moved to jump away from her and slots in the arms opened up revealing fireworks. They fired out from the slots and went around towards her trying to kill her, sadly they did not work as she jumped around them and used her black tendrils whip to blow them up mid-air. Jaune tried to get one oper lever but he failed to see her as she landed right at the head and ripped off the face exposing him.**

 **She reached inside and grabbed him by his throat pulling him from the seat, she then tossed him out of the puppet which began to collapse as he rolled and tumbled across the stage. He stopped and laid there for a second until he reached up grabbing a broken seat pushing himself up while the woman walked over holding the blade she used before, just as she raised it up to strike him down he suddenly began to puke up the black tar all over the floor, he continued to puke in agony as it spread evaporating into the air.**

"I think I'll puke," Emerald groaned seeing him violently puking up the sludge, Mercury himself was chuckling at the sight. Reminded him of his pathetic father when he would drink himself sick. The only time he liked seeing him because he was beneath him in those moments.

"Is it over?" Ruby asked as she had seen the fight, one-sided from her abilities and this Jaune was nothing more than a man making puppets to fight.

 **The woman stepped back as to not let any of it touch her, so she watched as he gasped for a second only to continue to violently vomit out all of the black tar in agony. But she saw this as an opportunity to strike him down as he was weak, he could not build another puppet for her to fight and she could get the shard from him. She pulled back the blade ready to impale him just as he turned around to reveal he had returned back to normal.**

 **He looked at her as she stopped looking at him, his skin had returned to normal and the black veins had disappeared. His teeth were no longer sharp as he slowly stood up. "Oh my," he looked around shaking a bit confused as if still dazed.**

" **W-what happened? W-what was I saying?"**

"He had no control of himself," Oobleck studied as he noted the reaction and body movements. Its as if he only remembers when he woke up and then to his current position.

"What did it do to him?" Nora asked as she didn't like seeing him so frightened. Especially as an old man, it made it worse for her as he was so defenseless to this woman who tore apart everything he made with ease.

 **The woman made the blade disappear as she walked towards him. "You were about to give me a fragment of the Mirror of fate," She stated as Jaune shook his head.**

" **Ah, yes…" He reached down to his pocket and pulled the shard holding it out to her. "H-here it is," She reached out and he placed it in her palm. "Oh yes, good good," She closed her hand taking the shard while Jaune held his head.**

" **You know...it's all starting to come back to me." He could feel all the fragments coming back together like a puzzle that had just been complete. He looked back up at the woman's face under the hood once more and his eyes snapped open in fear.**

 **His body shook as he lifted his trembling hand pointing at her. "I…" He began to step back scared before stumbling and tripping over the broken puppet hand. "I know who you are," He began to crawl back away from her as the fear consumed him. "Oh my, my," He said in a shaky breath holding his arms up shaking in fear.**

"What's happening? Why is he so scared of her?" Yang questioned before getting an elbow from Weiss.

"Because she was just about to kill," She stated as they had just seen what happened moments ago. But oh how wrong she was as two individuals we starting to realize who this woman was, or who they thought she may be.

 **The woman only looked down at him on the floor. "Goodbye old man," She lifted her arm pointing at him as he stayed there shaking. "Guard your heart well," With that, she turned away from him walking away towards the exit of the theater.**

 **Once she did Jaune moved to get up from the floor and only stood there until he put his hands to his face and began to cry weeping all alone within the theater. The curtains began to slowly close as the toymakers fate had yet to be decided.**

The lights began to turn back on as the masked man stood up holding the dice as he looked at the two most silent out of anyone in the room. If he could be seen underneath the mask a smile could be seen as he held the dice in his fingers suddenly flicking them as it sounded like a gun shot as they flew right for Weiss. Luckily Winter reacted and caught them in her hands grunting in pain as it stung within her fist.

"Heh," The masked man was impressed she was able to react so suddenly catching the dice. He could see the slight crack in her hand along the bone so he would fix that for the catch. He took a step forward before suddenly he jumped off the ground and landed in front of Winter and grabbed her wrist holding it up. Winter herself felt something wrong as he touched her, the gloves did nothing as she looked at the mask and her reflection in the glass eye slots.

"Looks like we got the next thrower,"


	21. Road Movie

The man still gripped Winter by her wrist not letting go as he pulled it up higher while she grabbed his fingers trying to get him to unhand her. "Let go of me you vile," She was shut up as she could suddenly feel as something began to move coming out from his gloves and wrap her hand. The black tendrils moved to wrap around her hand and in her fingers making her drop the dice she held, he caught them and continued holding her as she saw them glowing red and the pain almost instantly begin to dissipate.

"Unhand my sister!" Weiss yelled as he simply put his hand to her face shoving her back down with much force even though it looked like he simply pushed with his fingers. She hit her seat dazed from the sudden push as the tendrils left Winter's hand and began moving back into his gloved slithering. When he let go her glove was gone looking to have been eaten up as the bits and pieces remained. He let go of her wrist and forced the dice back into her hand as he pointed at the screen.

"Your turn." He turned away from her and began walking back down the steps as Winter grabbed her wrist as the alien feeling was still there and was fading. But the fear that wracked her body was when he grabbed her she felt...nothing. She could feel as it was like she could feel nothing at all while also something that hungered and wanted something when she looked into his mask it was like she could see nothing within the black voice of the glass as if trying to suck her in. She didn't realize that as she stood there her and had been shaking until a voice cut in.

"Winter?" Weiss questioned concerned as Ironwood leaned having almost gotten up but knew it would have been a mistake. He himself had never seen the look she had as she stared at the man's mask in fear, he had seen her face hoards of Grimm without as much batting an eye and facing any opponent no matter how strong or how big they were. The only one to ever get any kind of reaction out of her was Qrow which in itself was her anger and disgust towards the man. But before had he never seen pure _fear_.

Winter only threw the dice suddenly no longer wanting to hold them as she sat down and closing her eyes trying to calm down and focus. Weiss rushed to her side as the man walked past Whitley and turned his head towards the small boy as Whitley saw his reflection within the glass. "Hehe," The man chuckled causing the only son of the Schnee to shake slightly looking at him as he walked away from them. He lifted his arms walking back towards his seat just as the dice flash away and the screen started up showing them a city at night. "Let the show begin," Was all he said before falling back into his seat with a thud.

 **The city was silent as the camera moved down coming through an alleyway, it panned all the way until it focused on a blood trail that leads down the side of a building as if something had slammed into the building and tumbled all the way down. It continued until it stopped to a large beast which looked almost like a bull of some kind bleeding out in the ally like an animal. Some type of jewelry hanging off its horns and neck which had broken or snapped from the fall.**

"What is that thing?" Port saw a resemblance to a few Grimm he had faced before, but by now he knew that most things he saw were in no way related to Grimm.

"Hard to tell, so many different types that it's easier to call it a demon. Things that come from hell," The masked man informed them seeing it easier to give info here an there.

"And what is hell exactly?" Oobleck was interested as he knew many forms of it from different religions he found when excavating. But the masked man only turned at him lazily with his head rolling to face him.

"Oh, that's the fun part you're gonna see," He then turned back as it continued.

 **A single light in the entire ally shining down on it while footsteps could be heard in the darkness coming towards it as the breathing from the beast was becoming even harder as it choked on its own blood.**

 **Its eye was black and red while it looked like a goat, it turned unable to move its head only able to move its eye to look at the one responsible for this. The camera then moved as the person came into view holding a strange looking revolver that looked like the design was like a skeleton. Ribs all around the body while under the barrel was a skull that had the design of bullet holes in the forehead. A spine going over the top where it ended with the tailbone as the hammer of the gun.**

 **Their foot was lifted as the beast tried moving and stomped down on the side of its face keeping it down as the gun was aimed for its face, the camera panned up from the boot and up the body showing a belt that had a buckle which had 'KILL ME' in bold letters. But the biggest shocker was the many different tattoos covering his flesh. But besides the tattoos all over his body and arms the scar over his left eye was the most noticeable. It went straight down over his eye while another over the same eye went horizontal leaving an almost T shaped scar. His body was simply fit as he was not too little in muscle and not too much, he was in a balance that was still not to be scoffed at.**

"Whoa, I haven't seen that much ink on someone before," Mercury remembered many other guys who did similar stuff to him and like his shit pops. It wasn't rare and most had a sleeve or two maybe even a neck that but he had never seen that much before.

"Awesome, another badass!" Nora pumped her fists into the air as she looked at her leader stepping on the giant beast and smirking.

Weiss herself lifted her hand up to her own scar feeling it as it was faded from time, but the scar over this Jaune's eye was much deeper and scarred. Whatever did it looked like it was trying to take his eye, how lucky she was to have such a slight mark while this one had a permanent scar that was impossible to miss.

"He took that down with a simple pistol? Its flesh looks like any bullets could barely piece it, at most it would get stuck." Winter stated as Ironwood thought about his own revolver, just because the weapon is not a giant shifting beast meant it didn't do devastating damage.

"Aw come on Ice queen, you know what they say, it's not about the size. It's about how you use it." Qrow smirked as he saw the disgusted look instantly form on her face which was mixed with anger.

"Remind me how uncle Qrow hasn't gotten killed by some lady?" Ruby asked Yang leaning over as they both knew about his habit of messing around with women. But he tended to get into some trouble where some try to actually kill him. Yang could only shrug, she saw Winter seem to reach for her hip as if by reflex for her weapon but since they were gone Qrow would be fine for now.

"My baby boy…" June seethed as she looked down, her husband was gonna touch her shoulder but he suddenly felt the anger. "If he ever even thinks about ruining his body with that disgusting ink I'm going to make him think twice." She stated as John only pulled his hand away from her slowly as he knew not to say anything.

" **The bullet train is here, hell monkey," Jaune smirked as he began to grind the heel of his boot against the wound on its face making it grunt in pain. But the creature only looked at him with blood lust.**

" **As if you mortals, could be saved by a simple squeeze." Its eyes focused on his as it kept on talking. "Kill me, and I shall be replaced by another. And another...and another still," It threatens him as it was not the first to be slain by him, many of its fellow brethren being shot down and killed by this man which was seen as an insult.**

 **As it spoke Jaune humored it by leaning in as he rested his arm on his knee no longer aiming at it. "You cannot point that pet gun at all demonkind," It coughed as more blood pooled around it from the wounds. It began taking a breath through the blood filling it throat as it kept on going. "And wherever you are not looking is where the greatest threat shall be," Jaune listened as he raised a brow looking at the damn demon still going on. He wanted more for it to finish so he could pop it and head home to his love.**

" **One at a time we will seize the treasures of your life as spoils," As those words, the look on Jaune's face began to turn into that of irritations. His hand squeezing the handle of his gun slightly. "And leave only emptiness and despair...my last gifts to you." It wheezed as Jaune pushed himself up with his arm from his knee looking down at the filth.**

"Man, what did he do to piss them off?" Yang raises a brow after hearing everything the beast said.

"How would you feel having those you know get gunned down?" The masked man spoke out as many would have said something in retort, but none of them had any real arguments.

"Too easy," He chuckled quietly to himself.

" **Just don't forget to wrap it, fuck face." He lifted his leg and stomped down again right on the horn of the beast snapping it off as it growled from the pain, but it looked at him smiling.**

"I see his language is more vulgar in this," Glynda groaned as she imagined him as a second Qrow. A nightmare she didn't want to see exist.

" **By the way Arc, hows your dear sweet snow angel? Is she 'hanging' in there?" It began laughing at him as Jaune suddenly glared fire into it and aiming the gun back at its head holding it with both hands. "Fuck you!" He yelled pulling the trigger and the gun fired as it glowed red and blew open the things head splattering blood all over the ally. He then turned around and began sprinting back out of the ally as worry consumed his face.**

"No way," Yang smirked turning towards Weiss who was glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Yang Xiao Long you dare say anything and I swear to any being that exists you will wake up with less hair when we get back." She threatens as Yang only laughed unfazed by the threat.

"I don't like the way that thing spoke to him," Pyrrha heard the way it spoke to Jaune before he killed it. Like it was hinting something.

"I agree with you," Ren added as he lifted a glass filled with green liquid and sipped it as Nora saw him and gagged looking away knowing it was his special health shakes.

 **It changed to an elevator which opened up as Jaune ran out of through a hall into what looked like an apartment complex. He sprinted still holding his gun ready as he rounded the corner and his stomach sank seeing blood outside his front door. He ran faster and lifted his foot kicking open the door.**

" **Angel!" Jaune called out looking around the living room of his place seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary, he didn't see anything broken or any more blood on the floor until suddenly he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He ran over and bashed his shoulder against the doors breaking them open as he looked up and slowly lowered his gun. "No…" He whispered as he looked at his love hanging from a noose tied to the ceiling.**

 **There hung before him was Winter as she wore a light blue blouse and jeans, her hair let down loose while she still wore on her neck was a chain with the Arc symbol attached resting on her chest.**

The room was silent as they all looked at the screen, Weiss herself holding her hands over her mouth as tears were building up ready to spill while directly next to her Winter sat silent but shocked as her eyes were wide.

Jacque coughed from the sight as he had a slight pain in his chest from seeing the sight.

Even Qrow had no response as his flask slipped from his hand in shock, a sight he never would have expected to see. "Fuck…" He silently said as Ironwood gripped his seat, the sight bringing back memories he had of reading reports of soldiers taking their own lives. The sight of things they came across when Grimm was involved made so many lose it that they took their own lives.

It was worse when he would find them himself, just like an old friend he was in a platoon within his younger days. He will never forget finding him with his gun in hand and his brains all over the wall.

 **Winter's body moved slightly turning as her skin was pale suspended there, Jaune in shock as he looked at her until suddenly her eyes opened up looking at him. But one of her eyes were grey unlike the natural blue of her other, Jaune gasped seeing her still alive.**

" **Winter!" He yelled about to help her until suddenly she twitched and blood began to fall from her back as something was coming out. "Winter, No!" He yelled as a hand covered in sharp claws emerged through her flesh and began to wiggle its way out and fell from her body down into the floor. When it fell it resembled a human which had been skinned of all its flesh and resembled a grey color, its eyes were glowing red as its mouth looked like some sadistic smile filled with sharp teeth.**

Whitley suddenly went forward as a bucket appeared before him allowing him to empty his stomach into it as he couldn't hold it back anymore. He heaved and choked as he kept throwing up, he could feel the sting of tears filling his eyes seeing such a sight happen.

"Looks like the little shit has a heart," The masked man muttered to himself as he could hear the slight sobbing. But he felt a smirk from the feeling he could feel coming from old pappy Schnee, this was more fun than he thought.

Ruby was trying to help Weiss as Winter herself was still in shock as if it hadn't seemed to catch up to her. Seeing a version of yourself kill themselves can do that to ya.

 **As it stood up Jaune gripped his gun even harder as he glared at it with bloody murder. The creature stood up and was met with a fist right to its face from Jaune as his skull rings broke some of its teeth and sent it flying back and slamming against the window and blinds cracking it.**

" **YOU DARE MAKE MY ANGEL DO SUCH A THING!?" He yelled stomping over and kicking it once again in the head before aiming the gun right for its head and pulling the trigger making it pop like a grape and blood spray all over the window. Its body began to fade as he turned back hearing more of them outside the room. He ran past Winter and into the living room as more were climbing up onto the balcony, they rolled over the rails and then looked at him screeching as they ran right into the glass bouncing off only cracking it slightly as it was made to prevent someone from being thrown out.**

 **Over the table, the amp began moving as some type of darkness began to form as another one of those things began to slither through before falling out and breaking the table. The fragments sent flying made Jaune holds up his arm protecting his face; he then aimed his gun as it got up and the others smashed through the glass running right for him. He aimed and pulled his trigger unleashing his own hell on these bastards that dare attack his home.**

"What the was all of that!?" Weiss yelled at the man suddenly who only grabbed a bottle from the little trays again and pulled off the cork. "Little demon possessed her and made her kill herself," He started lifting the mask slightly and taking a swig from it.

"Why would it do such a thing?" Ozpin asked curiously as to why it would make Winter kill herself

"Ain't you been paying attention? It's called revenge, they are' getting him back." He kept drinking from the bottle now staying silent.

"I get it, big boss, what's him to know where he belongs," Roman added in as the man only waved his hand in agreement as the bottle was half empty.

 **Jaune blasted the last one in the head before running back to his room to see Winter's body being held by some strange looking demon with three skulls stacked on each other. He wore a strange vest with bones in each of the holsters, then finally it held a large weapon with a handle on the side almost resembling a bazooka. Jaune only glared aiming his gun right for its head.**

" **You let go of my angel now, stranger, and maybe I'll blow your heads off nicely." He growled as his finger was itching to pull the trigger. "Let her go?" He asked pulling her closer to his coat as it opened up and began pulling her inside to the darkness disappears. The wound on her back closing up as she looked peaceful. "But can't you see? The little peach is coming onto me," He chuckled pulling her body in deeper as Jaune grit his teeth.**

" **Come onto this, son of a bitch!" He pulled the trigger and the being only pulled the coat deflecting the shot. "Oh, demon hunter. Your bullets have no bite. No...** _ **penetration**_ **. You need more thrust!" He lifted his weapon and slammed it down making a shock wave that sent Jaune flying and slamming into the wall and lying on the floor.**

" **What the fuck?" He grunted sitting up from the floor glaring at the demon.**

" **That was just an appetizer, Arc. A taste of what's to come." He told Jaune as he leaned on his leg.**

" **So, you know my name," Jaune stated looking up at him breathing a bit heavy as he the slam had knocked the wind out of him.**

" **And you don't know mine?" he walked over using the weapon almost like a cane. "Please, call me Fleming." He introduced himself holding his hand out to Jaune who glared.**

" **Ooh. You're not gonna get all pouty over one little bombshell are you?" Fleming taunted as Jaune's hand gripped the gun even harder.**

" **Tell you what, you can have your girl back, good as new. If you atone for your sins against me for slaying my legions of demons!" Fleming growled slamming his weapon once again in anger which he had been hiding. "Admit that you challenged a greater power than yourself and lost. Admit that your...endowments...will never measure up to mine." Fleming gestures stroking his weapon.**

"So he wants payback for making him look weak," Qrow new some fools he put away that found him kicking all their grunts asses as an insult. Big shot right to their egos.

"He must be compensating," Nora whispered to Ren who only shook his head.

"Interesting," Two women in the room started to themselves which were Raven and Salem.

" **I will admit you're a fucking asshole, how's that 'Fleming'?" Jaune spat as Fleming laughed.**

" **So be it, a place at my table has been set for Winter. You cannot have her back now." he raised his hand at Jaune as all his eyes glow a brighter red. "But come to my castle in the underworld, and you could still join in our rivals."**

" **Such a tempting offer, I do love a party," Jaune pushed himself up onto one knee as he finally caught his breath. "Maybe we could play pong, or maybe," He straightens up holding his gun as it seemed to shatter apart and the pieces began to spin around the body glowing before putting itself back together glowing hot. " Do shots!" He yelled pulling the trigger as a ball of light flew from the barrel, Fleming caught it in his hand but it began to pus his arm back until suddenly it hit him and he went flying and smashing right through the window and falling.**

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora yelled throwing their arms out.

"What kind of gun is that?" Cinder saw the ball and it reminded her of her fire blasts, but this one was much less destructive.

 **Jaune scrambled up and ran for the edge looking over to see Fleming floating in place as a portal was beneath him keeping him in some kids of endless loop. "I would say 'You slay me, Arc' but you don't! You can't! Now say goodbye to Winter, she has a lot of dying to do. And coming back to life, and dying some more. I like to keep my mistresses guessing," Fleming smiled as a hand shot out from his coat which was Winter's as she tried to get out, but she couldn't, she was trapped. "In the meantime, I'll be helping myself," His tongue slithered out licking his teeth as a hand came out and grabbed him pulling him through. The whole time her hand reaching out to Jaune who was stunned.**

Winter in all her years had never felt the disgust suddenly slither its way down her spine as she witnessed what was happening on screen. Dead and taken to be used by some kind of disgusting creature.

"What now? There's no possible way he can go after them." Raven stated seeing the being was vastly stronger than him, he would have no way to beat him.

"You forget one thing sis," Qrow suddenly spoke out to her.

"And that would be?" She glared as he pointed at the screen holding his glass. "Guys and do dumb shit when it comes to women," He said remembering Tai and how he was when it came to love.

"Do something damn it!" Weiss suddenly screamed as Ruby grabbed her trying to calm her down as the tears ran down her cheeks. With that, it finally broke Winter from her stunned state as she helped to calm Weiss.

 **Jaune turned around and ran grabbing a blue jacket before he broke out into a sprint right for the window jumping without a second thought. "Winter!" He yelled giving chase and falling through the portal.**

 **As he exited the portal he landed hard on the pavement and held his side in pain groaning, he began to get himself up as his pistol laid on the floor before suddenly lighting up like a hard light projection and changed into a floating fiery skull that moved.**

" **You know, J, just because the highway to the underworld is stretched out before us doesn't mean we have to,"**

"Calm down Weiss, everything is fine," Winter calmed her younger sister as her own feelings were being put behind her wall so she could help Weiss.

"Talking skull!" Nora gasped pointing at the screen in shock and excitement. "Ren I want a pet floating skull!" Nora stated as Ren rubbed his eyes thinking of how to explain how it wouldn't work.

"That's why he called it a pet gun," Roman remembered the demon who's melon he popped.

" **Is there a problem, Johnson?" Jaune asked standing up again as he fixed his blue leather jacket.**

"I am having mixed feeling…" Coco put her head in her hands as she hated leather clothing, in moderation, it could work but a leather jacket and pants were a horrible combination. It strangely he was pulling the look off in his own way that it was hard to hate.

" **I'm just saying, demons are buttholes, you really wouldn't like it there." Johnson the floating skull informed Jaune who smirked.**

"He sounds like Ruby when she was younger," Yang chuckled feeling her sister's little fist hit her shoulder, didn't do anything making her laugh even more.

" **Say the former demon. What's wrong, lost your spine?"**

" **Uh, look if you want to go to the underworld, good on ya. But you don't know that place. Look…" Johnson flew into Jaune's face. "Look what they did to me, a few little transgressions and now I'm doomed to eternity to heavy metal jokes and posing for pirate flags," Johnson explained as Jaune held up his hand and grabbing the pole that formed under him and let Jaune hold him like a torch.**

" **It's only worse for mortals!"**

" **Even more reason to go, they have Winter. So the way I see it, you're either with me." He stopped walking and threw Johnson over his shoulder discarding him. "Or you're not." Johnson spun through the air before he yelled no and changed again flashing brightly. When he lent he had changed into a motorcycle as he was on the front fender.**

"Jumping headfirst into danger for a woman, how stupid," Raven stated disliking how lacking this version was in survival.

"Tia did the same thing, still would," Qrow said glancing at his sister who sat still not even going to look at him.

'He turned out happier without you,' Qrow stated bitterly in his mind, he remembered when she left he thought of tracking her back to the tribe and beating some sense into his sorry twin. But the way he saw how Tai just shut down even with Summer's support. He knew it was better to leave it and move on, then when Summer left and with two kids...he was literally all the family he had left. He may have been a Branwen but he changed from that life and wasn't gonna leave him all alone.

 **He road over and stopped next to Jaune as the kickstand popped out and he rested for Jaune to climb on. "Uh...get on." Johnson bit agreeing to help Jaune get to the underworld and get around.**

" **Alright." Jaune smiled climbing on and grabbing the handles, "Hurry! The underworld lies just beyond the sound barrier!" Jaune stated as Johnson's jaw fell slack.**

" **How do you know? That's like, super classified demon information!" Johnson questioned him as he turned back looking down the highway to hell and seeing something coming. "Not according to the internet." He smirked seeing suddenly as demons came flying out from the fog and screeching as they ran for him. He turned back and revved the bike pulling back as the tire screeched burning rubber, he stayed in the wheely position for a few seconds until touching down and hauling ass away as he zoomed down the highway leaving them in the dust.**

"Whoa! This one is so awesome!" Ruby cheered as she saw Jaune being a real hero again going to save the girl he loves.

"He's certainly much more joking in this," Blake stated as she saw how he jumped head on without a second thought, she glanced back at the cabinet which held the photo of her fa...possible future.

"It's so strange to see him with guns," Pyrrha muttered a bit as she was used to him with Crocea Mors.

 **Jaune continued to speed down the highway as in the distance he could see the castle that belonged to that bastard who kidnaped his love. Jaune sped up more as they were slowly breaking through the fog passing bodies and demons that wandered their way through the fog lost. But finally, Jaune broke through the fog and began to slow as he began approaching a giant door with two statues on each side. He stopped the bike and got off walking towards it.**

" **This is your old neighborhood, right, Johnson? You can be my tour guide then," Jaune asked as his skull was changing back into a torch for him to carry as they walked closer to the door which had many locks running down the center along with chains that had all been broken off a very long time ago.**

" **Me? I quite the whole demon thing ages ago...and really, my memory's absolute rubbish." Johnson told making excuses.**

" **Oh, I'm sure your memory will return to you, come on friend this is going to be our own adventure. Our very own road movie!" He tried getting Johnson motivated instead of trying to get him motivated. "And the best part is you dont know what's around the next bend." Jaune put his hands up and began to push on the door barely getting it to budge as it hadn't been open in a long time. He kept pushing until it cracked opened and he shoved getting it open as strange blue darkness surrounded the whole area.**

 **He looked in to see more of those demons from before standing there watching him when he saw them he began to pull the door shut as they rushed trying to get him. As they got close he used Johnson to smash their heads in keeping them back before one fell grabbing his leg. Johnson changed into a gun and he began to shoot until it was dead.**

 **He saw more come and kicked the corpse away as he pulled and tried not to get his head cut off by the claw swiping at him. He pulled more and then slammed it shut severing the arm as the light returned. "Like what you see?" Johnson asked as Jaune stood there smiling like a mad man.**

" **It's magnificent!" He turned to look at the severed arm and grabbed Johnson turning him into the gun once again. "Where is Fleming's castle?" he pulled the trigger blowing the arm into pieces.**

" **...Well, it won't be on this side of the door." Jaune let go of Johnson and turned back to the door keeping his grin.**

" **Alright, let's start this road movie," He ran towards the door lifting his leg. "With some roadKILL!" He yelled kicking the door open.**

* * *

 **Hey, sorry about the whole cliff hanger thing, I don't usually do this kind of stuff leaving you waiting for another half but i actually have a few things to ask and get started. Do you guys actually want long chapters that are from start to finish or have long chapters that are cut up sections that go to the end? What you saw right there is like the first 20mins of the game but with all the cutscenes it makes it longer. So that's why I wanted to see which one you guys actually liked better.**

 **Also, my second announcement is that I am trying out commissions of writing. My current situation had changed where I have lost hours from work and still need to make a bit of money to keep gas in the car. I'm only doing 5 slots as of right now to see what happens or what people think so that I can get a feel for it, I don't wanna leave a whole long end part where I know most of you won't read so if you read this and are interested in getting a slot you can easily contact me through discord so shoot me a PM on here and I'll give you my Discord ID so you can contact me and can talk about what you want, if its NSFW related the only things I dont do are bathroom stuff or anything related to cheating.**

 **Also might as well ask should I make a discord server? Not sure what I'll do with it but maybe I can make it so some of you can join and chat there about whatever. Anyway have a nice day and take care.**


	22. Apologies

**I wanna apologize for the long lack of updates to any of my stories but the only real reason for this is I have been in a horrible place mentally and have not been the most stable due to personal reasons and that or work while searching for a better job. I have started doing commissions so that I can have money for necessities so that's where a portion of my time when I can actually write goes. I know its not the best reasons but without the real drive to work on these while so many things are happening at once, I don't want it to affect my work while.**

 **I'm going to try and put myself back together so i can get back to working on my stories and other projects I have going on. I'm sorry for taking so long to say something but these arent dead and neither am I. When new chapters are ready these will be deleted and replaced by the new chapter. If for any reason you wish to ask about a writing commission you can contact me via discord.**

 **Da1Grouch#7933**


End file.
